Family
by Syrenmoon
Summary: Bella swan is about to find out the identity of her online friend, but what will happen when she discovers that he is the school football captain that she has spent the last 5 months trying to avoid. All human, E/B Em/R J/A
1. Chapter 1 Instant Messenger

_**Chapter one,**_

**_Instant messenger_.**

(Bella's point of view)

I was sat at my desk doodling on my note book waiting for the next message on my MSN from my friend Haldir01 and I knew exactly what it was going to say, the same as the last one, and I still intended not to answer him.

(Haldir01) So are you going to tell me which classes

you are taking?

He asked me for about the fifth time, I just assumed he was just copy/pasting it over and over again.

(Galdriel93) Why do you want to know that? ^^

I typed on the MSN message.

(Haldir01) I'd like to know if you are in any of my classes,

after all we go to the same school, we have

been chatting on MSN for the last five months,

you won't send me a picture and you wont use

a web cam. So tell me. :(

He insisted.

(Galdriel93) Well Mr, I'm not sending you a picture of myself

until I see a picture of you, :P I have enough problems

without inviting more, thank you very much.

I typed, avoiding the subject yet again.

(Haldir01) What problems?

He asked.

(Gladriel93) Never mind forget I said anything.

(Haldir01) WHAT PROBLEMS?

He typed again.

I sighed, and wished I hadn't brought it up.

(Gladriel93) Well... you remember that stalker problem I had a few

weeks back?

I asked.

(Haldir01) Yes. Grrrrr... I do.

He wrote, I know how angry he got when I told him about it before.

(Gladriel93) Well... It came back.

(Haldir01) What? But the restraining order, you told me you had

a restraining order on him.

(Gladriel93) Yes I do.

I said.

(Haldir01) And have you reported him to the police?

He asked.

(Gladriel93) Yes, my brother took me, but they can't do anything

unless he comes within twenty five feet of me.

(Haldir01) Gladriel, please tell me which classes you are in, I would

hate for something to happen to you... and I can't do

anything unless you tell me. PLEASE... please, please,

please, please...

I intend to carry on saying this until you

give in, please, please.

(Gladriel93) Fine! here...

I typed and then I sent him a copy of my class schedule.

(Haldir01) Thank you... see that wasn't so difficult now was it?

Hey, you are in my English, Spanish and Biology

classes. Hell I could have sat next to you all term

and not known it.

Okay, tell me what clothes you'll be wearing at

school tomorrow.

(Gladriel93) No.

(Haldir01) You have to give me something, all I know is that

you use a Mac lap top, and you own an Ipod classic..

I need more!

(Gladriel93) Fine I will be wearing jeans. Lmao.

I typed and laughed to myself.

(Haldir01) Haha.. very helpful.

(Gladriel93) okay.. black jeans.

(Haldir01) and?

(Gladriel93) no, that's it... I will be naked apart from the black

jeans XD.

(Haldir01) In that case, I'm really looking forward to school

tomorrow **drool** might be difficult getting passed

all the boys who will be surrounding you though.

(Gladriel93) Well if you see lots of people running, you will

find me in the direction they are running away

from. :P

(Haldir01) Stop that, I have warned you about putting yourself

down, now... tell me what else you will be wearing

or this boner you have given me will never go away.

(Gladriel93) **blush** probably my black hoodie, I will be no doubt

hiding from you after that comment.

(Haldir01) It's your fault, you are the one that caused it, must

change subject and stop thinking about you naked

again. **Sighs** and what else will you be wearing?

(Gladriel93) **blush again **you are pushing your luck Haldir.

(Haldir01) Stop complaining and tell me then Gladriel!

(Gladriel93) Fine, I have black nail polish on.

(Haldir01) You never said you were a goth.

(Gladriel93) Does that bother you?

I asked, teasing, but he wasn't to know that.

(Haldir01) No, I've got to know you well enough on the

inside, its only fair I get to see the outside, I would

like to see what you look like, as I have to spend so

much of my time defending you.

Wait... there are no goths in any of those classes.

(Gladriel93) Rofl. That's true :D

(Haldir01) Stop being such a tease! it would be so much

easier if you would just tell me who you are.

(Gladriel93) I have given you far more than ever before!

So, It's your turn to give me some info.

(Haldir01) What do you want to know?

(Gladriel93) Who do you sit next to in English?

(Haldir01) That gives much to much away on my part.

I will tell you... if...

(Gladriel93) If what?

I asked but I had a feeling I knew what was coming, if you tell me who you sit next to, I would put a bet on that, that was what was coming next.

(Haldir01) If you tell me who you sit next to, or.. you guarantee

I will know who you are by the end of the night.

I smiled to myself knowing I had been right, then I sighed, after keeping it from him for five months was I really ready to have him know who I was, I had to admit I had really wanted to know who he was, but still, what if he was someone I knew, or didn't like. Then I knew I liked him, I liked him a lot, because he was open about his feelings and not a total jock like all the boys in school seemed to be.

(Gladriel93) I suppose that is only fair... but you first.

(Haldir01) I sit next to my sister in our first hour English class,

its the only class we have together apart from gym.

His sister, hmm I thought. English, the only brother and sister in that class was...

(Gladriel93) Your twin sister...? Alice?

(Haldir01) Yes.

(Gladriel93) OMG... no way

(Haldir01) What?

(Gladriel93) Your kidding me... right?

(Haldir01) No, why would I do that?

(Gladriel93) You expect me to believe that you are... No its not

possible.

(Haldir01) WHAT?

(Gladriel93) You're... Edward Cullen?

(Haldir01) Yes, I know I am.

This couldn't be possible, I couldn't believe that, I was probably the only person in the entire school that did not openly worship this guy, he was basically a god, no I didn't and never had worshipped him openly, but inwardly that was a very different matter. On my very first day at the school I walked into class and he had been the first person I saw, I stared at his face as I walked into class, shocked that anyone person could be so utterly perfect, yes he needed a shave but unlike all the other boys the look actually suited him. As I had walked up to the teachers desk he looked up and caught my gaze, so lost was I in his stare that I wasn't watching where I was going and I ended up tripping and I landed face first in his lap. To be perfectly honest I might not have minded finding myself in that position, but not under those circumstances, and realising what I had just thought was almost as embarrassing as finding myself in that position in the first place. And embarrassingly enough I'd fantasized about it a fair few times since too. Though by using a lot of self control I had not thought about him in weeks. Anyway, after finding myself in that position I had spent the last five months trying to avoid being anywhere near him.

Buzzzzzzzz the nudge buzzer on my MSN went off.

(Haldir01) Glad

Gladriel?

Are you still there?

Gladriel?

Okay, I don't know what I expected but I did not

expect the silent treatment.

Glad, what ever you think of me.. you know the

real me.

Gladriel..

(Gladriel93) I'm still here.

I eventually plucked up the courage to type.

(Haldir01) What's wrong?

(Gladriel93) Edward, you don't want to know me, I'm...

well, not good enough to be friends with someone

like you.

(Haldir01) What! That's crazy, we have been practically best

friends for the past five months, telling each other all

our secrets and now you know who I am you want to stop?

That really sucks Gladriel, and you know it. Surely its my choice,

you can't do this to me.

Have you any idea how many true friends I have in that

school? Well its just one... and that is you.

So don't you dare desert me now, I need you, and you

need me.

Glad?

(Gladriel93) Yes?

(Haldir01) Don't desert me, okay?

(Gladriel93) **sighs** okay, fine... but you are so not going to want to know

me once you know who I am.

(Haldir01) We'll see... Have we spoken?

I had a flash back of myself looking up at him, my face an inch from his... well and I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry,' he had replied with, 'I'm not' and grinned as he helped me to my feet. Probably the most humiliating moment of my life.

(Gladriel93) Only once.

(Haldir01) And what did we say to each other.

(Gladriel93) I'd rather not say... our first and only meeting didn't go

so great.

(Haldir01) Why not?

(Gladriel93) I have to go, I have to finish this paper on MacBeth or I

will be in trouble tomorrow.

(Haldir01) No... wait... what about this stalker?

(Gladriel93) What about him?

(Haldir01) Will you be safe getting to school tomorrow?

(Gladriel93) I will ride to school with my brother and sister and they

will walk me into school, okay.

(Haldir01) I suppose.

(Gladriel93) I will see you tomorrow then.

Goodnight XXX

(Haldir01) That is not how you say goodnight to me, now say it

properly.

Say it!

I'm still waiting...

Say it!

(Gladriel93) Fine!

Goodnight.

Much love, hugs and kisses. XXX

(Haldir01) Thank you xxx Goodnight my sweet Gladriel.

Much love hugs and kisses to you too.

I switched off my MSN and brought up my MacBeth paper, I had pretty much finished it but it did need reading through to check it, it wasn't an overly long piece of work so I was done with it quickly. I left the printer, printing it out and I went down stairs to get a drink, and a snack.

"You still up Bella? Shouldn't you be in bed by now." My brother Jasper said.

"Oh, haha you're so funny Jazz."

"You were chatting to your boyfriend on MSN all night again weren't you?" My sister Rosalie asked.

"Maybe." was all I could say.

"Haven't you found out who he is yet?"

"Actually Rose, I have."

"Oooh, dish the goods... you can tell me." she said grinning.

"Funnily enough, he is the younger and better looking brother of that senior that you have the hots for, if you must know." I said, and walked quickly into the kitchen, grinning to myself, I didn't often get one up on Rose, she had a venomous bite that I usually did my best to avoid.

"You have been online dating Edward Cullen?" she shouted. "The girls on the squad would rip you apart if they knew that, they all fancy him like crazy, mind you I have seen him with his shirt off, and he is certainly something to look at, too much of a man for you to handle lil sis."

I rolled my eyes, it wasn't like I would ever really date the guy.

"Did you know that he hasn't dated anyone in three years, the last time he did, the other girls tortured her, and he hasn't dated since, so good luck with that." I just grimaced at her.

We were pretty much opposites Rose and I, though she was only my half sister. Rose and Jazz were twins, mom had them after getting pregnant on the night of her school prom. That's why they still had her maiden name. Mom had met the love of her life not long after and I was born eighteen months after the twins. They were both beautiful, tall and blond, I was short average and brunette. Mom and dad never married but I was given dad surname, just to make it more obvious that there were leagues between my siblings and myself. Mom and dad had been killed in a traffic accident two years ago, and we had no other family so we just took care of each other, we were all that we had.

The following morning Jasper drove to school, I looked down at my hands and cursed myself for forgetting to clean off my nail polish, I was too much of a coward to meet Edward, so I didn't want him to know who I was. I didn't have another hoodie, my closet was pretty limited and I needed to have a hood I could pull over my face. I almost considered borrowing something of Rose's but being that much taller than me, not many of her clothes would fit me.

As Jasper drove into the lot I automatically scanned it for the silver Volvo I knew was Edwards, and there he was leaning against the door of it, looking like he was waiting to do a photo shoot. I sighed, then I realised that he was watching our car pull in, I ducked my head and pulled my hood further over my face.

As much as I desperately wanted to meet him, I knew I was much too much of a coward, I did know him well, we had talked a lot on MSN and even text each other. He had my cell number! I grabbed my cell, and switched it off, if he did not know who I was, all he would have to do was phone my cell, and turn to see who's cell was ringing, I would not make this easy for him.

As we walked passed his car on the way into school I deliberately walked on the other side of Jasper, so that I could hide, silly I know, but I was too embarrassed. So I cringed into Jasper as we walked into the school. Jazz and Rose left me just inside the door it was only a few yards to my English classroom. I said I'd see them at lunch, I swallowed hard and started to walk towards my class, I was surprised by the sudden and unexpected fear I felt.


	2. Chapter 2 Unfamiliar Feelings

(Edwards point of view)

As I drove to school I thought about all the things I had talked to Gladriel about last night, but then all I ever did was think about her, and with any luck I would actually get to meet her today, and the idea of it sent a charge of excitement through me. I was still more angry than I let on to her, that her stalker was back, I knew if I ever caught hold of him I would probably rip him limb from limb just for scaring her.

Five months it had been since we had met online and we had hit it off right away, she was fun, smart and caring, and she was more of a friend to me than anyone I'd ever met. It didn't matter to me what she looked like, I knew her and to me she was beautiful.

Once at school my brother and sister set off for their classes, I'd driven faster than usual purposefully, to arrive early, I got out of my car and stood leaning against it.

Gladriel said she would ride to school with her brother and sister, so I knew I was looking for a junior dressed in black with two seniors, it wasn't that big a school so she shouldn't be that difficult to pick out. I smiled to myself when I saw Jasper Hale drive into the lot, it was a good thing that Alice wasn't with me, she got all weak kneed and tongue tied around him, but she had never had the nerve to ask out the senior, she'd been crazy about him ever since he first moved here five months ago, with his twin sister Rosalie, they were the only twins in the school besides Alice and I, and I knew they have a younger half sister.

I gasped as I saw them pull into a space just two vehicles down from me, I saw her in the back seat as the car pulled in, a black hoodie pulled over her head obscuring my view of her. Bella Swan, I still remembered the first day she arrived, I had thought how pretty she was as she walked towards me, our eyes had locked and she had tripped and fell into my lap. I had looked down at her, her face just inches from my zipper, and her mouth hanging open in shock, she looked up at me from under those long lashes and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' seeing her there I had been more turned on than ever before. I chuckled to myself about what Gladriel had said about the one time we had spoken 'Our first and only meeting didn't go so great,' she'd said, on the contrary I thought it was very great. It had to be her. I had tried to get to speak to her practically everyday since then, and she had avoided me ever since. She was more shy than anyone I had ever known, and she was majorly clumsy but there was just something about her that, well if I was being honest with myself I was actually very attracted to her, but I had never been able to get near enough to her to find out if that attraction was justified. I think what I liked most was the fact that unlike all the other girls, she didn't ogle me, she didn't go out of her way to speak to me like the others, or that could just be my ego wanting the one thing I couldn't have.

The prom was coming up and out of all the girls in school, juniors and seniors she was one of the few, who had not asked me. I had said no to them all, none of them were of any interest to me, I had been hoping that Gladriel would ask me, and if I was right that Bella Swan was my Gladriel, then I was going to ask her to the dance.

I watched from my peripheral view as the three of them walked by, her sister Rosalie, smirked at me, she was supposedly the most attractive girl in school, head cheerleader and all that, but she wasn't my type at all, I liked Bella, who I could see was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie. I smiled to myself as I watch her cringe into Jasper, trying to make herself invisible to me, that was an impossibility, I always noticed her. Jasper nodded in my direction I knew him pretty well as he was on the football team with me.

I thought more about the things Gladriel and I had discussed, and I remembered that she had said that she would go naked, and foolishly I started to imagine Bella that way, Urgh I needed to stop that thought dead, or I'd have to get back into my car and hide until I calmed down enough, as that would stir up all the wrong emotions in me, and I would be emotional enough trying to get near her without that.

I didn't follow right away, I waited a moment or two first, I wanted her to get to class before me. It was lucky I guess that I did wait, as I saw then that a very slimy kid I thought to be most unpleasant was moving in the same direction, and acting most suspiciously. I thought that his name was Jamie Zucker, but I wasn't sure. I followed slowly across the lot and up the steps, and then into the school.

Rosalie and Jasper left Bella just inside the door, and headed off in a different direction, so I started to hurry my pace, suddenly anxious, as I watched Zucker getting closer to her. I shoved passed people in a rush now, I saw him reaching for her and she screamed as he pulled her hood and hair, he slammed her into the wall and she crashed to the ground, I felt my heart explode like someone had squeezed the life out of it, then just two paces away he jumped on top of her and smacked her in the face, with the handle of his knife.

I grabbed the hand with the knife I wouldn't have cared if it ripped through my flesh, as long as it was away from her, I yanked him away, but he kicked into her, and she screamed again, the sound of her pain felt like my body had been doused in ice, worse than if I had been stabbed myself, her pain was my pain. I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him a foot from the floor, I slammed him up against the wall. Someone else grabbed his arms, forcing him to drop the knife, I looked to see that it was Jasper, I turned to see Rosalie and Alice helping Bella up from the floor, I saw as she put her hand on Alice's shoulder for support that she was wearing black nail polish, I hadn't doubted that it was her, but it was nice to have it confirmed before I spoke to her, it was a relief to me to see that she didn't seem too badly hurt.

Teachers started to appear from classrooms, coming to investigate the commotion, then all six of us were escorted to the heads office. One of the teachers brought along the knife, but Jasper and I were left to frog march the fiend to the office, I didn't remove or loosen my grip on his throat, I was very tempted to rip it out, and I saw that Jasper's hold on him was also cutting off the blood supply too. The moment we got to the office two of the teachers took Zucker into another room, Jasper looked like he would have like to be alone with him for a few moments, just as much as I did.

As I had seen most of what had happened, I told the head what I saw, his first question was, "What is your involvement in this Mr Cullen?"

"I was walking to class behind Bella when I saw him grab her and throw her into the wall, then jump on top of her when she fell to the floor, so I pulled him off her." I stated. I felt a warm glow inside me as I said her name out loud, and I liked the way it felt. I explained the rest and then the police arrived. Bella was checked over but despite all of our disapproval she insisted that she did not need to go to the hospital, during our time waiting I spent most of my time looking at her, but our eyes only met twice, and each time they did she would blush and look away. I felt an unbelievable urge to go and sit next to her, and hold her hand, but she was sitting between her brother and sister.

Whilst Bella was with the police, Jasper and Rosalie came over to me in the waiting room, I felt Alice tense up next to me at Jaspers approach.

"I would just like to say thank you to both of you, for your help today, my sister is a little shy so she might not say it, but I know that she is very grateful to you both." Jasper said.

"Yes thank you so very much." Rosalie added, her usual smugness absent for once I noted.

"We are all very grateful to you Edward." Jasper went on. "You too Alice." he said turning to Alice and winking at her, I was surprised she didn't turn to jello and start giggling.

"No problem," I said, Is... is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty badly bruised and very shaken of course, but underneath that shy exterior she is quite a tough little cookie, she will be fine in no time, just as long as that scum is locked up for good this time." Jasper said.

"This time?" Alice asked shocked, "has he attacked her before?"

"Not exactly." Rosalie answered.

"He has stalked her, so we had a restraining order put on him, but he has never got this close to her before, and I shudder to think what could have happened if you hadn't have acted so quickly." Jasper said shakily.

"Me too." I agreed.

The door opened then and the female officer brought Bella out, the head teacher followed.

"I think you have all had enough excitement for one day, so Edward and Alice you can go back to class. Jasper and Rosalie, I think you should take Bella home." the head said.

I had not taken my eyes off Bella the entire time, so I noticed when she whispered something to Jasper, he nodded to her, and as we were leaving the office Jasper stopped me and said.

"Edward, could you wait a moment, my sister would like to speak to you."

My heart swelled along with my lungs.

"Alice, shall we?" Jasper said gesturing to Alice to walk with him and Rosalie, her blush made me smile. I turned to Bella.

"Hey..." I said feeling a little nervous, not an emotion I was familiar with. "are you okay?" I asked now that we were alone in the hallway.

"Yes... thank you." she said, then she bit her lip, and her cheeks turned the most delicious rose pink I could have imagined. With her pale complexion, it was like cream and roses, I couldn't believe I had never noticed just how beautiful she was, her smile lit up her face, and I could not help but smile back in reaction to it. "I'm very grateful that you were there." she said, "so... I owe you."

"Well, I too am grateful that I was there, and you don't owe me anything." I told her.

"Considering that I could be in hospital or worse I think I do." she insisted, I winced at her words, I couldn't even think about that.

"I was not about to stand by when someone attacks my best friend." I said the words but I didn't like the way they sounded, it wasn't enough, I wanted her to be more than just a friend. "But if you insist." I said, and her answering smirk as she tried not to smile, made me smile crookedly at her.

"I do." she said, and she half smiled, and the sight of that smile took my breath away and almost stopped my heart.

"In that case, you can let me take you out for dinner tonight, and maybe a movie?" I asked hopefully, raising one eyebrow.

She turned her face away from me slightly embarrassed again, "okay," she said smiling widely, "But maybe we should start with dinner and go from there." she said, she was several feet away from me and I ached to close the gap between us..

I took a step closer to her, she was tiny next to me and when she looked up, she looked up from under her long dark lashes, and I could see into the deep chocolate depths of her eyes.

"Well its not like we don't already know each other is it?" I said, and she blushed even more.

"I guess not." she said turning her face the other way in embarrassment. I gasped, and she turned back to me. "What?" she asked.

"Your face..." I said and automatically raised my hand, very slowly and as gently as I could, I stroked along her cheekbone with my fingertips, where a bruise was just beginning to appear. Her eyes locked with mine, and If I had been talking on MSN with her I would probably tell her that she had made me hard just from stroking her cheek, the feel of her skin under my touch was exciting me. "I will pick you up at six." I said. And I inwardly cursed that I would have to wait until after football practice.

She smiled and bit her lip again, "Okay, I will see you then."

I watched her walk away from me, and I felt empty, deflated almost the moment she left my side.

"Oh and Bella," I said wanting to prolong my time with her.

"Yes?" she said, turning instantly, and looking shocked to be so close to me, I had taken several steps in her direction and there was no space between us now.

"Your wrong." I whispered down to her, her hair quivered as my breath blew across her face.

"About what?" she asked a confused expression on her face.

"I do want to know you, now that I know who you are." I said grinning, I must have looked like a mad man. "I'll see you later." I said and turned unwillingly to walk away from her.

I almost ran to the rest room. I could hardly control the overwhelming urge I had to go after her, the school day could not go fast enough, I needed to be with her again, it felt like my body and mind would cease to exist until I was back by her side.

My class was almost finished, so I stayed in the rest room until the bell went, then I headed off to lunch.

I stood in the lunch line and Alice came to join me.

"Are you going to tell me what all that was about?" she asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said.

"Do gooder you might be, but that was above and beyond, plus... don't think I didn't notice that you couldn't take your eyes off Bella, so what is going on?" she asked again.

"Alice, your cheer squad are waiting for you." I said avoiding her question again.

"Tell me... or I will just ask Rose." she threatened.

"Bella, is..." I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Gladriel."

"What?" she gasped, "Your kidding, she was right under your nose the entire time." she giggled. "The only two girls in school you actually like, and they are the same person." she laughed.

I ignored her, paid for my food and went to sit at my normal table with the rest of the football team.

"What's this I hear, about you fighting Zucker this morning, we have semi's tomorrow, you don't go fighting some guy with a knife the day before semi's, what was it all about any way?" My brother Emmett asked, as he came to sit next to me.

I didn't answer, but it had got the attention of the rest of the table, and they all went quiet waiting for me to answer. So I stayed silent.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he was attacking the Swan girl would it?" he went on when it became obvious that I wasn't going to answer.

I sighed to myself as the table erupted with questions, none of which I was ready to answer yet. Why was my private life of such great importance to them? It wasn't that I was ashamed of her, far from it, but I would have liked to have spent some time alone with her before it became public knowledge. I didn't want to be here, I had no interest in fuelling there curiosity, I just wanted to be with her. I sighed again, and pushed my tray away, "I'll be on the field." I said as I got up and turned my back on them all.

I couldn't concentrate, I had never felt like this before, I didn't want to be around my friends, I couldn't eat, I couldn't even think straight, I just felt completely useless, but more than anything else, I knew more positively than anything else in my life that I wanted to be with Bella.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Offer

**Chapter three. **

**_Surprise offer_.**

(Bella's POV)

As I climbed into the back seat of the car, Rosalie being all motherly climbed in with me, and put her arm around my shoulders, I couldn't deny that I was shook up, I don't ever remember feeling so scared in my life, my face hurt where Zucker had hit me, and my ribs hurt where he had kicked me, but the most overwhelming feeling I had was shock. Shock that Edward knew who I was, and he had asked me out to dinner. I supposed it was some sort of debt that he thought he owed me, but honestly he had just saved me from possibly being killed, he most certainly didn't owe me anything. I couldn't believe it when he stroked my cheek, the skin there was still tingling from his touch, despite the pain, I liked the way that tingle made me feel. I was fooling myself, there was no way that someone that good looking and that popular could ever be interested in me, I sighed, Rose heard me and looked at me questioningly.

I shook my head, I couldn't tell her, she was perfect she wouldn't understand.

"What?" she asked. I shook my head again. "He really likes you, you know." she stated.

"Who." I asked.

"Cullen." she said.

"Don't be ridiculous." I said.

"Bells, he couldn't keep his eyes off you."she said grinning. "I've never seen him look at anyone, he looked like he was undressing you with his eyes." she giggled.

"Stop it Rose." I said blushing, it made my face hurt.

"World champion martial artist or not, if he was, I will kick his ass." Jasper said.

I had to fight back my smile, my face was really starting to hurt, and if I told them, they wouldn't let me go out tonight, I realised as I thought that, that I was eager, even excited at the idea of being alone with him again.

"So what did you say to him?" Rose asked.

"I said thank you to him for helping, and I said I owed him." I admitted.

"You said what?" Jasper asked, he sounded horrified.

"What's wrong with that?" Rose asked him.

"You never tell a guy you owe him, not ever, he'll be expecting payment of a kind I don't want you to experience until you are at least twenty five and married, that goes for both of you." he said.

"Is that all guys, or just you?" Rose asked him scathingly.

"All, guys." he growled at her.

"Emmett's not like that, I bet." she said.

"Yes he is, the only reason he hasn't tried it on yet, is because I warned him not to, just like I will warn his brother after practice tonight." he said.

"You did what?" Rose shrieked, almost deafening me.

"Jazz I don't walk around in a skirt that's so short you can see my underwear or tops that leave nothing to the imagination, so I don't think you need to worry." I said, feeling a little worried about what he might say to Edward. "Besides if you do that he might just change his mind about taking me out tonight." I said.

"I will still warn him to keep his pants on when he's with you." he said. And I giggled. " wait you have a date? Tonight?"

He stared at me through the rear view mirror, and I could feel Rosalie's intense glare burning through the top of my head. The silence that followed was long and uncomfortable.

"You and Cullen?" he asked "Where is he taking you, I want to know, how long you intend to be out and where you will be at all times... or you are not going."

"Stop being such an ass Jazz, this is our baby sisters first date, she's getting all grown up, so leave her alone." Rose said, I was shocked but please to have her on my side for once. "We could double," she said grinning. "Get him to bring his brother.

"Rose you are not going out with Emmett Cullen." Jasper yelled at her.

But then Rosalie started ranting about Emmett so I stopped listening.

While I waited for the school day to end, I fussed over what I was going to wear, I borrowed a dark blue silk blouse and matching purse and shoes from Rosalie they went well with my faded blue jeans. I was worrying about what Jazz might say to Edward after football practice, it was making me nervous, so I decided to take a shower, while I was washing I cried out when my hand went over my ribs, it was really painful. Suck it up I told myself, nothing would make me miss out on seeing Edward tonight, not now he had actually asked me, I dried myself carefully and went to get ready to go out.

I was just transferring a few things from my school bag to the purse when I remembered my cell was switched off still, I switched it back on and there were four messages waiting for me, all of them from Edward. The first was sent just after I had left the school, it said.

'I miss you already.'

The second was sent during school lunch.

'I hope you are okay, and I can't wait to see you tonight.'

The third was sent twenty minutes after the last.

'Are you ever going to text me back?'

The last was sent just minutes ago.

'Your brother has just threatened to kick my ass if I hurt you in anyway :)'

I sent a reply.

'Sorry my cell was switched off, I know you wont hurt me, and if he tried, I would help you kick his ass :)'

Seconds later, I had a reply,

'Hehehe, I thought you had deserted me :( I am just going home to shower and change, I will be with you soon XXX.'

'I'll be waiting.' I text back.

I heard Jasper come in the door, I almost shouted at him, but I decided to let it drop, the last thing I wanted to do was argue with him.

Rose came into my room and offered to do my hair, she went ahead, I thought that making it wavy was a bit much, but I had no fashion sense, she had my share as well as her own. It made the time pass quicker and before I knew it I heard a knock at the door, I jumped up, but Jasper was already opening the door.

"Come on in Edward." I heard Jasper say. "Bells." he called up the stairs. "Your date has actually turned up, so it looks like you will be going out tonight after all. So you better go get ready." he teased.

I hadn't wanted make up on, I'd argued with Rose about it, but I could be just as stubborn as her, so finally she had given up trying, I never wore any normally and besides I didn't want her to touch my face, it would be impossible to keep how much it hurt from her.

"Hi," I said when I got down the stairs, he was wearing faded blue jeans with a matching jacket, and his tight t-shirt clung to his sculpted chest, the sight of it made me quiver inside.

"Hello." he answered, his voice was incredibly seductive. "You look lovely." he went on, making me blush yet again, maybe I should have asked Rose if she had some of that make up that would disguise blushing cheeks.

"Thank you." I said, not quite meeting his gaze.

I looked at his face then, he was grimacing, and I saw that Jasper was too.

"What?" I asked them.

"Your bruise." they said together.

I turned to look into the mirror, and gasped, it was pretty horrific and it covered half my face, it even looked like I had a black eye, there was no way I could go anywhere looking like this, no wonder Rose had tried so hard to get me to wear make up.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, gesturing to the door.

"Em.. actually I'm not so sure any more." I admitted.

"Not too late Bell, ten thirty at the latest." Jasper said.

"Sure thing, dad." I said grimacing at him as I walked out of the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Rose shouted down the stairs.

I almost tripped out of the door, but Edward caught me, I turn sheepishly to look at Edwards face, he looked horrified.

"What?" I asked.

And he pointed to the notice in the window next to the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Well apart from the fact that I didn't realise it was any of your business, I was far to embarrassed." I said, looking away to hide my face from him. It was a sign about the bank foreclosure on the house, we only had until Monday to vacate. Both Jasper and Rose had part time jobs but it wasn't enough for food and the bills, mom and dads savings had run out months ago, we had no where and no one to turn to.

"I could help." he offered.

"No... you couldn't." I said with a sigh."

"Don't you have anywhere to go?" he asked.

"No. we don't know what will happen now, none of us want to drop out of school, but it looks like we don't have a choice." I admitted. "We will just have to find somewhere dirt cheap and all get jobs I suppose.

"No Bella, that could mean you have to move away." he argued.

"And?" I asked. "It's not like I have a choice."

"I don't want you to move." he said and his voice grew saddened, "I only just found you... I am not going to let you slip through my fingers again." he said as he opened the passenger door of his car for me.

He closed the door, and was soon sat next to me, I'd forgotten just how tall he was, he towered over me, even sitting down.

"Do you mind if we skip dinner and the movie?" he asked. My eyes widened in alarm.

"Why?" I asked, sure that my face would put him off his food.

"I want to take you home to meet my family instead.

"Why?" I asked again, the alarm evident in my voice.

"Don't worry, I just have an idea that's all, besides you know Alice already, she told me that you are in her calculus class too."

"She's a lovely girl." I said.

"And I'm sure you have seen my brother around school." he said, I couldn't help the giggle that slipped out when I though of Emmett. "What?" he asked.

"My sister has a crush on your brother." I admitted.

"That's funny." he said. "My sister has a crush on your brother. He laughed and I joined in.

"Why did you not answer me last night when I asked, about our first meeting?" he asked, when our laughter had stopped. I just flushed several shades of scarlet. "I wish I had known, though I guess, I would have liked to have met you under different circumstances." I turned away from him to hide my embarrassment. Don't get me wrong it was a most enjoyable experience, but maybe you wouldn't have spent the last five months hiding from me, had we had a more formal introduction." he said.

"You don't have to be shy with me know, its after six o'clock, so you can talk as if we are on MSN, maybe you won't be quite so embarrassed, as Galdriel." he said, but I still didn't speak.

"So Gladriel, why didn't you think I would want to know you, once I knew who you were?" he asked, I looked up at him sheepishly, but he had his eyes on the road. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that first meeting would it?" he went on when I still didn't answer. "I must say that most girls introduce themselves by trying to shake my hand rather than jumping straight in and trying to shake my... well anyway I am not used to such forcefulness." he chuckled. "I have tried to speak to you everyday since then, I have to compliment you on your evasion skills, they are second to none." He chuckled again, I was far too embarrassed to speak. "Bella, please speak to me."

"I will speak as soon as you stop trying to embarrass me, don't you think my face has enough colour without adding to it?"

"Yes." he said scowling, "I am so very sorry about that." he said.

"Why? It wasn't your fault." I was shocked at his apology.

"If I had been closer, maybe he wouldn't have had the chance to hit you, and if I had made a better job of pulling him off you, then you wouldn't have been kicked." he said. I was totally shocked, I had thought he was just another self assured football jock, this just proved I knew nothing about Edward Cullen, and that he was totally my Haldir, caring and thoughtful, here he was berating himself for my being attacked.

"Stop that." I told him, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, you didn't know who he was, or who I was for that matter, I am more grateful to you than I could ever say, I am here now because of you, I am still breathing, because of you, so please, please don't think like that." I said and I placed my hand on his hand. "Thank you." I said with as much gratitude and feeling as I could get into the words.

I went to pull my hand away but he grabbed it, placed it on his leg and wrapped his hand around it securely. "You're welcome." he said smiling down and me, "and just for your information, I had worked out who you were by the time you walked past me in the parking lot this morning." He said grinning. "That is why I was following you."

I looked out of the window, for somewhere else to look and realised we were driving out of town, that's when I remembered that I had no idea where he lived.

"Um... where are we going?" I asked, a little nervously.

"I told you, I'm taking you to meet my family." he reminded me.

"And where exactly is your family?" I asked.

"Our home is a couple of miles out of town." he said, then moments later he turned off the road onto an unmarked track.

"I didn't know there were any houses out this way." I said nervously, after all I hardly knew this guy and he was taking me deep into the forest.

"There is no need to panic Bella, you are perfectly safe, and asides from my families home there are no buildings around here."

"Oh." I said, a little embarrassed. "What do your parents do?"

"Dad is a doctor at the local hospital, and mom is an interior designer." He said, as he pulled past an enormous house and stopped inside a garage big enough to house half a dozen cars, it wasn't until he pulled to a stop that he actually released my hand.

"Wow, this place is massive, just how many of you are there living here?" I asked.

"Just five at the moment." he said.

"Are you expecting company soon?" I asked though I felt rude, I wanted to know, I might have a rival or something, I felt jealous, what was wrong with me. This was an emotion I was not familiar with, well not over a boy anyway.

"I'm hoping so." he said, grinning, and I felt my face fall.

"Come on." he said. He took my hand in his and led me up the steps to the front door.

"I thought that you were going out to dinner and a movie." Emmett said as we walked in.

"Change of plan." Edward said.

"Hey Bella, he said jumping up and coming over to me, "What the hell?" he said when he looked at me, I immediately hid behind Edward, ashamed of the state of my face. "Is that what Zucker did?" he asked.

"That's part of it." Edward said.

"Man, if I ever set eyes on that little scum bag, I'll rip his friggin head off." Emmett said.

"If I had been given the chance to get him alone, I would have done that already." Edward assured him.

Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me out from behind Edward somewhat gently, considering just how big he was, he shook his head, then he said. "Its nice to meet the one responsible for our quarter back being so unfocused all day."

"Hi, Emmett." I said, shyly.

"I have not been unfocused." Edward argued.

"Edward, I sacked you twice today, I have never been able to sack you once before that, so don't tell me that you are not unfocused, and as you have no life outside of sports besides this young lady, then I have to assume that she is he cause of it." Emmett argued back, "and Edward she's really pretty, so why did you say she was ugly?" he added.

"Hey, if you are looking for an ass kicking, you are going the right way to get it," Edward threatened him.

"Bring it on little bro." Emmett enthused.

"Take no notice Bella." he said. "I said no such thing, my brother is an ass with a twisted sense of humour.

"Sorry." Emmett said theatrically. "Honestly Bella, he has been drooling over you for months, and since he found out who you were, well... he has been one hundred times worse, like when I asked who you were, he described you as, I quote." he said making quotation marks in mid air, "She is the gorgeous little brunette usually hiding behind Rosalie Hale. Must admit I didn't know who you were until he said that."

I blushed scarlet and bit my lip, then I turned to look at Edward, he took hold of my hand again and pulled me into the kitchen saying.

"You will have to excuse my brother he has no tact, and no off button."

"Oh hi Bella." Alice said running up and throwing her arms around my neck to hug me, just like Rose does, must be a cheerleader thing I thought. "How are you doing?" she pushed me to arms length and looked at my face, "That scum bag really did make a mess of your lovely face didn't he." she said, pulling me back into another hug, which was a relief it hid my newest blush, not that you could tell under the bruise.

"Bella." Edward said pulling me away from Alice, he still had my hand in his, it was reassuring, comforting having it there, but I also felt an overwhelming sense of safety, like nothing could hurt me whilst he held my hand, but there was something else, an emotion that I could not put a name to, because I didn't recognise it as anything I had felt before.

"Bella, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme." Edward said. "Dad, mom, this is Bella."

Carlisle stepped forward and took my other hand. "It's lovely to meet you Bella, Edward has not stopped talking about you since he came home today." he informed me.

"Hello Dr Cullen, its very nice to meet you."

"Dad." Edward complained.

"Well, you haven't." he said, then he turned back to me and said. "So I know all about this Jamie character." he scowled. "May I?" he asked gesturing to my face, "And please call me Carlisle."

I looked at Edward, a little worried, unsure of what he wanted, he nodded in encouragement, but kept hold of my hand, he rubbed my arm in comfort.

"I promise not to hurt you." Carlisle assured me, as he took my face very gently in his hands and felt over the bruise. I flinched slightly as he stroked over my cheekbone, even though he barely touched it, Edward stiffened when I flinched. "Easy, Edward." he said, "That's very tender isn't it? Hold very still, I promise to be quick, but this may hurt a little. I clenched my teeth and Edward squeezed my hand.

"Squeeze my hand if you need to." he told me.

Carlisle gently pressed my cheek bone and a hiss of pain escaped through my lips and I squeezed Edwards hand as the pain went through me.

"That's enough now." Edward said, pulling me away, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Is that where he hit you with the knife?" Carlisle asked. And Edward growled.

"I think so, it all happened so fast." I said.

"What is it?" Edward asked as he pulled me up against his chest, protectively.

"I think we should take Bella to get it X-rayed, it is probably no more than a graze of the bone, but I would like to be sure that it is not cracked. Just a precaution, nothing to worry about." he assured his son.

"After we have eaten." Edwards mother I assumed said.

"Mom." Edward said.

"Its lovely to meet you Bella." she said placing a hand on my arm, Edward had me pinned against his chest.

"It's lovely to meet you too Mrs Cu..."

"Don't you dare." she said cutting me off. "It's Esme." she said smiling.

"Esme." I said smiling back, and I felt Edward relax.

"So what happened? I thought that you had a night out planned." Carlisle said.

"Change of plan, do you mind if Bella joins us? Edward asked.

"Not at all, as long as you don't mind pasta, Bella. We are having Tagliatelli tonight." Esme said.

"Sounds lovely, thank you." I said.

"Alice would you mind taking Bella and showing her your... well... stuff, I need to talk to mom and dad for a moment." Edward said.

"Of course." Alice said running over and grabbing my hand, and pulling me out of the room.

Alice dragged me upstairs, into her room to her closet, it was bigger than my bedroom at home, and stocked full of clothes.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked worriedly.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure he will come and tell us when he's done... we don't have secrets in this house." she added seeing my scepticism. "Now let me see." she said looking at me.

"See what Alice?" I asked more worried now.

She went to a draw and started pulling things out... no... no... no... maybe... no... yes... perfect." she said, walking back to me with a top in her hand.

She grabbed my blouse and started to pull it up.

"Alice... What are you doing?"

"Dress up Bella, we are playing dress up!"

Then she saw something that made her scream, I looked down to see what she had seen. I had a big black and purple bruise across my rib cage, I touched it gingerly, it was much blacker than it had been and the pain as I touched it was unbearable. I heard the sound of people running up the stairs and pulled my top back down quickly. I pulled it down just in time, as Edward, Emmett and Carlisle came running through the door, followed by Esme.

"What's wrong?" they all shouted to Alice.

"Alice didn't like my dress sense." I told them.

Alice scowled at me, walked straight back over to me and pulled my top up to show the bruise. Edward and Emmett growled, and Edward came to me and pulled me back against his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes, Edward, Carlisle said, as long as the others are in agreement, then yes."

"It's a yes from me too." Esme said.

I looked up at Edward, but he was looking intently at Emmett and Alice.

"Emmett, Alice, I would like to know how you feel about Bella and her brother and sister coming to live here." Edward said.

"Edward, no." I objected.

"Shush," he shushed me, putting his fingers over my lips, "Let me finish."

"No need to finish," Emmett said. "Rosalie Hale in the house, I vote hell yeah, she can share my room." Emmett said enthusiastically.

"It would be very rude of me to say anything but yes." Alice said politely, though she looked like she wanted to do a touchdown dance, then I remembered what Edward had said about her having a crush on Jasper.

"That settles it then, its Friday tomorrow and five of you will be at the game, so we will come and help you all move on Saturday morning. "Now Edward would you bring Bella to my office, I want to take a look at that bruise."

Edward held me tightly as we walked along the hall to his fathers office.

"Bella, would you prefer, to have Esme or Alice with you? Or would you like to stay with Edward, I only ask as I may have to ask you to to show some flesh." he said smiling.

I looked up at Edward who was looking down at me. "Edward." I said, and he lent forward and kissed the top of my head, as if I wasn't dizzy enough already, the feel of him kissing my hair made my head whirl and my knees go weak, it was a good thing that he was holding me up.

"I would prefer that too." Edward whispered in my ear.

I lent with my back against Edwards chest he had both his arms tight around me as Carlisle examined my ribs, I winced and hissed in pain a few times, but it was over quickly.

"I am pretty sure that you have a least one, possibly two broken ribs." Carlisle informed me. "I will drive you to the hospital myself after we have eaten."

"Carlisle...I." I started to say, but I felt humiliated.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We don't have any medical insurance." I admitted, and turned to hide my face in Edwards arm.

"Is that why you wouldn't go this morning?" Edward asked. And I just nodded into his arm.

"Don't you worry about that." Carlisle said, stroking my hair.

"But." I tried to speak, but Carlisle interrupted me.

"I said not to worry, didn't I." he said.

Edward pulled me back along the hallway and up more stairs, it was a little difficult walking with him holding me so close, but we managed it.

"Yeah," he said defensively, "This is my room."

He pulled me over to a large leather sofa, he sat down and I sat next to him.

"Edward.." I started to say but he put a finger over my lips to stop me again.

"I need to say something first." he said. He took a deep breath. "Bella, I..." he paused. "I don't know how to say this right, so I am just going to say it straight," he explained. "I want you to come and live here with me." he paused again, "I want you and your family to become part of my family... but."

I had never seen him struggle for words before, he was normally so confident all the time, it was actually worrying me, what was he trying so hard to say?

"Most importantly, I will not loose you, I need to be with you, and I don't mean as a friend." he said taking my hand in both of his, "Or as a brother." he looked into my eyes, he must have seen the blank expression on my face, as that was what I was feeling. He put my hand down and took my face in his hands. "Bella." he went on. "I don't want there to be any doubt in your mind about my feelings for you... so for now at the very least, would you consent to be my girlfriend?"

I felt my eyes widen at the word and my heart sped up.

"Will you?" he ask again when I did not answer right away.

He was staring into my eyes, his beautiful green eyes were melting my bones. I looked at his face, his lips, lips that were just inches from mine, and I felt an ache to press my lips against them, still I couldn't speak. So I nodded, and looked back into his eyes.

"Good." he said, and he leaned in and pressed his lips ever so gently to mine.

"Edward, Bella... Foods ready." Alice called up the stairs.

And Edward pulled away and released my face, he took my hand, laced his finger through mine, and we walked down the stairs together hand in hand, it was difficult to walk straight my head was still spinning, a side effect form how it had felt when our lips had touched.

Eating food one handed was a little awkward but I liked it, Edward was still holding my hand under the table, our joined hands were resting on my leg, and he was rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Who's up for some chocolate cake?" Esme asked walking in the room carrying the biggest cake I'd ever seen, when everyone had finished dinner.

"Stupid question, that's enough for me mom, didn't you make another for everyone else?"

"Guests first Emmett." Esme said.

"Ha, Bella's not a guest she lives here now." Emmett answered back.

"She's a guest until Saturday," she said. "Bella?"

"Yes please." I said eagerly, it had been a while since we had had a luxury like chocolate cake, it smelled delicious.

"Would you like cream on it Bella?" she asked.

"Cream?" I asked surprised.

"It's really nice with cream, you should try it." Edward whispered to me.

He was right, it was amazing, once I had finished, I looked over at Edward and noticed that he had a little cream on the corner of his lips, I lifted my hand and wiped it away with my finger, but he caught my hand and put the offending finger in his mouth to suck off the cream. The room went silent and I looked up to see that everyone was watching us.

"What?" Edward asked them all, whilst I pulled my hand free and hid my scarlet face in his shoulder.

"Oh... nothing." I heard Alice say.

"Nothing...?" Emmett said shocked, "That was bordering on the erotic."

"On that note, maybe its time we headed off to the hospital." Carlisle said.

Carlisle drove us home, from the hospital, I was all strapped up, he'd been right about my ribs, two of them were cracked, my face was just bruising and tissue damage, but apparently it would completely heal on its own, the bone was grazed by not badly.

Once I was home, I introduced Carlisle to Jasper and Rose.

"Edward can you take Bella up to bed while I have a chat with Jasper and Rosalie please." Carlisle said.

"Sure." Edward said leading me out of the room.

"And make sure you leave the bedroom door open." Jasper called after us.

I was so tired after all that had happened today, that all I wanted to do was sleep, but I was worried about a few things more than before now, I was really nervous about what reaction Rose and Jasper would have to moving in with the Cullens. I couldn't see Rose being against it, she'd be near Emmett, she'd love that, but Jasper was another matter entirely, and I was sure his pride would stand in the way of his logic, I wasn't sure how he would take it, he knew Edward and Emmett well from the football team, but still the Cullen's were very rich, and Jasper was ruled by his pride.

Once I was in my room, the tiredness really caught up with me, and I couldn't fight back the onslaught of yawns.

"I should leave." Edward said.

"No, I don't want you to leave." I admitted.

He grinned, "You need to sleep," he said, brushing the hair back from my face. "You've had a very eventful day, and you're exhausted."

"I... I'm afraid to go to sleep." I said hiding my face from him yet again.

He walked up to me, and gently, tenderly pulled me to his chest again, he placed one finger under my chin and pulled my face up so that he could look into my eyes.

"Why are you afraid to go to sleep?" he whispered.

"I'm afraid I might have nightmares about this morning." I admitted.

"Go and get ready for bed." he instructed me. "I will stay with you, until you fall to sleep." he promised. "I will wait in the hall until you are in bed." he said with a smile. I grabbed my night shirt and headed for the bathroom.

Once I was ready, I climbed into bed and called him back into the room, he came and lay on the bed next to me, I lay on my side and he lay behind me, he wrapped his arm around me avoiding my ribs, and I hugged his arm with my arms. I felt him kiss my hair, then he whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight, my sweet Bella, only you have all my love, hugs and kisses." and then he kissed my neck three times.

"Goodnight, my Edward, you can have all my love, hugs and kisses." I said, and I kissed his arm three times.

I heard him smile as he nuzzled his face into my neck, and more tired than I could have believed I fell to sleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4 Victory Dance

I'd really like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, they are really, really very much appreciated, so thank you very much for the support and encouragement.

**Disclaimer...**

**SMeyers** owns all the characters, but Edward totally owns me.

**Chapter four**

Victory dance

(Rosalie's POV)

I was sat in the head's office with Jasper waiting for Bella to come out, the police had questioned her relentlessly, it was awful that neither Jasper or myself had been allowed to go in with her, hadn't she been through enough already, the only solace was that the head teacher had insisted on accompanying her, and as he was not a witness, they had allowed it.

"I'm going to say something to Cullen." Jasper whispered to me. I nodded and got up when he did, we walked over to Edward. He was without doubt the hottest guy in the school, he was tall and lean and very muscular, but really not man enough for me, from the way he couldn't keep his eyes off Bells, I was guessing that he was already spoken for. Besides I wanted someone with a lot more muscle someone more macho-man, and that person was his older brother, much more my type, not that I had really ever spoken to him much, though I had caught him looking at me during practice, and in class sometimes, but I couldn't think about Emmett now or I'd get all hot and flustered.

As we walked up to were Edward was sitting with Alice, I watched as Alice's eyes lit up and she went all tense at the sight of Jazz, I had to fight back my smile.

"I would just like to say thank you to you both, for your help today, my sister is a little shy, so she might not say it, but I know that she is very grateful to you both." Jasper said.

I could see Alice hanging on his every word, I guess that was kind of sweet, but I don't suppose that Jazz even noticed.

"Yes thank you so very much." I said to them both, meaning it I put as much gratitude into the words as I could.

"We are all very grateful to you Edward," Jazz said, "you too Alice ." he added turning to wink at her. Wow, so he was not quite as unaware as I had thought, well I knew that he could be charming when he wanted to be.

"No problem, Is... is she okay?" Edward asked, I could tell it wasn't just a polite question, he genuinely wanted to know, the concern in his voice was obvious.

"Yeah, she pretty badly bruised and very shaken, but underneath that shy exterior she is quite a tough little cookie, she'll be fine in no time, just as long as that scum is locked up for good this time." Jazz told him.

"This time?" Alice asked shocked, "Has he attacked her before?" Alice knew nothing about it, as Bella had asked me not to tell anyone, so I has kept if from her.

"Not exactly." I said.

"He has stalked her, so we had a restraining order put on him, but he has never got this close to her before, I shudder to think what could have happened if you hadn't have acted so quickly." Jasper said, and I could see that he was shaking at the mere idea of it.

"Me too." Edward said, he seemed to be just as shaken as Jasper was.

I couldn't help but notice everyone's sudden change as Bella came back into the room, I could sense the tension from Jasper, he was always so protective of both Bella and I, I had watched him since mom and dad and died, he'd taken all the responsibility on himself and he felt like he had failed every time something happened to either of us, I knew he would feel responsible for this attack on Bells, even though there was no way that he could have foreseen this. He felt that way about loosing the house, he felt like he should have dropped out of school and got a proper job, and I knew that, that was what he was planning to do, even though he would never tell me that, the only reason he had not already done so, was so no one would know about the fact that we were to be evicted by the bank. His pride was probably the strongest part of his personality, after his protective side of course. He rarely did anything for himself, he always put Bella and I first, not that I didn't take advantage of that, but he had not even been on a date since mom and dad had gone, he wanted his main focus to be us. I could understand his logic, though I didn't like it much, he shouldn't give up living his own life, we were not even nineteen yet and he was acting like an old man. He was an extremely attractive catch, and lots of girls in school had been eager to snag him, none as much as little Alice, although she was only a junior she was probably my best friend, she was one of the few people in my life who actually got me, she was very much like Bells, but she was athletic and a total squad girl, plus she shared my love for fashion and was an absolute must on any shopping trip, I knew her well. Well enough to know that no matter how hard she tried to hide it, she would crumble at the sight of Jazz, even if she was focused on her training, she would miss her step and fall on her face if she saw Jasper on the field training. I had just watched her quivering when Jazz had winked at her, he knew exactly how to be charming, he was a pretty old school gentleman, he must have known how she felt.

I watched him now as he took in Bella's face, it made me sick to my stomach, so Jazz's face was easy to read. The red mark on her face and the way she walked slightly favouring her side where she had been kicked, he would feel just as wretched as I did. She was so sweet, totally innocent, she only passed her 17th birthday a few months back, no one deserved this treatment, but she deserved it less than anyone. She had the very same caring streak just as strong as Jazz.

But there was another face that my mind now registered, and he never took his eyes off Bella, I wondered, as Bells knew that Cullen was her online friend, did he know who she was? She'd told me some about their online relationship, it didn't sound like my impression of him, but aside from the face and the muscular body, I'd never really paid him much attention. All the girls just adored him and I was never one to follow the crowd, I'd rather lead them. But I thought Cullen must know who Bell's was going by the way he was looking at her right now, in the five months I'd been at this school, I'd watched the football team, been at every game and gathering with them and my squad, he'd never so much as looked at the girls, oh yes to be polite, he'd chat and make conversation, but he had never really looked at anyone. But he was really looking now, like he was looking right into the soul of my baby sister, he was hardly even blinking, and when she turned, even just a little bit, he seemed to turn at the same rate, like he was radiating to her, pulled by some invisible magnet or satellite. It was weird.

Bells asked Jasper if it would be alright for her to say thank you to Edward, he told her that he had already done that, but she felt she should be brave for once and thank him herself, but maybe she'd be more confident if there was no one else listening. I was pretty sure there was more to it than that. I knew she really liked Edward, online and off, even if she would never admit it outright. She was just so easy to read, her feelings were always written all over her face. I knew I teased her about it but really, it was very useful, I could always tell when she was fibbing as could Jazz, but right now all I could see was gratitude, she was beyond shy with boys, and barely spoke to many, when she did, they would just fall in love with her, she was pretty, but the male of the species were just drawn to her. I was used to that, but that was more because of my face and my body, I too rarely spoke to the boys, but that was more out of contempt than shyness. The only guy in the school I really wanted to speak to, I rarely ever saw, he was in two of my classes and he was on the football team, but I never seemed to get him alone, he hung out with Jasper, and his brother was getting pally with my sister, and I was best buds with his sister, so many links but I couldn't ever get him alone to talk to, maybe he was avoiding me, but that couldn't be right. I'd seen the way he looks at me sometimes when he thought I wasn't looking, but hey I was gorgeous, who didn't love me, well apart from Edward, but he'd never noticed anyone except Bells. I needed to focus, thinking about Emmett would just have me all excited, and I need to be in a nurturing mood, not lusting after Emmett Cullen again.

Alice, Jazz and I waited outside for Bella to finish talking to Edward, she wasn't long, I saw as she came out of the door her face was, all shocked and upset, but her talk had left her more flustered than normal, her face was starting to change colour where the thug had hit her. I put my arm around her shoulders and led her to the car. I'd told Alice I'd talk to her later, I had asked her to find everyone and let them know that tonight's cheer practice was cancelled, I wasn't about to leave Bells alone tonight. Though I wasn't sure if Alice heard a word I said, she was all quivery and weak kneed standing so close to Jasper.

I got into the back seat with Bella, when this all caught up with her she was going to need the support. After a few minutes I heard her let out a long sigh and I looked at her wondering why, but she just shook her head at me.

"What?" I asked, she didn't answer she just shook her head again, I had a good idea what the sigh was for. "He really likes you, you know." I told her, though I would say that was an under statement by the way he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Who?" she asked. Don't make me laugh, if she had anyone but Cullen on her mind it would be some kind of miracle.

"Cullen." I confirmed for her.

"Don't be ridiculous." she said, I have never met anyone with a lower self esteem than my sister, she was totally her own worst enemy, stalkers not with standing. I had no doubt at all that she would be thinking that she was not good enough, which everyone knew she was except herself.

"Bells, he couldn't take his eyes off you." I had to grin at that, "I've never seen him look at anyone." I thought out loud, "He looked like he was undressing you with his eyes." I told her not quite able to hold back my giggle at the hopeful expression on her face.

"Stop it Rose." she said, but I could see the wishful thinking going on in her eyes.

"World champion martial artist or not, if he was, I will kick his ass." Jasper said, as protective as ever.

"So what did you say to him?" I asked her, I was dead curious now, but I did my best to hide my enthusiasm.

"I said thank you to him for helping and I said I owed him." she said, smooth move I thought.

"You said what?" Jasper screeched at her.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked him, some what alarmed at his angry attitude.

"You never tell a guy you owe him, not ever, he'll be expecting payment of a kind I don't want you to experience until you are at least twenty five and married, that goes for both of you." he said.

"Is that all guys, or just you?" I asked scathingly, he was damn lucky I'd lasted this long, and that was only because I wasn't ready... I was guessing that I would be ready around the time that Emmett asked me out, oh I'd definitely be up for that.

"All guys." Jasper all but growled at me.

"Emmett's not like that I bet." I said. Not that I'd ever been close enough to him for long enough to find out if that was true or not.

"Yes he is, the only reason he hasn't tried it on yet, is because I warned him not to, just like I will warn his brother after practice tonight." he said.

"You did what?" I almost shrieked, I was horrified, did that mean he might have asked me out if Jazz had not said anything? Bella was speaking but I was far to shocked to hear a word of what she said, though I did catch the last part.

"... Besides if you do that he might change his mind about taking me out tonight." she said, and I stared down at her, she had a date..? with Cullen? Man she moved faster than I gave her credit for.

"I will still warn him to keep his pants on when he is with you." Jasper said making Bella giggle. "Wait... you have a date? Tonight?" Jasper almost shrieked again. "You and Cullen?" he asked her. "Where is he taking you? I want to know, how long you intend to be out and where you will be at all times... or you are not going." he was close to yelling at her.

"Stop being such an ass Jazz, this is our baby sisters first date, she's getting all grown up, so leave her alone." I said to him, this was a great way to stop her fretting about being attacked today, and besides I couldn't let him dictate who, where and when, when it came to dating, not now I knew that there might be the slightest chance that Emmett liked me. "We could double." I said, "Get him to bring his brother." I encouraged.

"You are not going out with Emmett Cullen." Jasper yelled at me.

"Why the hell not?" I yelled back.

"He's crude, he can't take anything serious, he's a thug and I've no doubt he's a player." he said.

"So he has a sense of humour, I could do with a bit of that, he's only a thug on the field, so he's crude, so what, and what do you mean by player?" I argued.

"He likes girls, you know, love em and leave them, I have never seen him with the same girl twice. He said.

"So he does date then?" I asked.

"You are not..." he started to stay.

"Let me ask you then, how many dates have I been on since we moved here?" I asked him.

"None as far as I know." he said.

"Exactly, so you can hardly stop me having a date for a movie or something, surely you can allow me that." I said.

"Don't think he'd be interested."

"Why not?" I asked somewhat alarmed.

"Edward said he has the hots for someone but he wont say who." he said, but he didn't look at me, so I couldn't be sure if he was lying or not.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, do you?" I assured him.

"Humph." was the only answer I got.

Once home, I was in and out of Bells room checking on her, she was nervous about her date, I would have thought that it was too much after the day she had had, but maybe it was the distraction she needed. Something so out of the norm that it would take all of her focus. I watched as her face gradually began to change colour as the bruise became more prominent, I tried and failed to get her to put on a little make up, being as subtle as I could to not draw attention to her ever darkening cheek, I knew it must be really painful for her, even a small hit on the cheek bone was painful and she had taken one hell of a hit. I knew her well enough that as soon as she saw how bad her face was she would probably bolt for the bathroom and lock herself in for the night, but then she was so much braver today than I had ever known, it was an amazing strength to her character, always so shy but she had the fight to stand up for what she believed in, I'd never told her but I had always admired her for that.

After Bella had left on her date I called Alice to arrange an early practice before school tomorrow, while I was chatting to her, she told me that Edward had just arrived home with Bella, so much for dinner and a movie I thought, Alice said she'd call me back later.

I put mine and Jaspers uniforms through the wash, and made Jazz and I some dinner, we didn't speak much, I knew he was worrying about Bella, but he did relax just a little when I told him that she was at the Cullen's and being supervised by adults. Once I had eaten I went and did some homework, I was excused from doing a lot because of being on the squad but I kept up with it where I could. I needed an education, my cheer leading was not something to build a career out of.

It wasn't much later when Alice phoned and she told me what had being going on there. I was kind of shocked when she said her father had taken Bella to the hospital for x rays, I had forgotten that her father was a doctor, well that was real nice of him, she would have refused again I'd no doubt, so she must have had to explain about having no medical insurance, yet another thing for Jazz to beat himself up over. I was also shocked to hear that Edward had actually asked Bella to be his girlfriend, and was all protective of her, that was kinda sweet. Maybe Bells was right, maybe he was a really nice guy, I suppose it made sense, I knew that Alice was a really nice honest person, so I was kinda guessing that her brothers were too, she'd said that they were an upfront no secrets kind of family.

But then Alice told me something that shocked me to my core, I sat on my bed with my mouth hanging open. Her family had found out about our house, Edward had hold them, and he had asked if we could all move in with them... live with Alice, practically a sister, I'd like that, living with Emmett, well okay that was something I wouldn't mind doing either, Bells with Edward, couldn't see Jazz allowing that living arrangement any more than he would agree to me living with Emmett. I couldn't believe her entire family had voted in favour of the three of us moving in as part of their family, they really were that nice. What do you say to someone after that. I told Alice I would call her back later.

Now I had to decide whether to tell Jazz or not, maybe I should, his pride would definitely get in the way if Dr Cullen were to ask, maybe he could persuade him, but maybe it would be better hearing it from me. I would push the side that we'd all be able to stay in school... major plus as far as I was concerned. I walked back down the stairs slowly, not sure how many times I changed my mind on the way, probably once with each step I took. I would handle this as if I were talking to the squad, pep talk, 'we can do this,' or 'I can do this more like' I thought.

Jasper didn't even look up when I walked into the living room, he was pondering over some homework by the look of it.

"Rose?" he said as I sat down.

"Yes?" I answered, happy to postpone my talk.

"Has... um."

"Spit it out Jazz." his hesitation made me nervous, it was usually followed by bad news.

"Was that Alice you were talking to?" he asked.

"Yes... why?" I asked surprised by the topic.

"I don't suppose she mentioned me at all?" he asked, I couldn't hide my knowing grin, fortunately he was not looking up from his books, trying to be nonchalant, well he was failing at that.

"Why do you ask?" I asked majorly curious.

"I just wondered if she'd spoken of me at all."

"Oh my god... you like her... don't you?" I gushed.

"Well... she's a lovely girl." he said with a grin.

"Yes she is." I agreed.

"So..? did she?" he asked again.

"Not this time... no." I admitted.

"This time?" he asked fighting back his grin.

"You men are all alike." I said "What does it matter, we may be moving away soon."

"Well I was hoping that we could get somewhere cheap in town, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Can I tell you why she rang, before I do answer you?"

"If its important." he said.

"Oh it is entirely pivotal." I said.

"Then please go ahead."

"Edward saw the notice on the door, and he told his parents... let me finish." I said when I saw he was about to interrupt. "they had a family vote about the three of us going to live with them." I said, watching every expression as it crossed his face. "They 'all' voted in favour, and I am guessing that Alice is probably dancing around her room at the thought of having you living in the same house." I watched the smirk appear on his face.

"She likes me then?"

"I'd say that was an understatement, she has never come outright and admitted it, but the way she is around you, leaves no doubt that she is crazy about you Jazz... I think that's the brightest smile I've seen on your face in ages Jazz." I added.

"So... you'd be alright with that idea, living with the Cullens?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "Probably the best thing that could happen to us." I admitted.

He nodded in agreement.

"Dr Cullen has taken Bells to the hospital for an x ray. Oh yes and just so that you know... Edward has officially asked Bells to be his girlfriend." I said.

"Well that's real nice of him, and I can't say I didn't see that coming, Edward is pretty crazy about her." he said.

"So you think you'd be okay with this move?" I asked.

"Well I think you might be right, its not like we have a whole lot of options, and this way we will be able to stay in school." he nodded to himself, whilst I did a victory dance in my head.

"That's very true." I said "Dr Cullen is coming here to talk to us, when he brings Bells home." I told him.

"So is it decided then? What I mean is... we both agree this is for the best, and that we will go along with it? Provided Bells agrees of course." he said.

"Um..." I said pretending to think about it. "Yes, I think so... yes." I said.

"Then we will tell him yes, when he asks."


	5. Chapter 5 Angry

**I was going to cut this chapter in two, as its so long, but I thought better of it, so here it is in its very long entirety. Disclaimer... Characters owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward! **

**Chapter five **_**Angry**_**.**

Bella's POV

When I woke, I lay still trying to hang on to the dream a little longer, I hadn't dreamt about Edward Cullen in months, but I wasn't complaining, even though I knew that it could never be real it was most enjoyable. I knew by the way the light was coming through my window that my alarm must be ready to go off soon, so with a deep sigh I tried to wake myself up, I groaned at the pain in my ribs that the sigh had caused, and then I gasped, as the reality of what had happened yesterday began to come back to me, then I felt an arm tighten around me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." It was the beautiful velvet voice of Edward Cullen in my ear.

I tried to turn but he wouldn't allow it. "No, stay still." he instructed, pulling me tight against his chest, I want to enjoy this for just a few minutes." he said, nuzzling his face into my hair, until he found my neck, "Mm mm." he murmured as he kissed my neck.

The feel of his lips on my neck, had my heart pounding against my rib cage, my skin tingled all over me and parts of my body that I hadn't realised were capable of throbbing were waking up like never before.

"You didn't stay all night did you?" I asked feeling a little alarmed.

"No, Jasper kick me out just after you fell to sleep, I just arrived, Rosalie let me in."

"Oh."

"I didn't want to leave." he went on.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You started talking in your sleep."

I gasped and it hurt my ribs again. "Oh, no, what did you hear?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to know."

"You said my name." he said.

"A lot?" I asked.

"What do you mean by a lot exactly?"

"Oh, no." I said again.

He hugged me tighter, "It's a good thing I don't talk in my sleep." he said.

"Whys that?" I asked.

"Because if Jasper heard what I was doing with you in my dream last night, he would probably try and rip my head off." he chuckled and kissed my neck again.

"And you think I wouldn't try and rip your head off if I heard what you were doing with me last night."

"Definitely not, you were really enjoying yourself, as was I ." he chuckled and I could feel his breath on my neck.

I turned my face into my pillow to try and stifle my giggle, it hurt my ribs again.

He sighed, "I really shouldn't have reminded myself about that, I will never get through the day if I have that on my mind, it's going to be hard enough making it through part of school without you, and I have a semi-final game after school, and all I want to do is stay here with you," he sighed again, kissed my neck one more time and got off the bed. You need to get ready for school, I'll wait for you down stairs, oh and one more thing, Alice left this for you." he said handing me a small pot of make up.

I took the jar from him. "It's cover up, she thought you would feel more comfortable going to school with me if people couldn't see your bruise, its a professional one." he said.

He left me then and I went to the bathroom and rubbed some of the make up over my bruise, 'wow' I thought, it covered it completely. Now I felt that little bit better about showing my face at school. I got dressed as quickly as I could, I was eager to see Edwards face again, even though he had been here just moments ago.

I was shocked at what I saw when I got into the kitchen, Edward was sat at the table eating cereal and discussing tonight's game with Jasper.

Edward looked at me as I walked in, and smiled that wonderful crooked smile of his that melted my heart.

"Wow, that stuff is good." Jasper said when he saw my face.

"Feel, a little better now?" Edward asked.

Yes thank you, I do... So." I said, sitting down at the table next to Edward and reaching for the cereal, "What's happening about tomorrow?" I asked sheepishly.

"Tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

Sure he was teasing, I glared at him.

He grinned, "we will all be moving tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked, not quite able to hide my enthusiasm.

"I thought that would please you," he said, "Yes I think Carlisle is right, I will be able to keep a better eye on both you and Rose from there." he said, I grimaced at him, "With Carlisle's and Esme's help."

"Where is Rose?" I asked.

"She left already with Alice, they wanted to get in some more practice before tonight's game." Jasper said.

"So, who's driving who?" I asked a little concerned.

"Rose took Alice in my car." Jasper said.

"And I will drive you and Jazz to school." Edward said.

"That's all very nice, but how am I getting home?" I asked.

"I will drive you home myself, then go back to school." Edward said. And I nodded. "Then my parents will pick you up on the way to the game." he added.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"This is a big game for us, I expect the full support of my family, and my girlfriend." Edward said.

Jasper scowled at him, and I rolled my eyes, though I was inwardly thrilling to the words. Then I thought of something, would he want people to know I was his girlfriend? Would Edward want to sit next to me in the classes we had together?

"Well if I am still alive by then, and I haven't been hung, drawn and quartered by all the other girls in school, then obviously I will give you my full support... Go team." I finished with faux enthusiasm. They both messed my hair.

"If anyone gives you a hard time today, you come and tell me." Jasper said. "I will sort them out."

"I will be with you most of the day, and when I'm not Alice will be, gym will be your only class alone, and you wont be taking part, but if anyone says anything, you will tell me." Edward instructed, pulling my face towards him to look into my eyes. "Anyone." he said again for emphasis.

Jasper nodded in approval.

"Fine, if I still have breath left I will tell you." I said.

"I don't know what the big deal is." Edward said.

"About what?" Jasper asked.

"Me dating your sister." Edward answered.

Jasper look at me, "You know I honestly think he means that." Jasper said to me. "Edward, most of the girls in the school would kill to have you look in there direction, and now you start dating the only girl who never gave you any attention."

"If I had had my way, I would have started dating her five months ago." Edward said.

"It's bad enough that you just started." Jasper told him.

"It could be worse Jazz." He said.

"How? How could it be worse than having the most popular guy in the school, dating my baby sister?"

"I could be Emmett." Edward said with a grin.

"Urgh... don't.. Its been a battle keeping him and Rose from meeting each other, I don't know what I'm going to do after Saturday."

"What? You mean Emmett really does like Rose?" I almost shrieked. "Oh man, she is so going to kill you Jazz."

"Are you two ready?" Edward asked.

"Sure lets go." Jasper answered.

"I'm not so sure, I think I might be too ill to go to school." I said, as I took two of the pain pills that the hospital had given me.

Edward laughed and bent down, and lifted me off the seat, he then proceeded to carry me out the door that way, Jasper grabbed my school bag and we were soon on our way, I sat in the back seat and I slouched down low, hiding from view.

I just worried about being the centre of attention, Edward was always surrounded by people, everyone wanted to be with him, I couldn't blame them, he was utterly gorgeous, he was quarterback and captain of the school team, he did martial arts and had a body to die for, well it looked like it, and it certainly felt like it when he held me tight against it. He was every girls dream guy, and for some bizarre reason he wanted to be with me. I was about to be paraded in front of the entire school. Don't get me wrong I was beyond happy to be the girlfriend of Edward Cullen, but I also liked being able to blend in with the back ground, I had to assume that rumours from yesterday would have spread through the school, so turning up at school today suddenly dating Edward, I had no idea what today had in store for me, but this just was not going to be a good day for me.

Once at school Jasper wished me luck and said he'd see me later. I didn't get out of the car though. I could hear people passing as Edward held the door open waiting for me to get out, they were all wishing him luck for tonight's game. Edward, motioned his index finger for me to get out. I sat there stubbornly.

"Do I have to come in and get you? Because I will if I have to. Or do I just shout out to everyone that we are dating, you wont need to hide then." Edward said.

"You wouldn't?" I said. And he looked like he was about to start shouting. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I said getting out quickly.

"Much better." he said, purposefully taking my hand and entwining our fingers, he held my hand so tight that I couldn't pull away if I wanted to, he took my bag from me and put it over his shoulder with his own.

"Shall we." he said, then he proceeded to drag me across the parking lot.

The walk up the steps was slow, people were everywhere, and they were all trying to get near to Edward, but they all stared when they saw us together, I looked up at Edwards face, he had a huge grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" I whispered to him."

"Because I'm with you, silly, I can't help it." he answered. "Aren't you happy to be with me?" he asked.

"Of course, how could I not be, but being with the hottest guy in school comes with a price, and I think one knife attack is more than enough of one life time thank you very much." I said.

"Your crazy, but if anyone tried to touch you, they'd have to go through me to do it." he said seriously now. "I will never let anyone hurt you ever again." he promised. "And besides, it should be me that should be worried, you obviously don't realise how many guys in this school fancy you."

"Now who's being crazy." I said, and he shook his head.

"Oh, don't you two look cute together." Alice trilled as she came up behind us. "The whole school is talking about you two already, isn't that great." she said. And Edward chuckled.

"Not the word I would have chosen." I said under my breath.

Alice pushed passed me and went to sit next to Mike Newton, in my usual spot, and Edward pulled me to sit in Alice's usual place, next to him. Mike turned around to glare and me with Edward, and Edward started chuckling again.

"I am glad he's not on the football team." Edward said.

"Who?"

"Newton." he said.

"Why?" I asked, "and why does he look so angry?"

"Bella, he's crazy about you, half the guys in the school are, he is so annoyed at me right now, I am surprised he hasn't asked me for a fight." he said.

"Like that would happen." I scoffed.

"Yeah I knew that Kung Fu title would come in handy one day." he said grinning.

The teacher called the class to order then, so the room fell silent, he gazed briefly at Edward and I sitting together and raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment. I was afraid to look anywhere, as when ever I did, there was always a face staring open mouthed at me. At the end of class Alice came to my side, and the three of us walked out of the class together. Edward lent down and kissed my hair.

"I'll see you in Spanish." he said. Then he went in the opposite direction off to his next class.

Alice looped her arm through mine. "Aren't you Miss popular today." she said, as everyone seemed to be staring in our direction, probably wondering why Alice and I were together, she normally hung with the other cheerleaders, that was something I only did when forced to tag along with my sister, but I was never on such friendly terms with the others. "I see you liked my gift." she said eyeing my face.

"Oh yes, thank you so much Alice, you're a life saver, is it still working?" I asked.

"You don't need to worry about that, it will stay like that until you wash it off with soap and water, and you're welcome."

"I think I'll wear it all the time from now on." I said.

"Why? Once you bruise has heeled, you won't need it." she pointed out.

"Yes I will, this stuff is great, no one can tell when I blush any more, I love it." I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked when she noticed my expression change.

"It's nothing." I assured her.

"Bella I have known you since you started at this school, your sister is one of my best friends, I know something is wrong." she said.

"I guess I'm just worried about what people are saying, about Edward being with me." I admitted.

"Who cares... He really, really likes you Bella, probably a lot more than you realise, so don't take any notice okay, if anyone says anything, it will just be their jealousy talking, so don't give it another thought." she said, as we walked into our calculus classroom, she ignored the person she usually sat by and came straight to sit by me.

"You don't have to sit next to me Alice." I told her.

"I know that, but this time tomorrow you will be living with me and will be my sister, and we take our family very seriously, we look out for each other, just like Rose does with you, so I want to sit by my sister okay?"

I smiled at her. "Okay."

After calculus I had my Spanish class, and for once I was actually eager to get to class, but only because I wanted to be with Edward again, but as I walked out of calculus, he was leaning up against the wall waiting for me.

"Hi," I said smiling up at him as soon as I was by his side.

"Hello, long time no see." he said smiling back. Our hands automatically finding each other, and we set off for class.

I had decided to take Alice's advice and ignore all the whispering that I could hear all around me, but that was much harder in Spanish, normally I sat next to Jessica Stanley, and I knew that she was crazy about Edward, so I wasn't exactly surprised to see the daggers she was mentally throwing at me, when I sat next to Edward. I hadn't realised that he was enjoying himself so much until he put his arm across the back of my chair and started running his fingers down my arm and back up to my neck.

"Are you deliberately trying to get me killed now?" I whispered.

He chuckled, thoroughly enjoying himself, "No, but maybe Jessica will leave me alone now, I have been considering getting a restraining order on her, she follows me everywhere, and she has actually written asking me to the prom, even after I had turned her down, twice." he said. "So I am hoping you can protect me from her, and a fair few of the others too." he said chuckling again. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" I whispered.

"As my girlfriend, you are obligated to be my date at the prom." he whispered.

"I'm not going to the prom." I said through my teeth.

"Yes you are." he protested.

"You can protest all you like, you can argue it until the end of time, I will not be going!"

He glared at me, "And why not?"

"Because." I said grimacing. "There will be dancing."

"Obviously, and?"

"I don't dance." I said simply.

"But you will dance... with me." he said.

I sighed, "No, I wont."

"Why?" he said, he sounded hurt.

I sighed again, wasn't it obvious. "I can't even walk in a straight line, without falling into someone's lap, and you really think I'd be safe on a dance floor?" I said.

"You'd be safe if I was holding you up." he pointed out.

"Edward I can't dance, I have never... ever done any dancing I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I can dance, so it wouldn't be a problem." he said.

"Wait is this actually about going to a dance, or more me in a skimpy dress rubbing up against you?" I asked suspiciously.

"That is the main reason." he admitted, with a very mischievous grin.

But we had to stop talking then, as the teacher was making her rounds.

As we were walking out of the classroom, I suddenly wondered where we would be sitting for lunch, most often than not I just sat between Rosalie and Jessica, on the far end of the cheerleaders table, and ignored everyone else. Edward really couldn't think I would sit with the football team... could he? I swallowed hard as we got in line. He insisted on paying for my lunch, and he put everything onto the one tray. And he held it with one hand, whilst he took my hand, seeming to sense my hesitation, and almost had to drag me to his table, we sat near the end, but as we sat down, Jasper came to sit next to me, and Emmett sat opposite, to my great relief.

"So little sister how's it feel to be famous?" Emmett asked.

I grimaced at him, but regretted it, the pain pills had worn off, and the three of them all frowned when I got them out of my bag to take more. "What?" I said, embarrassed with them staring, worse now with more of the football team sitting down at our table.

"It's hurting again?" Jasper asked.

"Well it hasn't stopped completely, but now these have worn off, I am noticing more." I admitted.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder, I could see the three of them giving each other meaningful looks.

"What?" I asked, I was suspicious something was going on, of that I was sure.

"It's nothing." Edward said.

I looked at Jaspers face, and I knew something was very wrong. "Jasper, what's going on?" I asked him directly.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." he tried to assure me.

"Emmett?" I said.

"Sorry, Bella I've been threatened not to say anything." he told me.

"Okay, Emmett, what would it take?" I asked.

"Take for what?"

"What would it take for you to tell me..?" he shrugged. "So maybe a date with my sister?" I asked.

Both Edward and Jasper, said. "No Emmett." but I could see the decision warring in his face, but then the choice was taken out of their hands completely.

"So what are we going to do then?" Rosalie asked coming up behind us.

I swung around, then gasped at the pain in my ribs. "What's going on Rose?" I asked through my teeth. I was angry at them all for keeping something from me, I was angry at the pain and all the pent up feelings from being whispered about all day were all about to burst out of me, I had a very annoying tendency to tear up when I got angry, which only made me more angry, and I could feel the tears welling up now.

"Haven't you told her?" Rose asked them, she sounded shocked.

"Rosalie, don't." Edward and Jasper said together.

"I don't want you to panic okay." Rose said.

"Too late." I almost growled at her, getting to my feet as the tears streamed down my face.

"Bella." Edward almost cried out seeing my face, he stood too and pulled me to him wrapping me protectively in his arms, I tried to struggle free, but I couldn't move a inch, he was much too strong.

He sat back down and carefully pulled me onto his lap, Rose sat in my seat, and then Alice came up behind her. Edward pulled my face gently to face his.

"The only reason we didn't want you to know this, is because we were trying to not get you upset, I can see now that that was a mistake and I am very sorry for that. This morning Zucker killed two police officers and escaped from police custody, but you don't need to worry, we are all here to protect you." Edward explained.

"Damn right we are." Tyler Crawley said, I hadn't realised most of the football team were listening.

"The police are out looking for him, they have officers patrolling the school." Jasper said.

"We have arranged that during gym you will come and sit on the bench on the field while we practice, we wont leave you alone for a second." Edward said. "Also, you will be staying at the house from tonight, I have phoned mom and dad, they will meet us at your house when I take you home, but there will be a police officer assigned to the house too."

I didn't know what to say, or even what to think, I was scared I couldn't deny that, my head was spinning, so I lent my head against Edwards shoulder and he rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"When I said I'd never let anyone hurt you again, I meant it, and I am sorry, so very sorry if I did hurt you." Edward whispered.

"No more secrets okay." I said.

"I promise." he said. And I nodded into his shoulder.

"Bells, you need to eat some lunch. Rosalie said pushing our tray towards me.

I picked up a pizza slice and started chewing, I knew they were all just doing it to protect me but at what cost.

"If I promise to do exactly what you have said, and I stay with Carlisle and Esme, can you all promise me something?" I asked.

They were all very suspicious, and only murmured in agreement ready to withdraw their promises.

"Just promise me that you will all, leave the thought of me out of your heads and concentrate on the game," I looked up at Edward as I spoke, then I looked at Rose, Jasper then Emmett too. "I know how important this game is, so please, just promise me that you will all give the game your full focus." I said, they all nodded in agreement, satisfied with their promise I added. "and you can make it up to me when you've won."

"And how do you want me to make it up to you?" Edward whispered in my ear."

"I'm sure I could think of something." I said then bit my lip.

"Don't even think about it." Jasper said.

"And that will be your way to make it up to me." I told jasper.

"What can?" Jasper asked.

"You can leave me, and my man alone." I said grinning, and Edward chuckled.

"I should have known you would twist this to your advantage, you get more like your sister every day." Jasper said, and everyone laughed lightening the mood. "Are all women this devious or just the ones I live with?" Jasper asked.

"I had a good teacher." I said, and I grinned at Rosalie.

"I think it must be all of them." Edward said eyeing Alice.

"Oh and I'm about to move in with another two, great." Jasper said frowning.

"Well at least you'll have us on your side Jazz." Emmett said. "Though it looks like the ones you are bringing in with you are just as bad as our resident deviant." he said glaring at Alice. She stuck her tongue out at him, then both she and Rose went back to the squad table.

"So you want us to win then?" Edward asked me.

"Oh yes, definitely, now the I know that you will be playing against Port Angles." I said.

And Jasper started laughing, "I'd almost forgotten about that." He said, still chuckling.

"What?" Edward and Emmett asked together.

"Port Angles is our old school, my old team, and their team captain is..." Jasper paused seeing my face.

"Is what?" Emmett asked.

Jasper looked from me to Edward before me spoke. "Is Bella's ex boyfriend."

"Bella, do you have a thing for quarterbacks?" Emmett asked laughing.

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that it may incriminate." I said.

"I was under the impression that you hadn't had a boyfriend before." Edward said almost glaring down at me.

"I haven't." I said.

"Then how is he your ex?" Edward asked.

"He was my friend." I said. And I sighed. "Thanks a lot, Jazz, way to go with the stirring up trouble."

"Then why do you want us to beat them?" Edward asked. Then he looked to Jasper when I didn't answer.

"Jake decided he wanted to be more than just friends, and he got a bit, well lets just say he wasn't nice when she said no."

"What did he do?" Edward asked, and his voice was almost a growl.

I shook my head slightly to warn Jasper not to say, but Edward noticed. "Tell me." Edward insisted, "You said no more secrets, so tell me what did he do."

I turned my head into Edwards shoulder, I could see half the team listening for the answer, "please don't." I said.

"Jasper?" Edward asked, and I could hear the worry in the tone of his voice.

I heard Jasper sigh, "Well, he tried to have her anyway, but I was there in time to stop him." he said. And I tried to get away, but Edward wouldn't release his hold on me.

"Well as you two are on offence I guess its down to me to crush the fuckin cunt." Emmett said smashing his fist onto the table, and half the table went into strategic planing.

Edward put his finger under my chin to pull my face up, "Why have you never told me this?" he asked.

"It wasn't something I wanted to think about." I said trying to pull face away.

He lent down and kissed the tip of my nose. "Well team." Edward said speaking loud enough for the entire table to hear, "How do you feel about annihilating this quarterback and his team?"

The table erupted like an angry mob readying for battle, it was a little scary.

"No one does that to my woman and gets away with it." Edward whispered to me.

As Edward and I were walking to biology he asked. "Is that why you moved down here? To get away from him?"

"That was one of the main reasons, yes." I admitted.

"Can you tell me... what happened I mean?" he asked.

"He tried to kiss me, and when I said no, I didn't want to be more than friends, well he ripped open my shirt and, then Jasper arrived and broke his nose."

"Remind me to thank Jazz for that later." he said.

"Moving for that was a waste of time anyway, but I am glad we did, well because of you anyway." I said shyly.

"What do you mean, by it was a waste of time?" he asked.

"Well it turns out that he is actually from around here, well La Push more accurately."

"What? You mean he's Quillayute?" he asked angrily.

"Yes, I think so, why?"

"Oh my family and the Quillayutes have a long history, and none of it is good." he said.

I looked up at him questionably. "I'll tell you about it some other time, he said as we walked into the Biology lab, where he pulled me straight to the back and straight passed Mike Newton where I normally sat.

Mike caught up with me just outside the biology room, he completely ignored Edward despite the fact that he was standing right next to me.

"Hey Bella, do you want me to walk you to our gym class?" he asked, then he threw a snide look at Edward.

"Oh, thanks Mike but I'm not going to normal gym today." I told him.

"Why not?" he bit back rudely.

"Because she is coming on to the field with me." Edward said, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me away and leaving Mike standing alone with a shocked look on his face.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" I asked, knowing the answer, he had a huge grin on his face.

"He's an ass, he actually turned up at practice last night, wanting to get on the team."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, one of the guys told me that they had heard that, he thought you liked quarterbacks so he was looking to be my replacement." he said.

"And?"

"And I was more than fair, I let him try out, and I think they are still trying to level the field were the guys buried him." he said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at him, "So what do I do while you get changed?" I asked.

I will wait till Emmett or Jasper come out, before I leave you, he said as we reached the door to the locker rooms. The hall was empty apart from the two of us, he pulled my chin up with his finger and lent down to softly press his lips to mine.

"Hey, pack that in." Jasper voice came from behind me.

Edward pulled away and sighed, "I'll be out in a few minutes." he lent back down to kiss my hair before he left to get changed.

"So how are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Well I can say that I've been better, but all things considered I'm okay, how about you?"

"Pretty much the same as you by the sound of it, I'm not so sure about you being at the game, out in the open like that, but the police have promised to have the place covered." he said.

"When did you speak to the police?" I asked.

"This morning, the head called me into the office, that's how I found out about Zucker, and I told Edward just after."

"And why wasn't I called to the heads office?" I asked, more than slightly irked.

"Because I told them not to, its my job to protect you Bells, you have been hurt too many times already." he said.

I couldn't argue with that, but I still didn't like being excluded from things that were about me.

"Hey Bella." Emmett called as he and half the team came out of the door, I saw that Edward was among them, but that was all I had time to register before Emmett scooped me up and ran out onto the field with me in his arms, he stopped at the bench and sat me on it. "Anyone comes anywhere near her, you have my permission to kill them." Emmett said to the team that came to sit either side of me on the bench.

"That does not include me." Edward shouted, and he ran over to kiss the top of my head again, before running onto the field.

I had not seen him in his football gear before, but then I was sure that he could wear an old cloth sack and still manage to look sexy, but the sight of his butt in those tight pants was well... definitely drool worthy. I had to admit, I did not know much about football, but I tried to pay attention, as I guessed dating the team captain would mean I was going to have to watch a lot of football from now on. It wasn't long before he had my jaw dropping, how he managed to throw the ball as far as he did was beyond me, but to throw it so accurately and straight into some ones hands, well he was even more amazing than I already thought he was.

"Hi Bella. Tyler said walking over to sit by me. "How are you doing?" "Hi, Tyler, I'm okay thanks." I said.

"So, you and Cullen huh?" he said.

"Back off Crawley, she mine." Edward said territorially, running up to me.

"I know that I was just making conversation." Tyler said, defensively.

"Sure you were." Edward said without looking at him.

He scooped me up into his arms and carried me off the field and back to the locker room.

"So I'm yours huh?" I said.

"Yes all mine." he said leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm." I defended Tyler.

"Of course he did, he's another one desperately trying to get into your shorts." he said.

"Oh, and your not?" I asked.

"That's different." he said.

"How is that different?"

"You are my girlfriend." he said grinning down at me.

All I could think at that time was boyfriend is more than enough reason and he has free access any time he wants it, then I prayed that Alice was right about this cover up make up, my face was burning up at that embarrassing thought.

He carried me straight into the boys locker room. "Edward, I can't." but by the time I had said it, he was already through the door. "Why have you brought me in here?"

"I need to get my car keys, I'm taking you straight home." he said pulling his keys out of his jacket pocket, and carrying me back out and all the way to the parking lot.

"You do realise I can walk right?" I asked.

"Hmm, but this way I get to hold you closer." he said grinning as he put me down next to his car.

He opened the passenger door and held it open for me, "Does this mean I'm not allowed to talk to anyone any more just in case they are trying to lure me away from you?" I asked as I got in.

"Exactly." he said as he shut the door.

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about, In the five months I've been here, I have only ever been even the slightest bit interested in the one guy." I admitted.

"And who would that be?" he asked through his teeth, as he started the car.

"Well that would be the first boy I met, he was also the first boy I spoke to, um... the first boy I apologized to, the only boy I got on my knee's for and the only one I was too scared to face again." I said and he looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "You obviously."

"Unbelievable." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well this whole time I have wanted to be with you, and it seems you felt the same way, but by a cruel twist of fate we couldn't be together, but we got together unknowingly on line the same day we met." he explained.

"You're right it is pretty unbelievable." I agreed.

"I could have got into those shorts months ago." he said grinning again.

"EDWARD!" I shouted aghast.

"What? I was just saying."

"Like Jazz and Rose would have let you try." I pointed out.

"Good point." he said frowning.

It's probably going to be worse at home, with everyone watching us." he said.

"It's not like it will hurt you to wait." I said.

"As long as you are prepared to ease my pain."

"EDWARD."

"Well, I have been with you almost all day, and I want to kiss you so bad its driving me crazy, so I apologize." he said, and I raised my eyebrows at him. "I'm sorry for wanting to..."

"Edward."

"Hmm... I'm sorry, I'm just teasing... honest, to be honest I'm trying to distract myself." he said as he pulled up outside my house.

"From what?"

"If I had been your boyfriend all this time, then maybe you wouldn't have been attacked." he said annoyed at himself.

"Don't you dare!" I almost yelled. "Edward please don't think like that. I like to think of it more as... I had to sample the worst things, just so I would know when the best things came along." I said.

He place his forehead against mine, "Thank you," he said, and kissed the tip of my nose.

"For what?"

"For making me remember, just how lucky I am, now stay there."

"Why?" I asked.

But he got out of the car, walked around to my side and opened the door for me.

"Okay, you can get out now." he said.

He took my bag from me, grabbed my hand and then walked with me to the front door.

"You didn't have to see me to the door you know." I said, but as I did I saw a police car pull up across the street. I swallowed hard and looked up at Edward.

"Actually I did, mostly because I have to know that you safe, but also because Jasper told me to make extra care that you were safe before I left you, my parents should be here soon." I shook my head, unlocked the front door and walked in.

"Okay I'm safely delivered, you can go now." I said, but he looked down at me sheepishly. "What?" I asked.

"I was just wandering if..."

"If what? I asked suspiciously.

"If you would wear this to the game tonight?" he said handing me some rolled up material.

"What is it?" I asked as I unrolled it, realising what it was I said. "You are kidding me, right?"

"No, its my old football shirt, it has my lucky number on it, and I want you to wear it, and send a message out to everyone." he said. I held it up, on the back of the shirt it said 'Cullen 17.'

"And what exactly is the message?" I asked.

"You wearing my shirt basically says, hands off my woman." he said.

"You are actually serious aren't you?"

"You bet I am." he said.

I stared into his face for a long minute. "Fine, I'll wear it." I consented. "But I am wearing a jacket over it. I said, and we both turned to look through the still open door as a car pulled up outside.

"Go and pack an overnight bag, to take with you... No on second thoughts wait a second." he said whilst Carlisle and Esme walked in and shut the door.

"Wont be a minute, I'll just help Bella pack an overnight bag." Edward said.

"You don't have to come with me." I said.

"I want to check there's no one up stairs, so I'm coming up too." he said pulling me up the stairs.

Once he was satisfied the house was empty, I started the put a few things in an overnight bag. Once I was done I turned to him, "Wait here while I get changed." I said. He went to sit on my bed.

When I came out of the bathroom and walked into my room I watched Edwards face light up.

"Oh, yes I like that." he said, with his wonderful half smile , as he looked at me in his football shirt.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Just one thing." he said, and he stood up and walked over to me, took my face gently in his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

"Come on you two." Carlisle called up the stairs.

Edward sighed, "One day I will get to kiss you without being interrupted." he said.

"I'm really looking forward to that day." I admitted, before I hid my face embarrassed.

"Me too." he said, taking my bag off me as we walked out of the room.

Edward walked me out to Carlisle's car and put my bag on the back seat, then he backed me up to the side of the car, and lent down over me to speak.

"Promise me that you will stay safe." he whispered into my ear, his lips trembling against my ear as he spoke, making my breathing speed up.

"I promise I will 'try' to stay safe." I said between gasps.

"Good." he said, then he kissed the indentation below my ear. "Now I can concentrate on my game.

"Good." I said and pulled his face closer so that I could kiss his cheek.

"Take care of my girl." he said to his parents as I got into the car, he said something else to them I couldn't hear then walked back to his own car.

Carlisle and Esme got into the car and drove me back to their, and now my home.

"Bella, I have set up the bedroom for you opposite Edwards room, and next to our room." Esme said.

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle, you have been so kind to my family and myself, I don't know how we will ever be able to repay you." I said.

"As long as you are safe dear, that is all the repayment I need." Esme said. I hugged her then winced, the pain killers were wearing off again.

"Could I have a drink please." I asked as I got the painkillers out of my bag.

"Of course dear, and please, you do not need to ask for a drink, you can help yourself to anything you want, okay." she said stroking my hair, then proceeded to get me a drink herself.

"Are those helping?" Carlisle asked, when he saw the tablets.

"Not too much." I admitted. And he put his hand out for them.

"I have something a little stronger that should help better." he said then walked out of the kitchen.

Moments later Carlisle was back with a pot of tablets, "You only need one every six hours but don't take them on an empty stomach, okay." he said. "Oh and no alcohol either." he said and I laughed.

"Like my brother will ever let me do that." I said.

"He's done a very good job of taking care of you and your sister, and that can not have been easy for him." Carlisle said.

"He is the best brother in the world, I suppose." I said.

"Well now you have two more... though I can't imagine that Edward will ever want you as just a sister." Esme said, placing a sandwich in front of me, and I bit my lip and looked away.

"Thank you." I said. Still not looking at her.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Bella, I am relieved he's found you, Edward has always had a hard time when it comes to girls, but with you it was different, you got to know our Edward before you saw him, most girls he meets never see him for who he truly is, so he has never bothered with them, he has seen you as someone special since the first time he spoke online to you, so don't be embarrassed, I was kind of getting to the point where I thought he would never start dating." Carlisle admitted.

"Do you mind, that is my baby boy you are talking about." Esme said, though it was obvious they were both joking, it was odd to be with such laid back grown ups, it reminded me of my mom.

"Is everything alright Bella?" Esme asked seeing my face.

"Yes, sorry, I was just thinking about my mom, she would be happy, I think, with us being here." I said.

"I am sure of that, we want you to know that although we can never replace your parents, we are here for you and you can come to us for anything." she said stroking my good cheek. Then I giggled.

"What?" they both asked.

"Um.. what about, if I am having problems with my boyfriend?" I asked grinning. And they both laughed.

"Yes even that," Esme said, "Though maybe you'd be better off discussing that with me rather than Carlisle, boys together and all that."

I giggled again, "Yes I'm sure you will be happy to discuss what your baby boy has been up to." I said, and we all laughed.

It didn't seem like much later that we were getting back into the car and driving to school.

"Do you think it will be safe?" I asked as we were pulling into the parking lot.

"We have spoken to the police Bella, I would not have agreed to this if I had thought you would be in any danger." Carlisle tried to assure me.

I smiled, "Thank you, but that is not what I meant, I was more worried about if it would be safe for you and the others being near me." I said.

Carlisle turned to look me straight in the eye. "Bella, please don't think like that, there are a lot of plain clothed officers in the crowd. So please don't worry, we will all keep you safe, you are our soul concern." he said.

We followed the crowd to the school field and I had barely sat down for a second when Edward came running up to us. "I had to see for myself that you were safe." he said, kissing my hair. "I thought you were going to wear your jacket over that." Edward said eyeing his football shirt.

"I'm sitting on it." I said. "Besides, I'm far to proud of you, not to show it off... just a little bit." I said and half smiled, making him chuckle.

"I'll see you guys later." he said.

"Good luck." I said and he kissed my hair once more before he ran back to the locker room.

It was sometime later when the cheerleader's appeared to warm up the crowd, Rosalie standing out in front like the born leader she is, I watched as the boys on the squad threw Alice up in the air, I had been to practice loads of time with Rose but I had never actually watched them practice, I'd always had my nose in a book. But watching Alice was amazing she was like an acrobat the way she spun around in mid air. Soon the opposing team came out, by the sound of it half of Port Angles was here to support them. I did my best not to look, but I could easily pick Jake out of the crowd.

Then it was time for the home team to come out, When the announcer introduced Edward more than half the people there were up on their feet and cheering for him, I had to join in, after all they were all cheering my guy. As we all started to sit back down I glanced at the person behind me, he seemed familiar, but I thought his beard looked a little fake. I thought nothing more of it, until I suddenly realised why he looked familiar.

I wasn't sure what to do, I pulled my cell out of my pocket, wrote a text, then I showed the text to Carlisle. I wrote, 'Zucker is behind us.'

Carlisle took my cell and showed it to a man sat in front of him, the guy nodded and Carlisle handed me my cell back. A few minutes passed but it felt like a lot longer, the area around me seemed to become incredibly crowded. But as people moved around us, I felt clammy hands around my throat, the fingers began to squeeze, I couldn't breath, I grabbed hold of Carlisle's arm, seeing what was happening Carlisle grabbed hold of the offending wrists and the hands released me instantly, but I could still hardly breath, I could still feel the fingers there. Esme pulled me out of my seat and Carlisle, still holding Zucker's wrists put more pressure on his hold and Zucker was reduced to his knees, and several officers converged onto him, and dragged him away.

Carlisle turned to me and saw that I was still struggling to breath, tears running down my face as the panic set in. "Stay here." he said to Esme, and he half carried me in the direction of the parking lot, where an ambulance was parked.

Carlisle lifted me in and started to examine my neck and throat, he manipulated my throat a little, it was painful, but as soon as he did my airways cleared and I could breath more easily. Someone then came flying into the back of the ambulance, it frightened me until I realised who it was.

"What the hell happened?" Edward demanded to know.

"Calm down Edward, she is fine, then we heard gun shots from not far away, people were running and shouting. Edward pulled me into his arms and I fell limp against him, he pulled me protectively out of sight of the parking lot, from the open doors of the ambulance. More shots, then nothing. It was several minutes before we could hear any movement.

"Both of you stay here." Carlisle said. And he left the ambulance.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, his voice still frantic.

"I'll be fine, I said groggily, holding my throat still.

"What happened?"

"Zucker was behind us, tried to strangle me." I said.

"That was Zucker! Well I hope they have shot the son of a bitch." he said angrily. "I was worried sick when I saw you had gone." he said squeezing me tight against himself. "I've never been so scared." he moved then and bent his knees to look at my face, "and you are sure you are okay?" he asked.

"Just more bruises, by the feel of it, but yes, I'll be fine." I assured him.

He kissed my forehead and then he wiped away my tears with his lips, then pulled me back into his chest and wrapped his arms around me, I relaxed a little, finally feeling safe in his arms. That's when we heard what sounded like hundreds of people running down to the parking lot.

Carlisle came back into the ambulance.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"Zucker is dead." he said blankly.

Edward heard and felt it as I let of a huge sigh of relief, he pretty much did the same thing, but I was crying again as the reality of what had happened hit me.

"He can't ever hurt you again." Carlisle said, rubbing my arm.

We walked to the back of the ambulance, Edward jumped down and reached up to help me down, but instead of releasing me, he held onto my ass and moved my legs so that I was wrapped around him, he held me there tightly, I didn't object I hugged him back as tight as my ribs would allow, then Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice can running up almost in hysterics seeing Edward holding me so protectively. They were followed by the rest of the team.

"Is she?" they all said together.

"Scared and shook up, with more bruises, but otherwise she is okay." he told them.

Carlisle explained what had happened, while I continued to sniffle into Edwards neck. But it wasn't much longer before we were ushered back towards the school to get the game started. Edward never let me go, he just hung on to me tightly, while stroking his hand up and down my back.

"Hey Hale." I heard the voice, and cringed into Edward, Edward noticed and held me tighter, as we all looked up to see who it was, though I didn't need to see, to know.

"So this is where you thought you'd hide your sister, is it?" Jake said. "Speaking of whom, has she joined the church yet?"

"Why don't you just drop dead Black, and while your doing that, stay the hell away from my sister." Jasper yelled at him.

"Why where is she?" Jake yelled back.

"She found herself a real man, and got over you." Rosalie almost snarled in his face.

"Yeah, right. Like who'd have her?" he jeered.

"That would be me, if you must know." Edward said, Jake stopped dead when he saw Edward, and his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw me in his arms.

"C.. Cullen!" Jake almost choked out, I'd never seen Jake nervous before, but he most definitely was now.

"That's right. Black, and if I find you have been any where near my girl again, I will rip your mother fuckin head off, got that." Edward said, then proceeded to walk past Jake like there had been no exchange between them.

Everyone in hearing distance looked aghast, Edward was always so calm, this out burst was a very different side to him.

"Well at least you know he'll protect her." Emmett said to Jasper as they followed after us.

"Yeah, and I used to think I was over protective of her." Jasper replied.

Edward lifted me up slightly and turned to kiss my neck, I automatically lifted my chin to give him better access, I couldn't help the smile on my face when I saw Jakes angry face.

"I've just got rid of one psychopath, I didn't really want any trouble with another one." I whispered in Edwards ear.

"He asked for it." Edward replied.

Then Esme came running towards us, "Is she okay?" she asked panicked.

"She'll be fine," Carlisle assured her.

"But I heard shots." she whimpered.

"Nowhere near any of us." he assured her again, putting his arm around her.

Just before we got back to the field, I pulled Edwards face towards me, wanting to see if he had calmed down, he lent his forehead against mine.

"I never want to feel that way again." he whispered.

"What way?" I asked.

"Like I had lost you." he admitted.

"Edward..." I started to say, but I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say, I needed the right words to explain exactly what he meant to me.

"Yes?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Can't?" he asked.

"No, you can't." I assured him.

"And why can't I?"

I moved to whisper in his ear, "Because I love you."

He pulled his face back to look me into my eyes. "You do?" he asked, his face alight with sudden joy.

"Yes, I do." I answered truthfully.

"Good," he said, running his lips along my jaw to my ear, "Because I love you." he said into my ear, then he kissed back along my jaw, and then pressed his lips to mine.

"Edward you'll have plenty of time for that after the game, C'mon!" Emmett shouted at him.

Edward lent his forehead back to mine and sighed, "One day." he said. And I smiled , as he lowered me to the ground.

"Now go kick some major butt for me." I said, he kissed my hair and ran back to the bench.

I was about to walk back to my seat with Esme and Carlisle, but Jasper stopped me.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Jazz, you go kick some ass too." I said grinning.

"You got it sis." he said, taking off after Edward.

"Well that's the sort of pre game event we could have done without, I hope the game can live up to a start like that." Carlisle said as we took our seats.

"Not sure if I can take any more excitement today actually." Esme replied. And I nodded in agreement.

We watched as Edward and Jake walked to centre field for the coin toss, Jakes team kicked off, and Jasper, being Jasper ran the ball the length of the field and put six points on the board in the opening seconds.

"Hmm." Carlisle said after a while.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering... at home, I am team coach, Esme is referee, Edward obviously is quarterback, Emmett is... well the entire defence, we now have a wide receiver and a second cheerleader, so I was wondering what is your role on the team?" he asked.

"Oh that's easy, I'm the water boy." I said, laughing.

It was whilst I was still laughing that I really saw Emmett in action for the first time, I couldn't imagine a grizzly would make as much impact as Emmett, or even a rhino. He knocked a hole in the offensive line with ease and I watched with satisfaction as he flattened Jake into the dirt.

"That's not going to improve our reputation on the reservation." Carlisle said fighting back a smile. Esme playfully slapped his arm.

"What? I was just saying." Carlisle said.

"You didn't have to look so pleased about it." she said.

The game progressed slowly, but Emmett never gave an inch, by half time Edward had thrown three touchdowns passes, all to Jasper, and had even ran one in himself. Port Angles had to settle for three field goals.

Edward was back at my side as soon as half time was called.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, pulling me out of my seat and planting a quick kiss on my lips, with everyone watching, he was still pumped.

"I think you are awesome actually." I informed him.

"Good." he said, grinning hugely, "Wait till you see this." he said, and his eyes sparkled with excitement, "Gotta go, love you." he whispered, and he was off again. I shook my head, smiling hugely to myself.

Several members of the team, mostly defence judging by the size of them, came out onto the field, walking either side of a golf cart, and they lifted what looked like a big block of concrete off the cart, on the front of the block was a picture of the Port Angles team.

The next thing the music change to 'Ace of spades' by Motorhead, and what must have been every girl in the place started screaming, I looked at Carlisle and Esme who were both shaking their heads, Esme nodded to the field and when I looked I saw Edward walking out onto the field alone, he was shirtless, even from this distance his rippling muscles were evident. The noise for the screams was deafening, but what could I say, he really was hot, strange how football suddenly became my favourite sport, what had I been missing. I notice he was wearing his black belt, and as he walked up to the concrete the music stopped, and the crowd suddenly went silent. He bowed to his audience, then turned back to the concrete block and kicked it. I think my jaw hit the floor as the block split in two, and the crowd erupted screaming his name.

I felt my face heat up as a swell of pride mixed with lust washed over me, he turned to the crowd and bowed again, he looked up at me with a big smile on his face, I realised my mouth was still open, I was surprised there was no drool running down my chin, I snapped my mouth shut, I just shook my head at him, grinning hugely again, he really was unbelievable.

The team ran out to him and hoisted him into the air and carried him off out of sight.

"Gets more like his father every day, its like watching history repeat itself, well not the Kung fu part obviously, but the rest is..." I looked at her questioningly. "Been there, done that, school hero, quarterback, captain of the school team." she said looking at Carlisle. "Beating the other girls off with a big stick." she laughed.

"oh good." I said, "I know who to come to for advice, tactics for beating off the competition."

She laughed. "I don't think you have anything to worry about there, all these women and he only sees you." Esme assured me.


	6. Chapter 6 Electrifying

**A/N Disclaimer... Characters owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward! Thanks so much for the reviews, they are like air to me... I luvvv them. So Things are going to start getting lemony from here, so be warned, **

Chapter six, Electrifying.

(Edwards POV)

As the announcer called my name and I ran onto the field high five'ing my team as I passed, the crowd screaming, I thought about how it used to be such an ego boost, but now I just didn't care about it, I was just eager to be far enough onto the field so that I could see Bella. I only had eyes for her, the stadium could have been empty but for her, I saw that she was on her feet cheering for me and I couldn't help the cheesy grin on my face, as the team and I made our way over to the bench.

I couldn't stop myself from gazing back in her direction again a few minutes later, I knew exactly where to look, but as I did, I saw that her seat was empty, as was my fathers, my mother sat alone her face full of stress and she, seeing the burning anguish in my eyes pointed towards the parking lot.

The game, my team, the crowd, meant nothing to me any more, my heart imploded at the idea that something had happened. I set off running as fast as my legs could carry me, then I pushed them harder, desperately trying not to speculate on what had happened, but as hard as I tried nightmarish thoughts ran through my mind, at the top of the steps I saw my father in the back of an ambulance, I hurdled the railing on the steps and headed for the grass slope, I was soon hurtling into the back of the ambulance.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled.

"Calm down Edward, she is fine." my father said.

Then I heard shots fired from just outside the ambulance, instinctively I pulled Bella into my arms and shielded her from the parking lot that was visible through the open doors.

People were running and screaming, but I was more focused on how Bella fell limp against my chest, then more shots were fired. I just stood there waiting for, I don't know what, after several minutes I heard movement outside.

"Both of you stay here." My father said, then he left the ambulance.

"Are you okay? I asked Bella.

"I'll be fine." she said groggily, she was holding her throat.

"What happened? I asked.

"Zucker was behind us, tried to strangle me." she said.

"That was Zucker... well I hope they have shot the son of a bitch." I almost growled. The thought of him with his hands on her made me feel physically sick, how could I have allowed this to happen, I should never have asked her to come here, this was all my fault, and she had been hurt again. "I was worried sick when I saw you were gone." I said squeezing her tight against myself. "I've never been so scared." I said wondering if she was just placating me about being okay. I crouched down a little and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

"Just more bruises, by the feel of it, but yes I'll be fine." she tried to reassure me. I kissed her forehead, then seeing the half dried tears on her face, I did something I had always dreamed of doing, I wiped her tears away with my lips; to care so much for someone to do that. It made me feel a little better when I did it. Then I stood up straight and pulled her back into my arms and held her tight against my chest, feeling a little better again knowing she was safe in my arms.

I could hear then, hundreds of people running down to the lot from the football field. My father came back and climbed back into the ambulance.

"Well?" I asked.

"Zucker is dead." he informed us.

I sighed as Bella did, feeling her relief as well as my own, he would never get near her again, that was a great gift to me, then Bella began to cry, the stress of it all finally breaking through.

"He can't hurt you again." my father said to her.

We needed to get moving so we walked to the back of the ambulance, and I let her go whilst I jumped down, then I reached up for her, but instead of helping her down, I pulled her to me, stretched my hand over her ass to hold her in place and wrapped her legs around my waist, I squeezed her as tightly against myself as I could without hurting her already broken body, she didn't object she hugged me back just as tightly.

Alice, Em, Jazz and Rosalie came running towards us, the rest of the team not far behind.

"Is she?"

"Scared and shook up with more bruises, but otherwise she's okay." I assured them.

My father explained to us all exactly what had happened, it was a little distracting with Bella sniffling into my neck, I was trying to hug her to make her feel safe, and at the same time hearing what Zucker had done, I had the urge to kill, I was slightly appeased knowing that he was actually dead.

Teachers and police ushered us back towards the school to get back to starting the game, as I walked I rubbed Bella's back trying to comfort her, and hating the idea of letting her go to get back to playing football.

"Hey Hale." A voice called out of the crowd, and I felt Bella cringe into me, I recognised the Quillayute accent and knew that this must be Black, I felt a sudden thrill, the idea of eliminating both of Bella's Nemesis's in one evening was a very enjoyable one. I hugged her tightly trying to reassure her that I would not let him near her. Everyone turned towards the voice, though judging by most of the people I could see, even members of the team, we all knew who it would be, Em and Jazz were almost growling.

"So this is where you thought you'd hide your sister is it? Speaking of whom, had she joined the church yet?" Black asked.

"Why don't you drop dead Black, and while your doing that, stay the hell away from my sister." Jasper shouted at him.

"Why where is she?" He yelled back, and the edge to his voice indicated more than casual interest.

"She found herself a real man and got over you." Rosalie snarled into his face. Never thought I'd see the day when I'd get a compliment like that from Rosalie Hale, but it made me grin.

"Yeah, right... like who'd have her?" he jeered at Rosalie. That made me heat up with anger and I stepped forward from the crowd almost in his face.

"That would be me, if you must know." I said, and I watched with satisfaction as his jaw dropped at the sight of me with Bella wrapped around me.

"C... Cullen!" he chocked out. One up on the tribe again I thought with more deep satisfaction.

"That's right Black, and If I find you have been anywhere near my girl again, I will rip your mother fucking head off, got that." I said. Then I carried on walking, leaving him standing there with his mouth still hanging open. I was glad that he now knew that I was fully aware of what he had done to Bella, that should be a good incentive for him to stay the hell away from her.

As I walked away I lifted Bella up slightly, another excuse to get my hand on her ass, and I turned my head so that I could kiss her neck, she even lifted her head slightly to give me better access, that made me grin as I kissed her.

"I've just got rid of one psychopath, I didn't really want any trouble with another one," Bella whispered into my ear.

"He asked for it." I told her, as my mother came running frantically towards us.

"Is she okay?" she asked panicked.

"She'll be fine." my father assured her.

"But I heard shots." mom said, the worry still clear in her voice.

"Nowhere near any of us." dad assured her. Though that wasn't exactly true, it was probably a good thing she didn't know just how close we were.

As we were all nearing the field, Bella pulled my face to look at me, as she stared into my eyes I was reminded of the feeling of loss when I had seen her seat empty and the fear I had felt. I lent forward and rested my forehead against hers.

"I never want to feel that way again." I told her.

"What way?" she asked.

"Like I had lost you." I admitted.

"Edward..." she started to say, but then she paused, she looked like she was trying to find the right thing to say, maybe I pushed her too far and she was worried about me being so possessive of her.

"Yes?" I asked, staring deep into her milk chocolate eyes, preparing myself for the worst.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." she said, the instant relief was breath taking, but what did she mean by can't I thought that was a strange thing to add.

"Can't?" I asked.

"No you can't." she assured me, I felt my breathing increase and my heart started to race.

"And why can't I?" I asked.

She moved her face so that she could whisper in my ear.

"Because I love you." she said.

I bit back my gasp at her words, but it felt like my heart inflated to twice its normal size. I pulled back away from her so that I could see into her eyes.

"You do?" I asked, and I could feel the joy her words brought on.

"Yes, I do." she said.

"Good," I said back and I kissed along her jaw to her ear, and whispered. "because I love you." in her ear, then I kissed back along her jaw and then pressed my lips to hers, those sweet, soft lips that I could just spend forever kissing.

"Edward you'll have plenty of time for that after the game, C mon!" Emmett yelled at me.

I lent my forehead back to Bella's and sighed, "One day." I said, and today would be that day, if it's the last thing I did, I would get her alone and I would kiss her properly, I smiled and lowered her down to the floor.

"Now go kick some major butt for me." she said.

I kissed the top of her head and ran back to the bench, though how I was supposed to concentrate now after all that had happened I wasn't sure, but of all the things in my head, louder than everything I could hear her say 'because I love you.' those were positively the most beautiful words ever spoken. There had been no hesitation in me saying it back to her, because I already knew that I loved her.

Last night after Jasper had all but dragged me away from her, I'd returned home with my father and sat in my room almost in a dream like state, thinking of how it felt to have my arms around her. My mother came to see how Bella was, before she left again, she said.

"You really do love her don't you?"

I thought about that question for a long second before answering it. "Yes... I really do." I admitted to her.

She hugged me, "I'm happy for you, it's about time you had someone to make you happy." she said and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks mom." I 'd said as she left me to think some more.

I walked out to the coin toss, I stood across the line from someone who had always considered me as his enemy, well now the feeling was completely mutual, and neither of us attempted to shake hands when we were instructed to by the ref. Port Angeles were kicking off, but thanks to Jasper on special team I was back on the field holding the ball for the extra point in less than two minutes into the game, and seven points up. That was one hell of a good start, Emmett gave me a meaningful look before he ran onto the field with his normal ridiculous cheesy grin on his face, seconds later the team was all hyped up when Em flattened Black in his first sack of the game. The first of many I hoped.

It wasn't long before I was back on the field, and in just three downs Jazz added six more points. Every time I came back to the bench I looked up to be sure that Bella was still in her seat, I'd promised her I would concentrate on the game, but still I had to check, though I wasn't the only one, Jazz checked just as often as I did, and I also noticed that Alice and Rosalie kept their eyes on her.

By half time we had twenty eight points on the board, and thanks mainly to Emmett, Port Angeles only had nine.

Knowing what we had planned for the half time show, I ran to Bella the second the half time whistle blew. I pulled her out of her seat to me and kissed her on the lips, it made me smile hearing all the gasps and whispering from all around us as I pulled her into my arms, not something I had done before, but I enjoyed the idea of everyone seeing that she was mine.

"So, what do you think?" I asked her, knowing she had no interest in football.

"I think you are awesome actually." she said, and I felt my heart swell again, she thinks I'm awesome, how cool is that.

"Good." I said, quite unable to hold back the grin spreading across my face. "Wait till you see this, gotta go, love you." I whispered before running to the locker room.

I'd done something like this before, but not on this scale, this was mostly Em's idea, but the rest of the team thought it was the best idea yet.

Em and half the defence went out onto the field to take the concrete block they had had made specially for the event, out to the middle of the field, they had a blown up picture of the Port Angeles team stuck to the side of it, and they stood it between a metal frame. The idea was for me to kick it and break it in half causing it to rip the picture in two. Emmett had selected one of the music tracks that they often played as I walked onto the field. I heard Ace of spades by Moterhead. Start. I had my black belt on and I started to walk out.

"Hey." Emmett called, "get that shirt off! most of the girls out there are only come to the game on the off chance that you will pull your shirt off at the end of the game, so give them a little extra."

"No!"

"Do it for Bella then." he said grinning, but then I was assaulted by the rest of the team, I was lucky I got away with my pants intact, they pulled my shirt, and pads off me, I would have fought back, but then I'd be down several members of my team, so now I had to face the crowd shirtless, like I didn't have enough problems fighting certain girls off. I walked out onto the field to the cries and screams of what sounded like all the women in Forks.

The music stopped when I reached the concrete and so did the screams. I bowed to the crowd then turned back, I had practised this with different moves all week, and so I took a deep breath and side kicked the block, I watched with satisfaction as it split in two and ripped the picture apart. The crowd started screaming and shouting my name, I turned and bowed again, but I grinned hugely when I saw Bella's face, she had her mouth hanging open, she snapped it shut and shook her head in disbelief. Then the team rushed me, hoisted me into the air and carried me back towards the locker room. When I was back on my feet and walking down the hallway, I saw Alice and Rose.

"Alice." I called, they both turned and Alice skipped to me, with Rose trailing behind. "Any chance you'd go and fetch Bella?"

"Sure, um... don't you think the naked bod was a bit much?" Alice asked.

"That was the guys fault, they ripped the shirt from my back. I informed her.

"I'm sure Bella appreciated seeing the goods on offer." Rosalie said said with a smirk, turning and walking out the doors to the field.

I went back to the locker room for my shirt, then went back out to wait, I wasn't kept waiting long, Bella stood in the doorway, where Alice had just pushed her threw the doors, she stood there smiling at me then bit her lower lip nervously, she always looked so damn sexy when she did that.

"Hi." I said suddenly realising that I was nervous too, could this finally be it, was I actually going to get to kiss those lips without being interrupted?

"Hi." she said, walking slowly towards me, "So..."

"I have some time before the second half starts, and I just wanted to spend some of that time with you." I said.

I couldn't stop myself, I pulled her into my arms the very instant that she was close enough to me, as she came closer I pulled her lips to mine and the very instance that our lips met, like some sort of magnet, or maybe an alarm system activated and Jasper came up behind me, followed by the team.

"Give it a rest you two, man don't you ever stop?"

I lowered Bella to the floor and shook my head. "If I ever get the chance to start, I will let you know."

Then the place was crawling with cheerleaders too, and the hallway was very crowded, I happen to notice Jessica Stanley heading my way and saw an opportunity too good to miss I pulled Bella into my arms again and held her against my chest.

"Oh Edward you were amazing out there." I heard Jessica say but that's all I heard.

Bella pulled on the top of my shirt, pulling me towards her, I lent down to see what she wanted, and then I completely forgot about Jessica and everyone else when Bella pressed her lips to mine, it was short but very sweet, and told everyone in the hallway at that moment that I was hers. We were both grinning hugely when we separated, and I suddenly realised that we were not alone as my hearing came back along with my awareness that there was more than just us two in the universe.

"I'll see you later." She said loud enough for Jessica to hear.

"I'll be waiting." I said back just as loudly.

She walked up to Alice and Rose, linked arms with them both and walked out of the doors. I turned still smiling to the rest of the team only to have Jessica walk up to me anyway.

"I heard that Bella's not going to be your date for the dance... well I just want you to know that I am still available, and I would be more than happy to be your date, I know how to be a good girlfriend." she said.

Unbelievable, I thought, maybe a flame thrower would get my point across better. Though she probably wouldn't get that either.

"Jessica... Bella is my girlfriend, and if I don't go to the dance with her, I won't go to the dance at all." I explained.

"I'd be willing to give you anything you desired, you know." she said winking in what I can only assume was supposed to be a suggestive way, it wasn't, it was downright disturbing.

"Jessica." I said placing my hand on her shoulder, trying to get more distance between us as I pushed her to arms length. "If you were the only girl in the world, and I was the only boy..." I said looking straight into her depth less eyes.

"Yes?" she asked excitedly.

"I'd kill myself." I said and walked away, the rest of the team were wetting themselves laughing, it was extremely brutal and I regretted it instantly but she had pushed me into it, I had run out of ways to say no, nicely.

The guys were still falling over each other laughing as they followed me back into the locker room.

"Did you see her face?" Channey asked, "man I wish I could have filmed that. Having a new woman has made you brutal Cullen." he said laughing.

Once everyone had calmed down it was time for a quick pep talk, to work us all up into a killing frenzy, and I might have mentioned quietly to Emmett, how Rosalie might feel about the guy who took revenge on her little sisters attacker, well he was ready to get back out there, then it was back out to the field for the second half. Not a great amount was different to the first half Jasper ran in three more touchdowns and Emmett broke his personal best with nineteen sacks the last of which broke Blacks collar bone, we all waved him off as the paramedics strapped him to a gurney and wheeled him off. Port Angeles had only achieved one other field goal to their score, we basically annihilated them.

As the finally whistle blew I looked around for Bella as the crowd stormed the field, she was running towards me, so I ran to meet her and I picked her up and spun around with her in my arms, I kissed her briefly before being pushed by the crowd back towards the school. I notice Emmett reaping his reward with Rosalie wrapped around him and quite clearly playing tonsil hockey, so unfair I thought, I felt like interrupting them just to get my own back, but Em really had earned his reward.

"Your mom and dad are heading home, they said they would see us all later, but not too late, well done... um, oh yes and no alcohol." Bella said as Alice and Jasper came to join us.

"Okay, I think I heard the whole of that message, the last part was unclear, but it can't have been anything important otherwise they would have come and told me themselves." I said grinning at her. "Did you catch what your sister said Jazz?"

"Not the last part." Jazz said laughing.

"You're not going to get drunk are you Jasper?" Alice asked him.

"Would it bother you if I did?" he asked her.

"Well I don't know, I barely know you, I am not sure what I would do if you were to drunk to realise where you were and you climb in to my bed tonight instead of your own." Alice said trying desperately to fight back a smile.

"Would that bother you if I did?" he asked her.

"That would depend on how drunk you are, you maybe too drunk to take advantage of me." she said, I had to laugh at that, my sister was going to seduce him before the day was through.

"Then I wont get too drunk, and I will have to spend the rest of the night getting to know you so you wont be worried about hardly knowing me when I climb into your bed." he whispered, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her into the gym. Wow Jasper was better at this than I ever gave him credit for.

Throughout the entire evening Bella stayed next to me I had my arm around her shoulders and she had her arm wrapped around my waist. All evening people came over to talk about the game, I didn't get a minute alone with Bella. Jasper and Rosalie headed home to get overnight things, Em and Alice went with them, I took Bella home with me, we hadn't really had chance to talk apart from casual conversation all night, and the journey home was a quiet one.

"You can use the shower in my bathroom, I will use the one downstairs." I said to her once we got into my bedroom. I only had half an hour left before midnight, I had promised myself I would kiss her properly tonight. So it was now or never I told my self as I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back to my room, Bella was just coming out of my bathroom as I walked into my room. She was wearing old sweat pants and a very thin tank top. I watched as she slowly lifted her face and took in my semi naked body, she was biting into her lip again, she did that when she was nervous, alternatively it made me hard, but then as she took me in, I took her in and her thin top was almost see through, her breasts look like soft pillows, but her nipples were sticking out and I was struck by an unbelievable need, she noticed me staring and looked down to see what it was that I was staring so intently at, she turned away from me embarrassed, crossing her arms over her chest.

She looked up at me sheepishly, the sight of her body through that tight thin top had me licking my lips, and my dick was throbbing. In that second I didn't think I just walked up to her and finally pulled her too me, the feel of her hands on my skin was amazingly electrifying, I lent down to her and pulled her face to mine, our lips met and I couldn't hold back the moan of longing, she made a similar sound that turned me on immensely, I gently trailed my hand over her breast making her gasp, as she did her lips parted and very I slid my tongue into her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7 Bed Manoeuvers

**A/N Disclaimer... Characters owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward! Thanks so much for the reviews, they are like air to me... I luvvv them. **

**Chapter Seven. Bed manoeuvres.**

**(Bella's POV)**

"You can use the shower in my bathroom, I will use the one down stairs." Edward said. So I went to get my old vest top and sweats that I used for pyjamas and my bag of toiletries and then went back to his bathroom.

Once I was finished and dried, I got dressed into my pyjamas and went back into Edwards room, he was just coming through his bedroom door as I entered, he was only wearing a towel that hugged him tightly low on his hips, he was glorious his still wet muscles shimmered in the light, and the sight of his abs and then his V, I was literally biting through my lip at the delicious sight before me, I kept my eyes down but I saw a bulge in the towel, it made my heart race. Slowly I raised my head and as I did I saw his naked body from the waist up. Rosalie hadn't been wrong it was definitely something to look at, I had not seen anything like it, he was pale skinned but sculpted, and the sight of him made me quiver all over and shivers ran down my spine, but more strongly than I would have thought possible was the urge to rub my naked body over his. Oh My God I was shocked at myself, why had I just thought that, what was wrong with me, my breathing caught and I bit harder into my lip trying to control myself. He was perfect, he wore a silver chain around his neck, the way it lay over his collar bone, was unbelievably sexy.

I looked up at Edwards face and his expression surprised me, his lips were slightly parted and his eyes were full of... need? I looked down to see what he was looking at, and I turned away embarrassed, the room was warm and despite the shower I was suddenly sweating, and my tight vest top was only thin. So I can only assume my excitement at the sight of his body had caused my nipples to stand out.

I looked up at him sheepishly, his eyes were alight with excitement, which did not help my resolve and then he licked his lips, that was all it took for me to come undone. He walked slowly towards me and pulled me to him, I dropped what ever it was I was holding and my hands automatically moved to his chiselled abs, he lent down and pulled my face to his, both of us groaning as I lips met. I felt his hand brush over my breast, and I gasped, my lips parted and as they did he slid his tongue into my mouth. Primal urges I had not realised I had started to take over me, growing wilder when he squeezed my breast gently, and we both moaned at the pleasure of it.

But then we both heard someone on the stairs, I didn't think, I pulled away unwillingly, grabbed my clothes and toiletries that I had dropped in the excitement of the moment. And I ran across the hall to my room, shutting the door behind me.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you decent?" Jasper asked.

"Yes Jazz, come in." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

He walked in, "I just wanted to check you were okay, and say goodnight."

I smiled and walked up to him as he sat on my bed, I kissed his cheek. "Thank you jazz, I'll be fine now, so you can stop worrying, and I love you." I said as I climbed into bed. This will work out for the best Jazz you'll see, we all deserve a little bit of happiness, so don't fight it okay." I said.

He got up and lent down to kiss my forehead. "I'm sure you're right Bells, I hope that too, goodnight."

"Goodnight Jazz." I said and he walked out and closed the door.

Second's later my cell buzzed, so I picked it up, I had a message from Edward.

'I am never going to sleep after that kiss... that was amazing, I can't stop thinking about it, and its making me hard..'.

I pulled my pillow over my face to stifle my giggle. And then my text message buzzed again.

'I want you so bad right now, its driving me crazy. I think its worse with you across the hall where I can hear you giggling, than it was when you were the other side of town.'

I text him back. 'I know... I want you too.' I sent that and it was silent for a couple of seconds before my bedroom door opened and Edward put is head around the door.

"Can I come in?" he whispered.

I grinned at him and patted the bed next to me, he came over and lay face up on top of the covers, he was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms, but his top was still bare and screaming to be touched.

"I'd get under the covers with you," he said, "But there is no way I could control myself if I did that." he said rolling onto his side to face me.

He looked at my face for a long second before he pulled us back together and crushed his lips to mine once again.

My alarm went off, waking me instantly, Edward was still wrapped around me, but under the covers.

"Have you been here all night? I whispered.

"Oh yeah." he whispered back, grinning by the sound of it and squeezing me tight to his chest.

"Do you have a loaded weapon in your pocket or are you just really pleased to see me?" I asked giggling.

"Both." he said rubbing said weapon across my butt.

The bedroom door opened suddenly, and we both looked up shocked.

"Bella!" Rosalie almost shrieked.

Edward dived out of bed and ran to his own room.

"Yeah, you'd better run," she called after him, "and you'd better hope that Jasper was too busy to notice." she went on. She turned back to me. "Bella, you didn't?" she asked.

Realising what she meant, I gasped. "No! I did not."

She giggled, "Well maybe next time."

"Rose!" I said aghast.

She laughed and almost skipped back down the hall. What was wrong with her, I didn't remember her ever being in such a good mood before.

I got out of bed and closed the door whilst I got dressed, I came out of my room almost at the same time as Edward, he looked down the hall then pulled me to him. He gave me a long and lingering kiss on the lips before taking hold of my hand and we walked down to the kitchen hand in hand, everyone but Carlisle was already there, we sat at the table, and Esme put a plate of Bacon, sausage and eggs in front of each of us, there was a pile each of toast and pancakes in the middle of the table, I looked over at Rose who only had half the amount of food that I had, but Emmett had twice as much, catching on I looked at Edward and back at my food, he didn't catch on, so I picked up his fork and staked two sausages of mine and put them on his plate, he grinned at me, I slid my plate over to his and quickly slid one of my eggs onto his plate too. Before I picked up some toast to start eating.

Edward lent over and whispered in my ear. "What no bacon?"

"Oh no, I whispered back, "I like my bacon too much." I said.

He kissed the indent under my ear, "I like your bacon too much too." he chuckled, and I started giggling.

The others looked to see what we were chuckling at.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry, private joke Em." he said grinning at him.

Carlisle walked into the kitchen then, "Oh good you are all here, I do not want to start laying down rules, on our first day, but after last night, Emmett, Edward and Jasper, all bedroom doors are to remain open after eleven pm and no one is allowed in anyone else's room after that time." he said.

I saw Jasper glare at Edward and then at Emmett, but why was his name mentioned? Then I saw the way he looked at Alice, I recognised that look, that was the way that Edward had looked at me last night.

"Jasper what did you do?" I asked shocked.

"No one did anything." Carlisle said, looking around the table, "If they had I would have put a stop to it, but in future I wont let it get so far." he said looking at Edward.

"I didn't do anything." Edward said innocently.

"And you never will." Jasper told him.

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Rosalie said to Jasper and we all burst out laughing.

"What have we created?" Esme asked Carlisle. "We'll have to rename the house, 'couples nest.'"

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking, if the three of you go back to your old place and start packing, and we'll bring the other cars later and help with the bigger things." Carlisle suggested.

"No, I'm going too." Edward said, lifting my hand and kissing it.

"As am I." Alice said leaning her head on Jaspers arm.

"Rose, ain't going nowhere without me." Emmett announced.

"There maybe some private things they might like to pack, that they don't want you to see." Carlisle said slightly embarrassed.

"I don't have anything, that I wouldn't want Edward to see, though I don't have anything, I'll be lucky if I need a whole box to put everything I own in." I said.

Edward pulled me out of my seat and into his lap. "I will soon change that." he said.

"You are all I need." I whispered to him.

"To be honest, none us have much of anything." Jasper said.

"Well if you want to keep things like your own beds." Carlisle started to say.

"No way... I love my new bed, that's the best nights sleep I think I ever had." I assured him.

Rose laughed, and I glared at her, remembering that she knew about Edward spending the night in my room.

"What? Jasper asked her.

"Oh, I think I know why Bells slept so well." she said, and I was glad that I remembered to put the cover up on both cheeks again, disguising my crimson face, it didn't help when I felt Edward tense up beneath me.

"And why is that?" Jasper asked suspicious, whilst I continued to glare at her, surely she would not betray me this way.

"I caught her sleeping with a teddy bear this morning." she said.

"Bells hasn't done that in years." Jazz said suddenly concerned.

"Oh, I've a feeling she'll be sleeping with this one a lot from now on." she said, turning away from Jasper to wink at me. I made a mental note, to borrow some money and buy a teddy the first chance I get.

Jasper turned to Carlisle, "Actually most our furniture isn't worth keeping." he informed him.

"Well, if you are sure?" he asked.

"We are." Rose, Jazz and I said together.

"I guess that settles it then, you can all go, just give me a call, if you need the extra car or help." Carlisle said.

"Sure thing." Jasper said.

"Though leaving you all unsupervised probably isn't the best idea, so I am trusting you all to behave, and concentrate on the packing." Esme said.

"I will see if I can have a dumpster delivered for a few hours, to put all the furniture you don't want in." Carlisle said.

"That would be great... Thank you." Jasper said.

"Maybe one of us should go along to chaperone?" Esme suggested.

"Geezz mom, we won't do anything, you can trust us." Emmett said, pouting.

"I guess I'm going to have to, though if you hurry, I have an idea for this afternoon, I would put this just to the girls, but I am guessing you boys won't let them go for an entire afternoon."

"Damn straight we wont." Emmett and Edward said, and Jasper pulled Alice into his lap and wrapped his arms tight around her, she reached up to kiss his cheek sweetly, it made me feel good to see Jasper looking so happy at last.

"I think a shopping trip is in order, so we can stock up your closets." Esme said.

" But we don't have money for clothes." Rose said.

"You do from now on, I will be giving you a clothing allowance."

"That's hardly fair." Rose said.

"Okay, you can give me 10% of your wages as a living allowance, and I will give you a clothing allowance." Esme suggested.

"Still hardly fair on you, but I will go along with it for now." Rose said. "But make it 25%."

"That goes for me too." Jazz agreed.

"But I don't have a job." I said.

"Bella, Edward and Alice don't count as they are all still under eighteen." Carlisle said.

"What so I have to get a job now?" Emmett asked.

"Well, if Rose and Jasper can, then so can you." Carlisle told him.

"Mom?" Emmett protested.

"No Emmett, I agree with your father." Esme said.

"Man that really sucks." Emmett complained.

"They are looking for someone big and strong at my store, to help with deliveries." Rosalie said stroking her hand over his chest.

"I guess I could look into that." he said.

As soon as breakfast was done we all set off back to our old house, Jasper got all the packing boxes back down from the attic and Edward and I went to make a start on my old room, like I had told them, it didn't take long, most of what I had were school books, and my small collection of my own reading books. I loved the classic fantasy books, I had a very battered copy of Lord of the Rings that I had read to death, it was falling apart.

"Why do you keep this?" Edward asked.

"It was my dads, it was his favourite book." I said. "He loved fantasy books and its a passion he passed down to me."

"Well we will have to find something to keep this safe in, but if you want to read it again, you can just read my copy, I don't think this will take another reading before it falls apart." He said.

"Okay, thank you ."

"Well now, you are very welcome." he said and lent forward to kiss me.

"So we just have the bed and dresser left to move" Edward said pulling the mattress off the bed and turning the bed on its side to carry to it.

"Edward you can't take the bed out without taking it apart first." I said as he started to manoeuvre the bed towards the door. "Edward you can't."

"What? You think I can't handle one single bed by myself?" he asked.

"No, I just think that is pointless hurting yourself, at least get Emmett or Jazz to help you." I said.

"I bet you I can do it myself." he said.

"I am not betting on it." I informed him.

"So you think I can do it then?" he asked.

"That's not the point," I said, but he just waited with his eyebrows raised for me to answer, I sighed. "Not without hurting yourself pointlessly."

"Okay," he said a grin spreading across his face. "So if I can get this down the stairs and into the skip without hurting myself, what are you willing to forfeit?" he asked.

"That depends on what you want." I said.

He grinned hugely. "I would want you to... well... you remember what you attempted to do when we first spoke to each other? Well I would want you to follow through this time." he said.

I didn't understand what he meant and my eyebrows almost knitted together as I tried to decipher what he meant. I looked at him confussion evident on my face, was he?... blushing?.. The first time I had spoken to him was when I had my face in his lap less than an inch from his... Oh...My...G! does he mean... he wants me to... my jaw dropped open, "Edward!" I gasped.

"What? You're sure I wont be able to do this so you have nothing to worry about," he said, my mouth was still open I realised and snapped it shut.

"And what do I get if you can't do it?" I asked.

"I get to do it to you instead." he said still grinning. And my mouth fell open again, but it was a while before any words would come out.

"Oh so its a win, win situation for you then?" I said when I could finally speak again.

"Absolutely, but it is for you too." he smirked.

I was so shocked I just laughed, and seeing that as his queue he started to move the bed.

"Edward this is crazy, your going to hurt yourself." I complained.

"Relax, Bella I'll be fine." he said.

"You must want me to do this pretty badly, to be doing this?" I asked, "Please Edward, don't do this." I begged.

"Of course I want you to, you have no idea, I've been dreaming about it since it almost happened." he said still grinning.

"You could have just asked." I said as he neared the stairs.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked, fighting back his grin for once.

"Okay, I promise I will do it anyway, if you just get some help." I said desperately, when he reached the top of the stairs.

"You promise?"

"Yes!" I almost screamed, as the bed almost jerked out of his hands.

"What the hell?" Emmett said coming out of Rose's room, and grabbing the bed before it fell. "Are you crazy?"

"No, not crazy... just determined." Edward replied.

"You can play your Jedi mind tricks on Bella after the final next week, until then just do as she said and just ask her okay." Emmett said.

At this point I actually wanted the bed to fall on them both, he had heard everything, I must have been scarlet in colour but for where the cover up make up was, as it was I was so embarrassed I ran to the bathroom to hide.

"Emmett you dumb ass, now look what you've done." I heard Edward shout as I slammed the bathroom door shut behind me.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Rose yell.

Then I heard the unmistakeable sound of the bed crashing down the stairs. "Damn you Edward, why'd you let go?" Emmett shouted.

"I have to make up for your mouth... again." Edward said, seconds later I heard a light knock on the bathroom door. "Bella, honey," Edward whispered into the door.

I couldn't face him, it was too much.

"Back off Edward." Rose's voice called, I saw the handle move, by which time I made a snap decision, I couldn't face anyone right now, I needed time to think.

"Bells, let me in please." I heard Rose say, but I was already half way out of the window, which was above next-doors garage.

It wasn't that far to jump, and it was preferable to facing any of them right now. I quickly lowered myself down and dropped the final few feet, trying to make as little noise as possible, I didn't want to alert them to my escape. I ran across the garage roof and climbed down onto the neighbours oil container, then down onto their garbage bin, I ran through their back yard and into the encroaching forest. I knew this part of the forest very well, I'd spent a lot of time walking here. I heard the bang from the bathroom, I've no doubt it was Jasper breaking the door in, then I heard them shouting my name. I ran as fast as I could, they were all fitter and faster than I was, but I had a head start and familiarity on my side, so I ran down the trail to get deep into the forest until I reached the familiar stream, I turned off the trail jumped over the fallen tree and ran along the side of the stream to the old small broken bridge that I had found months ago. I crawled under the bridge and sat leaning against the wall.

It was a relief to stop, I was breathing very hard and fast, and hearing them all running through the forest calling my name did nothing to steady my over-active heart rate. I tried not to listen to the frantic calling as they passed, and I tried my best to think straight, was I over reacting? It was beyond embarrassing, knowing that Emmett and Rose had heard, and I still couldn't believe he had asked me for that. Was he really like that? Trying to trick me into doing something like that? But then he had invited me to join his family, surely he wouldn't have done that, just for that. But still I didn't care right now, I was still far too embarrassed and I couldn't face any of them yet. Right or wrong I didn't care right now, I needed some alone time, so much had happened in the last few days and I had not had a second to myself to sort all the things in my head.

I don't know how long I sat there, but gradually the calling stopped, I hoped that Jazz and Rose knew me well enough to get back to packing, they knew I'd be back when I was good and ready, I didn't make a habit of running off like this, but sometimes I just liked my own company and I would be back when I wanted and not a minute before. At least I hoped they would explain that to Edward, I really didn't want to hurt him, I just didn't want to be with him right now.

I closed my eyes as my body began to relax to the rhythmic gurgling of the stream and the birds singing, it was most reassuring and restful.

"Bella." I heard Edwards voice cry out, and I jerked upright. Edward threw himself under the bridge and fell to his knees at my feet. "Oh Bella." he chocked, I could see even in the dim light that his eyes were close to tears. "I am so sorry... I never meant... to hurt you... again, can you ever forgive me? I... so.. sorry..." he gasped.

"Edward..." I gasped, he was a total wreak, I got to my knees and took his face between my hands. "Edward, of course I forgive you... I just needed sometime to think that's all."

"That's what Rose said... but... damn, I'm such an ass, I've ruined everything..." he said berating himself.

"You haven't ruined anything, I love you, I just needed a moment." I said staring deep into his eyes.

He placed his hands over mine. "It felt like my life was over, when I saw the open window, and you weren't there. He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I thought I had ruined everything, like I had pushed you too far, and you didn't want to be with me, it was like someone had ripped my heart out, I just can't live without you Belle." he said.

I sighed in relief and pulled my hands from under his, I stared into his eyes and pulled him to me, then I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him like my life depended on it, I ignored my protesting ribs.

"I told you, you can't get rid of me that easily didn't I..? I meant it. I am sorry if I worried you, but it just got too much on top of everything that's happened lately, and I needed to sort my head out." I said.

He hugged me back tightly, "I love you so much Bella, you have no idea just how much you mean to me." he said.

"I think I am starting to." I said. "Wait." I said pushing him to arms length, "How did you find me?"

"I remembered you telling me about how you sat for hours under an old bridge over a stream behind your house, so I followed the stream." he said. "Could you do me a huge favour?" he asked.

"Of course."

""Next time you need some alone time, can you tell me, instead of running off like that please... I know it was my fault, but in future... please?" he begged.

I smiled, "Okay." I said.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" he asked.

"One?" I asked.

"For now." he said after a long pause.

"Okay."

"You love me right..? that's not the main question." he added quickly.

"More than anything else in the world." I admitted.

He took a deep breath. "I never want to loose you." he said and took another deep breath. "Not ever, so... will you... agree to be my wife?" he asked. I felt my eyes widen, my heart rate start to race and I gasped. "I know that we are still too young yet, but will you agree to get engaged until we are old enough?" he asked.

My jaw dropped and I just stared at him.

"Belle?" he asked sheepishly.

"I... I.." was all I could think, my mind was going crazy, he really did want me that much.

"You don't have to answer me now." he said suddenly, watching the different emotions cross my face. "Obviously this is a big thing to think about, so take all the time you need, okay?" he said, looking deep into my eyes with all the love and honesty he could.

I shook my head.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"It... its not really something I need to think very hard about." I informed him.

"Its not?" he asked, and his face fell.

"No." I said simply, and I crawled out from under the bridge, he followed me out. "Edward." I said turning to him and looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"When I said I loved you... I meant... I really love you... so yes." I said.

"Yes?" he asked again, his eyebrows knitting together.

"It would be an honour to be Mrs Edward Cullen." I said.

I watched his whole face light up. "Yes?" he asked.

"Yes." I confirmed. And grinned from ear to ear.

He pulled me into his arms, hugged me tightly and spun us both around in circles. "Thank you." he said, "You just made me the happiest person alive."

"I can think of one person who is happier." I said, before we fell to the ground.

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me until were were both breathless.

"There is just one thing though." I said as we walked back towards the house with our arms wrapped around each other, we were both covered in mud.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well apart from needing a reason as to why we are both covered in mud, I think it might be a good idea to put off telling anyone for a while." I said.

"We fell, that's all. And what do you mean by a while?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe a year... or two." I said worryingly.

"Why?" he asked equally worried.

"I am not sure Jazz will take the news too well, and I would really like you to survive, a least for a few years." I explained.

He laughed, "I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it quiet, I want to shout it from the roof tops, but if it helps I will wait until everyone's together." he said.

Oh brother... I thought, this is so not going to end well.


	8. Chapter 8 Different agenda

**A/N Ok, consider this to be a warning this chapter is Lemon fresh! Disclaimer... Characters owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward! Thanks so much for the reviews, they are like air to me... I luvvv them. **

**Chapter Eight. Different agenda**

(Alice's POV)

I was very much about family, we were all very close, and my brothers and I had inherited the first love gene from both our parents, Mom and Dad had met and fell in love in 9th grade and they both knew from the very start they would be together forever. I too knew full well that I had met my Mr Forever, and for the very first time I was starting to believe that I might finally be able to have him.

I watched him on the football field as he caught every pass that my brother threw to him, he was tall and slim but very muscular and without doubt the most beautiful man I had ever set eyes on. He was protective of those he loved, and I noticed he checked on where his sisters were at regular intervals and he even caught my gaze a couple of times, I would have thought that, that was just wishful thinking, if not for what had happened at the end of half time, I thought back over what had happened.

I was making my way back to the lockers room when some of the guys were messing around and smashed into me, I was slammed into the wall and two of them landed on top of me on the floor, they were crushing me, but suddenly their weight left me as they were yanked off me and flung across the hall.

"Damn you, you Neanderthals... Alice, are you okay?" He'd asked worriedly, kneeling down beside me and putting his arm around me to help me up.

"I think.. I'll live." I'd said and he'd chuckled.

"Then allow me to escort you to your destination." he'd said, and taking my left hand in his left hand and encircling my waist with his right, he walked with me along the hallway to the door to the girls locker room, Rosalie stood in the doorway waiting for me, I watch as her eyes widened and a smug grin spread across her face.

"Well aren't you the knight in shining armour." she'd said.

"Are you sure that you aren't hurt Alice?" he'd asked.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for your help Jasper." I'd said smiling up at him.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am." he'd said smiling back, okay maybe I was a little hurt, well, my legs were suddenly the consistency of jello so I was having a little trouble staying upright. And despite the fact that I was almost at the door his arm was still tightly wrapped around my waist, and I was still locked in his eyes, quite unable to move like a rabbit caught under the spell of on coming headlights.

"Thanks again." I'd said as I grudgingly pulled away from him, I fluttered my eyelids at him, more to try and break his spell over me than to try and be seductive, although that thought did cross my mind too. What was this magic that the Hale's/Swan had over my family, what ever it was, it was intoxicating and I didn't want it to stop.

"Any time." he'd replied, and as I walked through the locker room door I turned and he was just standing there staring at me, I was locked in his gaze again and was not freed from them until the door closed between us.

"Alice... Alice," Rose had called trying to drag me from my dazed state. "I think you ought to know that Jazz was asking about you last night." she'd said, I could have passed out, and my heart was still pounding in my chest from him touching me.

But her words immediately got my attention, "Oh, really." I'd said in passing trying my best to seem nonchalant, I'm not sure I succeeded, she could probably hear my heart, it was so loud.

"Yeah, I think he is seriously in to you." she'd said, grinning at me, I must have looked like an idiot, I was so busy trying not to jump up and down squealing that I forgot to control my face.

A good hour had past since then and I could still feel the warmth from his hot hand on my hip bone, and I was still hard pressed not to run around the field screaming his name. Though I had been linking his name with mine for the last five months. Mrs Jasper Cullen-Hale, Mrs Jasper Hale-Cullen, But then, as long as I got to be Mrs Jasper Hale one day I didn't care how it was written.

Oh he is my god I thought, he was running down the field towards me right now, should I move out of the way or just let him crash right into me, I knew he'd be aiming to get out of bounds to stop the clock, and he was coming straight for me, he was shoved out of bounds by two of Port Angeles defence, just feet from where I stood, he jumped back to his feet and looked straight at me. He winked at me then ran back onto the field, Jasper winked... at me? I looked around and behind me just in case, no I was several feet from anyone, it had to be me that he winked at, I could feel my heart fluttering like a half crazed butterfly, as it was I struggled to keep my head for the rest of the game.

We won, obviously, mostly because of my brothers and hopefully my new man, though how I was going to work up the courage to talk to him I had no idea, he always seemed shy and quiet, maybe I was too excitable for a calm person.

I ran onto the field with everyone as soon as final whistle blew, Rose ran straight into the arms of Emmett which was really sweet, though I was proud to say was mostly my doing, as after Rose had said that Jasper was interested in me, I had told her how much Emmett was into her. After that I had got them together and formally introduced them to each other, though looking at them right now, it was obvious that they adored each other, and both being very openly passionate people they were not worried about anyone or everyone watching their tonsil hockey game.

I spotted Bella running straight to Edward, I was so happy that they had finally found each other, they both deserved so much happiness and hopefully now they would find it together. As I got close to them, Jasper appeared, and I looked at his tight buns in those tight pants, its a miracle I didn't drool at the sight, I found myself licking my lips just in case.

"Your mom and dad are heading home, they said they would see us all later, but not too late, well done... em, oh yes and no alcohol." Bella said to Edward as Jasper and I reached them.

"Okay, I think I heard the whole of that message, the last part was unclear, but it can't have been anything important otherwise they would have come and told me themselves." Edward said grinning at her. "Did you catch what your sister said Jazz?" he asked.

"Not the last part." Jasper said laughing, I noted just how dreamy his laugh was.

"Your not going to get drunk are you Jasper?" I asked him, as a way to start a conversation with him.

"Would it bother you if I did?" he asked, I could feel my knees weakening at the sound of his voice in my ear, with all the noise from the crowd he was having to lean down close to me to talk, he was still pumped with excitement from the game and the feel of his hot breath on my cheek made me catch my breath.

"Well I don't know, I barely know you, I am not sure what I would do if you were too drunk to realise where you were and you climb in to my bed tonight instead of your own." I said, but I really knew exactly what I would try and do if he did, the thought of it made me all quivery and I had to fight hard to hide the smile that had began to spread across my face.

"Would that bother you if I did?" he asked. I think it would bother me more if you didn't I thought.

"That would depend on how drunk you are, you maybe too drunk to take advantage of me." I said.

"Then I wont get too drunk, and I will have to spend the rest of the night getting to know you so you wont be worried about hardly knowing me when I climb into your bed." he whispered, and my mouth fell open, I was shocked at his words, yes shock, but also extremely pleased. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me into the gym, I stared at his hand wrapped around my shoulder and I was the one who was drunk, a least that is how I felt.

I walked into the gym with a huge grin on my face, I saw with glee the expression on the faces of the other girls in the squad, I was all ready to do a victory dance, I had Jasper Hales arm wrapped around my shoulders, the best looking guy on the planet, I was all but hyperventilating I was on top of the world and it had nothing at all to do with our team winning the game.

He walked straight through the gym passed all the celebrations and out to the quieter hallway, he released his hold on me and backed me up to the wall, then leaning down over me he said.

"Well Miss Cullen, what can I tell you to put your mind at rest?"

I swallowed hard, "Firstly, if you had to rate me on a scale of one to ten on how much you like me, what score would you give me?" I asked him, he smiled crookedly at me, it made my heart race again.

"Ten..." he said, "Thousand that is... at the very least.

I gasped but quickly regained control of my spinning head. "and on that same scale if you had to rate how much you wanted to kiss me right now, what would that score be?" I asked.

He lent in closer and whispered in my ear. "Ten... million, or there a bout's." he said, he was so close to me ear that I could feel his lips quiver as he spoke. "And what about you Alice, how would you score me on both of those questions?" he asked.

I was quivering so much, I really wasn't sure if I could speak, he pulled away from me enough to see my face when I didn't speak, and raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Exactly the same." I said smiling shyly at him.

"Good," he said and he lifted me clean off the floor, and up into his arms.

I know I'm really short and that he is really tall, but that didn't seem to bother him at all, he held me against his chest with just one arm, and with the other hand he lifted my chin until I met his gaze. "And how would you feel about me testing that theory?" he asked, moving in closer.

As his lips moved towards mine, he stared into my eyes waiting for me to answer, I didn't, I was far passed the ability to speak or form any kind of word, I saw his full soft lips less than an inch from mine, and I wanted to kiss him so badly that I closed the gap between us and pushed my lips to his.

With my back to the wall his arms were wrapped around me, and our lips were locked, I was only vaguely aware of people walking by, and I don't remember coming up for air, but he didn't seem to want to stop kissing me either, I threw my arms around his neck and I knotted my fingers into his wavy blond locks, I wrapped my legs around him, I didn't care when his one hand began to creep under my top, and his other hand moved to my butt and he lifted me up a little higher, his hand stayed under my skirt, I wanted his hands all over me, but most of all I wanted to not be here, at school.

I grudgingly came up for air, "Should we head back to your old place, so that you can collect some overnight things?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said, "Though I have everything I need to get me through the night, right here." he said squeezing me against his muscular chest.

I couldn't help but giggle euphorically when he said that, I felt like a kid on Christmas morning, Santa had brought me just what I always wanted.

Okay I was a fairly chatty person, with people I knew, but with Jasper I didn't feel like that, I never really needed to say anything, it was like we already knew what we wanted from each other without speaking, almost instinctual. Like right now I did not want him to put me down to walk out and find Rose, and he never attempted to put me down, he bent down and I picked up his helmet and he moved his hands to more appropriate positions. I wondered if he knew what I wanted from him right now, if he knew that after five months of dreaming and fantasizing about him, that I wanted him so badly right now that it felt like I couldn't breathe. I spotted Em and Rose, they were still outside and still in pretty much the same position I'd seen them in earlier, except to my shock everyone could clearly see Em's hand was inside Rose's spankies, I was guessing Jazz wouldn't like that too much.

"Oi, we have to leave now." Jasper said to them. Emmett tried to brush us away with his hand. "I said now." Jasper insisted, and almost dragging Emmett along.

"What's the rush?" Rosalie demanded when Emmett finally allowed her to come up for air, then she saw me wrapped around him. "Oh... I see." she said, but they complied and we all pretty much rushed to Jasper car.

Em climbed into the back seat with Rose and immediately reattached his lips to hers, Jasper started the car, and pulled out of the lot in a hurry, he looked over at me often as he drove, and gave me a warm smile, then he reached over and took my hand, he placed it on his leg and wrapped his big warm hand around it, we arrived at his old house a lot quicker than I would have expected, and I intended to just wait in the car, but he got out and walked to my door, he opened it and held out his hand to help me out.

"I don't mind waiting here, if you'd prefer." I said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he replied.

We walked to the house hand in hand, I had been here on many occasions and knew the house well, I was just about to walk to the living room to wait, but he pulled me back, shaking his head, then he pulled me up the stairs after him.

"You can wait in my room." he said, "I just need to take a quick shower."

"How long have you liked me Jasper?" I asked curious.

He smiled. "Since the very first moment I set eyes on you." he said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised and happy."

"Yes, really, but I had to concentrate on taking care of my family, so I pushed my feelings to the side, but lately, seeing so much of you.. well I just couldn't resist you any longer." he informed me, we walked into his room and lifted me so that I was standing on his bed, even with him standing on the floor he was almost as tall as me. "I will be back as soon as I can." he said and he took hold of my waist and pulled me to him. He kissed me with such passion that it felt like he was going away for a month, it would probably feel that long, even just for a few minutes. As he pulled away from me, he looked into my eyes and a beautiful smile spread across his face, he pulled me back to press his lips to mine one more time, then he released me, as he walked away I could still feel the heat from his big hands where they had hugged my waist, I let myself drop onto his bed.

I don't know how many minutes had passed or if it was only seconds, but some unseen force seemed to propel me off the bed and down the hallway, I tried the bathroom door, it was unlocked, I could see Jaspers naked body through the steamed glass. I locked the bathroom door behind me, I pushed down my skirt and undies and kicked them off with my pumps, then I pulled off my top and bra. I walked more confidently than I could have imagined I was capable of, though I was shaking, the shower door clicked as I opened it, and Jasper spun around, he stared at me standing naked in the doorway, his lips were slightly parted, then he grasped my hand and pulled me into the shower.

I pulled the door closed behind me and he turned me so that I had my back to him, he picked up the shampoo bottle and seconds later he replaced it, then I felt both his hands in my hair. I had had my hair washed at a salon many times, but that was nothing like this, feeling his finger running through my hair and massaging my head was unbelievable, I just stood there with my back leaning against his naked body. I ached to turn around, and when the water ran clear of shampoo I was about to, but he picked up the shower gel and put some on a sponge, he wrapped one arm around me just under my chest pulling me tight against him, then starting with my neck he began to rub the sponge over my body, slowly covering every inch of me, the smile on my face was beginning to hurt my cheeks, I couldn't believe that it was possible to feel so clean and so dirty at the same time, then I felt his lips on my neck, I moaned at the pleasure of it.

As he reached my pelvic bone with the sponge he pushed my legs apart by gently forcing his knee between them, they spread wider gladly allowing him to stroke the sponge between my legs, once... twice, his hand moved from under my chest to my chin, he pulled my face up and he lent forward to kiss me on the lips, it was kind of like the spiderman upside down kiss, but much, much hotter. His hand dropped back down and he caressed my breasts they felt tiny under his big hand, then his other hand made its third sweep between my legs, I felt his hand, but no sponge, I whimpered excitedly as I felt his fingers stroke over my now pulsing flesh. This was truly my idea of heaven on earth, his fingers explored and slowly he began to slide one inside of me, and as I moaned at the ecstasy of it, my lips parted and suddenly his tongue was inside of me too, I was in heaven, but this was very one sided, I clutched at his big strong arms that held me so close to him, and I stroked his tongue with my own.

Then, much too soon the water began to run cold, he released my breast and smacked his hand on the shower controls then turned off the water, he opened the shower door and lifted me out with him, he lowered me to the floor and then finally broke the kiss, he sighed deep and long before he spoke.

"I really need to stop whilst I still can, I've never had such a lack of self control... I want you so badly." he said.

I couldn't speak, my hair was dripping down my face and despite how hot I was the cold air from the bathroom made me shiver.

"Oh I'm sorry he said handing me a towel for my hair, he wrapped another around his waist, the bulge in the front making his erection more evident. With both my hands in the air towel drying my hair, he wrapped a big towel around me, he scooped me up and carried me back to his room. He stood me on the floor and he sat on his bed to towel dry his hair, I didn't think about it, I just climbed onto his lap, and wrapped my arms and legs around him, even through the obstacle of two towels I could feel the hard cock between his legs, which I, conveniently enough was now sitting on. I pulled him closer so that I could kiss him, at the same time my hips rolled, causing me to rub over his cock, the feel of it excited me, but judging by the expression on his face, he was much, much more excited and he let out a moan, it in turn caused me to whimper and made me roll my hips again... and again.

Jasper grabbed hold of me almost roughly and threw me down on the bed then he practically jumped on top of me, then he started to roll his hips into mine, the friction it caused just made me want him even more.

"Jasper put my sister down... I need to get home so I can give your sister a rub down in the shower." Emmett's voice called through the closed door. "As my sister seems to have used all your hot water."

Jasper and I pulled apart slightly and we both stared at each other grinning.

"Its probably for the best, or I might not be able to stop myself from having you here and now." Jasper whispered to me.

"Damn you Em, he'll put me down when you put Rose down." I yelled suddenly frustrated.

"That's never gonna happen." Emmett replied.

The door opened slightly and some clothes appeared in the door.

"Thought you might need these Alice, as your clothes are on the bathroom floor." Rose said and I flushed purple. "The thong is new, so you owe me a new one." she said, and she dropped the clothes on the floor and closed the door.

I looked into Jaspers eyes and smiled shyly, he smiled back, then he pressed his lips to mine.

"I mean it Jazz, C'mon lets go." Emmett called.

We both sighed and Jasper climbed off the bed pulling me with him.

"Would you prefer to get dressed alone?" he asked me as I tried to reattach the now loose towel around me.

I smiled at him, "Not unless you'd prefer me to, no. I don't have anything I want to hide from you." I said, that wasn't entirely true, but good enough for now I thought.

"Good to know," he said, picking up Rose's clothes and handing them to me, "and no, I'd prefer to see you get dressed, though to be honest I would much prefer to see them coming off than going on." he said as he pulled on his boxer shorts.

I pulled on the sequinned thong and as I straightened up the towel came loose and fell to the floor.

"Oops." I said.

"That's not making things any easier for me." Jasper said.

I grinned and pulled on Rosalie's red halter top mini dress.

"I always hated that dress, I always thought that it was too revealing with too much easy access." he said, and I suddenly felt depressed, and my face dropped.

He walked over to me and gently lifted my chin. "But... on you, I can definitely see that as a very very good advantage." he said sliding his hand inside the dress and playing with my nipple.

"Would you mind putting some pants and a shirt on before you do things like that, or I might have to take this dress back off." I said, pushing his hand away.

"No need," he said, "Its a short dress and you are only wearing a thong, I can just work around those obstacles." he informed me, with a very mischievous grin on his face.

"Jazz, hurry up." Emmett called from down stairs, Jasper chuckled as he pulled on his pants.

"I'm coming." he said, still chuckling.

"Jasper." I said, but I couldn't help but laugh too.

Jasper put some clothes in a bag and headed for the bathroom. "Okay, lets go, I have your uniform in my bag so your mom wont miss it in the laundry tomorrow." he said lifting me up to kiss me, he carried me down the stairs that way.

"Finally." Emmett said, opening the front door, he was holding Rose's overnight bag, Rose grinned at me as she walked passed.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the loan, Rose... I do owe you now." I said and we both giggled.

"What took you so long? Or shouldn't I ask." I heard Emmett ask Jasper.

"I told I was coming." Jasper replied.

"Oh, I thought as much." Em said, and he glanced back at me, with an eyebrow raised.

It was a quiet ride home, the memory of what had happened in the shower and on the bed after was on my mind, I looked over at Jasper and the smirk on his face made me wonder if he was thinking about it too. I wanted to get home and get to bed in a hurry, but as we got closer to home reality set in, really at home with my parents in the house I doubted that we'd get anywhere near each other, and with four other people to hear us too, I didn't think we had any hope of doing anything. Although we'd be back at his place tomorrow whilst he 'Packed' maybe, just maybe I would finally make Jasper Hale mine, this was more than just a crush, or even lust. I wanted to be a part of him, and I wanted him to feel that way about me, I knew what I was risking, if I let him make love to me so soon, but I really didn't think that I could wait, maybe he'd think less of me, maybe he wouldn't think that I was girlfriend material, and maybe he didn't want me the way that I wanted him, I felt my heart plummet as the sick truth of that began to sink in.

Jasper pulled up in the garage next to Edward's Volvo, and Em and Rose got out immediately and disappeared into the house. I looked up at Jasper and he turned to look at me.

"Alice." he said.

"Yes?" I replied, feeling positively sick at this point.

"I... I have always been an old fashion kind of guy, I put my family first." he paused and took a deep breath. "I haven't had a girlfriend in over two years, and even then I never made love to anyone. I wanted to save that for someone I really wanted to make love to, and not just have sex." he stared into my eyes and lifted his hand to stroke my cheek. "Alice... I want you to be the one, I didn't realise that I could care about anyone as much as my family, but I care more... differently, but more for you Alice, not to live with you as a brother, or even a lover, I want this to be more." he said.

"Like... what exactly?" I asked desperate to hear him say the words I longed to hear from him.

"I'm in love with you Alice." he said, his hand dropped from my face and his face dropped to stare down at his hands on his lap as he spoke. I reached over and placed my hand over his and squeezed it, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, I never thought I would ever hear those words, I was euphoric. He looked up at me slowly. "I should ask you to be my girlfriend, but honestly that isn't enough, I just want you to be mine." he said and my breathe caught.

"Jasper... I already am yours, and I really don't think I will ever feel any differently." I said.

"So.. your?" he asked waiting for conformation.

"In love with you too." I confirmed.

He pulled his hand out from under mine and pulled me to him, and kissed me softly and tenderly on the lips. "You don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say those words." he said.

"Probably about as long as I have been waiting for you to say them to me." I replied.

He smiled blissfully, and kissed my nose, "come on lets get you inside, its getting late."

Jasper went straight up to check on Bella, and I went straight to my room.

"Alice, honey may I come in?" my dad asked at the door, I was already in bed at that point.

"Yes dad."

"So?" he asked.

"So.. what?" I asked confused.

He took a deep breath. "Your mother explained how you feel about Jasper, so I was wondering if you had got your wish, and if you were dating?" he said. I grinned and ducked my face embarrassed.

"Dad... I." I didn't know what to say.

"Just a straight forward yes or no will do, I just wanted to know if my baby girl is dating the senior or not." he said.

"I guess I should say yes then," I said sheepishly.

"That's fine, well just make sure you use these then." he said placing a box of condoms on my bedside table.

"Dad!" I yelled, I could have just died there and then, this was the sort of thing mom and I talked about, but with my dad it was majorly embarrassing.

"Your mom's idea, apparently she's too young to be a grandparent. That doesn't mean that I think that you should do anything, its just so that you are both covered if you do... so to speak, just if you get carried away, that's all I'm saying."

"Dad." I groaned, could this be any more embarrassing.

"Okay, I'm going now," he said getting up and kissing the top of my head, "Goodnight baby girl."

"Dad, do you really have to call me that?" I groaned again.

"It doesn't make a difference how old you are, you will always be a beautiful baby girl." he said. Goodnight sweetie," he said and closed the door behind him.

I threw the box into a draw, just as the bedroom door clicked open again. "May I come in?" Jasper asked. He stood in the doorway wearing just a pair of pyjama bottoms.

"Of course," I said and I pulled the cover up on my bed, and he climbed in next to me. "How is Bella?" I asked.

"Better than I expected, though I'm guessing that that is mostly down to your brother." he said.

"He really loves her, you know, he'll protect her now." I assured him.

"I know, doesn't mean I like it, they are both so young still." he said.

"Uh hum, I am his twin." I pointed out.

"Good point, maybe I should promise not to do anything I shouldn't." he said pulling me close and wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't you dare... I will just have to keep you occupied so that you don't worry about what anyone else is up to." I said grinning before I pulled him closer to kiss me.

"And how are you planning to do that?" he asked then rolled us both until he was on top of me.

"I'm sure I will think of something." I said wrapping my arms and legs around him in a vice tight grip.

I wasn't sure just how long we were making out for but sometime later Jasper spoke.

"I really think I should leave now, or I will never be able to," he said. He kissed me one more time. "I will set my alarm for seven, and I will be back here then. He kissed me once more. "Goodnight my hearts desire." he said making my heart flutter, then he went back to his own room across the hall.

My alarm went off at 6:55 and I smacked it off, seconds later there was a light tap at the door.

"Yes?" I whispered.

The door cracked open slightly, "May I come in?" Jasper whispered, he looked around the door and I pulled the cover up for him again, he came in and shut the door behind him, and quickly climbed into bed next to me, he pulled me tight against him.

"I missed you." he said leaning down to kiss me, but I turned away from him.

"No, I need to clean my teeth first." I said, putting my hand in front of my mouth.

"No you don't, I cleaned mine enough for the both of us." he explained.

"I'm still not kissing you." I said.

He pulled my hand out of the way. "Yes you are." he said with his lips against mine.

"Jasper I." I tried to say but that just made it easier for him to push his tongue into my mouth. I rolled my eyes, but kissed him back anyway. But all too soon it was seven thirty and time to get up, we got dressed and went to the kitchen together, we sat down just as Edward and Bella walked in hand in hand.

Dad walked into the kitchen then, "Oh good you are all here, I do not want to start laying down rules, on our first day, but after last night, Emmett, Edward and Jasper, all bedroom doors are to remain open after eleven pm and no one is allowed in anyone else's room after that time." he said.

"Jasper what did you do?" Bella asked shocked.

"No one did anything." dad said, looking around the table, "If they had I would have put a stop to it, but in future I wont let it get so far." he said looking at Edward, ooh Edward was always the good one, dads doppelgänger but obviously he'd crossed the line for once.

"I didn't do anything." Edward said innocently.

"And you never will." Jasper told him.

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Rosalie said to Jasper and we all burst out laughing, if Edward had been more adventurous than us, well I dread to think what he and Bella had been up to, that was most unfair I thought.

"What have we created?" mom asked dad. "We'll have to rename the house, 'couples nest.'"

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Bella asked. Well I knew what my agenda was, I thought.

"Well I was thinking, if the three of you go back to your old place and start packing, and we'll bring the other cars later and help with the bigger things." dad suggested.

"No, I'm going too." Edward said.

"As am I." I said leaning against Jaspers arm.

"Rose, ain't going nowhere without me." Emmett announced.

"There maybe some private things they might like to pack, that they don't want you to see." dad said.

"I don't have anything, that I wouldn't want Edward to see, though I don't have anything, I'll be lucky if I need a whole box to put everything I own in." Bella said.

Edward pulled her out of her seat and into his lap. "I will soon change that." he said to her.

"You are all I need." she whispered to him, it was very sweet.

"To be honest, none us have much of anything." Jasper said, and I felt bad for him.

"Well if you want to keep things like your own beds." dad started to say.

"No way... I love my new bed, that's the best nights sleep I think I ever had." Bella assured him.

Rose laughed. And we all looked at her, wondering why.

"What? Jasper asked her.

"Oh, I think I know why Bells slept so well." she said.

"And why is that?" Jasper asked suspicious.

"I caught her sleeping with a teddy bear this morning." she said.

"Bells hasn't done that in years." Jasper said suddenly concerned.

"Oh, I've a feeling she'll be sleeping with this one a lot from now on." she said.

Jasper turned to dad, "Actually most our furniture isn't worth keeping." he informed him.

"Well, if you are sure?" he asked.

"We are." Rose, Jasper and Bella said together.

"I guess that settles it then, you can all go, just give me a call, if you need the extra car or help." dad said.

"Sure thing." Jasper said.

"Though leaving you all unsupervised probably isn't the best idea, so I am trusting you all to behave, and concentrate on the packing." mom said.

"I will see if I can have a dumpster delivered for a few hours, to put all the furniture you don't want in." dad said.

"That would be great... Thank you." Jasper said.

"Maybe one of us should go along to chaperone?" mom suggested.

"Jezz mom, we won't do anything, you can trust us." Emmett said, pouting, I nodded in agreement, there was no way I wanted parental supervision, not with what I had planned.

"I guess I'm going to have to, though if you hurry, I have an idea for this afternoon, I would put this just to the girls, but I am guessing you boys won't let them go for an entire afternoon."

"Damn straight we wont." Emmett and Edward said, and Jasper pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms tight around me, so I reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I think a shopping trip is in order, so we can stock up your closets." mom said, damn shopping the only thing capable of distracting me from what I wanted to do, maybe that's why she was doing this, mom was always one step ahead.

I got a little distracted then and the voices became a blur, I was just focused on Jaspers fingers sliding up and down my side.

"That goes for me too." Jasper said, pulling me from my distraction.

"But I don't have a job." Bella said.

"Bella, Edward and Alice don't count as they are all still under eighteen." dad said.

"What so I have to get a job now?" Em asked.

"Well, if Rose and Jasper can, then so can you." dad told him.

"Mom?" Em protested.

"No Emmett, I agree with your father." mom said.

"Man that really sucks." Em complained.

"They are looking for someone big and strong at my store, to help with deliveries." Rosalie said stroking her hand over his chest.

"I guess I could look into that." he said.

We were soon at the house and packing up what little they had, I was going to take Jasper shopping myself soon and just go on a shopping frenzy, though that was normal for me, but he'd just have to get used to that side of me. We were in Jaspers room and we were in a hurry to get things packed, we were almost done in the bedroom when we heard raised voices, slamming doors and something big crashing down the stairs, we both ran to the hallway to see what was going on.

Edward and Rose were banging on the bathroom door.

"What's going on?" Jasper demanded to know, but no one spoke, Jasper looked at them all. "Where's Bells?" he asked, but he barged through them all to the door, "Bells?" he said, but there was no answer, he listened at the door for a second, then took a step back and kicked the door open, we all ran to the door, but the bathroom was empty.

Edward took off out of the open window, with Jasper hot on his tail, the rest of us ran down the stairs and out through the back door to the surrounding forest.

"Split up." Emmett shouted, and we all took different trails, calling out Bella's name, I passed Edward going in the opposite direction, he was beside himself with worry, after fifteen minutes there had been no sign of Bella at all, we reconvened in their yard.

"She's embarrassed, she not going to show her face until she's calmed down and thought it through." Rosalie said. "She will come back when she's good and ready, not before. She explained.

We all made our way back to the house, except Edward, he went straight back into the forest, he wouldn't give up until he found her.

I sat on the sofa next to Jasper, he had his face in his hands.

"Edward will find her, and what ever the problem, they will sort it out Jasper, you are not responsible for every tiny thing that happens, please Jazz, listen." I said falling to my knees by his feet. "You only have you and me to think about, Rose has Em to take care of her, and Bella has Edward," I said, though I wasn't sure if I was getting through to him. "He will find her, and he will make it right, he's my brother and I know he will, okay."

He sighed and looked up at me, with a weak smile. "Perhaps your right Alice," he said, but old habits are hard to break,"

"She's your sister, of course you are going to worry about her, but you can share that responsibility now, you don't have to take it all on yourself." I said.

He chuckled, "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked.

"Well... I don't know what you did, but I have an idea of what you can do," I said and I pulled his face closer, so that I could kiss him.

A/N I hope that you enjoyed that, I'm very new to the world of LEMONS so I hope I did ok, **runs to hide behind pillow**


	9. Chapter 9 Promised

**A/N Ok, consider this to be another warning this chapter is Lemony! Disclaimer... Characters owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward Cullen! **

**Chapter Nine. Promised.**

(Bella's POV)

As we came out of the forest and into the yard I started to worry about why I ran off in the first place, and how I was going to face everyone, Edward sensing my sudden stress wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You have nothing to worry about." he said.

As we walked into the back door I was forcibly wrenched out of Edwards arms and suddenly found myself in the vice tight grip of Emmett's hug.

"I'm really sorry Bella, I didn't mean to upset you and I'm really, really sorry." he said.

"I'll forgive you if you let me go." I said gasping for breath.

"Let her go before you break any more ribs Em." Edward said, and Emmett released me.

"Why are you both covered in mud?" he asked.

"Bella's hiding place was very muddy, and we fell over a few times." Edward explained. "Wait... you don't do apologies, what wrong?" he asked suspicious.

"Rose convinced me that I should do it." He said then turned suddenly to me, "That doesn't mean that I didn't mean it, I really am sorry Bella." he said again.

"So what's left to do?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," Jazz said as he walked into the kitchen. "It's all done, we were just waiting for you." he said, glaring at Edward, then grasping my shoulders and looking at my face "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes Jazz, don't worry I'm fine." I said.

Alice came in behind Jasper, "See, I told you she would be, didn't I?" she said to Jasper.

"I guess so, come on lets get out of this place." Jazz said and we all made our way out to the cars, that were packed out. I walked straight to Edwards Volvo without thinking about it, Alice went straight to Jaspers car and Rose wasn't given a choice, as she was thrown over Emmett's shoulder and carried straight out to his Jeep.

Edward held my hand as he drove, I looked up at him and thought about what I had said yes to, I was seventeen and about to get engaged, what year was this? 2010, more like 1910, and he was my betrothed, I fought back my snort at the thought of it.

When we arrived Esme was in the middle of preparing lunch, Edward carried my box up to my room for me, he closed the door behind him with his foot and put the box down.

"Come here Mrs Cullen." he said, smiling.

"Shush.. don't say that out loud." I said, "I can always change my mind you know." I said, he laughed and pulled me into his arms.

"Not a chance, I'm going to get a ring on your finger the first chance I get." he said lifting me off the floor. "Fancy taking a shower with me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind that." as I said it, his face lit up with excitement. "But... I don't think we'd get away with it just yet, maybe if everyone was out, but not today." I said, he laughed again.

"Disappointing, but you're probably right." he said, then lent forward to kiss me.

"You can use the shower in my room again, if you like." he said after a few minutes of kissing.

"Why? I'm more than capable of using the one downstairs." I pointed out.

"It will be your bathroom too, soon, and I can picture you in there better than I can in the one downstairs." he said, grinning hugely. I rolled my eyes at him and went to find some clean clothes.

Soon after when we were both cleaned up, we went downstairs together, Esme was just putting plates on the table as we entered the kitchen, no one said anything but I saw them all looking at each other when I sat down and took out my pain pills in front of them, so far I had taken them when I was on my own, but I didn't remember that until after I had opened the pot, I chose to ignore it and ate my food, I was pretty hungry despite having a big breakfast.

We had all finished eating before Edward spoke.

"I have something to tell you all..." he started to say.

I went to get up, he knew I was going to hide somewhere until it was over, so he put his arm around my shoulder to hold me in place, Jasper was watching his every move suspiciously, and I cringed and sank deep down in my chair and pulled the hood on my jumper up and over me to hide my face.

"I know that Bella and I are not quite old enough to do this without parental consent but, I have asked Bella to marry me." he said, the room was silent I could feel the glaring eyes. "And she has said yes, so we will be getting engaged." he explained. I sank deeper into my seat, waiting for the explosion.

"No!" Jasper yelled, making me jump, Edward rubbed my arm.

"Look Jasper, I know she's your sister, and you're just looking out for her, but give me one good reason why not." Edward said.

"If you marry Bella, that will make Alice too closely related and I wont be able to marry her." Jasper said, I looked up shocked and saw everyone staring open mouthed at him, including Alice.

"Well that settles it." Emmett announced.

"Settles what?" Rose asked him.

"The obvious solution is that all six of us have to get married the same day." he said to her.

"Well that has to be the worst proposal I ever heard." Alice said .

"I'll say, I hope yours was better than that Belle?" Rose asked.

"Much better thanks." I said.

"Leave it to the youngest to out do everyone." Carlisle said.

"So, you don't want to marry me then?" Em asked Rose.

"I never said that." Rose said quickly.

"That settles it then." Emmett said pulling Rose out of her seat and into his arms, and kissing her in front of everyone.

"Would you do me the honour of being my bride." Jasper asked, picking Alice's hand up and kissing it.

Alice looked like she had just won the lottery, she was grinning from ear to ear. "Hell yeah." she said jumping into his lap.

"Looks like we have an engagement party to plan." Esme said with a shocked look still on her face.

"And I thought I'd been a fast mover, must be hereditary." Carlisle laughed.

"See told you you didn't have anything to worry about didn't I." Edward said grinning at me. I was still staring at Jasper in shock.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to do anything, you can wait until you are married." Jasper warned Edward.

Edward laughed and said. "I will if you will."

Jasper just frowned at him but didn't answer.

"On that note maybe we ought to get going." Carlisle said, and we all got ready to go out to the garage.

Edward and I were the last out, He locked the door then he turned to me and backed me up to the wall, he lent down to kiss me.

"I'm not looking forward to this." I admitted. "I don't like shopping at the best of times, and I don't think its right for your mom to be spending money on me."

"I think this trip will be better than you think, and besides you are practically a Cullen now, and we are a very giving family so you are just going to have to get used to that, in fact." he said pulling me into his arms and whispering in my ear, "I can think of something I'd love to give you right now."

"Edward!"

"What?" he said innocently, "That's something else you are going to have to get used to, I'm not sure that I can wait until were married." he said grinning.

We walked over to the Volvo, Emmett and Rose climbed in the back. Jazz and Alice went in the Mercedes with Carlisle and Esme.

Edward and Carlisle raced each other all the way, so were made it to Portland much quicker than I expected.

"We'll meet you back here in an hour." Esme said to the boys, and the rest of us went to the first department store, but not before all eight of us stood kissing in the parking lot.

In the department store Alice was in her element, running around finding clothes for Rose and I to try on, she and Rose were having a great time.

"Alice where's you mom?" I asked realising Esme was not around.

"She'll be looking at wallpaper, and stuff like that, I guess." she said. "She's always on the lookout for new ideas."

"Oh, right." I said remembering that she was an interior designer.

Between fittings I was just watching the clock and waiting for the hour to pass, it seemed to be a very slow clock in the changing room, I'd swear it stopped several times. Fortunately Edward came to rescue me after forty minutes.

"Thanks for rescuing me." I said.

"I couldn't take another minute without you." he said pulling my hand and leading me into another shop, and he put a piece of plastic on my finger, I looked up to see we were in a jewellery store and the thing on my finger was a ring sizer.

"Edward I..." I started to complain, but he placed his hand over my mouth to stop me, he turned my head and spoke into my ear.

"I said I'd get a ring on your finger the first chance I got, didn't I?" he said dropping his hand down to my shoulder.

The jeweller lifted a tray of engagement rings out of the cabinet and placed them on the glass top.

"See anything you like?" Edward asked.

"Lots, but they're platinum..."

"But nothing," he said, "Choose carefully, you are going to be wearing it for the next seventy or eighty years." he said.

One ring really spoke to me, it was stunningly beautiful, I pulled it from the tray and Edward took it from me and placed it on my finger.

"That's the one I would have chosen for you." he said, smiling down at me, he looked so happy I couldn't help but smile back. The ring fit perfectly and as I pulled it back off I tried to see the tiny label, but Edward took it from me. "Is that 'The one' then?" he asked.

"Definitely, yes." I said, smiling back at him.

"Go pick out some more jewellery you like whilst I pay for this." he said, I was about to object but he turned me around and pushed me towards the opposite counter, slapping my butt as I went.

I sighed and went to wait for him by the other counter, he was back by my side a few minutes later. "see anything you like?" he asked.

"Nope." I admitted.

"That's because you didn't look." he said turning me around again to look in the cabinet of necklaces.

"Edward I don't need anything." I objected.

He found a simple but elegant white gold chain, that was similar to his own and bought it anyway. I sulked "why are you sulking?" he asked.

"Who is paying for all of this?" I asked without answering.

"I am, I used my savings." he admitted.

"What? Edward you can't, that is so unfair." I complained.

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"Edward... your savings really?"

"Yes, Bella its the first time in my life that I have ever wanted to spend it, the first time I've had something worth while that I wanted, basically what I was saving for."

"Its still not right that you should spend money on me, and I have nothing to give back to you." I said lowering my head in shame.

He pulled me to him in the middle of the street, "Bella..." he said exasperated. "You have given me the one thing that no one else in the world could give me." he said. I frowned. "You." he said. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to pull away. "Listen." he said, and he pulled me to a bench and we both sat. "You are the most important person in the world, the absolute best and basically you mean everything to me." he said holding my face in his hands, "I hardly think a bit of metal and rocks is anything compared to that." he said. "But it is just a small token of the love I feel for you." he said and he kissed me.

Which was good as I was a little dizzy from his words to have spoken, and far from being embarrassed about kissing in front of people I kissed him back.

"Come on you two before you get arrested." Esme said.

We followed the others down the street, I couldn't help but smile Edward looked so happy, and my hand felt warm with his hand wrapped around it.

I never said anything but I overheard a conversation between Carlisle and Jasper, as we walked.

"So Jasper, do you promise to be loyal, and love and cherish my baby girl?" Carlisle asked.

"With every fibre of my being, I promise." Jasper replied.

"Then, please take this." he said handing Jasper an envelope. "Go get my little girl a nice engagement ring." Jazz just stared at him open mouthed.

"But..." Was all Jazz could say.

"Look Jasper, if we had known about you all, we would have taken you in five months ago, when you first arrived, so I make that five months rent that I owe you for starters." Carlisle said.

"But.." Jazz repeated.

Carlisle shook his head, "You taking care of my baby girl will be repayment enough." Carlisle assured him, then when no one was looking Jasper actually hugged Carlisle, I felt a warm glow wash over me when I saw that.

"You have my word." Jasper promised.

We were dragged through more women wear but it wasn't so bad with Edward there, he gave his opinion on every outfit I tried. Alice must have been exhausted running between Rose, myself and Jasper, with different outfits. I was relieved when it was time to leave, and I practically fell into the Volvo when Edward opened the door for me.

"So how long before this wedding?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"How long have I got left before I'm not a single guy any more?" he asked and Rose punched his arm. "Okay let me put it another way, how long will Jasper be expecting me to stay out of his sister's..." Rose punched him harder. "What? I was just going to say bed." he said grinning.

"Well Alice and I will be eighteen in two months, but without Jasper giving consent we will have to wait for Bella's eighteenth which isn't for nine months.

"If Jasper thinks I am waiting for nine months he is more crazy than I ever gave him credit for." Emmett said, Rose punched him again.

"Ouch! If you do that one more time I'm gonna have to put you over my knee." Emmett told her.

"I'm sure we can convince Jazz to give consent before then." Edward said ignoring them.

"How's that." Emmett asked.

"Come off it Em, Alice is a Cullen... do you really think she will wait nine months before she..."

"Edward." I shouted.

"You really think she will wait?" Edward asked.

Rose giggled.

"What?" Emmett asked her.

"If we hadn't interrupted them last night, and this morning, she already would have." Rose said.

"What?" the rest of us said together.

"Last night they were in the shower together, and after when we disturbed them and this morning while we were waiting for you two, what do you think they were up to."

"That dirty little vamp..." Emmett said.

"Thanks Rosalie, lets see him try and stop me now." Edward said smiling hugely.

"Hey, watch what your saying pal that's still my baby sister you're talking about you know." she warned him.

"Like I said before, I'll wait if you do." he said to her, she didn't have any comeback.

"Um... hello, I am still in the car, I can hear you you know." I reminded him.

"Oh I know, so you have been forewarned too." he said grinning at me.

"Personally I'm good with the whole nine months thing." I said. "It's not that long to wait for something you have allegedly never had." I said.

"No way, woman you will be lucky if I get through another night," he said "and what do you mean by allegedly?" Edward asked.

"I only have your word for it." I said. He was about to argue but then Rose said.

"After spending the night in the same bed I'm surprised you haven't already." Rose said.

"What?" Emmett yelled.

"That's why your dad said he wouldn't let things go so far whilst he was glaring at Edward, Because Edward slept in Bella's bed all night, her new teddy bear." Rose told Emmett.

Damn I thought, I forgot all about that, I forgot to buy a teddy.

"No way! you dirty little... wait you mean to say you didn't, you had all night and you didn't... what's wrong Eddy, little ward not up for it?" Emmett chided.

"Emmett!" Edward growled, and I screeched.

"Oh he was more than up for it when he ran passed me." Rose said giggling.

"Rose!" I yelled at her horrified, Edward looked out of the window blushing.

"What? You mean your saw his..." Emmett started to say.

"No!" it was covered up, but obviously too big to miss." Rose teased.

"Humph, you ain't seen nothing yet baby, I don't call him little ward for nothing." Emmett said chuckling, and pulled Rose on top of him.

Edward rolled his eyes as Emmett and Rose started making out. A short while later Edward pulled into a gas station, he filled the car and went to pay for it, when he came out he handed me a blue chenille teddy bear, he grinned at me, then I saw the badge on the front of it, it said 'Edward.'

"Which ever way you look at it, you will be sleeping with me from now on." he said.

"Thank you." I said, and I kissed the teddy, and hugged it.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" he asked. I didn't answer I just tried futilely to hide my grin.

Once home I decided to be good and went to my room to do my homework, Edward joined me, and we lay on my bedroom floor next to each other, obviously I had more than him as he was excused so much because of football, most unfair I thought, he finished well before I did, so he began to play with my hair, innocent enough and relatively easy to ignore, but then he started kissing my neck and that was next to impossible to ignore.

"Edward, please, I need to get this finished." I said.

"I'm not stopping you." he said pulling the neck of my top down so that he could kiss along my shoulder, his other hand up my top undoing my bra.

"Edward, stop it." I said. He huffed got up and walked out of the room, I stared at the door shocked by his sudden exit, he was back moments later and I recognised the jewellers bag and rolled my eyes as I turned back to my work. He lay down next to me and pulled my left hand towards him, he slipped my new ring onto my finger.

"This ring gives me the right to kiss you any time I want." he said, and he rolled over onto his back pulling me on top of him. "And I want to kiss you now." he said rolling us both until he was lying on top of me, and boy did he kiss me.

Time and place had ceased to exist so I was surprised to be brought back to reality when Esme called everyone's name to come and get food.

I noticed as I ate that both Alice and Rose wiggling their fingers to make their new diamonds sparkle under the lights, and the three of us just grinned at each other when I did the same. I noted just how much grinning and smiling I had done lately, all of it since I had properly met Edward, it was most unlike me to smile so much, it really did make my face hurt.

"So any idea's or plans yet?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Alice said excitedly. "I was thinking next weekend for the engagement party, but we'll call it a graduation party for Em, Jazz and Rose, that way no one has to know our dirty little secret.

"But its not a dirty little secret." Edward said.

"It sounds more exciting though, don't you think? Alice's enthusiasm knew no bounds. "As for the wedding, I think the week after our eighteenth, that way we can combine it with our bachelor and bacheloret party." she said. I looked around at all of their faces, they all seemed happy with the arrangement, I wasn't I would still be seventeen and not allowed to get married without parental consent. Slowly one by one they noticed my glum expression, but it was Jasper who spoke first.

"Bella." he said, I kept my head down, I couldn't speak, I felt sick, if they didn't realise and went ahead, I couldn't marry Edward, surely Edward of all people would realise this and put a stop to the plans. "Bella." Jasper said again, Edward put his hand under my chin and lifted my face so that he could look in my eyes. I pulled away I was starting to feel angry and I could feel the tears filling my eyes, I got out of my chair and ran from the kitchen, why had I believed this could happen to me, this was too much I'd used up all my luck, so now everything was going to start going wrong again, back to life as I had always known it.

I felt Edward follow me, but I heard Jasper stop him, I could hear someone behind me on the stairs as I raced to get into my room, but as I was shutting my door a foot stopped it, so I had no choice but to let him in. Jasper put his hands on my shoulders and push me to the bed and sat me on it, he sat next to me.

"Belle, do you love Edward?" he asked me. I nodded, "Enough to marry him?" I nodded again. "How much?" he asked, I sighed.

"With all of my heart, Jazz, he is my everything." I admitted.

"Then as your legal guardian I will give you permission to get married." Jasper said.

I gasped, "You will?" I asked finally looking at him.

"If that is what you really want." he said smiling down at me.

I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek, "Yes, thank you Jazz." I said.

"Just promise me one thing." he said,

I held my breath and tensed up ready for impact would he really ask me to wait until after I'm married before I sleep with Edward, I bit my lower lip and waited.

"Just promise me that you wont do anything... unless you are ready to, just don't let him talk you into anything you are not ready to do, okay."

I fought against my smile and my relief, "I promise." I said.

"Good, I know there is no point in telling you both to wait," he said and I couldn't help but giggle when I remembered what Rose had said, about him and Alice.

"Are you happy Jazz?" I asked.

"More than I thought was possible." he said.

"You really love her, don't you." I said.

"With all of my heart." he admitted.

"Then, can you just promise me one thing." I asked him, I failed miserably to hide my smile. "Just promise me that you wont let Alice talk you into anything..." I didn't finish, Jasper pushed me over and smothered my head with my pillow.

"Can we come in?" Alice called from the door.

"No! I'm trying to kill my sister." Jasper said.

"Hey, hands off my fiancée." Edward said and the pillow disappeared.

"Okay... Bells, what on earth did you say to him?" Alice asked.

"I told him to promise not to let you..." I started to say and Jasper covered my mouth with his hand, I couldn't continue anyway I was laughing so much.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and I gasped, everyone froze.

"I'm fine." I said, getting up and seeing the worry on all their faces.

"Promise me you'll protect her from anything like this happening again." Jasper said to Edward, pointing to me clutching my ribs.

"I will never let anyone hurt her again." he answered.

"Then you have my permission to marry my sister, and I will give written consent for the wedding to go ahead in two months." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jazz, I will take good care of her." Edward promised.

"I know." Jazz said.

I left them there and went down to the kitchen to get my pain pills.

"Is everything alright dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes, thank you Esme." I said and I saw her look at my tablets.

"I bought this for you." she said getting something from her bag and handing it to me, "It's Arnica, its a homoeopathic cream for bruises, it will have those bruises out and gone in hours rather than days." she said.

"Thank you Esme," I said, "For everything, the clothes are wonderful." I said and I hugged her.

"Well you are very welcome dear, it was my pleasure, and thank you." she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For making my son so happy." she said.

"Well that is definitely my pleasure." I said and we both laughed. "I'm off to finish my homework, and then I'm off to bed, so goodnight." I said, poring myself a glass of water.

"Goodnight sweetheart." she said, and I went back upstairs with a drink and my tablets.

Jasper and Alice had gone but Edward was still sat on my bed, he looked at the drink and tablets as I put them on my night stand, he frowned at them.

"Will you please stop doing that." I said.

"What? He asked.

"Feeling guilty or whatever it is, it just makes me more ashamed and try and hide it more." I said.

"You shouldn't have to hide anything from me." he said.

"Stop pulling faces like that and I wont have too." I said.

"Deal."

"Good... Now are you going to let me finish my homework, and do some studying? We still have two exams left to study for." I said.

"I know, I guess I can study for a while, if you kiss me first." he said.

I did as he asked, but once his hands started to wonder I made him go and get this books, he sulked a little but he went and did as I asked. Once my homework was done I went to Edwards bathroom and got ready for bed, when I came out, Edward was sat on the end of his bed wearing just pyjama bottoms again.

"You know that promise you made this morning?" he said.

Realising what he meant I gasped, "You can't be serious." I said.

"Deadly." he said smirking at me.

"But..." I tried to say.

"Don't your promises mean anything?" he asked in faux horror.

"Yes, but... I didn't realise there was a time limit on it." I said.

"Oh, yeah." he said, "You only have until curfew to do it."

My jaw dropped, until eleven, I snapped my mouth closed and looked at the clock, it was ten thirty.

"I'll give you the necklace now, if you do it." he said, still smirking, he was enjoying watching me, I was just plain panicking.

"That would be the necklace that you wanted me to have." I pointed out. "Your bribery wont work on me." I informed him.

"Then what will?" he asked leaning back and resting his weight on his muscular arms, showing off every ripple, his perfect pecks and his amazing abs, and my mouth began to water at the sight of him.

"Just that." I said and I fell to my knees at his feet.

"What?" he asked.

"You." I said looking up at him sheepishly.

I moved his legs so that I was knelt down on the floor between his legs, I thought about the first time I had seen him, how I had tripped up and fallen into his lap, and how embarrassed I had been, almost as embarrassed as I was now, I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks. I looked up at him sheepishly, biting my lip as I eased his pyjamas down over his ass. I assumed his smile was supposed to be reassuring or encouraging, but I was much to nervous to take it in properly. How I had imagined doing this time and time again over the last five months and here I was about to do it, I was scared, I had no idea what to do, and I was going to depend on my iffy instincts and hope for the best. Did I really want to do this? I wasn't overly sure, but I didn't seem to want to stop, I guessed that it was too much to ask that he wouldn't notice how much I was shaking. He put his finger under my chin to pull my face up gently.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"I know." I said automatically but I never met his eyes.

"Bella, look at me." he insisted, I did, reluctantly. "You don't have to do this."

"I know." I said again, and as I said it I slid my fingers along his erection.

He groaned, his arms buckled and he fell back onto the bed.

Oh here goes nothing I thought, and I lent forward and gently licked around the head, with the tip of my tongue and I gently ran my fingers along the shaft, making him groan again, then slowly I took it into my mouth, I had no idea that they were so big but I had no experience to what was normal size, I had to use my hand too as I couldn't fit all of him into my mouth, and I did not want to make myself gag and end up vomiting over him. He began to sit back up to watch me. I don't know how I did what I was doing but to do it and keep eye contact with him the entire time was well beyond the bravest thing I'd ever accomplished. I watched for signs of him being uncomfortable but he nodded and smiled reassuringly, occasionally he spluttered out word.

"Fuck... Bella... that's so... fucking good."

After what seemed like an extremely long time, but probably wasn't long at all he grasped my shoulder and stared deep into my eyes seeming to be trying to tell me something. Then his face changed and he groaned "Bella...". I felt his penis pulsating then I got a surprise I hadn't bargained on. What was I to do, it wasn't pleasant but then neither was caviare in my opinion, there were no tissues in sight, I needed to get rid of what was in my mouth, did I run to the bathroom and spit it out, prolonging the experience, or just swallow and get it over with?

Edward was watching the different emotions cross my face.

"Are you okay" he whispered. I nodded and swallowed without thinking.

Realising what I had just done, he bit on his bottom lip, nervously, something I had never thought I would see and he reached behind him for the coke bottle on his bed side table and handed it to me.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

I took the bottle and drank, there was no way that I could speak to him, and if I could what was I going to say?

He pulled his pyjamas back up, took the bottle from me and put it on the floor, then he helped me to my feet, he picked me up and carried me onto his bed, he lay me down and lay down next to me, he didn't speak. He pulled my chin up gently and looked into my eyes, then very slowly and softly he pressed his lips to mine, watching for my reaction, I didn't react, I didn't speak I was still shocked at what I had just done. He kissed me again deeper and longer, I closed my eyes and threw myself into the kiss, he pulled me against himself and put more passion into his kiss, his tongue played with my lips, begging for entry, they parted gladly and our tongues danced together, it was a very slow and erotic dance. My tensed body was beginning to relax and slowly I became weak in his arms. I felt his hand stroke down the side of my body, down over my hip, down my thigh to my calf, he grasped my leg and hitched it up over his hip, then he rolled us both so that I was lying on top of him, but he never broke the kiss.

Then both of our phones vibrated on the night stand, indicating that it was five to eleven, we both sighed and opened our eyes, I gave him one more lingering kiss on the lips, then climbed off him and off the bed, it was just before curfew and we both knew that Carlisle or Esme would be up here soon to check that we were in our own rooms.

"Oh Bella." he said as I turned away from him.

"Yes." I said turning back eagerly.

"That was fuckin awesome, thank you."

I felt my face heat up again, "You're welcome." I said grinning and I walked back to my room.

From my bed I could see the end of Edwards bed across the hall through the open doors.

"Back in your own rooms please guys, its eleven o'clock." Carlisle's voice rang up the stairs.

I lay in my bed hugging my teddy bear, but then Edward moved to the end of his bed where he could see me, I recognised the hungry look in his eyes. I bit on my bottom lip as he got off his bed and walked silently across the hall, he stood in the doorway looking at me with puppy dog eyes, I shook my head and hid my face behind the bear. I felt the covers move as he climbed in the bed next to me, he pulled the teddy out of my hands and pushed it under my pillow.

He pulled me close, "This would be so much easier in my bed." he said, well obviously he had a double bed, and mine was only a single. He pulled my face to his and moaned as he crushed his lips to mine.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, I said back in your own rooms... Now! Your mother says she's not ready to be a grandparent yet." Carlisle's voice rang up the stairs.

I could here shuffling around down stairs, as Emmett and Jasper went back to their rooms.

"Edward... I think we should stop." I whispered, but I never released my tight grip on him as I held him tight against me, my legs locked tight around his legs.

"You could sound a little more convincing." he whispered back into my neck.

"I'm serious." I said but I whimpered as he rubbed his hips to mine.

"I don't want to stop."

"Still.. think.. we should..." I said in gasps.

"I will stop if you really want me to stop." he murmured as he kissed along my jaw.

"That's just it, I don't want to, that's the problem." I admitted.

"Then we shouldn't stop." he whispered against my lips, and he was rubbing his hips to mine again. "I want you so badly right now, there is nothing I wouldn't give to have you naked right now." he said, and he pulled my top up.

"Edward." I said and he could see the tension in my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well apart from the fact that your father could burst through that door any second. I'm... I'm scared... it's not like I've done this before, and I'm scared.. it's going to hurt and I'm afraid of what I will feel for you... if you hurt me." I said trying to hide my face.

"I've never done it before either, and I'm scared of hurting you too... and yeah I'd thought of that, you hating me if I hurt you, that scares me too. If you feel that you are not ready Bella then I can wait until you are." he said holding my face between his hands, not an easy thing to do as he was holding himself off me with his elbows so that none of his weight was on my ribs. I looked at the total honesty in his eyes. "I mean it Bella, I love you, and I would like nothing more than to make love to you, but... I will not do anything that you are unsure or un-ready for." he assured me.

"Okay." I said and I reached down to his pyjamas and pushed them down over his hips, I watched his eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but his breathing sped.

"I've decided that I am still undecided, and I really don't want to think about stopping until I've seen you naked." I said grinning as I used my legs to push his pyjama bottoms down.

"If that's the case, you have to be naked too." he said, pulling my vest top up, I helped.

He kicked off his pyjamas and pulled mine down, he knelt over me looking at me naked, his mouth slightly open. I grabbed a pillow to cover my face, but he stopped me.

"Don't you dare." he said, pulling the pillow from me. "Wow... just... wow," he said, "I always knew that you were beautiful... but... wow, not even in my imagination had I dreamt that you were... well... beyond words."

"Oh shut up!" I said trying to turn over.

"Don't you dare, I could just sit and marvel at you all night long." he said.

"I think something would disagree." I said eyeing the erect weapon he was wielding.

"See, that's the effect you have on me." he said, "Just the sight of you makes me hard."

I giggled and it made my chest wobble, which in turn made him moan, longingly. The expression on his face was like a kid looking into the window of a candy store.

"I want you so badly right now, I'm literally in pain here." he informed me. So I took hold of his hand and pulled him down on top of me. "Tell me... if you think I'm going too far... or if I hurt you at all." he said, and I nodded.

I pulled his face to mine, I needed his lips on mine, then I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him tight against me, our hands investigating each others bodies, as the minutes ticked by and the passion intensified we took the next step. Edward kiss, licked and investigated just about every part of my body but when he rubbed his erection into me it lit a fire between my legs and I began to ache for more friction, I felt his hand slide down my stomach and he paused at my pelvic bone, looking at my face.

"Please Edward." I begged almost bucking my hips towards his hand, needing to feel that connection.

I groaned as I felt his fingers slide into my wetness between my legs, pulling him closer, needing to feel more of him, as his finger made circular movements around my clit, I almost rose off the bed, I bit into his shoulder to keep from moaning to loudly, then as he slid his finger inside of me and began moving I was completely undone.

"Oh god... Edward I.. I need to feel you... Now". I gasped.

He withdrew his fingers and shifted his weight on top of me so that I could feel him hot against my wetness, rubbing into me, as he slowly began to slide inside of me he watch for my reactions, I pulled him close with my arms and push back against him with my hips, I was hard pressed not to make any noise and alert any one to what we were doing, he pushed deep inside of me with a strong thrust, my nails dug deep into his back, despite the pain, I didn't stop him.

I lay still, my body still entwined with Edwards, I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were his beautiful green eyes staring into mine, he lent forward and pressed his lips to mine.

"Good morning beautiful." he whispered.

Both our eyes widened as we heard someone in the hall, we stared at each other, what should we do? Hide? Run? He shut is eyes in faux sleep and I quickly did the same.

We heard Carlisle's quiet chuckle as he pulled the door closed saying "That's my boy."

Edward and I instantly started laughing in whispers, and the movement did strange things to our still entwined bodies, and he pulled my lips to his with a passion that could have set the bed on fire... I wouldn't have noticed.

**A/N Ok how did I do? Let me know :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Power trip

**A/N Disclaimer... Characters owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward Cullen! **

**Chapter Ten, Power trip.**

Edwards POV

When I woke up, I lay very still as I could feel the weight of someone lying on me, then the memory of last night came flooding back to me, I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful creature on the planet sleeping peacefully with her head on my arm, her arm was resting over me as well as one of her legs, I was completely in ore of her, how could I be so lucky as to deserve what she had given me, making love to her was well beyond anything I could have imagined. I knew I had rushed her into this relationship, but honestly, I didn't think I could go another day without making her mine, I'd have to be a completely brain dead idiot to ever think about letting her go, I would do anything for her, be anything for her, she was the air in my lungs and the blood in my veins, she was my everything.

Her eye's opened slowly and I stared into the melted chocolate depths of them, I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and pressing my lips to hers.

"Good morning beautiful." I whispered, though the word seemed very inadequate to me.

Then I heard someone out in the hall, and by the expression of panic on Bella's face she heard it too, It was probably just my father coming home from his early morning shift at the hospital, but I closed my eyes to make like I was sleeping, I knew my father wouldn't say anything, he always said I was exactly like he had been as a teen, and he obviously expected this to happen otherwise he wouldn't have given me the box of condoms the other night.

I heard him chuckle as he pulled the door closed. "That's my boy." he said.

I couldn't help but laugh, and Bella laughed too, both our bodies shook with laughter, and the shaking made her leg rub against my morning wood, that was all it took for my staying power, I pulled her further on top of me, I had to have her again, and I had to have her now, she didn't attempt to stop me, and it felt like it was my birthday, when it was her that reached over to her night stand and pulled another condom from the packet, and then she put it on.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked.

She giggled and then placed her finger on my lips, "Shush, I am experimenting with being brave." she said, but having her on top, excited me too much and I'm embarrassed to admit I couldn't make it last past ten minutes, but it was early and we had the whole day ahead of us.

There was too much activity down stairs with the others using the bathroom so I waited for Bella to use my shower before I went in.

"I'd better sneak these sheets down to the laundry while you are in the shower then." she said, stripping the sheets off.

"I wont be long." I said, and she kissed me before I left her room.

Once I had showered and dressed I went back to Bella's room, she was fighting back a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"I took the sheets to the laundry." she said.

"And?"

"I bumped into Rose and Alice in the laundry room, they had to wash their sheets too." she said, then she started giggling.

"Damn, I was hoping to beat them." I admitted.

"Oh, you did." she said, stretching up to put her arms around my neck, "But I hadn't realised it was a competition." she said. I helped lift her up so that she wouldn't hurt herself by stretching.

"It wasn't, but explain how we beat them." I said wondering what she meant.

"It seems that Em and Jazz followed the rules last night, but they got up real early this morning, just so no rules were broken." she said. And then she kissed me.

"Come on," I said smiling, you need to eat something, to keep your energy up." I said still holding her up, I carried her out of the room that way, and I didn't put her down until we were in the living room.

I took Bella's hand and we walked into the kitchen together, Em was sitting by Rose and he was kissing her neck, Alice was sitting next to Jazz but her legs were over his lap.

"You all look very cosy." I said, they all just grinned, but no one spoke. Dad was reading the paper, until Em stole the sports section.

Mom started putting food on the table, and again Bella gave me most of hers, breakfast was a very quiet affair until mom spoke.

"Your father told me something very interesting this morning." she said, and she glared straight at me. But as everyone was still eating no one spoke. "It would seem that although most of you took notice of the curfew last night, but those that did just got up extra early this morning." she paused. "So Jasper... I am assuming that you will be moving in to Alice's room today? Rose, I'm guessing that Em will be moving you in with him?" she paused again and turned slowly to look at me. "And Bella will be moving in permanently with you?"

The table was silent and all our eyes were on our plates, and everyone of us was red faced, even Bella, she had not put make up on her cheeks today, and I could feel the heat coming from her face.

"You are definitely your fathers children, I don't know what made me think that any of you would wait," mom said, then she sighed. "Oh and girls thanks for doing the laundry this morning. Well as all the single beds have now been stripped, I guess that there isn't much for me to do today, and as you will all be moving things around in the bedrooms, I will be in my office if anyone needs me, but keep the noise down your father will be off to bed in a while." no one spoke until mom had gone from the kitchen and we heard her office door close.

"Guess who we're playing Friday in the final." Emmett said from behind the sports section of the paper.

"Who?" Jazz asked.

Emmett's face appeared over the paper with the most demonic grin I've ever seen.

"No way." I said, and Em nodded. I laughed.

"The Quilayute's." Em confirmed. "Ha, wonder where the games gonna be, if its in La Push, I so want to be there when they explain to coach that his best players can't go."

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

"There have always been Cullen's in Forks and the legend goes that our ancestors and some of the Quillayutes got trapped on James Island, and couldn't get off for a month, there was no food on the island so they were starving, apparently only the Cullen's survived, and that was because they ate the Quillayutes." I explained. "So no Cullen's have been allowed in La Push since." I had not been looking forward to Bella finding out about this, I wasn't sure how she would react.

"Just how long ago was that supposed to have happened?" Bella asked.

"The early seventeen nineties I think." I said.

"And they are still holding a grudge against you? After what like ten generations" Bella laughed, "What, they think you might get hungry during the game, and start snacking on their team mascot."

"There is slightly more to it than that." Dad said, and I sighed not wanting to reveal this part.

"Well, there wasn't any water on the island, and the legend goes that they drained their blood to drink, so they refer to us as the blood drinkers. I explained.

"What?" Rose, Bella and Jazz all said, and they were all laughing.

"Well I guess they should be even more nervous now then." Rose said.

"Whys that?" Em asked.

"The Cullen Coven has grown." she said with and evil grin.

"Cool," Bella said smiling up at me, "So I not only get to marry a super sexy guy, I get the added bonus of him being a super sexy vampire." she said.

"What's cool about that." I asked slightly shock at how well she was taking this.

"Only a vampire can love you forever." she said, stretching up to kiss my cheek.

I lent down to kiss me back, "Forever." I promised. I had to smile, I couldn't have hoped for her to take this better,

Em laughed, "I wonder if Black will turn up."

"Well if he does, he'll probably be in a wheel chair." I said.

"And if he's not... I'll put him in one." Em said. Jazz nodded in approval.

"Emmett you need to watch what you're doing at this game, there are going to be a lot of scouts at this game, if you want a free ride through collage, you are really going to have to work hard at this game." Dad warned Em. "That goes for you too Jasper, you need this game to show them just how good you are, so no heroics from either of you, we have done nothing to the Quillayutes, the problem they have is their own fear." Dad tried to reason.

"They have been scared of us for a reason, they wont even use the hospital because dad works there, so we will bleed them dry on the field, I'm talking total wipe out, no mercy, not even a field goal, we need to tell the rest of the team how they have banned us from La Push because of our ancestors and now after two centuries of banishment we will regain our dignity and we will do it in full view of all the Quillayutes and of Forks." Em said, that had to be the best pep talk I'd heard him make, he held his hands up for Jazz and I to high five him. "Hey, come on let's get moving, we have football practice at 2." he said, and we all got up and went to do the one job that couldn't have come soon enough for me, but heck this was months faster that I could have hoped.

Most of Bella's things were still in her box, and her new clothes were still in the bags from yesterday, so there wasn't much to do, I did remember to empty the trash can in her room, the last thing I wanted was for my mom to find the used condoms in the trash, the thought made me shiver uncomfortably, I took the bag out to the trash myself. I made Bella sit on my bed whilst I carried her things through. I went to my night stand and got her necklace out of the jeweller's bag, she held her hair up whilst I tied it, and seeing her neck exposed I couldn't help but kiss it, I picked her up and lay her on my, I mean our bed, I had to smile at the way that sounded in my head 'our' awesome word. I lay down on top of her and kissed along her jaw.

I heard my dad cough at the door, "When your mother told you to make the move I'm not sure that's the one she had in mind son." he said.

"Sorry dad." I said grinning, Bella looked up at him, she was biting her lip again.

"Don't be, carry on son, I saw nothing... Sorry Bella." he added and he walked away smiling.

I put the new CD We've all been there by Alex Band that I had bought yesterday into my CD player by the bed, I skipped straight to track six, 'I will not back down,' and I dedicated it to Bella, and I watched her face as she listened to the words, she frowned at the first line 'I let you down', but as the song progressed she began to smile, lighting up her face.

I let you down but I'll make it up to you somehow  
In time you'll see it's true  
If my will is strong  
And I know that as these days go on  
You'll find I'll get to you  
If it's the last thing that I do

Every step you take, I'll be a second behind  
Every move you make, I'll be the thorn in your side  
And know you can't fight this now  
I will not back down

I'm the sky, the stars, the moon, the setting sun  
I'm the feeling inside you when you're coming undone  
You know you can't fight this now  
I will not back down

Some say I'm cruel  
But nobody knows what I feel for you  
My love, you're the only one, yeah  
Do you understand?

Every step you take, I'll be a second behind  
Every move you make, I'll be the thorn in your side  
And know you can't fight this now  
Ohhh

Yeah, ooh, every step you take, I'll be a second behind  
Every move you make, I'll be the thorn in your side  
And know you can't fight this now  
I will not back down

I'm the sky, the stars, the moon, the setting sun  
I'm the feeling inside you when you're coming undone  
You know you can't fight this now  
I will not back down  
No, I will not back down  
No, I will not back down

By the end of the song she was singing, okay miming more like, along with the chorus, the look she gave me made me feel unbelievable and I knew that she felt the same way, the love was written right across her face, she wrapped her arms and legs around me, I could literally feel her euphoria.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips, she whimpered in response before she whispered back.

"I love you."

We kissed passionately, listening to the songs, she kissed down my throat and I could feel her lips quivering against my neck as she sang along to the chorus of track eight.

"I will never, ever, ever let you go... you know." she whispered.

Her words filled my heart and I could feel it swelling inside of me, filling my chest, I was happier than I had ever been in my life, and I knew I would never feel any differently about her than I did in that moment. She was the one thing that completed me, filled the gap that I had never understood, that part of my life that never made any sense, now that she was part of my life, I understood what it meant, there was never any doubt in my mind that she was the one, my forever.

"If I continue up the stairs will I find you doing something you shouldn't be doing or something you should?" mom called.

Bella and I stopped kissing immediately and I got up and off the bed quickly pulling her with me.

"Now we were in the middle of making room in my closet were we not?" I said. And we both rushed to the closet, I started pulling clothes out of draw, There is plenty of room for you to hang some of your new things up there." I said pointing to the hanging space, and Bella started pulling her new clothes out of the bags and hanging them up.

"What's this doing here?" she asked, then added, "It must be Rose's and got put in the wrong bag." she said, putting the pink dress back in the bag.

"No, its yours." I said taking it back from the bag and hanging it up."

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Alice got it for you, for prom." I explained.

"Oh well... firstly, WHAT? Secondly I'm not going to prom, and thirdly even if you drug, kidnap, blind fold and gag me... I'm still not wearing pink!"

"Bella..." I started to say but she pushed me up against the wall of the closet and stretched up to put her hand over my mouth to stop me, I had never known her be so forceful, I kind of liked it.

"No Edward, I might be a lot of things but I do not, and never will wear pink, Do You Understand me?" she asked, but she never moved her hand from my mouth, so I nodded, "Not EVER!" she added. And I nodded again, "Good, now kindly remove it, so Alice can take it back and get a refund."

"Don't you mean replacement?" I mumbled against her hand.

"Don't make me hurt you." she threatened.

"Like you could." I said when she dropped her hand to my chest.

Then she moved her hand lower and pulled down my zipper, and undid my pants, so obviously I started to get excited, she slowly moved her hand inside and ignored the erection she had given me, and grabbed hold of my balls

"Oh I think I could." was all she said, she licked her lips in such a way that I had to grab a hold of her and lower her to the floor and I lay down on top of her, as I went to kiss her she bit on my lip, and didn't let go, "No Prom!" she said, though it wasn't easy to tell she was still biting on my lip, and the way she was squeezing my balls was highly distracting.

"No prom, go it." I said.

"Promise." I think she said, she squeezed harder.

"PROMISE." I gasped.

"Good, now that's all clear she said releasing my lip and my balls."

"Wow, dominatrix, where did that come from?" I asked.

"Pink has a very adverse effect on me." she said, "that doubled with the threat of dancing just pushed me over the edge, sorry." she said.

"Are you?" I asked.

"What?"

"Are you sorry?" I asked.

She stared at my face thinking through her answer carefully. "Not really, that was quite a power trip, I quite enjoyed it."

"I would have too if you hadn't squeezed quite so hard." I admitted, grinning. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well at least you know now that I can stand up to you." she said grinning back, but she bit her lip, that seemed to be the extent of her confidence.

Honestly I was pleased to see that she could stand up for herself, if anything more so with me, she would not be walked over I was happy to see, she would most definitely not let me get away with anything, she was becoming more confident around me which was wonderful, well last night I had most definitely gone to sleep with the girl and woken up with the woman.

"No dress?" I asked.

"No!" she said.

"And no prom?" I asked again.

"No!" she said again.

"You have to give me something." I said.

"I don't have to give you anything." she said scowling at me.

I pushed my hips into hers, making her whimper, I smiled and whispered. "Please." into her neck, and I kissed her throat.

"Okay, the prom is after the game on Friday, right?" she asked.

"Yes." I said against her jaw as I kissed along it to her ear.

"Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice will all be at the prom?" she asked, but her breath was starting to come in gasps as I kissed the indentation under her ear.

"Yes," I whispered against her ear.

"And your..." she paused, and whimpered again as I rubbed my hard cock against her. "Dad will be... working." she gasped.

"Yes, he'll have to leave right after the game." I said still unsure where she was going with this questioning.

"And your mom will be busy getting things ready for the engagement party?"

"For our engagement party... yes, probably." I said.

"So we will practically have the place to ourselves?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered, and I could feel my eyes widening along with the smile on my face, which grew bigger watching her face and seeing that she was trying hard not to smile.

"So if I promise to, I don't know, maybe take a shower with you, I might even dance half naked around the room with you, if you hold me up that is." she said.

"Yes?" I said eager now for her to continue.

"Well, wouldn't that be better than going to prom?" she asked.

"Hmm, you promise to take a shower with me?" I asked her, she nodded. And dance naked around this room with me?" I asked.

"Mostly naked." she amended.

"You promise?" I asked her to confirm.

"I promise." she said.

"Then you have a deal." I said. Before I kissed her lips, elated at the idea of showering with her, it had become almost a fantasy over the last few days, and it was definitely a much better option than prom, so I couldn't wait until Friday, or even sooner if I got the chance.

I jumped to my feet when I heard mom coming up the stairs and I pulled Bella up with me, and quickly did up my pants, Bella stood in front of me so that mom couldn't see the bulge in my pants.

"Right you two." mom said as she walked in.

I stared wide eyed at her and waited to hear what was coming.

"You are both still very young, and I know you feel you are old enough, but you are younger than your father and I were and we were too young." she paused and took a deep breath, "I am not telling you not to get married, and I wouldn't even try to stop you doing anything else. I am just asking that what ever you do." she took another deep breath, "please don't bring children into your life... just make sure you take precautions please, if you run out, I will make sure there is always a good supply in the main bathroom downstairs." don't get me wrong I don't regret having you, I just wont you all to have a chance at living and having fun before you settle down, so wait until after collage before having children." she said.

I didn't know what to say, it was always dad who spoke to me about this sort of thing, It was much harder with mom, but I need not have worried as Bella answered in a way that shocked me, yes she shocked me, but in the most wonderful and loving way.

"Don't worry mom." she said walking over and hugging my mom. I watched my mom's face light up as she smiled warmly at Bella's calling her mom. "We have no plans to make you a grand mother for a good few years." they both laughed and mom hugged her back.

"Going on the fact that my offspring are all their fathers children, now might be a good time to take out shares in Durex." she said laughing as she walked back out of the room.

Once mom had gone I turned to Bella my head scrambling with which question to ask her first.

"You called her mom." I said.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked worried.

"Mind? Not at all, it was wonderful, but you don't have too call her that." I said.

"I know that, but it felt right to say it, and, she is really isn't she." she said.

I laughed, "Yes she is." and I pulled her to me and lent down to kiss her.

"So you do want children then?" I asked.

"Not children specifically, but your children, yes I do... eventually, why... don't you?" she suddenly became nervous when she said the last part.

I lifted her chin slowly back up and I lent down to lean my forehead to hers. "Bella, I would like nothing better than for you to be the mother of my children, but like you say, eventually, we need to practise the making them part a lot first." I said.

"Mom and dad are being very open minded about this living arrangement... are they normally like this?" Bella asked.

"Well nothing like this has happened before, but it is most unexpected, I know that I can usually get away with a lot but they have been much more understanding, especially mom, thinking about it she has been acting very odd lately, she is only just getting over being ill, she was getting sick for months, maybe that's why." I suggested.

After clearing some room in my closet and on my bookshelves Bella put her things out, but no one would really be able to tell that this was her room too, I would go and search online later and do some shopping of my own, just a few things to make this place look like she lived in it. There was still several hours to go before lunch, so I had an idea to fill the time, well I had two, but I was guessing she would still be a little too sore for that.

"Would you like to come for a walk before lunch." I asked.

"I'd like that, I need to move, I'm still having difficulty walking, I guess its a good thing that my pain pills are also muscle relaxants, that does seem to be helping." she said blushing.

I found myself biting on my lip embarrassed, a nasty habit I seemed to of gotten from her. "I'm sorry." I said.

"I'm not." she said, and we both laughed, those were our first words to each other only in reverse. "If it gets too much for you, I can always carry you." I assured her.

"Okay." she said smiling and kissing my still red cheek, thinking about it I was reminded that her cheeks were red, aside from the bruise.

"I was just wondering, is there a reason that you have not put your cover up make up on today?" I asked.

"Well I haven't really had time yet, but I was trying the cream that... mom," she paused wondering if she should call mom, mom when talking to me. "gave me." she explained.

I smiled to show I was happy to hear her say that, "well its starting to yellow up already, so it should be gone in a day or two." I assured her, She smiled and took my hand, and pulled me from the room and down the stairs.

I loved walking through the forest around our home but having Bella with me to share the experience just made it so much better. I had my arm around her waist and my hand inside the top of her jeans, she in-turn had her arm around me with her hand in my back pocket.

"Bella." I asked after walking in silence for a long while.

"Yes." she said, looking up at me smiling happily.

"What would you like as an engagement gift from me?" I asked.

"I already have the two most important gifts, you and the ring, I don't need anything else, and I certainly don't want you spending any more money on me." she insisted, and starting to frown.

"I know, that but there must be something that you really want." I said.

"Look Edward," she said, it still thrilled me to hear my name through her lips. "I only ever wanted you, and material things don't matter to me, I have never had much, and I really don't need anything." she tried to insist.

"I just think there should be something in our room that represents that you live there too." I said.

"Like what exactly?" she asked.

"I don't know that's why I asked you, but I was wondering, you want to be a writer don't you?" I asked.

"Yes." she said slowly.

"So how about I get you a desk, new bookshelves and a decent laptop, or would you prefer a computer?" I asked.

"No... that's too much." she tried to argue.

"I take that as a yes." I said pulling her around in front of me and lifting her up.

"Edward no." she said but I kissed her, to stop her arguing.

"We can go online later and you can pick out some new books too." I said, but quickly kissed her again before she objected.

Later the six of us set off for school in Em's Jeep, Rose sat in the front next to Em, not a great idea as he spent more time watching her than he did the road, I knew he'd liked her from the moment he saw her, much the same as I had with Bella and Alice had with Jazz, it was obvious that he was besotted with her, it was an odd feeling seeing my siblings so happy, it made my own euphoric mood that much more intense. Jazz sat in the back with Alice in his lap and I sat next to him with Bella in my lap, I had my arms wrapped around her, holding her close, it felt odd the feelings inside me, knowing I was off to football practice and Bella being there to watch me, I had to admit I was more than proud to show her off as mine, but honestly I'd much rather have her to myself.

I wasn't sure I'd be much use, just walking away from her to go into the shower this morning left a gaping great hole inside of me, so walking away and concentrating on playing football was going to be a challenge. I knew that she'd be safe, that the psycho was gone, and that Black wasn't around, but even with her sitting with the girls whilst they practised their cheers, it still didn't feel safe enough, not unless I was with her, though that could just be because of all the guys in Forks, in school and even on the team who wanted her. Since seeing us together after the game, I was pretty sure that everyone knew she was mine now enough to stay away from her, I was sure, except for Newton, he'd seen us together on Friday, but he wasn't at the game or the after party, but someone would have said something to him, Forks was a small town after all, and it must be big news that the Hales were all dating the Cullen's. Wait until they hear we are all living together, that will start some major gossip, and as for us all getting married so soon, well, that will keep the gossips happy for years, the stories about the Hales and the Cullen's will be legendary.

Em, Rose and Jazz, would, all being well, be off to college in the fall and away from the gossip, though I wasn't sure how Alice would cope with that, if Jazz has to go far away, she'll probably drop out of school if I know anything, but dad wont let that happen, he'd probably pay for Jazz to go to Seattle just to keep Alice happy.

When we arrived at school the coach and most of the team were already there, I kept my arms around Bella, and she held me tightly, I lent down a few time and kissed the top of her head, just to be doubly sure that everyone knew she was mine.

"Hi Bella," Tyler said, "Edward." he added, more as an after thought that to be polite.

"Come on Bella." Alice said grabbing her hand and trying to pull her away from me, I slapped Alice's hand away, I turned Bella around and lent down to kiss her before she went off with Alice, I had to smile when she threw her arms around my neck and threw herself into the kiss, half the guys whistled or coughed.

"Cullen, put Swan down so we can get on the field." Coach said.

I felt the tear as we separated and she walked away from me, she turned and judging by the expression on her face it was obvious that she felt it too.

Practice seemed quite uneventful until about an hour had passed, the cheerleaders were making a lot more noise than usual, and the team stopped what they were doing to run over and see what was happening, as I knew Bella was over there I ran suddenly panicked over the where the commotion was, I could see clearly that Jessica Stanley was in the middle of it all, and she had blood on her face, clearly she had been fighting as three other cheerleaders where holding her back, I looked to see who she had picked a fight with this time, and my heart almost stopped, Rose and Alice were helping Bella to her feet.

A/N oh, no not again, I seem to be developing a habit of getting Bella beat up :/


	11. Chapter 11 Eye eye captain

**A/N Disclaimer... Characters owned by Smeyer, And as always I am completely owned by Edward Cullen! **

**Chapter Eleven. Eye eye captain.**

Bella's POV

I walked across the football field with Rose and Alice so I could sit close by whilst they practised their cheers, I was still trying to walk as normally as possible, but every time someone looked in my direction I felt like I had a neon sign over my head saying 'I had sex with Edward Cullen.' I would swear that everyone could tell and I felt a little awkward sitting on the grass alone, it just made me stand out more, I should have thought ahead and worn green just so I'd blend in with the grass, I felt almost naked without a book in my hand like I usual did have making me stand out more, paranoia swept over me, and I was relieved that I had remembered to put the cover up make up on before we left the house, I must have been purple underneath the make up. After a while of watching Rose and Alice, and trying to calm my breathing, my gaze wondered to see where Edward was, I felt my lips turn up into a smile the moment I spotted him, I couldn't see his face because of his helmet but I didn't care I was just enjoying watching him, time slipped by and I had no idea how long I'd been staring, but after some time Jessica came over and sat on the grass next to me.

"So are you actually dating Edward now then?" she asked.

I stared at her for a moment, "Hello to you too," I said, and yes actually, I am." I said.

"But you didn't even like him." she stated.

"Didn't I?" was the only response I gave her, as her tone was not a nice one.

"All the times I have talked about him and you never said a word." she said, I just shrugged.

It wasn't like I'd tell her, not even if she had stopped talking long enough for me to speak.

"You know he's only dating you to get closer to me, don't you?" she said.

I couldn't help myself I had to laugh at that though I tried not to I did snort, I knew she was crazy about Edward, I couldn't blame her for that, but she had to be completely deranged if she believed that.

"There is no point in laughing, you know its the truth, why else would he be with you of all people, he had pick of all the girls in school, so why would he ask out the only girl in Forks that isn't into him. I knew it the second that Mike asked me to the prom and Edward asks you out, well I am going to say yes to Mike and really make Edward jealous, lets see who's laughing then, when he dumps your ass." she said.

"Oh please Jess, he's had what, 3 or 4 years to ask you out, but he never has, in fact he has turned you down no end of times, so please get a clue and leave him alone, Mike actually likes you, so I'd stick with him if I were you." I suggested.

"I could say the same to you, Mike likes you, so you should get in with Mike before I take him from you too." she said.

"Too?" I asked.

"Yes, too, I will take Edward from you."

"Even if that were possible, I wouldn't hold my breath." I said getting a little annoyed at her aggressive tone.

"I will be with Edward by the prom, I can promise you that." she said.

I just shook my head at her, and chose to ignore her rather than fuel her madness, she was crazy, no wonder Edward was always trying to avoid her, but then she grabbed my left hand.

"What's that?" she said trying to get my engagement ring off my finger.

"Hey." I said clenching my fist to stop her getting it off, I tried to push her off and she smashed her elbow into my face, I felt it as her elbow hit my cheek bone and then my eye, the pain was nothing compared to how my ribs felt, all the movement was agony but despite her digging her nails in trying to open my fingers I didn't unclench my fist.

"That's mine." she screamed at me, then she actually sunk her teeth into my hand, and yanked on my hair forcing my head back, instinctively I thrust my fist up and I felt the crunch as my hand made contact with her nose, it bled instantly, then she was pulled off me by some of the other cheerleaders.

"Alice and Rose came to help me up but I couldn't move, I clutched my ribs as I tried to get up but the pain in my ribs grew too intense, I felt sick and my head started spinning, Rose took my weight but I was incapable moving and I gasped unable to breath through the pain.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, running up and lifting me gently from Rose, as he stood up he instructed Alice to phone Carlisle and meet us at the hospital, he turned with me in his arms and Jessica stood in his way, blood dripping down her face.

"Edward." she said, shocked at him holding me. "Look, she hit me." she said.

Edward turned to Alice, "Get that bitch out of my face before I forget my rule about not hitting girls." he said.

"But Edward." Jessica tried to say but he just started to walk around her.

Then there was a loud crunch as Rose smacked her fist into Jessica's nose. "I don't have a no hitting girls rule." she said, smiling at Edward.

"Thanks Rose." Edward said, and he stepped over the lump that was Jessica screaming on the floor and walked back to Emmett's Jeep, Em, Jazz, Alice and Rose all in tow.

As carefully as he could Edward climbed into the back of the Jeep, but I cried out when he had to ease through the door with me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." he said, and I could see his face was wet with tears." and his lip was trembling as he looked at my face

"What the hell happened to your hand," Jasper said.

I looked down at my hand where I had cuts from Jessica's nails and bite marks clearly visible.

"She was trying to get my ring off, she used her nails and her teeth." I said.

But then he saw my face, the look on his face was livid, I couldn't see through my eye any more it was black and clouded, and painful, Edwards face was so close to tears it made me want to cry, I tried to lift my hand to stroke his face, but I couldn't, my arm pulled on my ribs and I hissed through my clenched teeth.

Carlisle was waiting for us when we arrived, Edward carried me straight through to a treatment room and lay me on the bed, he stayed by my side holding my hand as Carlisle examined me. Carlisle put a drip needle in me my hand and it wasn't long before the morphine started to kick in, it was a relief from the pain.

"I want to have a specialist check on that eye, just to be on the safe side, its too blood shot for me to see much I'm afraid." he said.

I could feel myself getting groggy, and the sedative kicked in.

"You can go now, get yourself cleaned up, she's going to be out of it for a while." I heard Carlisle say." I was about to object, but I couldn't get any words out. I squeezed Edwards hand.

"No, I'm staying with her." he said and he kissed me softly on my forehead.

I woke up completely disorientated, but I could feel someone stroking my hair, but I didn't open my eyes as I could hear Edwards voice, he was singing.

"Well the sky broke in two  
I found you dancing alone  
and the room filled up with you  
in a song we both know  
that's when you caught me with your eyes  
sending shivers down my spine

and then you whispered in my ear

you said I can feel it too

and then you pulled me into you

Tonight, I've got you where I want you

closer, I can tell you anything

you're the song that I sing

tonight, let the music take us over

we'll fall into forever, all is right

cos I've got you where I want you, tonight." © Alex Band

He paused for a moment, he probably noticed my breathing picking up, he had an unbelievable voice, and to hear him singing was unbelievable.  
I opened my eyes slowly, but only one of my eyes opened, the other one hurt a little so I tried to leave it closed. I moved my head slightly and saw Edward sitting on the bed next to me, I was a little surprised that it was our bed.

"Hey, you." I said groggily. He pulled his earphone out and put his Ipod down.

"Hello, Beautiful." he said and lent forward to kiss my lips."

"How did I get home?" I asked.

"I bought you home last night." he said.

"How long... I mean what day is it?" I asked wondering exactly when it was.

"Its Tuesday, dad thought it best to sedate you for a couple of days." he said.

"Why? And why can't I open my eye?" I asked.

"You were in a lot of pain," he winced, "and as for your eye, you took a direct hit and it burst a blood vessel in your eye, so it is best if you rest it and not use it for a few days, then they can see what damage has been done to it, so you look like a pirate at the moment." he said trying to smile but not quite managing it.

"And my ribs?" I asked.

"Just the same as before, only you need to move around a lot less for a week or so." he said frowning.

"But I have finals, and the party, what about all that?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed.

"If you are feeling up to it, a teacher is coming over tomorrow to sit with us whilst we do our biology final, and as for the party, well we can always postpone it for a week or so, if necessary." he said, frowning again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said.

"Don't lie to me Edward, you can't stop frowning and your voice is almost trembling." I said.

He moved slowly and carefully so as not to move me, he lay next to me, put his arm over me and lent his forehead to mine. "I truly am the worst fiancée in the world, look at you, I can't believe I let you get attacked... again." he said, his voice broke on the last word.

"I figured it was some kind of divine intervention because I stood up for myself for once, perhaps I shouldn't do that again." I said.

He shook his head, "You should always stick up for yourself..." he paused. "I am so very sorry, I should never have..." he paused again. "I will understand if you... you don't want to be with me any more." he said slowly and tears building in his eyes, "I am so not good enough to deserve you, and this is all my fault." he said.

I just stared at him in disbelief, he actually meant what he was saying, "How was this your fault?" I asked.

"She attacked you because of me." he said tears spilling over and running down his face. "I don't want anything like this to happen again... So maybe..."

Are you trying to get rid of me now, am I so much trouble, is that what you are trying to say?"

He frowned at me, "Never, I love you more than my own life, but." he started to say but I cut him off.

"Did you not hear what I said to you on Sunday morning?" I asked.

"Yes but which part are you referring to exactly?" he asked.

"I will never ever let you go." I quoted the song title from the Alex Band CD he'd played for me, and he smiled a more genuine smile, and pressed his soft lips to mine. "I won't ever not need to be with you, its that school I want to avoid maybe, but never you, you are the only thing that gives my life any meaning, so please don't say that ever again." I said. "And wouldn't that get a little awkward with me being in the room across the hall if I had agreed with you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I said it, I just can't think how I can keep you safe, I just seem to be making things worse for you." he said.

"Edward, my life was a whole lot worse before you came into it, for months you were the reason I got up everyday, and got on with my life, just so that when six o'clock came I could be with you online, and now I get to be with you all the time, you have no idea how much that means to me. I said.

"I feel exactly the same, but I can't bare to see you hurting." he said, and he kissed down my face to my lips, but that made my breathing pick up, and that did hurt when I breathed in too deep. "I love you so much." he whispered against my lips.

"Good, then stop feeling guilty, okay." I instructed, and he nodded, and I kissed away his almost dried tears. "You are getting as bad as Jasper, you can't keep blaming yourself every time something happens to me, so please, please stop it, and do you really doubt my feelings that much? I have told you I love you, and I have told you I want to marry you, just so that we can spend the rest of our lives together, so why would I ever consider leaving you? Its not going to happen, my life is meaningless without you... you are my life now, my reason for living." I explained as best I could.

He stared into my eyes,"You put that beautifully, but that is exactly the way I feel about you, I'm not sure I can believe that I could be lucky enough to have you feel that way about me." he said gently stroking my cheek.

"Well you had better believe it, as it is more true than anything else I have ever said, you have to believe that." I said.

"He smiled, "I do... its just hard for me to believe I could be so lucky." he said, and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. He was crazy, I would say it was myself who was the lucky one.

"No more self doubt, okay?" I said.

"Okay." he said and he kissed me again.

"So what am I allowed to do, or am I restricted to bed rest with no exercise." I asked, wondering if I would be allowed to move again.

"Strictly no exercise." he pouted.

I laughed at his expression, but then I understood, laughing made my ribs hurt, I clutched my arms around them, and watched as his face fell.

Give me a few days to heal a little more, and we can use that time to think of some good alternatives to try." I suggested, and half smiled at the idea.

"I'm not doing anything that will cause you any pain." he said.

I smiled, "Just give me a week, two at the most until the worst of the pain has gone." I said.

"Four weeks." he said, "before you will be healed enough."

"After two weeks, the worst pain will be from you not making love to me." I informed him, "If I can wait that long." I said and he smiled, rolled his eyes and kissed me again.

"I thought I heard voices, why didn't you come and tell us?" Jasper said walking in the room, Rose, Emmett and Alice behind him. "For Christ sake you two, stop that, awake two seconds and they are already at it." Jasper cursed, but he had a big smile on his face, "You should know Belle, Ed has not even been away from you to use the bathroom, he has not left you once, mate you really need to go and shower."

"Can't, sorry Jazz, not until Bella can come in with me." Edward said grinning, Jazz looked like he was about to argue, but Alice nudged him and he stared at her for a moment but he didn't say anything.

"So how are you doing Bells?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll live, but what happened about Jessica?" I asked, I was curious, as both Rose and I had hit her, she wasn't the sort to take that lying down, I was wondering if I was due in court any day now.

"Well she tried to press charges, and have a restraining order put on us both, but we got there first, and she has been charged for attacking you and she has a restraining order to stay away from both you and Edward." Rose said. "She should be thanking us, she's been after a new nose for years, now she can have one, you dislocated her nose and I broke it." she said smiling hugely.

Edward helped me when he saw that I was trying to sit up, it was difficult but with Rose's help we managed without too much pain being inflicted.

"So are we cancelling the party or what?" Em asked.

"No, I insisted, its not like I would be dancing or anything," I said and Edward scowled, "So there is no need to cancel." I said.

"But I wanted to have loads of fun interactive games that we could all take part in." Em said, sulking.

"Sorry Em, but maybe the games will have to wait for the next party, our bachelor/bachelorette party, I should be up to rolling around in jello by then." I said.

His eyes lit up. "Pool full of jello, jello wrestling, awesome, that's an excellent idea Bells." Emmett said grinning.

"Bells, don't give him any more ideas." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Oh I don't know, I wouldn't mind rolling around in jello with you." Edward said in my ear, making me blush again, and the others all laughed.

Carlisle walked into the room then, "Oh good you are back with us then." he said walking up to me and checking my drip. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said automatically and he raised his eyebrows at me, "Okay I'm a little sore, and it does hurt when I move." I admitted.

"Well we'll get you some food and then you can take something for the pain, unless you want to go back to sleep." he suggested.

"No... no I need to take a shower, and I need to study hard if I'm taking my biology final tomorrow." I said.

"You are not going to be able to shower by yourself." Carlisle pointed out.

I blushed, "I wasn't planning on trying to do it alone." I said, and I saw in my periphery that Edward had the biggest grin spreading across his face, which made me blush more, and as I began to smile guiltily the movement of my cheek made my eye hurt, instinctively I raised my hand to my eye and I felt the patch covering it. "Ouch." I said as I moved.

"Okay you lot, come on give Bella some space, food is ready downstairs." Esme said walking into the room with a tray. She had food for both Edward and I.

Carlisle put a pot of tablets next to the jug of water on my night stand. "Watch how she takes these... with food and no more than one every six hours, alright." he told Edward, and Edward nodded.

"You should feel a little better once you've eaten." Esme said stroking my hair, "Its good to have you back with us." she said, then she and Carlisle left us alone.

"Did you really mean that?" Edward asked, smiling.

"What?" I asked, but I knew what he meant, his eyes were alight with excitement.

"About me helping you shower." he said quite unable to stop smiling.

"Well we both need to take a shower, and I will definitely need help, then there's the fact that you are the only person on the planet who is allowed to see me naked." I said.

"Well that's true, I should be the only one allowed to see you naked." he said smirking.

"Plus." I went on. "I doubt very much that you will let me out of your sight long enough for either of us to shower separately." I said.

"That's true, I doubt I will let you out of my sight long enough to use the bathroom, let alone shower." he said.

"You can forget about that, there is no way that you are watching me... No, that is not going to happen." I said.

"Bella, you won't be able to pull down your pants for a few days, and I am not going let you hurt yourself just because you are embarrassed." he said. I just shook my head, I was so not going to allow that. "We'll see," he said and I just glared at him.

"Here." he said, and he picked up my fork, scooped up some rice and lifted it to my mouth, he spilled half of it. "Hmm maybe I should get you a bib." he said, he lifted another forkful of food to my mouth, but I kept my lips locked tight. "Open up the tunnel the chu chu trains a coming." he said grinning at me, I lifted my lips slightly and growled at him. "Ok, here comes the aeroplane?" he asked.

"Stop that." I said angrily.

"Aye aye captain." he said putting on a pirate accent.

I shook my head, "You are so going to pay for this you know."

"Oh I know I am." he said, smiling hugely. "Later when I get you in the shower, I will pay for it by licking you clean from head to toe, and you can only stand still and let me do it." he said, smiling the crocked smile that melted my bones, I couldn't believe he'd just said that, but my heart started to race excitedly at the thought of it, but that was not the kind of pay back I had meant. He held up the fork, and I took it from him, but I had no comeback I was still quivering internally.

"Edward." I said slowly, "When I'm healed, will you teach me kung fu?" I asked.

He smile. "Sure, but why." he asked.

"I think it might be a good idea for me to learn to defend myself." I said.

"That's an excellent idea, I can teach you self defence." he said.

"Thank you, but I still want to learn some kung fu, so that I can at least have some chance of kicking your ass." I said doing my best not to smile.

"As soon as you are well enough you are welcome to try and kick my ass any time you want." he said, "We can start by wrestling in jello if you like." he suggested and I could no longer hold back my smile, and I couldn't answer him so I finished my food in silence.

Once we had finished eating, Edward put the tray with the plates on, down on the floor and sat carefully next to me, he leaned in close and kissed along my jaw.

"So what shall we do now?" he whispered, his breath blew over my ear and made me quiver.

"Now might be a good time to start studying." I suggested.

His hand swept my hair back and he kissed down my neck, his fingers trailed slowly down the back of my neck, "What subject would you like to study." he whispered, as his quivering lips moved along my collarbone.

"Um..." I started but my breath caught, "bi... ology," I gasped.

"Sure," he chuckled. "We can start with reproduction." he said pulling the top of my top down and kissing down to my breast."

"We are not doing reproduction." I pointed out.

"It doesn't hurt to cover the basics." he said, cupping my breast with his hand and running his tongue over my nipple.

"I think... you may have mis... interpreted my... idea of studying." I said between gasps.

He chuckled, oh I don't think so, I think I know exactly what you want to do right now." he said.

"You probably do, but I don't think its very fair of you to tease me like this, when I can't fight you off, and you have no intention of following through." I said, he sighed and kissed my breast one more time and then covered it back up. "Look, if we get a couple of hours of studying done then we can go in the shower." I suggested.

"Fair enough, though I don't suppose I will be able to have much fun in there either." he pouted.

"Two hours is long enough for the tablet to work, so we will just have to wait and see what will happen." I said, he smiled his crocked smile and got off the bed and poured some water for me to take one of the pills.

"Wait," I said suddenly remembering something, "If you haven't left my side, then you haven't been to school, so you haven't been to football practice either." I said.

"Nope." was the only reply I got.

"Edward this is the final, you know its your most important game yet." I said.

"I know." he sounded almost nonchalant.

"Then why haven't you been to practice?" I asked.

"Because you are more important than some game." he said matter of factly.

If I had have been capable of rolling my eyes I would have done.

"Promise me..." I started to say.

"No." he said quickly, as he sat next to me holding a glass of water and a tablet, I took them from him.

"You have to concentrate on the game and practice." I said, then put the tablet in my mouth and drank some water, I handed him the glass back and he put it on his night stand.

"No." he said again as he turned back to me.

"Look, I will stay here and study, so you'll know that I am safe, but you need to go to practice," I clenched my teeth as I raised my hand to his face and covered his mouth before he could say no again. "Promise me." I insisted.

He took hold of my hand and kissed it, then he held it in both of his hands, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, I promise." he said, but his face fell as he spoke.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm worried about Friday." he admitted.

"Why?" I asked a little shocked.

"I want more than anything for you to be there with me, but on the other hand I want to know that you are safe, and its so confusing not knowing what to do about it." he said.

"Okay, well how about I come to the game but I sit on the team bench, that way, I'll be with either you or Emmett, is that feasible?" I asked.

"That could work, but what if someone crashes into the benches?" he asked worriedly.

"Then you or Emmett will pull me out of harms way." I said, and I watched his face as he turned the idea over in his head.

"I guess that could work." he said.

"Mom and dad can sit directly behind us, and Alice and Rose will be just yards away, not to mention Jasper who I have no doubt will be hovering over me as much as you will. Plus Jessica wont be allowed at the game, Zucker is dead and Jake is... well incapacitated, so all my problem people are dealt with." I said.

"Hmm, not quite all, but I see your point." he said.

"Why who else is there that I need to worry about? Besides your fan club that is." I asked.

"Newton."

"Mike?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I think he could be a problem of stalker standards." he said scowling.

"Really?"

"You have no idea of the effect you have on people do you?" he said shaking his head. "I could have stalked you myself, except it would be impossible with all the people that follow me around. I nearly went crazy in those first few weeks after we met, every time I saw you I tried to get near you, but every single time you managed to evade me, and I really did believe that you didn't like me, I've never been so depressed." he admitted.

"Didn't like you?" I said aghast. "I thought you were the most beautiful, god-like creature I'd ever set eyes on." I admitted blushing, "But after my exhibitionistic entrance I was far too embarrassed and every time I saw you I was reminded of that first day, how could I possibly have faced you after that?" I said.

"I had thought that, that was the case, but even after weeks and even months had passed, you still avoided me, you never even looked at me in class when I tried to catch your eye." he said.

"Well like you said, time passed and it wasn't as if I'd forgotten, and I couldn't just suddenly stop hiding from you, it had become almost a habit to leave whenever you were around, and I guess I began to think of you as one of those untouchables, but believe me when you weren't looking I use to stare at you in longing." I admitted.

"But surely you could tell that I was trying to get to talk to you?" he asked.

"Well, yes but I thought you were a football jock and just looking to tease, and make fun of me." I said.

"That never crossed my mind silly girl." he said sweeping my hair back. "I'm pretty sure I was in love with you from the moment you walked into the English room, the very first second I saw you, I thought it was my birthday when you fell into my lap." he said smirking.

"Stop it." I said blushing again.

"I can't believe you are still embarrassed about that, especially after Saturday, and Sunday." he said grinning hugely at me.

I turned my head away from him and bit my lower lip wondering how I could change the subject, but he started laughing.

"You are utterly absurd." he said. "After all that we have done over the last few days and you are still embarrassed around me, you should never feel embarrassed with me any more." he said, and he took my face in his hands and kissed me in earnest.

We did manage to get a lot of studying done, and I did manage to talk him into leaving me alone to use the toilet, but only after he had sat me on it, it was just plain humiliating, and it was worse because Edward grinned the whole time he was helping me, I could have done it myself, the pain pills were very strong and I was breathing without pain now, but Edward still insisted on helping me with everything. Once I was finished he came back in and switched on the shower, he undressed quickly then helped me, it only really hurt me when I lifted my arms up over my head to get my top off, but I made him go in and shower before I went in, but I decided to followed him in.

"Oh don't mind me." I said, as I stood with my back to the shower door, "I'm just going to stand here and observe whilst you rub yourself down with the sponge," I said smiling at him.

He was so utterly perfect, he stood there washing his hair looking like a statue of Adonis, sculpted to unmitigated perfection. I'd have been happy to stand here and drool, who cared about bruises, blood shot eyes and broken ribs, I was in the shower looking at my idea of the perfect man, and I was seconds away from shoving him up against the shower wall and having my wicked way with him. I could feel adrenalin pumping through my veins deadening any hint of pain and as he washed the last of the shampoo from his hair, he looked down at my face, I was positively panting, I felt nothing but the pulsing of my flesh, I needed him so badly I could have done anything, he saw the need in my eyes and I watched as his eyes registered it and his features changed as he too felt that sudden need, not a second later I was in his arms and my tongue was dancing in his mouth. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up, then I felt his finger stroking between my legs, I was breathing so hard its a wonder my ribs didn't explode, but all I could feel was my need, I wanted him inside of me, I felt the cool wall of the shower against my back, and he pushed himself slowly inside of me.

"Your not wearing a.." I started to say,

"Don't worry I'll pull out before..." he didn't finish, I pulled his face back to mine, he held on to me so tightly, pulling me so tight against himself that we were almost one person, but he never hurt me once, it was as if he eased my pain away, and it made me want him all the more. It surprised me, the first and even the second time that we had made love, it had been a somewhat uncomfortable experience, but this... this was very different, I could feel every part of him as he moved inside of me, and each movement caused an unbelievable sensation that was indescribable, I just knew that I wanted it to go on and on, but the longer time went on the stronger the feelings started to become, and eventually it was so strong a feeling that I couldn't continue kissing him I could barely even breathe, I clutched him tighter as he kissed down my throat, my body was ultra sensitive, and I could feel nothing but pure pleasure coursing through me, my brain was empty, I couldn't think, I was having difficulty remembering how to breathe, but then the sensation climaxed, I clutched him tighter still and dug my nails into his flesh, my head fell back and I moaned out loud at the pleasure of what he had done to me. As the feelings subsided slightly I rolled my head back up and opened my eyes, his face was alight with joy and his eyes literally sparkled in the light, I pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him in earnest again.

It was sometime later before we were all clean and stepped out of the shower, Edward insisted on drying me first, and he carried me back to our bed wrapped in a towel. I asked if I could take the eye patch off now it was wet, but it was more because the band aids holding it in place were starting to irritate my skin, Edward pulled it off slowly, and winced when he saw my face, I handed him the arnica cream and he rubbed some into the skin around my eye as gently as he could. I decided to quiz him with biology questions to take his mind of it, and we continued to quiz each other until Esme came to ask if we would be eating downstairs with the others, I was more than happy to do that, I needed to move I was pretty stiff from not moving for days, and then the contortions I had got into in the shower had not helped, so Edward carried me downstairs and we went to join the others in the kitchen.

After dinner we were all about to get up from the table when Carlisle spoke.

"Can you wait a moment, your mother and I have something to tell you." I noticed how they both seemed very defensive, I'd not seen them act like this, so I was a little worried, and judging by everyone else's face, they must have thought the same. "Now that you are all settled and about to get married, you should start doing more around the house to help your mother, as she has lots of other things that she has to do." he said flustered.

"Spit it out dad, what ever it is... mom's not sick again is she?" Emmett said, and we all looked over to Esme in panic.

"No, no don't panic." Carlisle said quickly. "your mother is fine, well... she's pregnant actually."

"WHAT?" The word echoed around the kitchen, along with the gasps.

"How?" Emmett asked.

"The usual way Em." Carlisle said smirking.

"Eww dad!.. No, I meant how far, how long til its born?" Em asked, and he blushed.

"Oh, four months." Carlisle said embarrassed.

"Your four months pregnant?" Alice asked Esme, she sounded as shocked as the rest of us.

"No, I have four months left to go." Esme admitted.

"Wow and this after that lecture Sunday morning, you've got to be joking." Emmett said.

"Now you know why I was so concerned that none of you do get pregnant." Esme said defensively.

"But mom isn't it dangerous at your age?" Alice asked, more worried now than shocked.

"Alice I'm 39 not 59, its fine, and its not like I haven't done this before." Esme said.

"Yes but its been eighteen years mom." Alice said.

"I know, I was there." Esme said.

Alice gasped. "Its not twins again... is it?"

**A/N Oh no naughty Carlisle :)**


	12. Chapter 12 What I'm thinking

**A/N Lemony chapter warning... Disclaimer... Characters owned by SMeyer, And I am now and forever completely owned by Edward Cullen! **

**Chapter Twelve. What I'm thinking**

**Jaspers POV**

I lay in my bed thinking about yesterday, how Carlisle had given me the money to buy Alice a ring, I would have tried harder to refuse but she really did deserve a decent ring, and it would have taken me years to save up that much. Though I was still shocked that she had agreed to marry me, after all I had only asked her out the day before, and here we were engaged, I'm not sorry, I'm totally elated, Alice is without question perfect for me. She's smart, beautiful and fun, and she has a body to die for, all be it a fun-sized one. I had hoped for so long to sort out our family financial problems so that I could at least start to have some sort of social life, and I had hoped that I had read the signs right and that Alice did actually like me. I had tried for so long to ignore my feelings for her, tried to concentrate on caring for my family, but she was around at the house such a lot as she 's good friends with Rose, and she was always around when I had football practice. Imagining her in that cheerleader outfit had got me through many a frustrated long night, but thinking of her in that outfit reminded me of seeing it dis-guarded on the bathroom floor, and that amazing shower we had together, how it had felt to hold her naked body against myself, and kiss her like that, okay wrong thing to be thinking about. I so wanted to stick to the rules that Carlisle had set, it was after one am now, curfew was two hours ago, but that was yesterday, or last nights curfew, so did it really still count? Or was today another day? He never really specified, he just said no one was allowed in anyone else's room after eleven.

Right now I was more than a little eager to be back by her side, I wanted her badly, thinking about her in the shower was making me ravenous for her. Then I heard a light tap on the door and I could see a tiny silhouette in the dark.

"Can I come in?" Alice whispered from the dark.

"You are always welcome." I whispered, and I heard the door slide over the rug, as Alice pushed the door to close it a little, seconds later I felt her feeling her way onto the bed, I felt for her hands and guided her to me.

"I didn't think that you would want to break any rules, and I was not done kissing you," she whispered sitting astride me. "Ooh you are pleased to see me aren't you." she said as she straddled me sitting directly on my hard cock, just the idea of her being in my room had made me instantly hard for her, though having been thinking about her I was already well on my way to being at full attention.

"Yes, always... I was thinking about you..." I said but I never get to finish as she pushed me down on the bed and started to kiss me, her mouth eager on mine, at the same time she rolled her hips, causing unbelievable friction against my cock that was more than hungry for her, I felt it as it throbbed and more blood pumped into it, I had never been so hard.

I wasn't sure just how far she wanted to go, but right now I wanted her so badly, that my desire for her was like a burning forest, consuming everything in its path. I ran my fingers up her back, under her top and she quivered at my touch, slowly, clearly wondering if I was once again going too far, I pulled her top up and she moved her arms so that I could pull it over her head, finally breaking our kiss for a moment. I pulled her against my chest and rolled us both over so that I was lying on top of her, and her kisses grew more eager, she pulled me against herself, wrapping her arms and legs securely around me. Her tongue slowly stroked mine, but then she began to suck on my tongue, and that really was the most amazing feeling, but it drove me wild and I found myself pushing down her pyjama bottoms before I realised what I was doing, I pulled away from her, and kissed down her throat and continued down to her breasts, I cupped one of her breasts with one hand and teased her nipple with the tip of my tongue, my other hand was busy trying to push her pyjamas down over her butt. She lifted herself slightly to help, 'so' I thought, she wants me to continue, obviously that made me even more eager.

I was going to have to slow this down, or as eager as I was, this would be over before it began, but I released her breast and moved to pull off her pyjamas, again she did not attempt to stop me, but once they were off she sat up and pushed me back down onto the bed then she proceeded to pull off my pyjama bottoms, but instead of climbing back on top of me, she forced my legs apart and knelt between them, she lowered herself down, I felt her fingers stroke along my lengh and it literally throbbed at her touch, then I felt her lips kiss along it, until she reached the head and she stroked her tongue over it. it felt like my eyes were ready to leap out of my head and I can honestly say I felt like I was going to explode, I'd never had to hold back before and I had no idea how to, but I was so turned on that I was much closer than she obviously realised, as it was my back arched and lifted off the bed as a groan came up my throat and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Alice... Wait..." I finally managed to gasp out, but she slid her hand up to my chest to hold me down.

I fought back my urges as hard as I could as she closed her pretty little mouth over my cock and slid her lips up and down, the sight of her lips around me was beyond hot, I watched in ore as she stroked her tongue over the head each time she pull back, my head snapped back and I could not hold back my moan, how many times had I imagined her doing this, but I could never have imagined it would be this amazing, the shear ecstasy of it, every fibre of my soul was literally on fire, consuming me and my heart was trying to pound its way out of my chest, then she sucked furiously as she went down, but as she came back up she grazed her teeth over the already hypersensitive head of my cock which caused my balls to begin to tingle I tried to warn her but she pushed my hand away and I could hold back no longer, every muscle in my body tensed and it was well beyond anything I had experienced before, my cock throbbed and the feeling of release as I came was unbelievable. I just lay there, exhausted, and quite unable to move, after a few moments Alice licked of the tip of my penis making me gasp, I reached over and flicked on the small light on my night stand, I noticed a box of condoms that I had not put there, Alice must have bought them in with her, well it was a bit late for them now.

She saw me looking at the box and she giggled at my expression, I looked up at her a little sheepishly, then she wiped her mouth with the back of her tiny wrist, she looked down at me with the biggest grin on her face and I had to smile back at her, I reached over and poured some water into a glass and handed it to her.

"Thank you." she said.

"No... thank you." I said.

"Oh, you are very very welcome... it was my pleasure." she said and then she took a sip of water.

"I'm pretty sure that the pleasure was all mine." I said quite unable to fight back my smile in response to hers, I eyed the box of condoms again.

"For later." she said still smiling, as she sipped more water.

"Later?" I asked and I felt my eyes widen.

"Yep, when you're up to it again, now I have taken away the urgency and the excitement, you should be able to last that much longer." she said then she grinned mischievously.

I snorted. "That's very experienced talk ma am I take it you've done this sort of thing before." I questioned.

"Emmett's room is next to mine, I have overheard his porn films, plus I watch a lot of TV and I hear what the rest of the squad say, so I intend to find out if a lot of what I've learnt is true or not, apart from that, no basically I don't have a clue what I'm doing so you'll have to help me out or tell me if I'm doing something wrong." she speed whispered, but I think I caught all she'd said.

"Well, you have done nothing wrong so far." I assured her, "and you've got a lot more experience than I have." I said.

"After what you did in the shower I don't believe that for a second." she said smiling shyly.

"I was just going on instinct. Though I have to admit I have seen a couple of Em's films too." I admitted.

"You have not?" she wondered aloud.

"He was trying to get me to loosen up, not be so uptight all the time, so he lent me a few, I wasn't going to watch them, but curiosity got the better of me, and once you start watching those things, you're so shocked at what you see, you keep watching cos you can't believe that its actually happening." I admitted.

"I think I saw him give them to you, I remember thinking that I could have given you a much more satisfying time." she said wryly. "So are you rested enough to kiss me now?" she asked as she slowly moved, trailing her hard nipples over my body as she came back to kiss my lips.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I guess I am a little over eager." she said.

I chuckled. "I meant I want to do a lot more than just kiss you..." I didn't get to say any more Alice had attached herself to me, I just squeezed her tight and rolled till I was on top of her again.

I wasn't sure how long it would take for me to get worked up enough again to make love to her, but once my tongue was in her mouth and she began rubbing against me again, it really wasn't very long at all. I slid my fingers between her legs, and I was more than happy to find that she was already wet and her flesh was pulsing against my fingertips, and I wanted badly to run my tongue over her to taste her, I started to kiss down her body to do so, but she stopped me.

"No." she said.

"But I want to." I almost sulked.

"But I want you more." she said, and she reached over to the box on the night stand, and picked it up, then she tried and fail to reach the lamp to turn it off, I pulled her hand back, I wanted to see her when I made love to her.

"No you don't I want to see you." I informed her. "Are you sure about this Alice?" I asked her.

"I've never been more sure, I want you to make love to me Jasper." she said and I had to fight back the excited gasped that threatened to escape my lips at her words.

She fumbled with the box, she was having some trouble with it, she was starting to get frustrated and ripped it with her teeth, she pulled off the wrapper the took a condom from the box tearing it off easily, she put the box back on the night stand and put the packet between her teeth. Alice started to sit up, then she pushed me backwards until I was kneeling on the bed, she ripped the condom from the packet with her teeth, she kept her eyes on mine as she grasped hold of my cock, which was throbbing excitedly in anticipation and gingerly she rolled the condom down over it, she climbed up on my legs, put her arms around my neck and pressed her luscious lips to mine, then slowly she began to lower herself down. I teased my fingers between her legs, to make certain that she was excited enough, it pleased me so much that she was, how could I have been so lucky, I guided my penis in the right direction.

As I began to slide inside of her, the sensations that were coursing through me were beyond comparison, she was far beyond anything I could have imagined and now I was about to make love to her, I lifted her up and lowered her onto the bed, I could feel every part of her as I began to move inside of her, but despite all these feelings this was the part I was dreading, I was truly terrified of hurting her, and I knew this was going to hurt her, but worse possibly because it was me, she was such a tiny thing, and I was, well I had big hands and feet for a reason, and I was really too big for her tiny body.

"Are you sure?" I whispered against her lips.

"Yes." she gasped.

So as carefully as was possible, I thrusted deep inside of her, it ripped through me like a knife when she cried out in pain and I stopped immediately frightened to move, she pulled her hips back and I thought that she was trying to pull away from me, so slowly I started to pull out, but she grabbed hold of me and dug her nails into my back as she pushed herself back against me, I tried to pull away enough to see her face but she clung onto me like a limpet on a rock.

"Unless I actually say the words 'get out' you do not have permission to stop, okay?" she informed me.

"What ever you say ma am." I said and I pulled her tighter against me and I thrusted deep inside her again.

It was not long before she was breathing more evenly and her breaths were more hot and heavy rather than the I can get through this breathing through her teeth, and we found our rhythm. Slow and sensual, no longer so eager for release I could just concentrate on the way it felt to be inside of her, neither of us spoke, just revelling in our one-ness our kisses were deep and I lost myself in the taste and feel of this fantastic woman in my arms, I had never felt so complete. Time stood still as I felt my stomach muscles tighten.

"I need you to come for me baby." I whispered in her ear.

"I... I don't know how." she admitted her face fearful.

"You've never..?" I didn't finish, the embarrassment on her face spoke more than any words could.

I slid my hand down between us, our bodies damp with sweat, I stroked slowly around her clit, watching her face for her reaction, and I continued to thrust into her tightness.

"Oh... dear.. god!" she gasped out and she grasped my arms and I could feel her nails dig painfully into my skin. "Oh...J..J..Jasper, oh...god, yes." her face was so beautiful as I felt her tighten around me, bringing forth my own orgasm, we gasped and shuddered together.

The following morning I opened my eyes and saw Alice's beautiful face just inches from mine, she stroked my cheek then ran her hand down my neck and over my shoulder then her eyebrows pulled together and she sat up and tried to pull me forward, but I froze.

"What is that?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed, I didn't want her to see, she'd be revolted. "No, please don't Alice." I begged.

"What is it?" she demanded, I opened my eyes and she was glaring at me..

"I.. I have some scars." I admitted.

"Some?" She asked alarmed. "From what?" she demanded forcibly pulling me towards her, so that she could see my back, for such a tiny thing she was amazingly strong.

Then she gasped in horror. I backed away from her and lent my back against the head board, terrified of her rejection. "I'm sorry I should have... said... I.. I am sorry Alice." I said ashamed of my disfigured back, as much as I was of myself for not warning her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her expression looked confused.

"Your revolted by me." I almost gagged on the words. "I should have warned you,"

She threw her arms around me, "I'd never be revolted by you." she almost cried into my neck. "But why are you covered in bite scars?"

"You're not?" I asked.

"Of course not silly, it was just a shock that's all, but how and why?" she asked.

"When we were about eight or nine we were chased by a dog, it went to attack Rose and Bell, so I jumped on top of them to shield them and the dog attacked me instead." I explained.

"Oh, Jasper." she cried into my neck. "You must have been ripped to pieces, and now you're scarred for life." she cried.

"I was, but at least my sisters were saved, Bella was only about seven at the time and she's still frightened of big dogs." I said. "I really am sorry that I didn't tell you, my back is such a mess and I don't normally allow anyone to see it." I told her.

"But Edward and Emmett must have seen it though." she said.

"Yeah, can't hide it well in the showers, but guys think scars are cool, well those that don't have to live with it do." I said.

"But they knew how I felt about you, how come they never said." she asked.

"Guys don't tell, well mates don't." I said.

She paused for a long time. "Well... I..." she started to say, then she blushed. "Jasper, did you ever wonder why I had that professional cover up make up, like the one I gave Bella?" she asked.

"It did cross my mind at the time, you are far too beautiful to need make up." I said.

She took a deep breath, and looked at me nervously, "I have never told anyone about this, not even Rose, only Mom, dad, Em and Edward know." She tried to say, she still had tears in her eyes, I wiped them away with my fingertips but more flooded out.

"What is it Alice? You can tell me anything." I told her.

"Just... please, its not nice you see, and I really hope that you don't want to call off the engagement and dump me after seeing it." she said, more tears fell down her lovely face which was now twisted in fear, it was making my eyes well up too at the sight of her fear.

"Whatever it is Alice, I love you, that will never change, no matter what." I told her.

"I hope you're right." she said, her lower lip was trembling.

I took her tiny face in my hands she seemed so tiny, so fragile, I was almost shaking in fear of her fear, I could never not love her no matter what, I wiped away her fresh tears with my thumbs. "Whatever it is Alice you don't have to tell me or show me anything until you want to, but it really is not possible for me to stop loving you, you have made me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me, and last night you gave me the best night of my life, you mean everything to me Alice, and nothing can ever change that." I said.

"But you thought I wouldn't love you any more when I saw your scars didn't you?" she accused.

I sighed, didn't she realise the difference. "Yes, but that's me... you are worth one hundred million of me." I pointed out.

"You're wrong." she said simply. I shook my head at her, but she moved away from me and pulled down her pyjama bottoms, she covered herself to give herself some dignity and lifted her leg.

"It's a birthmark." she said. Across the top of the inside of her leg was a red mark that covered about 3 X 4 inches of her pale skin.

I looked at her face, she was waiting for my reaction. "This is why you wouldn't let me go down on you last night isn't it." I accused, and she nodded nervously and put her pyjamas back on, "Hey I wasn't done looking." I complained.

"You have seen more that enough." she said still tearful.

"You are going to have to get used to it, I'm going to be down there a lot from now on." I informed her grinning. I was relieved, I had thought at the time that she didn't like it or something, so I was more than thrilled that I would be able to go down on her from now on, my morning wood, which had gone back to sleep during our discussion was now waking back up with a vengeance more than a little excited at the idea of doing it right now.

I took her face in my hands again, "Like I said, I love you, and right now your cheeks are a more brilliant red than your birthmark and besides." I said dropping one hand and trying to push down her pyjamas, I think it looks kind of sexy." I said, as I lent down to kiss it.

"Jasper, don't." she objected.

"Give me one good reason not to." I said nuzzling my face between her legs, she had them clenched tight together.

"Jasper!" she shrieked. "I need a shower... at least let me get cleaned up."

"I can do that." I said, grabbing hold of her and pulling her to me, she tried to beat me off with the pillow, but I was determined.

Then we heard someone in the hallway and as I looked up, Alice threw herself off the bed and lay hidden from sight on the floor, Carlisle looked around the door and chuckled.

"Morning Jasper." he said.

I coughed to clear my throat, "Um.. morning Carlisle." I said.

He started to pull the door closed, but stopped and said. "Morning Alice." then he closed the door.

I looked down at Alice, her eyes were as wide as mine, I pulled her back onto the bed.

"Now where was I?" I asked.

Then she began to wrestle me, it made me happy to hear her giggling, she was happy again, I was ecstatic to win the wrestling match, and I became more than a little familiar with her birthmark.

After breakfast I walked up stairs holding Alice's hand, we walked slowly, still in shock about what had just happened, because no one had listened to the curfew rules, Carlisle and Esme had agreed that as we were engaged and obviously determined to be together that I could move in to Alice's room permanently, I tried to think only of the plus side of this, and not think about the fact that my sisters were moving in with their fiancées too. Alice practically skipped into my room and started picking up my things, she seemed as eager for this move as I was, I carried the boxes of my belongings into her room.

"Where do you want these to go Alice?" I asked.

"You can put them where ever you like, but until you unpack the boxes can go in my closet." She said.

I walked into her closet and gasped, it was bigger than the room I was moving out of, it even had a vanity unit, which seemed a little redundant as the closet was right next to the en suit bathroom, which itself was as big as this closet.

"Are you sure there is enough room in here for my stuff?" I asked her as she danced into the closet and reached up to put her arms around my neck, I lifted her up and she wrapped herself around me.

"Not really, I guess I am going to have to sort through and see what I can bare to part with, so I can make some room." she said with a pout.

I guess it can stay in boxes then." I said.

"Jasper, in just over two months time you will be my husband, you will have a lot more clothes by then, and this is our room now, so you can put your things where you want them, though, you have to remember that this is my domain, and I have complete control over this closet." she said.

"Yes ma am what ever you say ma am." I said lifting her up higher to kiss her throat.

"If I continue up the stairs will I find you doing something you shouldn't be doing or something you should?" Esme called.

Alice giggled at my worried expression and I lowered her to the floor.

"Can I have a quick word with you two?" Esme asked, as she walked into the closet.

"What's up, mom?" Alice asked.

"Well firstly I would like to say, that not including last nights activities, Jasper you are the most mature young adult I have ever met, and having seen for myself the excellent job you have done looking after your sisters I know that you will take good care of my baby girl, but... I would just like to say, please be extra careful, and take precautions, you are both still young and we want you to have fun and enjoy being young, what I'm trying to say is, you don't want to have to grow up fast, because you have a family on the way, so please take precautions so that that doesn't happen until you have lived and had fun for a few years okay." Esme said blushing.

"Mom!" Alice complained.

"No Alice, your mom has every right, and Esme, I wouldn't dream of it, at least not until I can provide Alice with everything she deserves, and only then when she is good and ready to start a family." I said.

Alice stood staring at me with her lips slightly parted and my groin had a very different idea, I couldn't even look at her without getting excited.

"What?" I asked.

"You sound as if you'd given it some thought." she said.

"And that's my cue to go." Esme said smiling as she left the room.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"I guess I have." I admitted.

"When?" she asked me.

"Alice, I have been in love with you for months, I have had a lot of time to think about a lot of things, are you saying you haven't thought about it, or don't you want children?"

"I have to admit I was more committed to thinking about the practising with the making them part, but of course I want children, well yours I do, but not until we are both ready." she said. "When you have been traded from the Seahawks to the Giants, and we have a penthouse in Manhattan, and I have my own design studio obviously."

"You'd move that far from the rest of the family?" I asked surprised.

"Don't be silly, Em and Edward would be in the Giants too, Rose will be my partner and what better place for Bella to write, plus mom would get more work there too. So I guess you could say I have thought a little about the future." she said smiling.

"Yeah, just a little." I said picking her up and kissing along her jaw. "I'm glad you have such faith in me." I said.

"Why wouldn't I, I am engaged to the MVP, hall of fame, multi superbowl winning runningback of the century." she said making me chuckle, she sounded so proud of my imagined glory.

After lunch we all piles into Em's Jeep and he drove us to practice, Alice sat on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder, she had a beautiful smile on her face, I saw that Rose was gazing lovingly into Emmett's eyes, and the way he was looking back at her, it was obvious that they were very much in love. Then I gazed at my baby sister, and despite all that she had been through, all the pain, the stress and the fear, it was hard to believe any of it looking at her face, I knew that it was only make up that disguised her bruised face, but her face was actually alight with happiness, something I had not seen in many years. I knew that Edward would take care of her, he had more than proved how protective he was of her on Friday, and I knew that I could trust him, even though he was not yet eighteen, he was very mature for his years, and he had more than enough talent to get a good, well paid job, so that he could take care of her and give her everything she deserves.

I kissed Alice before she left to go and practice, pulling Bells away from Edward to go with her. Now I just had to get my head in the game and practice hard, as Carlisle had said this morning, this game was a very important one, and I could get a scholarship out of it, though the only college I would want to go to would have to be in the University of Washington, the Huskies were a great team to play for but I wanted to be in Seattle, so that I would still be close to Alice. Anywhere else would be too far away from my Alice, and as I had only just got her I was not ready to give her up, not that I would ever be ready for that not even in forty years let alone in forty days.

Practice was going well and despite the fact that I kept looking over to check on the girls I still missed the start of the fight that broke out, hearing my sisters scream was something I was unfortunately familiar with, and I raced to her when I heard it, Despite my speed, Edward was there before me, he took her from Rose's arms as she collapsed in obvious agony. Why her, why did it always have to be Bells, it was as if some unseen evil followed her and people took it out on her, but as soon as I saw that Jessica was the attacker, I knew instantly what had caused it, everyone knew that Jessica was Edwards stalker, I had had to protect him from her a time or two myself, she was crazy, and she was taking it out on my sister, I could have punched her I the face myself, it pleased me no end when Rose must have felt my feelings as punched Jessica in the face, the sound of her nose cracking actually helped calm my anger some, as we all turned to follow Ed as he carried Bells to the Jeep.

At the hospital Bells was sedated because of the pain and Carlisle insisted that we all go home, it shocked me, though it shouldn't have when Edward almost growled at his own father, he would not be separated from Bella, no matter what Carlisle said. Rose and I went to the police, Alice and Em came with us, and later we were joined by Carlisle and his lawyer, we managed to have a restraining order place on Jessica, to keep her away from Bella and Edward, assault charges were also up on her, the police went and photographed Bella's injuries, which Carlisle oversaw and obviously he gave a full account of her new injuries.

Once we got home I threw myself onto the bed frustrated, I was so angry at myself for Bells getting hurt again, I couldn't think straight, I had had trouble holding it together at the precinct, I was angry at Edward for being the reason Jessica had attacked her, and for allowing it to happen, even though I knew it wasn't his fault I was still angry, I was angry at Rose for being so close and not preventing it, I was even a little angry at Alice for the same reason, and I hated myself for it, the anger at everyone was eating away at me, because I was mostly angry at myself.

Alice pushed me over onto my back and sat astride me. "Stop it." she said, pinning my arms over my head and staring into my eyes.

"What?" I asked. Though I knew what she meant.

"Stop beating yourself up, this is Jess's fault and no one else's okay? So stop beating yourself up, no one else is to blame but Jess." she said.

I sighed. "Will I ever get away with anything with you, or are you always going to know exactly what I'm thinking?" I asked her.

"Always... but I will tell you what you should be thinking." she said and I raised my eyebrows curious, "You should be thinking... have I got time to have Alice against the wall, on the sofa, and in the shower before the game starts on TV." she said, so most other thoughts completely slipped my mind for a few hours.

At school the following day, Jessica was only allowed to attend as Ed and Bells would not be returning to class, she had been kicked off the squad, by the entire squad, and she would be required to find an alternative school for next year, and obviously she would not be allowed at the game on Friday either, or the prom.

Other than the comments about my new girlfriend, and Rose's new boyfriend there wasn't much gossip, and as most of the schools gossip usually came from Jessica, it was quiet as she was pretty much under permanent detention for fighting on school property.

So school was relatively quiet, and football practice without Edward was mostly a waste of time, the back up quarterback didn't have Ed's throwing power, so Em and I didn't even bother going to practice after school.

We all felt a little better when Carlisle bought Edward and Bella home Monday night, Bella was still being sedated but he wanted them home as much as we all did, Edward was a bit of a state, he hadn't left her once in all that time, and it was obvious that he hadn't slept, but he insisted on staying with her even though we offered to watch over her, he would not leave her side. I could see that he was blaming himself for this, and that that guilt was eating away at him, just as it had with me.

"This is not your fault Edward." I said, before I left the room when I went to check on them, he managed a small smile, but I could see the pain in his eyes. "I mean it Edward, I know only too well how easy it is to blame yourself, we were all there, and none of us are to blame, so concentrate on how we can make life better for her, and not on what has happened okay." I said, I hope I got through, just a little.

The following day went pretty much the same way, though my legs felt weak yesterday, and they were even worse today after making love to Alice all night again, apparently she was having much the same problem, so reluctantly we agreed to hold off for a few days, at least until after the game on Friday, but she assured me that she was intending to ride me for the entire engagement weekend to make up for it, that would probably keep me smiling until then.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed my little insight to the world of the wonderful Jasper :)**

**Plz let me know what you think and what you think should happen at the 'PARTY' I need some ideas peeps...**


	13. Chapter 13 Most beautiful woman on the p

**A/N Lemony chapter warning... Disclaimer... Characters owned by SMeyer, And I am now and forever completely owned by Edward Cullen! **

**Chapter Thirteen **Most beautiful woman on the planet**.**

**Bella's POV**

The days that followed me waking up were a bit of a blur, I didn't even remember the teacher coming so that Edward and I could sit our final exams, all I knew was that Edward had not left my side, well not until we all ganged up on him and he was forced into it, he was like my drug, I needed him with me, I hated leaving him to go to the bathroom, I was worse than a heroin addict, and I was more than happy that Edward was exactly the same with me. As much as we both hated it, he went to football practice everyday, otherwise he would hover over me all the time. I spent most of my time away from him with Esme, I looked on her as our mom now, it was the way she naturally mothered us all, it was a natural thing to do, she fussed over me all the time making sure I was comfortable and she worried when I was in pain, she could read my face easily and knew exactly when my pain killers were wearing off. I tried my best to help her around the house, but even pushing around a vacuum was too much, it didn't take much for my ribs to hurt, not that she would let me do anything.

I still didn't know what to do about the game, and when Friday came it was still not decided, Edward was torn, he desperately wanted me there, but on the other hand he wanted to know that I was safe at home. So I was gearing myself up to go, I wanted so much to support Jazz, Rose and Em, this was a really important game for them and I felt obligated to be there for them, but more than that, I wanted to support Edward, he had put so much into this season, I wanted to be there when he won, and I was sure the scouts would all be eager to get him, they would have his name on their books ready for the following year when he graduated, so I had to be there for him.

Edward had gone to school just after lunch, and he had told the team the legend of the Quillayute's, they were all baying for Quillayute blood after that, or so he said when he text me.

'Have you decided yet?' -E.

'Yes I am coming, to the game.' -B.

'Are you sure?' -E.

'I miss you too much, I can't wait any longer to see you.' B.

'I miss you too, I'll save you a spot on the bench.' E.

I was only okay about going because the arnica had almost totally got rid of the bruising on my face, though my eye was still pretty bloodshot, but luckily there had been no more damage and I had almost full sight back in it now. Esme was doing my make up for me, and she had bought me some more jeans, I was wearing Edwards football shirt, but Alice had had a hoodie made for me, it was black with gold writing, Cullen 17 was written on the back, and front. So I was wearing that too, as black and gold were the team colors that's what color make up I was having, then Esme did my hair, I had it tied up high but Esme made it wavy for me. Plus I had Edwards sun glasses in my pocket just in case people stared at my blood shot eye.

Carlisle arrived home early, and then it was his turn to get all concerned, about how much pain I was in.

"Bella, you don't have to do this, I can stay behind with you, you know." Carlisle said.

"It's fine dad, I want to go." I said, almost exasperated and both he and Esme laughed.

"Come on then, lets get there, I don't want a war breaking out on the field when Emmett comes face to face with half the tribe... or do I?" he said, whilst rubbing his chin wondering. Esme slapped his arm. "What?" he asked innocently. We both laughed at him.

I text Edward to say that we were on our way, and when we pulled into the school lot, he Jazz and Em were standing waiting for us. Edward opened the car door and lifted me out before he scooped me up and kissed me, he already had his padding on so it was a little awkward but he carried me into the school, and straight into the locker room with the rest of the team, he stood me on the floor, walked over to a bench, he sat down and pulled me onto his lap, Em and Jazz sat either side of me. The coach and the rest of the team just nodded to me, some said hi but acted in general as if I was one of them, and not a girl in the boys locker room. I spent most of my time leaning into Edward and looking up at him, he held me tight and stroked his hand up and down my arm as the team made their final preparations before the game.

The coach finished talking and indicated for the team captain to say a few words, Edward lifted me as he stood up then sat me back on the bench between Em and Jazz, they moved closer together and Jazz held my hand. I smiled weakly at him and the worry lines on his forehead deepened. Emmett placed his hand on my knee.

"We'll make sure you're okay Bells." he whispered.

I pulled my hand from Jasper's and linked my arms with theirs.

"You know now what my family has had to put up with from these Quillayute's, and you know they are determined to take us down. Well for over half the team this is your last game, so we have to make this our biggest lock down and annihilation, we show them no mercy." Edward said and the team, already worked up were positively screaming for Quillayute blood. "And as you know the woman I am intending to marry will be joining us on the field, if any of you see anyone going within five yards of her, you will take them out, is that clear?" and the noise from the team was frightening. I was shaking at the threat, I certainly wouldn't cross any of them. Em and Jazz stood up with the rest of the team, I expected them to either leave me on the bench or take me to Edward but Em scooped me up and carried me out, waiting out side were the cheerleaders, Edward spoke to one of the male cheerleaders but I don't know what that was about, then Emmett handed me over to him. I stared at Edward in shock.

"Bradley is going to carry you out and wait with you for the few minutes until we come out okay." Edward said leaning over me to kiss me, on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

The team all ran out passed us and out of the doors.

"You can put me down now." I said to Bradley.

"No way, its more than my life is worth, I am not allowed to let you go until you are sat on the bench, and I'm not allowed to leave you until Cullen takes my place." he said and proceeded to walk out of the other door and straight out to the football field.

As I was placed gently on the bench, Alice and Rose came up behind me.

"We'll be right here." Rose said, indicating to a few yards away.

Then they ran to the spot she pointed out and they started their routine that they had been working hard on all week, I could see Carlisle and Esme sat just behind where I was, I almost felt like I was box in, my all round protection. It was only a few minutes later when the announcer introduced the team, and then the main players were announced, Edward barely waved to the crowd as he ran straight to my side. He sat beside me, put his helmet on the floor and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you soon to be Mrs Cullen." he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Mr Cullen, I just can't believe you told everyone we're getting married." I said shaking my head.

"Why wouldn't I? I would happily sky write it, I'm certainly not ashamed of it." he said, then he pulled back slightly. "Are you ashamed of it?"

"Of course not, I guess it was just a shock to hear you say it like that, but I have to admit I like the idea of everyone of those girls out there knowing that you are mine." I said with a grin on my face.

"Yours huh? Well I did it so all the guys would know that you are mine, so now the team and the cheerleaders know, and I'm guessing it won't take long before the whole of Forks knows about it." he said.

"Okay but will you please just concentrate on the game now." I said.

"Not until you kiss me." he said grinning.

"Fine." I said then I pulled his shirt pulling him closer so that I could kiss him on the lips.

He grinned widely. "Do you realize you just kissed me in front of a thousand witnesses?" he asked.

"I only did that because my security detail is so strong at the moment." I said, and I had to smile in response to his grin. "I have a feeling that a lynch mod may be forming as we speak."

"Well they are going to have to kill me and half the team to get to you." he said, still grinning.

"Why are you still smiling?" I asked.

"I am about to play a great game, I am surrounded by friends and family, and most importantly I have my woman at my side, that's why I'm smiling, and besides I remember what you promised me for tonight." he said.

"We shower together everyday." I pointed out.

"Yes but I haven't made love to you since Tuesday, plus I still want my dance." he said, and his grin became even cheesier.

"Oh what a terrible fiancee I am, you have been without for three whole days." I said with an expression of faux tragedy on my face.

"What can I say, I have needs, and I need you in every way." he said kissing along my cheek

"Will you just go and play some football, before the coach accuses me of being too much of a distraction to you." I said as I tried to shove him off the bench.

~0~

The game was exactly as was promised, a total lock down, and by half time the La Push team had failed to put any points on the score board, Emmett had out done his best well before the end of second half and Jazz had scored seven touchdowns, the entire team were playing their best game ever. I was pretty much jostled between people into the gym at halftime I was trying to avoid Rose as she was all hyped up with Emmett. I was kind of cornered between several members of the defense, when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Mike looking down at me.

"Oh, Hi Mike." I said somewhat strained, I'd been away from Edward for too long and I was feeling miserable because of it.

"So, where have you been? I haven't seen you in school all week, and I wanted to ask you something." Mike said cagily.

"Well I'm here now, so what do you want?" I asked and my eyes wondered off again, looking for Edward.

"I wanted to know if you would re consider and come to the prom tonight with me." he said.

"Mike I am not going to the prom, and even if I was I would be going with Edward." I said.

"So you and Cullen are really an item now then?" he asked, I could hear an edge of anger in his tone.

"Not that its any of your business, but yes we are." I snapped back."

"He's not right for you." he said.

"Thanks, but I think I'm a better judge of what is or is not right for me." I said irked.

"Obviously not." he snapped back, and the goons standing over him gave him warning looks.

"What are you saying? That I'm not good enough for him? That's very noble of you." I said with as much sarcasm as I had strength for.

"Hell no..." he almost shouted. "Never... you should be with someone who will worship you, you are far to good to be with some pretty boy, dumb jock who only cares about football." Mike said shocked at my assessment, the guy to my left gave Mike a warning shove, but he ignored it.

"Well until that guy comes along I am perfectly happy with my choice thanks." I informed him.

"I'm right here Bella... I've been here all along, you should be with me." he said simply.

"Mike, I don't wont to be with anyone but Edward, its always been like that for me". I said starting to get more than a little exasperated, and a little worried, stalkers and misunderstood relationships were on my mind.

"He'll never love you like I love you." he said.

"Mike please don't do this, I'm getting engaged to Edward, he's the only person I have ever loved." I said.

"What..? no..! You can't Bella, no..." he said and was about to grab my shoulder, I stopped dead, Edward was standing behind Mike holding the arm that had been about to grab me. "You can't be serious." Mike said to me angrily.

"Oh she is dead serious." Edward growled, but I was sick of this, stalkers, deranged cheerleaders and now this, I looked at Mikes face and I felt nothing but hatred for his attitude and I needed to retaliate, I had had enough, so I lashed out and hit out with the heal of my hand, smacking Mike in the nose forcing it upwards, he was about to retaliate but he was spun around and smashed into the floor, Edward was crouched over him with his knee in Mikes back holding him in place.

"You so much as breathe near her again and I will rip these mother fucking arms off... got it." Edward growled at him twisting his arm back and upwards. "I said have you got that?" Edward demanded.

"What ever." Mike grumbled, and Edward lifted him up off the floor so fast that Mike was a blur.

"You realize I could quite happily kill you for hurting her right?" Edward asked him as he held him by the throat, his feet a foot from the ground, Mike tried to kick out at him, but Edward was faster and stronger.

"Edward wait he's not worth it, don't let him annoy you, and I certainly don't want you getting expelled for fighting." I said knowing that Edward was not allowed to fight because of his martial arts title.

Edward scowled for a moment then looked at his team mates who were now surrounding us. "I might not be able to beat the living crap out of you, but I'm not the only one who cares about Bella, so... Guys he's all yours." Edward said throwing Mike into the mass of football players. Emmett caught him, and he soon disappeared under a mass of bodies. "Are you okay?" Edward asked me as his arms encircled my waist, his anger still evident in his voice.

"Yes, now you are here, I'm fine... thank you." I said pulling his shirt so he would lean down so that I could kiss him.

Edward lent his forehead against mine frowning. "Damn it." he said through his teeth.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he seemed so angry still.

"I got caught up talking to college scouts, I should have been here with you, he wouldn't have touched you if I had just been here." he seethed.

"Edward stop it... please, you are here and you did stop him, so... please, please forget about this." I said leaning into his chest. "I've missed you so much today." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

He let out a long sigh, hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head, "I missed you too babe... so much it hurts, I just don't feel like a whole person without you." he whispered. "I am just empty inside unless you are in my arms, I really can't wait to marry you Miss Swan."

"Nor I you, Mr Cullen." I said squeezing him.

Then Edward started to chuckle. "What is it?" I asked him.

"That was an awesome punch you gave Newton, I'm so proud of you for that." he said, chuckling again.

"Cullen." The coach called. "Put Swan down, and come and meet coach Laurent, he's very eager to meet you." Coach said. "Come on Swan, lets leave them to talk." he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

Edward pushed the coaches hand away, "No... Bella can stay with me, she is my manager after all." Edward said winking at me. I rolled my eyes but stayed where I was in Edwards arms.

"You played an excellent first half Mr Cullen, I am hoping very much to procure your brother as a Husky, and although I'm disappointed that I have to wait another year for you, I will be hoping to have you join him in our team." Coach Laurent said.

"I'll be sure to give it my consideration, thank you, coach Laurent." Edward replied and they shook hands.

Edward turned away and picked me up, I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he carried me out into the hallway.

"Don't know if I can wait until after the game." Edward whispered in my ear.

"For what?"

"I want to make love to you right now, I'm getting hard just thinking about it." he said and started to kiss along my jaw.

I wrapped my arms and legs tighter around him, my pelvic floor muscles pulsing in response to his words. "Well you are going to have to wait." I said against his lips, and I felt him press me against the wall.

"But I want you now." he said, and when I opened my mouth to protest he pushed his tongue into my mouth, he rolled his hips, showing me just how aroused he was, making me whimper excitedly, I had really missed having this close connection with him. He moaned in response to my whimper and we were in danger of forgetting where we were, I opened my eyes when I heard the click of a door, we were in an empty classroom, and Edward started to undo the button on my jeans.

"No!" I said grabbing his hand to stop him.

"Why not?" he asked as he reached for my zipper as he was licking and sucking on my collarbone.

"Mostly because I don't want to have sex in a classroom, but apart from that, you still have a game to get back to, and you wouldn't be able to play after." I said, still trying to stop him from pushing down my jeans that he had managed to undo.

"I'll manage somehow." he said sitting me on a desk and pulling me closer to grind his erection into me.

"Good things come to those who wait." I suggested.

"But I have waited, and if I don't have you now I'm in danger of exploding." he said, but this was going too far, I could see it in his eyes, he was going too far.

"Edward. Stop it." I said releasing my hold on him and trying to push him away, I glared at him, hoping that he could see that I really meant it.

He stared at me, and his expression changed to one of horror. "Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I..." he spluttered out but I put my hand over his mouth to stop him, he leaned forward looking remorseful and lent his forehead to mine again and pulled my hand from his face, threading our fingers together. "I'm really sorry." he said.

"There is no need to apologize Edward." I said and kissed the tip of his nose.

"There is every need, I know what you have been through, and I acted no differently, I'm just as bad as they are... no I'm worse cos I should know better than any of them." he said.

"You are nothing like them." I said almost angrily. "I love you, and I would like nothing better than to make love to you right now, but you need to finish the game, and you need to be able to give the game everything you have, because I want you all to myself all evening and all night long." I said.

"Newton was right, you are far too good for me." he said.

"Newton is a dick, and I happen to know that you deserve far more than I could ever give you." I said, "Just go and concentrate on the game and I will give you what I think you deserve later." I said grinning at his face as a smile slowly began to appear on his lips.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." I said, pulling him closer so that I could press my lips to his once more before I slid off the desk and pulled him out of the room and back to the locker room to where the team were waiting.

~0~

The second half was fairly predictable, and everything that it was promised to be, La Push remained scoreless, and at the final whistle still had failed to get any points on the scoreboard. Despite the pleas from all of his team mates Edward came home with us instead of staying to celebrate, insisting that he wanted to celebrate with his woman. Nothing like spelling it out to them all what he and I would be doing, they really didn't need that sort of information. But Edward insisted we only had a few hours and prom would be over and everyone would be arriving for the party, and he only had a few hours to have me in every way.

We excused ourselves once we had had some pizza for dinner once we got home and Edward carried me up the stairs to our room. "Now what do you want to do first, shower or dance?" he asked, I just groaned I really had no idea how to dance.

"How about you move me around the room dry humping to music while we remove each others clothing, then we can move the party to the shower once we are naked?" I suggested.

He placed me down on the floor, and pulled my face up to meet his as his lips reach out for mine, his tongue running slowly along my bottom lip before he began to suck on it, he pulled up my hoodie and his shirt and pulled them over my head together, and I pulled off his t-shirt too, I lent in and kissed along his collarbone, licking and sucking as my fingers danced down over his well defined pecks over the ridges of is abdominal muscles and down to his jeans that were hung low on his hips, showing off the majority of his V down his happy trail that I had an unbelievable urge to lick and suck along... so I did. I made short work of pulling his jeans and boxers down over his luscious ass that I got distracted with when my hands ran over his tight buns, his erection sprang free and I kissed along his shaft as I palmed is ass cheeks, his fingers found their way into my hair as he moaned in appreciation.

Edward pulled my face away. "Bella, as much as I would love nothing better than for you to carry on, I will need to shower first babe." he said, I smiled and started to kiss my way back up his torso, he pushed the straps of my bra off my shoulders as I kissed my way up to his pecks, then he reached behind me to undo my bra I let it fall to the floor. Edward lifted me up and I wrapped myself around him as he dropped his face into my breasts, lifting me higher so that he had my ass in his hands, he began to roll his tongue around my nipple, soliciting a gratifying moan from me. He looked up at me with hooded eyes, and I was pretty sure that the idea of dancing was far from his mind, but he walked us over to his desk and picked up the stereo remote and put on some music, then turned his attention to my neck as he swayed us both to the song that was playing.

Lady when you're with me I'm smiling  
Give me all your love  
Your hands build me up when I'm sinking  
Touch me and my troubles all fade

Lady from the moment I saw you standing all alone  
You gave all the love that I needed  
So shy like a child who had grown  
You're my

Lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling, clear and lovely  
You're my lady

Lady turn me on when I'm lonely  
show me all your charms  
Evenings when you lay down beside me  
Take me gently into your arms  
You're my.

Lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling, clear and lovely  
You're my lady

Lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling, clear and lovely  
You're my lady.

As the music slowly faded Edward walked me into the bathroom and stood me on the floor, he took a step back and reached to turn the water on in the shower and then he looked at me with such desire that my knees started to feel weak, he reached his hand up and ran his fingertips along my collarbone and down my arm.

"You are so beautiful." he said, then his lips were on mine. "I want you so bad right now, I can't even think straight, I need to be inside you baby." he said as I kissed along his jaw.

I didn't answer him, I needed him to be inside me, I felt empty, my fingers found the buttons off his jeans and I fumbled in my hurry, I wanted him naked, his hurried movements mirrored mine as he quickly freed me of my jeans and he only slowed when he pulled down my panties, he took a moment to take in the sight of me standing naked before him.

"Mmmm... so beautiful." he said before kissing me again as he carried me into the shower.

The way that Edward looked at me, the very intensity of his eyes, like he wanted to devour me only built up my own intense feelings of longing. We stood in the direct flow of the twelve jets of water and he dropped to his knees and kissed, licked and nibbled at my body whilst I massaged shampoo into his hair, once I was done he stood and washed my hair for me, then he washed his upper body before returning to mine with the sponge, he took his time as always as he made sure no part of me was left uncleaned, before handing me the sponge to clean his body, or at least the parts I could reach without putting pressure on my ribs, I took my time cleaning is penis, though I was using both hands and I couldn't watch what I was doing due to the fact that Edward had his tongue in my mouth, he moaned at my ministrations and I couldn't stop from smiling, knowing that I was bringing him pleasure always thrilled me, but I was so lost in my emotions as Edwards fingers were bringing me so close, I could not concentrate on what my hand was doing, but suddenly Edwards hand moved, I whimpered at the loss of contact, but he lifted me up and pressed me up against the glass wall of the shower his lips never leaving my skin, he sucked at my neck leaving his mark on me.

"Edward?" I whimpered, and he knew what I wanted, he lifted his face to look into my eyes, his desire mirrored my own, then he moved his cock to my centre and slowly pushed inside of me, the sensation causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head, as Edward greedily devoured my lips, his tongue dancing with my own, our joint euphoria making our kisses frenzied and needy, our three days of self inflicted restraint making all the sensations new and intense, neither of us able to contain the noises of pure ecstasy, our moans and groans filled the steam filled bathroom, and echoed back to us.

"I just can't get enough of you... you feel so amazing." Edward said, as he slowed his movements and our kisses slowed, it felt so good when he said that, that my kisses across his collarbone turned to nips and sucks, as I reached his neck I felt the sudden need to mark him as mine, especially with all the girls who would be at the party tonight, I wanted to leave them with no doubt that he was taken. This perfect specimen was all mine and I had an overwhelming need to let everyone see that, I pulled back to view my handy work, and I smirked with satisfaction at the sight of it. He looked at my expression and smirked in response.

"Feel better for that huh?" he asked.

I grinned hugely at him. "Heaps thanks."

"I know that feeling." he said as he leaned in and kissed the mark that he had left on my neck.

Then his attention was back to his slow methodical thrusts, now that the urgency had subsided. We savoured every sensation, every kiss and touch, knowing that we would have to wait hours until the end of the party to be this close, this intimate again.

~0~

It wasn't much later when I was getting ready for the party when I saw the ridiculous dress that Alice had picked out for me to wear, it was much too revealing, the low cut neckline left me little choice but to go bra-less, and Alice gave me some tape.

"What is this for?" I asked confused.

"Its for your nipples... it stops them showing through the dress." she said this like I should have known it.

"You want me to put tape over my nipples?" I asked nonplussed.

"You do if you want to wear that dress." she stated.

I looked down at the dark blue dress, "Okay I'll wear something else..."

"No way, it took me ages to find the perfect dress for tonight, and besides its not for your benefit." she said nonchalant pulling the tape from me and ripping a piece off and handing it to me.

I shook my head but took it although I did it grudgingly. Once Alice had helped me into the dress I had to admit I wasn't hanging out of it as much as I had thought I would but still it was the most revealing thing I had ever worn, at least the skirt was long and the silk flowed nicely over my hips and down to my ankles, I was just in the process of refusing to wear the ridiculous heals she had picked out when Edward walked into Alice's bathroom where I was getting ready, he stopped dead when he saw me.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, Jasper walked in behind him, bumping into him, not even seeing Edward as he caught sight of me.

"It's too much isn't it?" I asked, but they both stood looking at me with their mouths open, gaping like goldfish. "What..? say something."

Jasper shoved Edward and he almost fell into me, his hands found my shoulders and he stared down at me. "You look incredible... and you look about 21 or something."

"Are you trying to tell me this makes me look old?" I questioned, only half joking.

"No! I'm saying I've never seen a more beautiful, sexy, and mouthwatering woman, and I can't wait till this thing is over so that I can take you to our room and..." Edward was cut off in his fantasy.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalala" Alice and Jasper started singing loudly with their hands over their ears. Edward chuckled and took my hand to lead me from the room.

"You look very handsome." I said.

"No one is even going to register my presents or anyone else's for that matter, not with you in the room... but please stay by my side, I don't think I can cope with you being out of my grasp, especially looking like you do right now." he said as he lent down to kiss my bare shoulder.

Guests were already arriving when we got down stairs, and Edward kept his arm firmly around my waist, once more people started to arrive many people started dancing and it was difficult to talk over the music, so I just spent most of the time leaning into Edward and watching as he said hi and chatted with his guests, every so often his arm would tighten and his hand on my hip would clench into a fist, I'd look at his face and see him glaring murderously at someone, only to follow his gaze and find someone staring at me. I think I might just kill Alice.

"Edward? Should I go and change my clothes." I offered.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, why would you even suggest that?" he asked.

"Probably because your blood pressure goes through the roof when ever anyone looks our way." I suggested.

"Bella, I think you are the most beautiful woman on the planet, and I am the luckiest guy on the planet because I get to be with you... even if you were wearing a moo moo I would still want to beat the crap out of anyone who so much as looks at you." he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well just as long as you realise that that is how I feel about you too." I pointed out to him.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded. "You really think I'm the most beautiful woman on the planet?" he asked. That reduced me into a fit of giggles and I hid my face in his shirt, and couldn't resist nodding again, Edward wrapped his arms around me and chuckled into my hair.

Edward lifted me up slightly and slid his feet under mine, then holding me in place he walked up into the area that everyone was dancing when Alex Band's 'Never let you go' came on.

I can hear you  
Call my name  
Sitting beside me  
Like a burning flame  
My eyes are closed but  
I feel you breathe  
Whispering softly  
Listen to me

I will never, ever, ever  
Let you go, you know  
I will never, ever, ever  
Let you go, you know  
Take my hand  
Through these streets  
The city's dark  
It's just you and me  
I'll hold you close  
You'll help me stand  
On my own two feet again

Something about you  
It caught my eye  
A romance that  
I cannot describe  
And I remember  
The way you taste  
The smell of your skin  
The touch of your face

I will never, ever, ever  
Let you go, well, you know  
I will never, ever, ever  
Let you go, well, you know  
Take my hand  
Through these streets  
The city's dark  
It's just you and me

I'll hold you close  
You'll help me stand  
On my own two feet again  
And when you can't go on  
And you fear you won't survive  
You can turn to me  
I'll be here, right by your side

Well, you know  
I will never, ever, ever  
Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever

Take my hand  
Through these streets  
The city's dark  
It's just you and me

I'll hold you close  
You'll help me stand  
On my own two feet again  
And every night  
Every dream  
With every song  
You'll hear me sing  
I'll hold you close  
You'll help me stand  
On my own two feet again

I really did love that song, and Edward singing it in my ear only made my knees go weak again. The song that followed was Extremes 'More than words.' so Edward just continued to sway us both to the music while his face rested on my shoulder and he held me tight against his chest, he hummed along to the song, I could easily get used to dancing this way.

"May I cut in?" I heard a voice say, but Edward took no notice so I took it for granted that it was nothing to do with us. "H hum." I heard and it sounded too close for comfort so I looked up, and stared in disbelief at Lauren Mallery standing behind Edward and tapping him on the shoulder, the shock of seeing her caused me to loosen my hold on Edward, but he tightened his grip on me, one hand planted firmly on my ass holding me in place.

"What?" Edward asked her, in an angry tone.

"Can I cut in?" she asked, I had the sudden urge to lean over and gouge out her eyes, or that the very least mess up that ridiculous hair of hers, it must have had at least a hundred pins holding it up on her head.

"No." Edward replied to her, turning away from her and leaning back down to kiss my neck. "What?" he suddenly shouted, making me jump.

"I'd like to dance with you Edward." I heard Lauren say, well she was persistent I'd give her that, or I could give her a punch in the face. I felt bad for thinking that, but I must have still been on a high after the game, hitting Mike and then sex with Edward, which was definitely the highlight of my day so far, Edwards voice pulled me from my revelry. "I'm not interested in what anyone else wants." he said and turned his attention back to me. "Do you want a drink babe?" he asked, I nodded and he lifted me up slightly and carried me to the kitchen, where he sat me on the counter top.

Edward kissed me on the lips before he left my side, I could hear the clicking of heals and saw Alice running towards me as Edward handed me a bottle of Pepsi.

"Bella... Bella, I need you right now." she squealed at me.

Edward lifted me down and kissed my hair. "I'll wait for you." he said before Alice dragged me off to her room, where I saw Rose sitting at the desk studying the computer screen.

"Yes Alice you're right, that is exactly the one I want." Rose said, as she got up from the seat and left the room.

Alice clicked on the screen and sat me in the chair. "What do you think of that?" she said pointing at the screen. I looked at the model wearing the most perfect dress I could ever have imagined. "You don't like it?" she asked.

"No Alice... I mean yes is unbelievable... but?"

"But nothing, I think its the most perfect wedding dress for you, its a brand new range, released today, and you would look stunning in it, but if you want it for the wedding I'll need to order it today." Alice gushed.

"But..." I didn't know what to say, my head was spinning.

"But nothing, is that the dress or not?" she demanded.

"Yes Alice... its perfect." I admitted.

"Excellent, I will go ahead and order it, though we'll have to go to LA for the fitting, but we're only intending to get married once, so what the hell, its worth it." she said.

She fiddled around with the keyboard for a few more minutes whilst I just stood there stupefied, did I really just allow that to happen, my wedding dress, and who the hell was Vera Wang? Alice grinned widely and grabbed my hand pulling me back down the hall, she ran ahead looking for Jasper, I took my time walking down the stairs, when the room below opened out before me I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Edward was frozen looking like he was about to kill someone, he was staring at the scene in front of him. Rosalie was punching Lauren whilst Alice was on Lauren's back looking as though she was trying to remove her head. "what the hell is going on?"

**A/n The song in the bedroom was Lady by Styx. Hope you enjoyed this and sorry it took so long to finish :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Don't panic yet

**A/N Lemony chapter warning... Disclaimer... Characters owned by SMeyer, And I am completely owned by Edward Cullen! **

Chapter fourteen. Don't panic yet.

Edward's POV.

I was totally in a bubble with Bella as I held her against myself as we danced on the makeshift dance floor in the living room, she smelt so heavenly, The smell of her hair reminding me of the shower we had had together just hours ago.

"May I cut in?" A voice said, but I ignored it, I wasn't about to let Bella go, and I was not interested in anyone else on the planet let alone at this party. "H hum." she faux coughed and I felt a tap on my shoulder, Bella lifted her head from my shoulder and glared at Lauren, loosening her hold on me, I tightened my arms around Bella, one hand firmly holding up her ass, so that she couldn't let go of me, I turned to look at Lauren.

"What?" I spat at her, not caring that I was being rude, she was interrupting my time with Bella, so I did not care.

"Can I cut in?" Lauren asked, was she serious?

"No!" I said simply and turned my back on her to continue the slow dance with Bella. It had only been a few hours since we had made love and I was more than a little eager to have her again, I was about to tell Bella that when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder again. "What?" I snapped angrily.

"I'd like to dance with you Edward." Lauren said.

"And you're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" I asked knowing full well what her answer would be.

"No, I want to have a slow dance with you, and I will." Lauren said matter-of-factly.

I just laughed at her as the song finished, "Its never gonna happen Lauren, the only girl I want in my arms is the one I'm holding right now, and I'm not interested in what anyone else wants." I said turning my attention back to Bella. "Do you want a drink babe?" I asked Bella, she nodded and I carried her into the kitchen.

I sat Bella on the counter top next to the refrigerator and kissed her on the lips quickly before I released her and moved to get her a bottle of Pepsi, I passed her the bottle just as Alice came running into the kitchen.

"Bella, Bella I need you right now." Alice squealed at her.

I lifted Bella down to the floor and kissed her hair, "Go ahead, I'll wait for you." I said with a smirk, as Alice grew more impatient.

I tried to distract myself from the emptiness I felt in Bella's absence, Emm and Jaz were in the middle of a drinking game, one that I had no interest in joining in, the last thing I wanted was to be drunk when I was alone with Bella later. As much as I was looking forward to the chance of bending her over the counter top in our bathroom and fucking her, I was not going to do that, this was unofficially our engagement party, even if no one outside of family knew that, so tonight I wanted to worship every inch of her.

I grabbed a beer from the cooler and I would stick to that, I knew mom and dad were around but they would be okay about it, provided I didn't have any more, I stood talking to some of the guys from the team but I kept an eye on the stairs, I saw Rosalie come back, but she was on her own.

The guys left after a while when they were accosted by some of the cheerleaders and dragged off to dance, I stayed where I was leaning against the wall watching the stairs, I already missed Bella like crazy, and I was close to the point where I was ready to go and find her. My view of the stairs was suddenly disrupted by blond hair and a vapid smiling face, I groaned when I realized that it was Lauren Mallory.

"I don't understand you Edward." She said, I just stared blankly through her, she was just like Jessica and I had no patients for her. "When you didn't date, I just guessed that you preferred college girls or were only concentrating on all your extra curricular activities." she droned on but I wasn't really paying any attention. "But now you're dating Bella Swan, I don't get it, you can do so much better than her, me for instance, I can satisfy you in more ways than that pencil pushing virgin." she continued. "Oh.. my.. god..! that's it isn't it? Your just interested in getting her V card."

"Fuck you Lauren, Bella is a thousand times the woman you'll ever be." I said, not even trying to hide my contempt for this pathetic girl.

"I'd do anything for you... everything you wanted, you have no idea just how much I already have done for you." she said.

"And I'm not interested either." I said taking a swig of my beer as a distraction.

"Damn it Edward you are so fucking sexy tonight, and I want you to fuck me." she said, I heard Rosalie snort, she was talking to her friends near by and obviously heard Lauren over the music, I shook my head at her, and Rose rolled her eyes at Lauren. "I've been watching you for months, and I saw you looking at Bella, I thought if you saw how much trouble she was that you'd steer clear of her, but my actions seem to have had the opposite effect and have got you together." Lauren said, her eyebrows furrowing, and I became curious as to what she meant.

"Oh?" I questioned, leaning closer to her, "Like what actions exactly?" I asked, she was clearly drunk, and I was sure that if she had been sober she would not admit to anything.

"I knew that Jamie liked Bella, so I encouraged him for weeks to pursue her." she giggled. "And I worked really hard on Jess so that she would get annoyed at Bella too." she said smiling. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So Bella has been through all of that shit because of you?" I growled at her, not hiding my anger but she was too drunk to realize it, I was so torn, I wanted to tear her head off, I would have happily killed her right there and then, but I had been brought up to never hit a girl, but as this was running through my head, Lauren screamed as her head jolted backwards and suddenly she was being spun around by her hair.

"You fucking bitch, I'm gonna fucking rip you apart." Rosalie yelled as she yanked Lauren around by her hair with one hand and punched her in the face with the other. "No. one. Hurts. my. Sister. And. gets. Away. With. it." Rose said each word with another punch, as she was pulling her hair backwards Lauren couldn't retaliate, so Lauren was screaming and kicking out randomly.

Everyone had began to gather around the fighting girls, Rosalie not leaving any doubt in anyone mind about what Lauren had done, her words spelling it out to everyone. Finally getting her hair out of Rose's grasp, Lauren began to fight back, only to have Alice jump on her back and wrap her arm around Lauren's neck in a death grip. Bella ran to my side and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her away so that she wouldn't get accidentally hit by the fighting girls, the screams were drowning out the music.

Jasper grabbed Alice as Emm grabbed Rose and dad pulled Lauren away and he didn't do it gently, he obviously had heard what she had done, I looked down at Bella who was close to tears as she held onto me tightly, and I knew what she was thinking, all those problems, and all the pain were a result of Lauren's jealousy, I doubted that there was a person in the house that didn't hate Lauren right now.

Tyler offered to drive Lauren home, but dad insisted on doing it, he needed to check that her parents were given an accurate account of what had happened, mom led Lauren to the door whilst dad checked to see that Rose and Alice were not harmed, he wanted to check Rose's hand but she insisted that it could wait until he got back, then dad checked that Bella was okay, after all this was a real shock for her too but she insisted that she was just fine, then dad left with Lauren.

I turned to see my brothers and sisters, all our faces were still filled with shock, we all turned to Bella who started to giggle.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned her sudden and unexpected outburst.

"Heaven help anyone who wrongs our family." She said, giggling again. "One gets shot dead, another ostracized and has to move out of state, and the last two to attempt something got the crap kicked out of them." she said.

She was right and we all knew it, smiles slowly started to spread across our faces as her words filtered through, the people of Forks should keep away from the Cullen's, we were dangerous. Everyone hugged Bella chuckling as they did, and with a much lighter feeling they went back to their party, Emmett took Rose to the kitchen to clean up her blooded knuckles, damn that girl had a serious right hook.

Once the music was back on everyone settled down back into party mode, but despite Bella's smiles and reassurances that she was fine I could tell that she was just trying to placate me, so I scooped her up into my arms and carried her up the stairs, we passed mom on the way but she let us pass without a word, only a small smile on her face.

I took Bella straight to our room and sat on our bed leaning against the headboard, with her cradled against my chest.

"Now... will you tell me what is on your mind." I asked her, she sighed but said nothing, "Please Bella, I'm going out of my mind here." I begged her.

"Its nothing Edward, really, its just my stupid female and teenage hormones or something, its nothing." she insisted.

"Then it wont hurt to tell me, and what ever it is, its obviously bothering you, which makes it my concern." I said.

She sighed again before speaking, "I guess I'm just wondering if its all worth it." she said.

"What? You mean you're not sure if you still want to be with me?" I asked, and it felt like someone was squeezing my heart, the pain was excruciating, I couldn't let her go... I wouldn't.

"No! no... silly... I mean for you... am I really worth all this trouble?" she asked, I couldn't talk for a moment the relief was overwhelming.

"You were right, that is nothing, and just your hormones, that is the most absurd, most ridiculous concept ever, Bella I can't even imagine living without you, you are my life now, and besides we now know that this is all Lauren's doing, and she did it because of me, so it should be me asking you that question." I said, "Can you ever forgive me?" I asked her.

She reached up to me to kiss me on the lips, I met her half way, and I quickly deepened the kiss, without breaking our kiss I moved us both so that she was lying on the bed and I lay over her, keeping my weight off her, but still feeling her against me. The look in my eyes told her that I wanted her, I needed to show her just how much, my cock was suddenly rock hard for her, I rolled my hips into hers as my tongue stroked hers and she moaned in longing into my mouth. I rolled to the side pulling her with me so that I could run my hands down her back and pull down the zipper at the back of her dress. I lay her back on her back and slid my hand around her neck and into her hair.

"Oh Bella, my beautiful Bella, I love you so damn much." I said against her lips, "And I promise to remind you of that everyday for the rest of your life." I said wondering how she could doubt how much I loved her, she is the part of my life I truly know is right, the only part I could never even consider giving up.

She licked my bottom lip and then started to suck on it as she pulled up my button down shirt, I reluctantly pulled my lips from hers and I pulled my shirt up over my head throwing to the floor, as she started to undo my pants, I kissed along her collarbone and I slipped the straps of her dress down off her shoulders. Bella's hands snaked around me pulling me closer, but I pulled back, causing her to frown, I rolled my eyes at her, I wanted her naked, I needed to feel all of her, I started to peel off her party dress, she helped, I removed her bra and panties then removed my pants and boxers, kicking them off with my shoes, Bella pulled me back down to her, wrapping her arms and legs around me, holding me tight against her. I slipped my hand between us, 'fuck' she was always so wet and ready for me, and right now I needed to taste her... all of her.

I kissed softly along her jaw to her ear. "You feel so fucking incredible." I whispered into her neck as my fingers teased her nipple, I kissed slowly along her collarbone, licking, sucking and nipping at her delicious skin as I went, she squirmed beneath me moaning with frustration at my slow pace. I continued slowly kissing down the valley between her breasts before my tongue took the place of one of my hands on her nipple, nipping it gently before sucking it into my mouth, causing her back to arch off the bed, to be fair I moved to her other breast and gave it the same amount of attention, before moving slowly further down resting myself between her legs whilst I kissed her belly button, all the time my hands continued to lavish attention on her beautiful breasts. I licked and kissed her belly button before slowly stroking my hands down her side to her hips.

She needed this from me almost as much as I needed her, her eagerness only igniting my need for her further. I kissed my way down her body agonizingly slowly, not missing one inch of her perfect skin, making my way to my desired destination, kissing over her cleanly shaven pubic bone, causing my cock to throb worse than ever. I teased her swollen lips with light kisses, before spreading her open to me, I licked languidly from her entrance to her clit, her moans showing her appreciation as her fingers found their way into my hair. I hummed my pure pleasure at the taste and feel of her, I sucked, stroked, bit and kissed, bringing her to the very brink of her orgasm, then moved so that I could fuck her with my tongue, that alone was causing my stomach to clench, starting my own orgasm, I felt her muscles tighten as I lost myself in the taste of her.

"Oh... god, Ed... ward, I... I.." she panted, the thumping of the loud bass from the music downstairs shaking the floor and the bed in time with the thrusts of my tongue, and circling of my finger on her clit, her fingernails digging into my head as she came all over my tongue. I was the luckiest guy on the planet to be able to do this to her and I knew it.

As her breathing slowed back to normal I kissed my way back up her body, she pulled my face up to hers when I tried to stop at her breasts again.

"You taste so amazing Bella." I told her, she kissed me hungrily and the moment I slid my tongue into her mouth she began to suck on it, she hummed at the taste of herself on me, 'fuck me' that was such a turn on, so I reached over to the bedside table and pulled the condom from the packet.

"Damn, last one." I noted, "Better make this one really count." I told her as she took the packet from me, ripping it open with her teeth, her eyes full of lust, she reached down and rolled the condom onto my throbbing cock.

I spent the rest of the night making love to Bella, I had not thought it was possible but no sooner had I cum that just a few simple words from her made me hard again, I came three times before I pulled out exhausted and disposed of one well worn condom. We fell to sleep in each others arms and I was sure that I couldn't be any happier than I was right in that moment, a truly beautiful woman in my arms, who really loved me and wanted to be my wife, I'd just helped my team win the national championships, school was over and I could spend every second with this unbelievable woman, I was on top of the world.

When I awoke I felt cold, I reached out for Bella but the bed was cold and empty, I looked up quickly and saw that the clock showed that it was almost ten thirty, I groaned as I got up and made my way to the shower, I was guessing most of the mess downstairs would have already been cleaned up, I'd never hear the end of it if Emmett had gotten up early and helped. I notice that the shower walls were still wet so it couldn't have been that long since Bella had been in here, I felt lost not having seen her yet, I was pathetic, totally whipped, but I didn't care my woman needed me as much as I needed her, we were a team now.

Just as I was getting dressed, Bella struggled into the room carrying a tray of food, she smiled hugely when she saw me. "Hey sleepy head, I thought you might be hungry." she said, I rushed over to her to take the tray off her.

"What are you doing struggling with this anyway?" I asked her.

"Well, everyone else has gone out and I didn't know you were awake." she said.

"If everyone is out... who made this?" I asked.

"I did, thought you might have a bit of an appetite this morning." she said with a smirk.

"Well in that case I think I will just have to marry you if you are going to make me breakfasts like this." I said putting the tray on the bed and pulling her to me so that I could kiss her. "I missed you this morning." I mumbled into her lips.

She sighed, you were fast asleep when I left, and I didn't want to wake you, the house was already cleaned and back to normal by the time I got down stairs, and yes I think you should marry me so that I can cook things like this for you more often." she said.

"So where did everyone go?" I asked as I sat down on the bed to eat.

"Well there's a note from Jaz saying they have gone to Port Angeles, we can meet up with them later, and there was a note from mom saying she's gone for a check up at the hospital." she said.

That one got my attention.

"On a Saturday?" I was worried now.

I pulled my cell from my pocket and hit 3 on my speed dial. "Come on... pick up... pick... FUCK!" moms cell went to voice mail, so I called my dads cell which went straight to voice mail, so I tried Emm's cell.

"Sup dude?" Emm answered.

"Did you see mom this morning?" I asked.

"Sure, why?"

"Was she still home when you left?" I asked.

"Yeah... why? What's happened?" he asked, his tone changing to concern.

"I don't know Emm, there's a note here saying she's gone to the hospital for a check up." I said.

"She was busy cleaning up after last night, she never mentioned anything to us when she was making breakfast." he said.

"Emm... its Saturday."

"Fuck!" he exclaimed. "Have you tried her cell?"

"Yeah, and dads, they both just go to voice mail... I'm worried Em." I said, Bella came up behind me as I put my face in my free hand, she wrapped her arms around me in comfort.

"Were heading back now, and we'll go straight to the hospital." he said.

"Yeah, we'll head over there now, I'll call you if I hear anything in the mean time." I said.

"Okay... and Eddie..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't panic yet okay, it might be nothing." he said trying to calm me, but it had little effect. Bella ran and got my car keys and we both ran out for the car.

It didn't take us long to get to the hospital, and being recognized by a nurse as we entered the building, we were led straight to the second floor without the need to say anything, further evidence that this was bad, very bad. The nurse told us to wait in the waiting room whilst she informed my dad that we were here, I squeezed Bella's hand trying to ease some of my anxiety.

When my father came through the doors, the look on his face was enough to stop my heart and a sob escaped Bella's lips at the sight of him, he looked like a broken man. He walked straight over to us and wrapped his arms around us both.

"I'm sorry that I never called, but everything just happened so fast, I just haven't had the chance." he said.

"What happened dad?" I asked.

"Your mom was having some pains this morning, but she waited until they were really bad to call me, I made her come in, but by the time she arrived she had already started to loose blood, I.. I.. I got her hooked up to the machines as fast as I could, but the bleeding just got worse and they had to rush her off to theater... and she's still in there, I'm not allowed in, and that's all I can tell you." he said still hugging us both.

Bella pulled herself free and led us to the seats, where she sat between us holding both of our hands. It wasn't long before Emm, Alice, Jaz and Rose came running in, they sat opposite us and Bella took it on herself to explain what had happened as dad was in no fit state to talk again, Alice took dad's other side and wrapped her arms around him.

"How long has she been in there?" Emm asked.

"About ninety minutes." dad said.

"Its the baby... isn't it?" Alice almost sobbed the words out and dad just nodded, still not able to speak.

No one was able to speak, we were all lost, and sat in silence, unable to think. This was our mother, the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful person on the planet, what if she didn't make it? I couldn't even think about that, had she lost the baby? I couldn't think that either, Bella could sense my anxiety and she crawled into my lap and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly as if to hold me together, like I was about to break apart, it was only then that I felt the tears on my face, I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed into her chest, our family had been through so much, but this... this was our mom. We all needed her, Jaz, Rose and Bella had already lived through loosing their mother, this couldn't happen again, we all needed her too much, we had to think positively she had to survive what ever it was that was happening... she just had to.


	15. Chapter 15 Can't breathe

**A/N Lemony chapter warning... Disclaimer... Characters owned by S Meyer, I**** do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement.** ** I on the other hand am completely owned by Edward Cullen! I apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter but then, this story has taken a rather unexpected turn, henceforth I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP, I need to know what's happening :/**

Song for this chapter Cant breathe by Leona Lewis.

Chapter 15. Can't breathe.

Bella's POV.

I was numb to any pain as I crawled into Edwards lap, his tears more than I could bare, he was breaking before my eyes, I wrapped my arms around him and held him as tight as I could, as he sobbed into my chest, I couldn't think about anything else right now, he needed me to stay strong for him, I was lucky I guess that my family never had to sit and wait like this, our parents were killed on impact so the hospital itself didn't have those painful memories for me, that didn't stop the pain of knowing what this was doing to everyone, I could see Rose holding Emmett together, and Jasper doing the same with Alice, her hand in Carlisle's. We were just sitting here supporting each other until the tears ran dry, but there were no words that could help anyone so we all stayed silent.

Finally after another hour someone came to update us on what was happening, Esme was still in surgery having an emergency hysterectomy, the baby had been delivered but at just twenty two weeks she was taken to ICU, and that's all the information they could give us at this point, but they were both still alive, that had to be a good thing, there was still hope... right? I didn't voice that thought and neither did anyone else, but we all had to hope. We took it in turns to go and see the new addition to the family, we were not allowed to go in, but we could just see her, she was unbelievably tiny, and looked so fragile, she was surrounded by monitors and covered in tubes, I couldn't help the tears as I saw this tiny person, she was a Cullen, my sister, she was a part of all of us.

It was another hour again before the doctor finally came out of surgery, collectively we all held our breath, waiting for news of Esme.

"She is out of surgery, we had to give her a blood transfusion and due to the damage to her womb we have had to remove it, but baring any further complications she'll make a full recovery." the doctor informed us and we all let out our breath in relief.

Carlisle and Alice went to see Esme in recovery, whilst we sat and waited for them, the following days turned into weeks and they were a blur but finally getting Esme home after two weeks was a relief to us all, we had worked out a rota of chores, so that Esme didn't need to lift a finger, but after just two days she was ready to kill us all for fusing over her two much. We all took in turns to stay at the hospital with Izzi, she was still in ICU, in the mean time Emmett's plans were hotting up for Alice and Edwards birthdays and our bachelor/bachelorette party.

Emmett had announced some of the games he had intended for us to have at the party, one of which was a piggy back race through the forest, Edward had insisted on us training for this, so for our almost daily walk in the forest we would walk until out of sight of the house and then Edward would pull me on to his back and set of running, my ribs were almost healed now so it didn't really hurt any more and Edward was getting stronger and faster by the day, his stamina was also improving, but nowhere as much as in the bedroom, or like our last two runs through the forest, had resulted in me whispering in his ear and making him hard, making it impossible for him to run and therefore I had bark imprints on my ass from where we had ended up having sex up against a tree for the past two days.

"And no distractions today, okay? We need to focus on winning." Edward said as I climbed onto his back.

"Are you complaining?" I asked him.

"No, obviously not but I'd much rather make love to you in the shower after wards than fuck you up against a tree." he pointed out.

"Fine," said leaning towards his ear. "I'll try not to distract you when the time comes." I whispered, causing him to growl at me and I giggled in response.

"Behave." he growled.

"As you wish, onward my faithful steed, trot on." I teased squeezing my thighs together, I could almost hear his eyes rolling at me.

The three mile trail was not a difficult one, but when we neared the clearing where we had stopped the previous two days, Edward released his hold on my legs and stopped running at our tree, it seemed that passing this tree was more difficult than he imagined, he grasped my shoulders and spun me around, his lips crashing down on mine hard, needy, I met his forcefulness greedily, even after weeks of being with Edward I still couldn't seem to get enough of him he was never close enough unless we were connected in someway.

"The shower?" I asked.

"I'll make love to you in the shower." he promised. "But I need to fuck you against this tree first." he said as he pushed his hand down the front of my sweat pant and he growled at me when he realized that I was not wearing any panties. He pushed down my pants and made me get on my hands and knees, I felt my heart-rate increase as I obeyed, he slid the head of his cock over my entrance, "So wet for me." he murmured as he thrust into me hard and fast and deep, one hand on my hip, with the other hand he grasped my ponytail between his thumb and forefinger whilst he held on to my shoulder, his grunts and groans as he thrust into me were so animalistic, so primal that my own orgasm built quickly, and as my muscles squeezed around him he pulled out, pushing my tee out of the way as he came on my back.

Edward pulled some tissues from his pocket to clean us both up. "Sorry love." he said, pulling me on top of him, "Don't know what came over me, but I just had to have you there and then." he muttered into my hair. "No panties." he said shaking his head at me.

"Maybe in future we should take the longer route around the clearing and avoid these few trees altogether from now on." I suggested.

"I think you right, sorry." he said again as he kissed the top of my head. "I'll make it up to you later I swear." he promised.

~0~

After a month Lizzie was strong enough to be moved to the paediatric hospital in Seattle, so we all went to the hospital in Forks to see her off, Carlisle and Esme were going with her and staying in Seattle. I had been a bit out of sorts on the way to the hospital but shrugged it off, but whilst we were all waiting around I began to feel hot and faint, what was wrong with me, I suddenly felt nauseous, I ran full out to the bathroom and barely made it before the contents of my stomach hit the bottom of the bowl, what was wrong? I didn't get sick, not for anything, not even during my period, was I due on? I was due on the thirteenth so what was the date? I thought about it but I really had no idea, I just couldn't remember, I pulled my cell from my pocket and looked at the date, 30th, I heard the gasp slip through my lips and watched through glazed eyes as my cell slipped from my fingers but I barely heard it as it hit the floor, I didn't even feel Alice as she grasped my shoulders holding me upright, or Rose as she was right in my face, I could see her lips moving but I could not hear any of her words.

Edward said he'd always pull out, he promised, I was sure that he had every time, or was it the condom we'd used for half the night. How could this happen? It felt like I was stuck in a long corridor, one with no doors and no ending, it just went on and on with no end and I was trapped with no way back, nowhere to go, trapped in my mind, I needed to get out I couldn't do this, I turned and walked out of the bathroom, there were faceless people everywhere, I felt hands on me but barely, I shook them off and kept walking I needed to keep going, to keep moving, I opened my mouth to scream but I heard nothing. I struggled at the restraints that I felt pulling me back, I thrashed out and tried to scream more but still no sound came out, I could hear only silence and I could feel only restraints, I began to panic when I couldn't breathe, I gasped for air but my lungs were left wanting and everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of bleeping, I was in a hospital bed with no idea what I was doing here or how long I'd been here, I looked up to see Rose's face and she scowled at me.

"What?" I asked, but then I remembered what had happened.

"What the hell Bella, I thought I taught you better than this, why in hell did you not take precautions, your pregnant, how the fuck did that happen?" Rose yelled at me, I could hear the heart monitor pick up speed. I heard a gasp and looked in the direction it had come from, Edward stood in the door way looking like a rabbit stuck in the glare of headlights, different emotion crossed his face fear, regret then anger but then he ran, he literally ran from me, just the idea of being the father of my child had finally sent him running from me, how dare he, he had no right to his anger, I know it takes two and all that but he promised me that we were safe, he was the one who wanted me to tie myself to him in every way, and I had thought that that is what I wanted too, but I wanted to live first, I didn't want to make the same mistakes as my mother, pregnant before getting out of school, I wanted to live first, go to college, have a career, make something of myself. I wanted some knowledge of life before I bought new life into this world, I wanted that, and I wanted that with Edward, but not yet, not for a good five or ten years. Now I was trapped and I felt again that uncontrollable, overwhelming urge to escape, just like Edward I wanted to run, how could I be angry at him for doing the one thing that I needed to do myself.

If this wasn't bad enough, if I didn't feel broken already then what happened next did it for me, because I was still a minor and under Jasper's guardianship I had no say in what happened next, he came in to see me, he adamantly insisted that he was taking me to Seattle the second I was discharged so that I could get it terminated. No matter how scared or unprepared I was, I couldn't do that, I knew he would some how make me, but how... how could I stop them, I had a real live baby growing inside of me, a miracle, my own little Izzie, who is he to think I would want to get an abortion, to flush it away with yesterdays garbage, no.. I couldn't let that happen, I knew I wasn't old enough or ready enough to cope with this, but like everything else in my life, I just got on with shit. Because of the distress that my brother and sister were causing they were made to leave. Once my visitors had left I did the only thing I could, what Edward had done, abandon all hope... so I ran, I dressed quickly, took the small rucksack of clothes and my purse, I saw my cell on the table but I left it there, if I was going to get away then I needed to get completely away, I turned off the heart monitor and removed the tabs, then I pulled out the drip in my hand, leaving my engagement ring with my cell, then I mingled with the other visitors and I snook out of the hospital undetected, I went to the ATM for some cash and I managed to get a bus to Portland, heading in the complete opposite direction to the one they would expect. After getting something to eat I went to the bus depot to purchase a one way ticket and I took the Greyhound heading down to California and said goodbye to everything that I knew.

_**A/N This is what happened last night, I don't know why, but I will try and work it out in the next chapter which will be Esme's POV.**_


	16. Chapter 16 Broken

**A/N Disclaimer... I**** do not own Twilight or any of its characters, ****S Meyer does****. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement.** ** I on the other hand am completely owned by Edward Cullen! So here as promised, much, much faster than I though possible... I must really love you guys :)**

Chapter 16.

Esme's POV

The last month had been so stressful on my family, but I was just so proud of them all, they had acted beyond their years in organising everything, and the maturity of them all was more than I could have expected, so I wasn't even slightly worried about leaving them to go to Seattle with Izzi, Carlisle had his doubts, but I knew if they had any problems we were only four hours away. The way they had all come out today to see their tiny sister off was humbling, they all wanted to be here, and it warmed my heart to see how much they all cared. The waiting for the hospital to sort out paperwork was taking longer that we expected and I could see the wait was beginning to show on them, Bella in particular looked a little worse for wear, though she tried to shrug it off, I could see she wasn't herself today.

As I watched Bella suddenly took off running for the bathroom, her hand over her mouth, the others stared at each other for a moment before Edward, Rose and Alice took off after her, but Edward had to wait at the door, and it was several minutes before Bella came out, she was ghostly pale. Edward tried to put his arms around her but she struggled free, he looked at me lost and confused, rejection was something he was unfamiliar with especially where Bella was concerned, I placed my hand on her shoulder and she flinched away from me, her eyes were glazed over it was as if it wasn't even our sweet Bella, Edward tried again to comfort her but her discomfort grew worse and she screamed, almost like he had hurt her, if I hadn't have been so close I might have thought he had, but he barely touched her. Jasper and Rose tried to stop her as she desperately tried to run from us, Jasper literally had to encase her in his arms as she struggled and screamed to free herself, she began to gasp and then she collapsed in his arms.

Edward was frantic, and began yelling at everyone demanding to know exactly what happened in the bathroom, but aside from being sick, and then going into shock, neither Rose or Alice had any clue. Half an our later Carlisle had Bella hooked up to a heart monitor and on a drip but she was still out cold, so blood test and urine samples were taken, but I had to go to Carlisle's office with Edward, he was beside himself with worry, Rose was sitting with Bella and he was desperate to get back to her.

"Edward please try and calm down," I said as he pace around Carlisle's desk wearing a trail into the carpet

"Why did she act like that, mom? I don't understand, she hasn't taken anything, yet she acted like she was space out or something, like she didn't even know who I was." he said close to tears.

"She's been through so much Edward, maybe its all just caught up with her, her past and now the wedding, Izzi, its been hard on everyone, and she has tried to take on so much when she was supposed to be in recovery herself, it might just be her body catching up, and her brain has just shut down to protect itself, only time will tell, but if you need me to stay then of course I will." I said, Carlisle would have to go alone to Seattle I had to stay with Edward, he was close to breakdown himself.

"I don't know what to do mom." he sobbed as I wrapped my arms around him, he always was the sensitive one, always thinking about others, he had grown so close to Bella in such a short time and I had my worries too, they complimented each other so perfectly I couldn't argue with the fact that they were perfect for each other, they belonged together.

"Lets go see if they have some news for us, she may even be awake by now." I said trying to tame is unruly hair, he had been pulling on it constantly in his frustration. He nodded and we made our way to the room that Bella was in.

Before we were half way along the hallway we could could hear voice's from Bella's room.

"She's awake." Edward said and took off running, as he approached the doorway I was shocked to hear Rosalie shouting at Bella.

"What the hell Bella, I thought I taught you better than this, why in hell did you not take precautions, your pregnant, how the fuck did that happen?" Rose yelled.

The panic on Edwards face was easy to read, he was scared, and without doubt angry at himself, I opened my arms and encouraged him to come to me, he ran into my arms. "I swear we were safe, I swear mom." he pleaded.

"Accidents happen, Edward, but what ever happens now we will get through this together.

"She's going to hate me." he sobbed.

"I doubt that Bella knows how to hate, and she is far to much in love with you to think of you that way. Come on lets go find your father, see if we can't get everyone together so we can reassure Bella that what ever the two of you decide to do, we will all support your decision." I said.

After twenty minutes I finally got everyone to Carlisle's office, Jasper and Rosalie were the last to come in, Jasper was furious and Carlisle's voice was the only one that got through to him.

"I know what you are thinking Jasper, but if Edward says they took precautions I have no reason to doubt him, accidents do happen, but we will sort this out as a family and what ever they decide to do, they will have the support of all of us." Carlisle said to him. "So what has she said?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing yet, she didn't say one word, but the nurses asked us to leave, because she was getting upset." Jasper said.

"What the fuck did you say to her, to upset her?" Edward yelled.

"Edward, language." Carlisle cautioned.

"I told her I was taking her to Seattle to get an abortion." Jasper spat back at Edward.

Edward didn't stop to answer his only thoughts were for Bella, she would never agree to that and I had no doubt that she would be beside herself with worry, I sighed and although I had to take a much slower pace I followed after Edward, the others followed me, Carlisle's hand found mine as the others rushed on ahead.

"Looks like we won't be going to Seattle any time soon, I will arrange for the equipment and the specialist to come here instead, those two are going to need us now more than ever." he said, as we stepped into the elevator.

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek, I loved this man beyond anything but the love I had for my children preceded everything else, he lifted my hand and kissed it.

As we stepped out of the lift Alice came running straight to us, in floods of tears.

"Alice what's happened?" Carlisle asked wrapping his arms around her.

"S... sh... shes... g... g... gone." she sobbed.

Emmett came running towards us. "Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Who? What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Bella, she's gone, her clothes are gone and she's left her cell and her engagement ring." he said.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Tearing the hospital apart looking for her." Emmett said and Carlisle rushed to the telephone at the nurses station.

After two and a half hours the entire hospital had been searched as well as the surrounding parking lot, but there was no sign of Bella, no one had seen her leave, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were off in their cars driving around for some sign of her, Rose and Alice had been home to see if she had been there, but it was as if she was a ghost, no sign of her anywhere, Carlisle had managed to convince the police chief to not wait the customary twenty four hours before reporting her as a missing person and the police were already checking cab and bus companies, Rose had bought a few pictures from home, and Carlisle had copied the one that Edward had of Bella in his wallet, he couldn't face letting them keep it.

Throughout the search I watched Edward for signs that he wasn't coping but his determination to find her was winning through so far, I just had to hope that she hadn't got to far and that someone found her soon, that poor, poor child must have been so desperate to do this, she loved her family but the way she felt for Edward seemed to even surpass the love I had for Carlisle at that age, all-consuming. For her to run, she must be in so much pain, so scared, I truly wish she had come to me, the one time she really needed me to be a mother to her and I was not there for her, oh if only.

That night Carlisle stayed at the hospital, it was three in the morning and I had managed to get Emmett to bring Rose home, Alice was exhausted after phoning almost everyone in Forks, Jasper and Edward were spending the night in the car in Port Angeles, they had been scouring the streets and had stopped for a few hours to get some rest before they started again at day break.

"Go and get your heads down for a few hours guys, we can start fresh in the morning, but you'll be no good to anyone if you don't get some sleep." I warned them, grudgingly they all went off to bed, though like myself I very much doubted that anyone got much sleep, lord only knows where that poor child has had to spend the night, she was in my prayers more than ever tonight.

After three days of little to no sleep or food I managed to get Emmett and Carlisle to bring Edward and Jasper home, they were both completely broken, just the sight of them broke my heart, we had no news, no sign or anything, sweet lord watch over our girl and send her home.

After an entire week of emotional hell, the kids had finally stopped blaming each other, the worst arguments I'd ever seen, but it needed to happen, now at least they were back working as a team, and finally we had a lead, someone fitting Bella's description had been seen in a bus depot in Portland, and the police were busy searching through camera footage from the area to see if they can get a clue to where she might have gone, finally a little hope to hang on to, for the next few days Carlisle took Rose, Edward and Jasper to stay in Portland, to walk the streets with pictures of Bella to canvas passers-by.

As much as I worried about all my children, right now Edward was my biggest concern, he had lost a lot of weight already and as each day passed he seemed to slip further and further into the depths of despair, I couldn't even imagine the state Bella would be in but I doubted she'd be much different from Edward, but worse, she was lost and alone, and it tore my heart out to see their hearts so broken, Jasper too was loosing weight, he blamed himself entirely for what happened and he was close to breaking down, only Alice seemed to have any influence on calming him down.

After days turned to a week Carlisle returned home with three very dejected kids, that's what they were again just lost children, more weeks passed and besides the fact that Bella had taken a greyhound heading towards California, that was where the trail ended, weeks passed Edward and Alice's birthday remained uncelebrated, neither of them wanting to think about it, all wedding plans forgotten and they were all just existing rather than living any more. When the time came for Emmett, Rose and Jasper to move to Seattle, we bought them a place just off campus so they could be together, Jasper and Alice were going to struggle, but he would come home at the weekends to be with her. Alice and Edward went back to school, but honestly they were more like robots, just going through the motions, I could barely look at them without crying these days, it was as if Bella was the glue that held this family together and without her we all seemed to be falling apart.

~0~

Its now been three months since Izzie was born and finally she is well enough to come home, she is so much like Alice was, beautiful and always happy, but the little tufts of hair are just the same bronze as Edwards and she has his eyes too, the only time he ever smiles any more is when he is with her. I have tried and tried to get him to talk to me, but he barely speaks to anyone, just answering if asked a direct question, its as if his heart and soul are gone, which is probably exactly what he feels like.

The months that followed involved us taking off at the weekends and canvassing every town and city between here and LA, but we had not had even the slightest whisper of a sign, it was almost as if she had never existed, and each weekend our hopes of finding Bella were crushed that little bit more, it took everything in me not to give up hope, or at least not to let my kids give up on hope, I couldn't, none of us could think that way it was too painful, the only bright side was that she had not shown up in a morgue somewhere. Despite all my hopes she had not come back home on her own, and the police involvement was minimal now that her disappearance had hit the six months marker, we were all shadows of our former selves, and eventually Emmett and Rosalie had stopped coming home at the weekend, Jasper was still coming home but only spent the weekend in his room with Alice.

Edward was finding it harder and harder to get through the day, and despite his resistance Carlisle had finally convinced him to take something to help him sleep at night, that didn't stop him from waking up screaming every night. He wasn't playing football any more, didn't socialize with anyone, it killed me to watch him deteriorate day by day, one afternoon when I was collecting laundry I was at the top of the stairs and I paused before going down, I could hear a guitar, something I hadn't heard in a very long time, I walked back along the hallway to Edwards room and listened as he began to sing.

I was tied but now unbound  
My head is off the ground  
For a long time I was so weary  
Tired of the sound, I've heard before  
The gnawing of the night time at the door  
Haunted by the things I've made  
Stuck between the burning light and the dusty shade

Said I used to think the past was dead and gone  
But I was wrong, so wrong  
Whatever makes you blind must make you strong, make you strong  
In my time I've melted into many forms  
From the day that I was born, I know that there is no place to hide  
Stuck between the burning shade and the fading light

I was broken for a long time  
But it's over now  
Said I was broken for a long time  
But it's over now

Yes and you,  
yeah well you walk these lonely streets that people send, people send  
There are some wounds that just can't mend  
And I do pretend  
Now I'm free from all the things that take my friends  
And I will stand here till the end  
Now I know I can take the moon  
Stuck between the burning shade and the faded light

And I was broken for a long time  
But it's over now, it's over now  
Mm it's over now, now, now  
It's over now, it's over now.  
It's over now, now

Said I was broken for a long time  
But it's over, but it's over  
But it's over, but it's over  
But it's over, but it's over  
But it's over now, now, now, now  
But it's over, love is over  
But it's over now  
But it's over, love is over  
But it's over now, now, now  
I was broken for a long time yeah  
But it's over, but it's over now yeah  
Over now, it's all over, it's over now.

I heard the guitar drop to the floor and couldn't stop myself from walking into his room, he sat on his bed with his head in his hand, I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't speak, my own tears were choking me, as I held on to my poor broken boy.

_**A/N If you didn't recognize it the song was 'I was broken' by the ever yummy Mr Pattinson (we are not worthy... we are not worthy)**_

_**Next chapter is Bella's POV.**_

_**Lots of reviews mean faster update ;) **_


	17. Chapter 17 Hold on

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews (huggles) really appreciate them all. Ooooh it seems many of you are unhappy with the way the story has gone, well I have re-written this chapter twice, can't face any more re-writes. Anyway hope you enjoy Bella's explanation of the last six months. Disclaimer... I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, S Meyer does. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. **

Chapter 17. Hold on.

Bella's POV

I didn't look at the sign posts as they flashed passed the window, I just looked at the view, I didn't want to know where I was going, if I thought about where I was, Alice and her uncanny way of knowing what I was thinking would see, I knew I was being ridiculous, but I was still too upset and confused to think properly. I slept on and off, the seat was not comfortable and I ached for the comfort of warm arms wrapped around me, protecting me. I ate when we stopped to refuel but I did it automatically not because I wanted to. After what felt like several days I woke when the bus stopped again and looked at where I was, the view was breathtaking, I'd never seen anything like it, the bright sun reflected off the gorgeous blue of the ocean, and the side walk had palm trees along it, I didn't think about it I just acted, and I got off the bus, I had no idea where I was but that was not my concern, I guessed I was somewhere in California due to the heat, but as I'd never been out of Washington, it was somewhat exciting and frightening at the same time. I had to focus, I had to take care of myself and my baby and I couldn't afford to think about the past, or what I had left behind, it was too painful. I had something important I needed to do, I needed to change my appearance.

I found a small side street salon and they cut off my hair, I think I was born with more hair, I'd never had short hair in my life and I was not who I saw in the mirror, I looked like a brunette Pink, that thought was instrumental when I decided to bleach my hair, it didn't go blond though it was almost orange, but I wasn't averse to being a red head.

The first two days here were a nightmare, I got a black eye trying to protect my clothes and my ipod and ended up loosing them in the fight anyway, I had no chance against five of them, I was too busy protecting my abdomen to care after the first hit, I still had a little money left, but not much, and I had the clothes on my back, I managed to shower on the beach, but I really needed a change of clothes. Sleeping was a problem, just getting a few hours before moving on somewhere else, I was tired and sick, and lonely, I found a little park and sat on a bench next to a fountain, I closed my eyes and rested for a while.

I thought over what had bought me to this place, I couldn't believe that Edward ran like that, why would he do that, being scared was one thing but why didn't he come to me, we were supposed to have no secrets, I trusted him and he ran from me, I felt a tear in my eye and wiped it away before it could fall, his running away was basically him telling me that he didn't want me, I wasn't good enough for him, I knew that, hadn't I told him that when I first found out who he was. And what about Jaz and Rose, they had always been with me for everything I'd ever been through, I knew they loved me, and they were only doing what they thought was best for me, but they had no right to say those things to me, no matter how justified they thought they were they had no right, but was I right to run from them, I didn't know, all I could think about at the time was protecting the one thing they all seemed to be opposed to, I needed to stop, I had to not think about any of them or what had happened. Because of the thoughts running through my head I didn't really notice someone sat next to me until the music they were playing began to register in my brain, I recognised the tune and as it resonated with the way I was feeling I unthinkingly started to sing the words.

Hold up, hold on  
Don't be scared,  
You'll never change what's been and gone  
May your smile shine on  
Don't be scared,  
Your destiny may keep you warm

'Cause all of the stars have faded away  
Just try not to worry,  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

I looked shyly at the person next to me as she played her keyboard, she smiled and nodded at me in encouragement, so I carried on singing, and she backed me up, singing the extra vocals, she was about my age pretty with her long dark brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, and wore expensive looking clothes.

Get up  
(Get Up)  
Come On  
(Come On)  
Why you scared?  
(I'm not scared)  
You'll never change what's been and gone

'Cause all of the stars have faded away  
Just try not to worry,  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need,  
And be on your way,  
And stop crying your heart out.

After the girl played the last note she lifted her hand and wiped away the tears that had fallen down my face as I sang, she smiled sweetly for a second then a mischievous grin spread across her face and she began to play another tune, she looked up at me expectantly, and I had to smile back at her enthusiasm before I started to sing again. It was Journey's don't stop believing, and the girl bumped against me to get me to sway with her to the music, she tossed her cap onto the floor and I stared as people started to put money into it. By the end of the song people were dancing and singing along with me, it was like a scene from that weird programme that Ali... someone used to watch, glee I think it was called.

"Wow you're really good." I told the girl.

"Thanks, you have a great voice, looks like lunch is on you." she said laughing at the amount of money that was in her cap, there was easily $300. "Hungry?" she asked, I nodded, biting my lip, "Come on then." she said standing up putting the strap of her keyboard over her shoulder and holding her hand out to me. I was hesitant, I really shouldn't trust anyone, "Come on." she encouraged and I didn't have much to loose, well maybe the $25 in my sock, but that was all, so I put my hand in hers.

She chatted away telling me that her name was Angela and she was from Chicago, and she was a runaway, this shocked me, she was obviously doing alright for herself if that was true, I looked at her quizzically, causing her to laugh, we didn't go far, and as she still had my hand in hers she tried to pull me into a bar, I stopped and stared, worried.

"I can't go in there, I'm too young for a start." I stated simply.

"So am I silly, its where I live." she said, "come on, I want you to meet Kate and Garret, they look after me, Marcus, and Caius." she said pulling me in the door.

"Kate." Angela called as she ran up to the bar, I want you to meet... um." she said gesturing to me as she released my hand.

"Hello there." Kate said, she was tall, with shoulder length blond hair and very pretty.

"Marie..." I said choosing my rarely used middle name, but I needed a surname, "um... Edwards." I said without much thought.

"Hello, Marie," she said smiling.

"Hi." I replied shyly.

"You should hear her voice, Kate." Angela said enthusiastically. "She sang along with me in the park and look," she said pulling the money from her pocket. "She was amazing, can she stay here, I don't think she has anywhere else." she went on, I bit my lip nervously, was it that obvious that I was homeless?

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Kate asked, and I bit harder into my lip, really nervous of how she would react, I slowly shook my head. "How long since your last meal?" she asked, shooing us into a large kitchen.

"Um... yesterday?" I asked rather than said.

"A proper home cooked meal?" she asked.

"Oh, not sure, about a week, I think." I admitted shyly.

Minutes later I was sat at a table next to Angela with a large chunk of freshly made bread and a bowl full of lamb casserole, it was the best thing I had ever tasted.

"So you can sing?" Kate asked, she seemed so nice, her warm friendly demeanour making it easy to feel at ease in her company.

"Not really, just in the shower." I admitted.

She laughed, "well maybe you and Angela can sing something for me, I'd love to hear you." she said smiling, I felt so bad about saying 'no I'd be too embarrassed' especially after her kind hospitality. So I nodded in agreement and inwardly hoped I could do it again without throwing up.

Once taken back through to the bar, Angela introduced me to the band practising on stage which included two guys around Angela's and my own age, they turned out to be Marcus and Caius, they both greeted me enthusiastically, then I was introduced to Kate's husband Garret, he was handsome and tall with dirty blond hair, and a friendly smile. Standing next to the piano where Angela sat, I fidgeted nervously with the zip on my hoodie.

"You'll do great." she said, Kate loves Whitney Houston so anything by her would be great." she said.

I thought quickly to what songs I knew, and remembered my mom singing 'I have nothing.'

"I have nothing?" I enquired, and she nodded and started to play.

She could see how nervous I was, "Just keep your eyes on me and you'll be fine." Angela encouraged.

I sang the song with as much feeling as I could without absorbing what I was singing, I was so grateful when I finished that I let out a massive sigh at the end, I looked up at Angela who was beaming and clapping, she pointed behind me and I turned slowly to see about ten people standing clapping behind me, of course I flushed bright red and turned back to Angela.

"So what do you think?" Angela asked Kate when she walked over to us with Garret.

"Well anyone who can belt out an impromptu Whitney like that has my vote." Garret said.

"Well Marie, how would you like a job here at the club as singer for the band?" Kate asked.

"A job?" I asked shocked.

She smiled, "This is how things work around here, you sing with the band of an evening, wait on tables in between, and we supply you with bed and board, so what do you say, you'll have to share a room with Angela, oh and any tips you get are your own." she said, as I stood there like an idiot with my mouth open hardly able to believe my luck, "Well?" she asked. I just nodded dumb founded. Angela squealed and came to give me a hug, as Marcus and Caius welcomed me to their family.

The next thing I knew Angela dragged me out of K & G's restaurant and bar with the $338 we had made earlier and I found myself in a clothes shop dressing room, whilst I listened to Caius's ipod that he had put all of Whitney's greatest hits on for me to memorize.

"I think the black one suits you best." Angela said, then she ran off to find me some strappy heels to go with the dress.

"Angela, the dress and the shoes come to almost $300." I complained, but she shrugged and grabbed hold of my hand and we went to get some new underwear.

"We'll come back again tomorrow, when you get your tips for tonight." she said confidently.

"You sound very sure of that." I remarked.

"Marie, I have been playing at K & G's for almost a year, and I am paying my way through school now." she said. "and with the added bonus of your voice I bet all our tips go up, I bet the word spreads quickly and by the end of next week we will be packed out every night, and that $300 we got this morning will be mere pocket change to what we'll be earning every night." she said completely sure of herself.

"I wish I had your confidence." I almost muttered, to myself, causing her to laugh at me.

"Marie, with your voice and my mad skills on the piano, we'll be on Broadway by the end of the year." she gushed.

"Thanks, but I think the bar is much, much more than I can handle right now." I said, making her laugh harder.

"Why did you come here if you didn't want to become a star?" she asked. I blushed and admitted that I actually had no idea where I was. Then she started to push me for details of where I came from and I just clammed up, not wanting to think about it let alone tell someone else. "Okay, okay, I don't need to know if you don't want me to, just remember that we are family now and I'm always here if you want someone to talk to, okay?" she said, I nodded and gave her a weak smile which she returned a lot more genuinely than I had.

Once we were back at the bar, Angela took me up to her, now our bedroom, it was a good sized room with its own bathroom and two single beds, then she showed me around the rest of the house, bar and restaurant, introducing me to other staff as she went, explaining the job and how things worked, it all seemed straight forward and before I knew it, it was time to get ready, Kate came to the bedroom to see how I was doing and took my clothes, to wash, fortunately Angela was my size and had given me some extra clothes to wear until I could afford to get some of my own.

"You look amazing in that dress, Marie." Angela said, her eyes scanning intently over my body.

"Thanks, you look good too." I said, she was wearing a tailored pant suit in black with a pink blouse.

Angela and I joined the band on the small stage area and practised a few songs, before the restaurant started to get busy, and we went off to wait tables for a while, by nine I was exhausted so the chance to go on stage and sit down on a barstool at the microphone was a relief so I could get off my feet. I put everything into singing and by ten I was almost dead where I sat, with hardly any voice left, but the upside was I had made almost $500 in tips, I couldn't believe it, the people around here had money to throw away like this, it was crazy, I would only spend half, I wanted to put half of it away safe for things for my baby when the time came, I wanted to save as much as possible whilst my luck held.

That night the last song I had sung was 'Homeless,' by Leona Lewis and as I climbed into bed the words to the song filled my head and reminded me that Edward didn't love me any more.

But you don't love me any more  
You don't want me any more  
There's a sign on your door  
No vacancy, just emptiness  
Without your love  
I'm homeless

In this cold  
I'm walking aimless  
Feeling helpless  
Without a shelter from the storm

In my heart  
I miss you so much  
I'm missing your touch  
And the bed that used to be so warm

I did try not to think about him, it was just so torturing, it tore a hole through my insides to think about him, but I did slip, often, I was only human after all, I'd forbidden myself to remember but I was terrified to forget him, that alone was a agonizing path to tread, I was trying to convince myself that I had come here straight after mom and dad had died, and no time had passed in between. I hadn't even realized I was crying until I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Marie?" Angela called, "Are you okay?" she asked, but I was too choked up to answer her, I tried to muffle my sobs in my pillow.

I felt the bed move behind me and she climbed in behind me and wrapped her arms around me, but they were not the arms that I craved, it was almost to painful to tolerate someone else holding me this way, but she squeezed me tightly and shushed me, telling me that things would work out and I was safe and loved, all these things just made me miss the owner of my heart all the more.

~0~

The following Monday morning I was in the grocery store helping Kate get the groceries for the house, whilst she was busy with vegetables I went to look at the vitamin supplements.

"What have you got there?" Kate's voice asked from behind me, almost causing me to drop them in surprise, I tried to put them back quickly but she picked it up to look at it. "Folic acid, why would you need folic ac... oh no?" she said with a gasp. "Marie is that why you ran away from home... because you're pregnant?" she asked almost in a whisper, I automatically put up my defensive shield, here it comes again, the end of my luck I thought to myself as my body went rigid. She placed her hands on either side of my face. "Marie? Sweetie? Its okay, I'm not mad at you, I'm just sad that this happened, come on." she said placing the pot of vitamins back on the shelf. We finished with the groceries and went back home, the house was still empty, I finished unpacking and putting away the food as Kate made us both lunch, then she picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Mrs Katherine Carpenter I'd like to book an appointment with the doctor... for my foster daughter Marie Edwards, yes I registered her with you last week... yes... thank you." she said. "We have an appointment tomorrow morning at ten." she said simply, "now eat up."

~0~

The doctors appointment wasn't too bad, I was given the best kind of vitamin supplements and lots of things to read, with help and advice on teen pregnancies, Kate was wonderful, asking all sorts of questions that I wouldn't have had the nerve to ask, I was so grateful to her that when we got back to her car instead of getting in I just stood and hugged her tightly, trying my best to convey my gratitude.

"You're welcome sweetie." she said, hugging me back.

"If its okay with you, we can tell the others when they get home." Kate said as she drove us home, I looked at her suddenly worried. "Don't panic Marie, its just so they'll know to not expect you to do any lifting or anything, no one will judge you, we all have a past, and not one of us has a right to judge anyone else, I just want them all to know to take it easy on you, you're only nine weeks, and you must have already had a lot of stress to bare, I want to make this as easy on you as possible, like only collecting glasses, and not platters or plates, they can be a little heavy, just things like that... okay." she said, I smiled warmly at her concern and nodded.

~0~

It became a routine to take a walk along the beach each morning, whilst everyone helped with the deliveries at the restaurant, I revelled in the loneliness, I never had any alone time any more, I had my new ipod with me and Caius had loaded lots of songs on it for me, I needed to learn the words to some more Leona Lewis songs. I had one of my plugs in, the other hanging loose as I listened to the song 'Footprints in the sand,' when I realised I was following some footprints and I could almost hear the words 'I promise I'm always there.' whispered on the breeze almost as if Edwards velvet voice had whispered it himself. Since that had happened I had been back to the beach everyday in the hope of hearing his voice, it made me feel a little closer to him.

After a few weeks everything settled down as I fitted into the routine at the bar, as I wasn't in school like the others I helped out with the lunch time crowd, and soon had collected more money than I knew what to do with, I kept it hidden safely in my room, as the weeks turned into months I thought, or at least hoped that the pain in my chest from the loss of having Edward in my life would get less as time went on, but I was wrong, the pain grew stronger if anything, and became harder and harder to bare, it was as if it grew with my belly, the bigger my baby got the stronger the pain was, I wished with all of my heart that I could be with Edward, but he didn't want me... us, I wrapped my arms around my bump and felt Angela crawl into my bed as she often did, she wrapped her arms around me as I cried myself to sleep.

The following morning I woke slowly and I felt Angela's arms still wrapped around me, then I felt her kiss the top of my head. "Morning sleepy, you slept a lot better last night, must be my calming influence." she said with a giggle, not really it just made me miss the arms I longed for even more I thought to myself. "Marie, can I come into the shower with you?" Angela asked as I got out of bed, I turned and gaped at her in surprise.

"Um... why?" I asked not hiding my shock, but biting back my almost disgust.

"So I can wash your hair, I love your hair and I'd like to wash it for you." she said sweetly,

"Um... but I'm usually naked in the shower." I said pointi out the obvious.

"I don't mind, besides we're both girls, what does it matter?" she asked "We sleep in the same bed most nights." she said as if that made it okay, and then she reached for me and stroked down my cheek with the back of her fingers, not in a threatening or even friendly way, the look on her face was, what was that, it looked like, oh crap it was love, holy hell have no fury, what was I going to do now?

"Not right now, I need to get ready so I can help Kate, and you need to get ready for school." I said hurrying into the bathroom then shutting and locking the door behind me, I took more time than usual in the hope that Angela would have gone to use the other bathroom down the hall, but no such luck as I emerged she was still lying in my bed, I bit back my groan and went to sit on the edge of my bed to towel dry my hair.

"Here, let me do that." she said, taking the towel from me and started to gently rub my now shoulder length hair, she swept my hair up away from my neck and I felt her lean in and holy fucking hell were those her lips I just felt on my neck. "Marie, you know I love you, right?" she said before licking her way up my neck to my ear.

I was sat frozen, terrified to move, then I heard Kate in the doorway I jumped guiltily and fell clean off the bed with a thud, Kate came over to help me up as Angela ran with bright red cheeks into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. "What was all that about?" Kate asked.

"If I ever work that out I will let you know." I replied honestly.

She chuckled, "Don't forget, you need to drink plenty of water for your sonogram today." she reminded me, "Breakfast is ready when you are." she added before picking up our laundry basket and leaving me still red faced and dumb struck on the side of my bed.

~0~

I got myself one of those PO boxes and before I could think much on what I was doing, I sent the lasted sonogram CD I had to my former address in Washington, I just put the date and a return address to my PO box in case they no longer lived there, or they didn't want to know, I addressed it to Esme and Edward, once it was posted I left and I told myself not to go back and see if it had been returned to sender for at least two weeks, it was difficult as I walked passed the building everyday on my way to the beach and it was one of the few places that was open at that time in the morning.

Two weeks to the day I was unable to walk passed on my way to the beach so I pulled my key from the chain around my neck and opened the door on the box extremely slowly, there was not a letter inside but a bag full of letters, I opened it to see about twenty letters inside. I took out the bag and made my way down to the beach, I sifted through the letters and found there was at least one from each member of my family, the rest were from Edward, I checked the dates and found the one that he sent first, I pulled it out of the bag and rolled the bag over to concentrate on the letter in my hand, my hands were literally shaking, so much so I could hardly see the writing. I put the bag under my arm and clutching the letter in my hand like my life depended on it, I set off down the beach on my usual morning walk, I was scared and wasn't sure if I wanted to have him confirm his dislike of me, I could feel the tears on my face at the thought and I berated myself for being so stupid for sending the CD in the first place let alone leaving them with a way to contact me.

After what felt like miles I finally had calmed enough to open the envelope, but I was almost hyperventilating by the time I pulled out the letter and through tear filled eyes I began to read.

'Oh Bella I have written and re written this letter so many times, but nothing I can say can convey just how much I love and miss you, I am just not a whole person without you here. I want to thank you for the CD of our baby it is the most wonderful thing I have seen, and I need you to know that I ache to have you both in my arms again. I know it has been a long time, and I understand why what Jaz and Rose said hurt you, and scared you, but believe me when I say that we all want you both home where you both belong. Please come back to me baby, I need you, I have and always will love you more than my own life.

My life has no meaning without you, if you don't love me I will be willing to accept that but I just need to have you in my life even if it is as a brother, I will take whatever I can, I have never been good with words but I know that you are eternal love for me, I love everything about you, and I would not change a thing about you, you are utter perfection just the way you are. Please write to me and let me know that you are both okay.

Love you more than life. XXX Always,Your Edward.'

I had to hold the letter away from me as I read his words over and over again, my tears soaking through the paper, he still loves me, and he wants me back, if only that were possible, but too much time has passed, the rest of the family can't possibly agree to that, I had been sure that they must hate me by now, especially Edward, could this be real? I slipped the letter into the pocket of my jeans, I was almost eight months pregnant now, and my new elasticated waist jeans did nothing to hide my baby bump. I didn't walk nearly as far as I once had, mostly due to the fact that I couldn't be that far from the bathroom, what with someone bouncing on my bladder all the time, I felt a swift kick to my sternum and placed my hand over my bump, and I swear I heard the words I'm always there, whispering on the wind, and sure enough I looked down to see I was once again following footprints in the sand. I was so busy thinking about Edward that I was home before I realised it.

"Marie?" Kate called when she saw me pass the door, I looked up at her and saw the horrified expression on her face, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked after taking in my tear streaked face.

"I'm fine, Kate, just my hormones getting the best of me." I said dismissively as I continued towards the stairs.

"What's in the bag?" she inquired seeing the bag of letters under my arm.

"Um... Letters." I said sheepishly.

"From?" she pushed.

"My family." I almost whispered, the look of surprise on her face was almost comical. "I sent them the CD of my sonogram... I don't even know why I did it, but I gave them a PO box address to return it to and they have sent me some letters, so... I'm going upstairs to read them." I said quietly.

"Oh... oh... okay, well if you need me I'll be in the kitchen getting ready for lunch time." she said giving me her trademark soft smile, I nodded and went up to my room, grateful that Angela was at school, I loved her like a sister, but I had to be honest since she had come clean about her feelings for me, she made me feel a little uncomfortable, it was her feelings towards me that were the catalyst in me sending the CD to the Cullen's I think I was hoping they wanted me back, just so I had a way out of not reciprocating Angela's feeling without hurting her, it was the catalyst but deep down I was just looking for an excuse to find out what the Cullen's all thought of me now, I missed them more than ever.

One by one I read through everyone's letters and I was completely taken aback by the complete love and devotion they had for me, even after everything, they were all concerned about Edward and how he wasn't coping without me, how broken up he still is over me leaving, but still they all wanted me back and were all remorseful of whatever role they played in my decision to leave. The hardest to take was the letter from Jasper.

'Isabella,

I was so happy when Edward informed me of the CD that you had sent him, that you sent us a life line, a way to contact you, I have been going out of my mind with worry over you, and can not clearly say how sorry I am for what I said and did back at the hospital, I thought it would mean the end of all your hopes and dreams, and you always deserved all of your hopes and dreams much more than anyone else, I really can not express how much pain I feel with remorse at my actions, I am so very, very sorry, I hope that you can believe that and that I would never do anything to harm you or your baby, mentally, or physically, I love you baby sis, always have, always will, and I hope that one day you can forgive me. But please, please I am begging you with all of my heart, please come home, you mean the world to us Bells, we are not a family without you, you are what makes us... us. We all love you and miss you more than you could know, please find your way home to us.

More sorry than you could imagine forever your loving big brother Jasper.'

My tears just continued from one letter to the next, all the love, and pain I had caused, and still they wanted me back, was it really real, or was this all one of the dreams I had of being safe and happy with the family I loved so much, but even if it was, Edward and I could never get back what we had, we could never get married, not now that Jasper and Rose were married to his brother and sister, my heart sank as the realization of that, it hit me right in the heart like a sledge hammer, we could never be the family I had once dreamt of, but still I tortured myself by reading Edwards letters, he had sent one everyday, the last one was sent just yesterday.

My Bella.

I need to know exactly why you ran, so that if I am ever lucky enough to have you back in my life I need to know that I never make that mistake ever again. I need to have you in my life, please, Bella, please write to me, I would do anything just to hear from you, I need a reason to carry on, sweetheart, I'm begging you, you have my heart and my soul, please baby let me know you are okay. Eternally your Edward. XXX.

I cried even more at the pain he was in and I immediately got out my writing set that I had bought when I opened the PO box, and I wrote back to Edward, explaining exactly why I had left, and how much it hurt me when he ran from me. And even more painfully telling him to get on with his life because now that we were technically related through marriage it wasn't really possible for us to be together, but that I always have and always will love him as he owns my heart and soul. I wiped the fresh tears off the letter as best I could, and took it straight out to mail it.

Two days later I had left the house early to avoid Angela, I had managed not to cry myself to sleep for the last few weeks in hope that it would keep her out of my bed, the last thing I wanted was to lead her on, and I was also fearful of her reaction to my avoidance. I called into the PO to see if I had any mail, there was one long letter waiting for me from Edward. I waited until I was on the beach before I opened the envelope, Edward explained exactly what had happened in the hospital, that he had not run from me at all, how the others never got married because I wasn't there, and almost everything that had happened since I left.

So again I am openly begging you to come back to me, be my wife, so that we can be a family and I can make up for everything, I want to spend the rest of my life showing you and our baby just how much I love you both.

Forever your Edward. XXX.

~0~

Later that evening after the bar had closed for the night, I dragged my sleepy ass up to bed with Angela, I only did performances at the weekend now, but it still took a lot out of me, I collapsed into my bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I was awoken suddenly by Angela shaking me, it was dark out, no street lights I didn't understand her panic, as she yelled at me and ran to stand in the doorway.

"Marie, its an earth quake, hurry get in the doorway," Angela yelled at me, I turned over and grabbed my bag from my night stand, I felt the tremor shake the house, I set off running towards Angela I reached for her outstretched hand just inches away as the ground disappeared beneath my feet and I was plunged into darkness.

_**A/N 0-0**_

_**Next chapter is Edward's POV.**_

_**Lots of reviews mean faster update ;) **_


	18. Chapter 18 Anything

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews (good and bad) really appreciate them all. Many of you are unhappy with the way the story has gone, I hope this is more to your liking, Anyway hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer... I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, S Meyer does. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. **

Chapter 18 Anything.

Edward's POV.

I will be there  
Always waiting  
Waiting for you  
To let me inside  
Where your fire burns  
In a city of angels  
Just like a river rushing straight into the sea  
I'm the one thing meant for you and you for me

Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything

And as you sleep  
Eyes to the window  
I'm watching you dream  
Well are you dreaming of me?  
So why can't you see  
You're all that matters  
You know if this earth should crack  
I'll be your solid ground  
I will be there to catch you when you fall down

If I have to crawl  
Get down on my knees  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything

I'd take the stars right out of the sky for you  
I'd end the world give you the sun, the moon  
For all of time, forever loving you

Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything  
If I have to crawl  
Get down on my knees  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything

(Anything by The Calling)

I had a reason to get up in the mornings now, so I was up early to check the mail, I went straight out and I couldn't believe the euphoric feeling's that rushed through me when I saw the letter waiting for me from LA. I ripped it open as if touching her words would make her feel closer to me, the very thought that she still loved me, that she didn't hate me made me feel lighter than air.

My dearest Edward,

Thank you so much for the letters, I can't tell you how happy I am that you don't hate me for leaving you the way I did, I was frightened for the life of our baby, it was the only way I could see to keep her safe, I am so relieved that you understand why I left, I never meant to hurt any one, especially you. Nothing would make me happier than being able to return to you, for us to be married and have our happy ever after, but its been so long, and I am a little scared about it, believe me I want to be with you so badly, but I'm still afraid Edward, maybe if we can talk some on the phone and maybe meet up with everyone on neutral ground, once I am sure that our baby is safe, I will come back to you, I won't put our baby at risk no matter how much I ache to be back in your arms.

No matter what happens

I will always be... Your Bella xxx.

She wants to come back to me but she's scared, I guess I can understand that, she hasn't seen the utter devastation that her leaving caused in us all, how wretched everyone feels, and how this place is just a house, a barren space without her here to make it a home, I will just go and get her the second I find out where she is, I won't give her a choice. I read through her letter several more times before what she actually said registered. She said she, our baby is a girl, we're having a daughter, I felt the muscles in my chest clench as my lungs inflated.

I have to find a way to stop her from acting on this instinct she has to run when she gets scared, to make her see that she never has to run from me again, I get it though, its been a long time since she had any adult guidance and when she had, her mother was for want of a better word ditsy and had a tendency to run from her problems, something she obviously passed down to her beautiful daughter. All I have to do is figure out how to put a stop to it, or I'll never be able to let her out of my sight, but no matter what happens I will get them back.

I walked back into the kitchen to find mom and dad looking worried, and rushing around.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's been an earthquake and we're going to volunteer and help out." Dad said.

"What all of us?" I asked, surprised.

"No son, just you and I..." he said then paused and put his hand on my shoulder. "It was in LA." he said solemnly. I felt all the air leave my lungs as all the blood left my veins, no this can't be happening.

"When do we leave?" I asked as fear and dread washed over me.

"It's just under five hours until our flight, so get some breakfast and then pack a bag, we leave in half an hour." he said as mom pushed me down into a seat and put food in front of me, I couldn't do anything more than stare at it.

"I... is... is it bad?" I stuttered out.

"It only happened an hour ago, its still too early to tell, we'll know more when we get there." Dad said. "Edward, its best you eat something, she's going to need you to stay strong for her son."

I only just found her again, I would not loose her, I couldn't.

~0~

I hate waiting, its the bane of my existence, I always seem to be waiting for something and today was worse than ever before, waiting for a single minute to pass seemed to take an age, in the time it took for that half an hour to pass I could have driven to LA myself, and the three and a half hours it took for my dad to drive to SeaTac airport in Seattle was agonizingly slow, and as for the time it took to board the plane and wait for it to take off, most other planes had traveled half way around the globe. The flight itself was excruciating, I swear I was ready to kill someone, I was convinced my watch was taunting me, I know for sure that it stopped several times, just to mock my frustration and I swear it was even going backwards at some point.

Due to the quake our flight was transferred to land at another airport, and dad hired another car, more waiting... eventually we arrived at the hospital in LA they had people all over the place, all staff were called in to cope with the influx, dad managed to check the hospital to see if Bella had been admitted but her name never came up, so dad and I volunteered to go out to the worst affected area, my heart sank as we got closer, there where power lines down, buildings were crushed, it was utter devastation. My hopes of finding Bella alive and well were highly unlikely in this mess and my heart ached at the thought of her trapped out here somewhere, I hadn't realized that sobs were escaping until my fathers hand clasped my shoulder.

"If she's out here, we'll find her Edward." he said confidently, I wish I shared that confidence. We were taken to the make shift hospital tent that had been set up on the beach, and we were put into a group led by a fireman, who asked us to call him Arrow, and along with two European body builders called Caius and Marcus, dad and I went to start looking for survivor's in a street not far from the beach, it seemed to be a mix of business's and residential buildings and many people were lining the street and crying after loved ones trapped. Starting at the first building Arrow entered first trying to gage if it was safe for us to enter, once he was sure we entered and started to sift through the debris, according to residents two people were still in here. It took us an hour to dig out the first a young girl of six, she was bruised and scared but otherwise she was fine, I found an elderly gentleman trapped and kept him talking whilst the others dug him out, that took another hour, he was unhurt.

The next building only had one person left inside and that building was in far worse a state, floors, and furniture were everywhere, and our calls got no responses, it took two and a half hours to find the woman and get her out, but the poor soul was not so lucky, she was already dead. By the time we got to the next building we were joined by Dimitri, who bought with him some heat seeking equipment which meant that we could prioritize our search, five people in the next building but only four showed up, but at least we could scale down the search time, knowing where they were buried under the piles of rubble and furniture. It was my job to keep the victims calm whilst they were dug out, which meant I had chance to sit and get a drink, it was sweltering in the heat.

Eventually as it got later and later, our team was relieved, and we were taken to a hotel and given something to eat, I was just moving automatically, I was told to get my head down for a few hours and then we'd go back out there, I took a quick shower, and fell into a bed, I tried to sleep but all I could think about was the thought of my Bella somewhere out there trapped and dying, I must have slept eventually, as my father came in to wake me when it was light enough to get out there again. I was horrified to find that things were getting worse, as building after building was cleared, more dead were coming out and my hopes were slowly getting more and more crushed as time went on, as we were clearing one building, Arrow was checking out the next. As we come out of the latest building to be cleared I felt knots spasm in my stomach, but I ignored it, I could see a girl around my age crying and begging Marcus to find her friend Marie, I went in to find Arrow, as I neared him my arms tingled with goose flesh, which was weird, it was so damn hot that even the stagnant air in the buildings melted any breeze.

"Eddie boy." Arrow called, "I need you to come and talk to Marie here, until we can work out how to get her out without the whole place coming down, he whispered as he led me over to a pile of floorboards and furniture, I could see a hand sticking out. "Marie, this is Eddie, he's gonna stay and talk to you whilst we work on getting you out." Arrow said to her.

I crouched down to take hold of the tiny hand, before I had even made contact I could feel the electricity fizz between our fingers, only one person on the planet had that effect on me. "Bella." I gasped as I grasped her hand in both of mine. I got no answer but I felt her squeeze my hand. "Bella, is it really you?" I asked again, she squeezed my hand twice. "It's me... Edward." I sobbed, I'd found her, she didn't answer though. "can you speak?" I asked, trying to keep the fear from my voice, she squeezed my hand once. "Is the squeezing once for no and twice for yes?" I asked, she squeezed my hand twice in conformation. "Bella, is... is the baby alright?" I asked suddenly more nervous, she hesitated, then squeezed my hand twice. "Thank god, and you Bella, are you.. hurt?" I asked and received one squeeze. As my dad and Arrow came back.

"Dr C, this is Marie and she is trapped, she's not hurt but her chest is constricted." Arrow said.

"Dad, its Bella." I interrupted.

"Your sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely." I replied.

"Bella, honey, its Carlisle are you and the baby alright?" dad asked, two more squeezes.

"Yes." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked me.

"She squeezes my hand, twice for yes once for no." I said.

He nodded, "Bella, sweetheart, we are going to get you out, but there is a risk of more debris falling so its going to take us sometime, Edward is going to stay with you whilst we work, but we'll have you out just as soon as we can, okay?" two squeezes.

"Yes." I replied for her, as he and Arrow went off to look at the fallen debris to see how best to start moving it. "Bella?" I asked, two squeezes. "I love you." I told her, she pulled her hand away from mine then pushed my hand open and wrote 'I heart U' on my palm. "We're going to get you out and then we're taking you and our daughter home okay." I said, she took my hand and squeezed it twice.

There were so many things that I needed to say to her, but most was something that I needed to be face to face and I needed her to answer me, so I had to scale down to questions that could be answered with simple yes or no answers.

"Bella, I need you to know that no one is going to try and take our daughter away from you, you believe me don't you." two squeezes, "You said in your letter, she, so I'm guessing we're having a daughter." two squeezes. "I can't tell you how happy that makes me, I always wanted a daughter." I told her, I felt her arm gently pulling, jerking but not pulling away, "are you crying?" I asked, two squeezes, "Why?" I asked stupidly, then I felt a swell of hope in my heart, "Does it make you happy to know how happy I am about becoming a dad?" I asked. Two squeezes. "Oh my Bella, love, I will never let anyone harm anyone in my family, and you and baby Bella are my family, my life, and I would do anything for you... anything, including traveling across the country to dig you out of a collapsed building. My love for you both is unconditional and you need to know that no matter what the circumstances I will stand by your side so you never ever have to run from me."

Time seemed to be passing but not much progress was being made, when my father came back to us with Arrow, Arrow was hear to stay with Bella whilst my father took me outside to talk.

"Bella, love, I need to go outside for a drink, I will leave Arrow here with you, and I will be right back okay baby." I warned her, and got two quick squeezes before I released her hand, I wont be long love." I repeated before going outside with my father.

"What's wrong?" I asked him the moment we were out of hearing distance of Bella.

"The cupboard that is on top of Bella is holding up the rest of the floor, to move it would cause the rest of the floor to fall and land on her." he explained.

"Then how the fuck do we get her out." I growled at him.

"Calm down Edward, I think there might be a way, but..." he paused.

"No buts we do what ever it takes." I stated.

"Its still risky, son but there might be a way around it."

"Go on." I encouraged.

"We have managed to make a small gap through to her from the other side of the building, but its two tight for us to get through." he said.

"But I can?" I asked.

"Yes... maybe... but Edward, if you get to her it will be a tight fit and you are going to have to lift the cupboard up and get her to move out of the way, and put something back in her place to hold it up.." I didn't wait for my dad to finish.

"Show me where I can get to her." I instructed.

"Its still extremely dangerous son, I'd never let you do this for anyone but her." he said.

"I'd do anything for her, just show me." I said and he showed me around the building to a side entrance.

It was difficult working our way across the debris without causing more to fall, but once there I carefully started to crawl on my hands and knees through the small gap.

"Be careful and good luck son." my father whispered as I began to work my way through the small gap, sharp edges and broken, splintered wood sticking out from all angles, the way got smaller and smaller until I could see Bella's legs, twisted at odd angles, once I reached her I placed my hand on her calf.

"Bella, I'm right here, and I'm going to get you out." I informed her, I heard a tiny whimper and she moved her hand to reach for me. "Bella I need you to listen carefully, I'm going to try and lift the cupboard off you, but I won't be able to pull you free, you are going to have to get yourself out, whilst I hold the cupboard off you, do you understand?" I asked her, she squeezed my hand twice, "that's my girl."

I tried to stand up but there wasn't enough room, so I had to stoop down, "Are you ready Bella, if so give me a thumbs up," I said, and she did just that, "The second you feel the weight off you, start to work your way out okay?" I asked and got another thumbs up. "Okay here goes." I said and with everything I had I tried to lift the cupboard off her, fuck it was heavy with the weight of the upper floor on top of it, the moment it budged Bella began to move, I could feel the strain in all my muscles and I had barely lifted it, just enough to take the weight, it was an immense weight, the very second that she was free, Bella shuffled to her feet, "Bella I need you to take off my hard hat and place it under the cupboard where you were." I instructed and she did as I asked, and I eased the cupboard down again and prayed it would hold, but now we were in darkness as the only light was coming from my hat. Slowly and carefully we eased our way out, I sent Bella out first, once we were free of the debris I scooped her into my arms and carried her outside, she flung her arms around my neck and hung on to me tightly.

Back out side in the darkening twilight I reached my father who ushered us into an awaiting vehicle, to take us down the the first aid tent on the beach, a girl came screaming up to us, I recognised her from earlier. She insisted on coming with us. I rested Bella on my lap and stared into her eyes.

"You came for me." Bella cried and pressed her face into my chest.

"Baby I would do anything for you two." I said placing my free hand on her large bump. "Anything, I love you." I said.

"I love you, so much." she sobbed, and the girl beside me cried out.

"No, Marie... No."

Bella looked up startled. "I... I'm sorry Angela, I could never return your feelings, my heart always has and always will belong to Edward." she said causing the girl to cry some more.

I couldn't help myself, I lifted Bella's face to meet mine, slowly, softly I stroked my lips across hers, trying to gage her reaction, she pulled me to her, and kissed me with fervour.

Once on the beach my father checked Bella over, it was a miracle that she wasn't hurt, just some minor cuts and bruises, but his priority now was to get her home, she clung to me almost as tightly as I hung on to her, she said goodbye to her friends and allowed me to take her back to my hotel, where she only had a small bag of belongings but no clothes, I bought her some clean clothes to change into for tomorrow and I ran us a bath once we got to our room.

"May I join you both?" I asked her, and she gladly welcomed me too.

So I sat in the warm bath with my Bella between my legs and leaning against my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and placed them both over her beautifully swollen belly, once we were settled, Bella moved my hand and pressed it into her belly, I felt something strong push against my hand and I gasped. "Was that..?" I said completely enthralled.

"That was our new kicker." she whispered, I chuckled, I couldn't believe it, it felt so unreal.

Once the water began to cool, I helped Bella out of the bath and helped her get dry, she was still shy and quiet, I helped her dress for bed in one of my t-shirts and a pair of my boxers, seeing my clothes on her again made my heart swell, but seeing them stretched over her belly like that, did strange things to my insides, I felt so many different feelings it was confusing, worth, pride, love, are the ones I could put a name to.

I took her hand in mine, "Come please will you sleep in my arms?" I asked, a little unsure.

She took my hand and lifted the other one to my face. "Edward... I never want to sleep anywhere but in your arms for the rest of my life."

"Come then, lets get some sleep, cos tomorrow I'm taking you home." I said as I lifted her up and then placed her on the bed where I crawled in next to her, wrapping my arms around her. And for the first time in what felt like a very very long time I slept through the night with my girl and my daughter in my arms, and I was free from nightmares and happier than I thought I'd ever be again.


	19. Chapter 19 I will be

**A/N I am posting this the second I have finished it so its only had one read through, so sorry if its full of mistakes :) Thank you so much for all the reviews I really appreciate them all. Disclaimer... I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, S Meyer does, and as this story contains lemons, its obvious that I'm not her. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. **

Chapter 19. I will be.

I can see it in your eyes and feel it in your touch  
I know that you're scared but you've never been this loved  
It's a long shot, baby, I know it's true,  
But if anyone can make it, I'm betting on me and you  
Just keep on moving in to me  
I know you're gonna see  
The best is yet to come

Don't fear it now; we're going all the way  
Where that sun is shining on a brand new day  
It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith  
But I'm never giving up, 'cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love

Everybody's looking for what we've found  
Some wait their whole lives and it never comes around  
So don't hold back now,  
Just let go of all you've ever known  
And put your hand in mine

Don't fear it now; we're going all the way  
Where the sun is shining on a brand new day  
It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith  
But I'm never giving up, 'cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love

I close my eyes and I see you standing right there  
Saying "I do" and they're throwing rice in our hair  
Then the first one's born, then a brother comes along and he's got your smile  
I'll be looking back at the life we had still at your side

So don't fear it now; we're going all the way  
Where the sun is shining on a brand new day  
It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith  
But I'm never giving up, 'cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love

(Once in a lifetime Keith Urban)

Bella's POV.

I awoke to feel arms around me, but unlike normal these arms held me tighter, felt warmer, stronger, and were mixed with the heavenly scent that could only mean one thing, as my memory kicked in I also felt more comfortable, I had a pillow under my bump and a leg between mine, it was wonderful with one exception, my bladder was demanding to be emptied, I tried to pull away but Edwards arms tightened.

"Edward, I have to get up." I said.

"No you don't." he argued.

"Edward please." I almost begged. He released me but rolled me onto my back so that he could see my face, he looked hurt, I lifted my hand to stroke his face, "Edward... your daughter is squashing my bladder, and I really need to get to the bathroom." I explained.

"Oh." he said and sighed in relief.

"Could you help me up please, I am like an upside down turtle in this position." I said. He jumped up quickly and helped me up and out of the bed.

"Hurry back to me" he said smiling.

"I'll be right back." I said.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth after relieving my poor bladder, and I went back to see Edward waiting anxiously for me on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong?" I asked when I saw his face, but the moment he saw me his expression changed to relieved. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry, but I get anxious when I can't see you." he said, and it broke my heart.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry, for everything." I cried into his chest.

"I just don't think I'll survive if you leave me again." he said squeezing me back, "And I don't know what to say to you to make you understand that you never have to run from me again, that no matter what happens you can depend on me, and that I love you more than everything and anything... I want you as my wife Bella, my partner in life, forever by my side." he said, with so much conviction that I couldn't doubt that he meant every word.

I pulled away from him and climbed onto his lap so that I was straddling him, and I took his face in my hands. "I don't promise that I won't get scared, I won't promise that things will be great and I won't at some point feel like I need to run, but I can promise that I trust you and I love you, and if you still want me after what I've done to you, I will be honoured to be your wife, and I promise to stand by your side no matter what and I promise that I will love you always, but I also need you to know, that I can't leave you, I can't go through that pain again, I can't survive without you." I told him honestly, the complete and utter love in his eyes, melted my heart, he moved his arms from around me and undid his neck chain, taking off the ring, that I recognised instantly as my engagement ring, he lifted my hand and slid the ring back in place.

Edward lifted me up and lay me back onto the bed, he pulled up his t-shirt from over my belly and started to stroke over my bump, "Hi baby, you don't know me yet, but I'm your daddy, and I am going to take care of you and your mommy, okay." he said kissing my bump before grinning up at me. "I don't know about you but I really can't wait to see her."

"That part I'm not looking forward to." I admitted.

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"Just the getting her out part I mean." I rephrased.

"Oh... oh, yeah I hadn't thought about that, I'll make sure dad is there and that he gives you all the drugs you need." he said. "Just please make sure its my hand you squeeze and nothing I might need again." he said with a huge grin.

"You think you might need your balls again?" I asked.

"Of course I want lots more kids... ur... not for a few years obviously." he added seeing my face, I laughed at his face and he scowled but kissed me on the lips, the kiss soon deepened, and was getting pretty hot until Edwards cell buzzed on the table next to the bed.

Edward groaned but rolled away from me and picked up his cell, "That was dad, he's sending us some breakfast up, and he'll be joining us, so I guess we had better get up and dressed."

Ten minutes later I was sitting at the table with breakfast, and Edward was at the door letting dad in, I got up to greet him, and he threw his arms around me. He told us that we'd be driving back to the airport just after breakfast and flying directly to Seattle, but then his cell started to ring, he laughed at whatever was said, "Yes of course." he said then handed me his cell, "Someone is a bit desperate to talk to you." he said as I took the cell.

"Bella, sweetheart, please tell me that you are okay and that your coming home." mom pleaded.

"Yes mom, we're fine, and we're coming home." I assured her.

"Thank goodness, is there anything that you need?" she asked.

"I'll need to go shopping for some clothes when I get there, but apart from that everything

else can wait." I said.

"Yes.. yes we'll stay in Seattle and go shopping tomorrow." she said.

"Mom that's not necessary..." I tried to say.

"Please let me do this Bella?"

"Okay, but don't expect me to be able to shop all day, that's all." I said.

"Of course not, I can't wait to get you home, we'll see you in a few hours sweetheart."

"Okay, love you mom." I said.

I heard her cry, "Oh sweetheart I love you too."

Edward reached for my hand and squeezed it.

~0~

Six hours later we were making our way through Seatac airport, when Edwards hold on me suddenly tightened and I looked up at him but his eyes were focused on something ahead of us, I looked to see what he had seen, I was shocked to see my whole family standing waiting for us. I was scared, I clutched tightly onto Edward, he kissed the top of my head.

"They all love you and miss you, you have nothing to be afraid of." he assured me, though his hold on me didn't slacken.

Surprisingly it was Emmett that got to us first, he pulled me straight out of Edwards grip and wrapped me up in a bear hug. "Missed you so much baby sis, its so good to see you." he said.

"Its good to see you too big bro, but you are squashing your niece." I warned.

He gasped and released me then put his hand tentatively on my bump, "That is so crazy, to think my baby bro's kid is in there, but I can't wait to meet her." he said. Before Alice pulled me away and hugged me briefly before she held me at arms length and glared at me.

"Don't ever, ever do that again sister... ever, you hear me." she said still glaring, and looking scarier than Rose or Emmett ever could.

Esme smacked her on the shoulder, "Mom." I sobbed and threw my arms around her, "So sorry for everything." I said as we held onto each other.

"Shush, your back with us now sweetheart, that's what's important." she said before I felt Edwards arms pull me back to him.

I saw Emmett pull Rose into his arms and I had to look away, I turned my gaze to the stroller next to Esme, Carlisle smiled at me as I knelt down to look at a sleeping Izzi, she was a real mixture of Alice and Edward and totally gorgeous, though still tiny for her age. Edward helped me back up and I lent into his chest, I looked up to see that Rosalie was crying and it made my heart hurt to see my sister crying, without thinking I put my hand over my bump protectively.

"No one is going to hurt her, I promise I would never allow that to happen, even if they wanted to which they don't, they are sorry and they love you." Edward whispered in my ear, I nodded, I trusted him.

I kept a tight hold on Edwards hand as I stepped up to Rose and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry... so sorry." she sobbed, and that was enough for me, she collapsed into me crying as she hugged me, Emmett trying to hold her up, "I thought I'd lost you forever," she sobbed.

"Me too." I muttered, making her sob even more, I had not released Edwards hand and he squeezed mine reassuringly, Rose hugged me fiercely until I pulled away and placed my hand on her cheek I gave her a weak smile, which she returned.

I stepped away and turned back to Edward but he was looking over my shoulder, I turned to see Alice rubbing Jaspers arm as he tried to control his emotions, it had hurt more with Jasper, we had always been so close, he was always the one I went to, even when mom and dad were still alive, Edward could sense my hesitation and holding me close he moved us closer to Jasper, I stood in front of him and looked up at him, his lip was trembling as he mouthed. "I'm sorry bells." just seeing him so close to tears was enough for me to throw my arms around him, his arms enveloped me and he lifted me off the floor.

Once Jasper finally released me I instantly walked back to Edward who wiped away my tears, he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we all made our way out of the airport. It wasn't even four in the afternoon by the time we found the cars.

"Can we go to the mall now?" Alice asked her hands together like she was praying.

"Alice." Edward warned.

"Oh.. please... just for a little while, Bella needs clothes, and I really need to buy something pink for my niece." she complained.

"I guess we can for a little while, if no one minds, I really do need some clothes." I admitted. Edward raised his eyebrows at me and I just shrugged, after putting up with Angela the shopaholic for the last six months was nothing if not training for getting back to Alice, so we all agreed, Edward and I went with mom, dad and Izzi in the Mercedes.

Once at the closest mall, we made our way to the first mother and baby store, I found several outfits that would get me through my last few weeks, I also found a baby grow that had 'Daddies little angel' written on the front, Edward insisted on putting that in the basket, I also found a sleeping pillow for my bump, I already missed the one I had.

I had a hard time from stopping both Esme and Alice from buying up everything pink in the store. "She won't be wearing pink dresses." I insisted.

"They don't make baby clothes in black Bella." Alice argued.

"You're right, go ahead and buy the pink, only natural cotton though." I insisted.

"Why only natural cotton?" Esme asked as Edward came up behind me with a tiny denim jacket with a matching denim dress for 0 to 3 months, I grinned hugely.

"Its better for the babies skin... plus it will be easier to die it black." I said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"You two can't be serious." Alice said holding up the denim, "Not even born and you are trying to turn her into a tomboy."

"What else would you expect from a child that's half me and half Bella?" Edward asked her.

"Humph... poor child is cursed, she's doomed to be a sarcastic, genius smart ass emo goth from birth." Alice said and she stuck her tongue out at us as she put her pile of pink outfits in the basket, we also got some next size outfits for Izzi, she'd be lucky if Alice allowed her to wear them more than once, and then they'd be handed down to bump, really I need to talk about naming bump with Edward.

It wasn't much later when Edward and I took a cab to the hotel that Esme had booked us into for the night. Edward and I had a room to ourselves, so after a change into some loose fitting clothes we climbed into bed together to cuddle and watch a movie, dinner with the rest of the family wasn't until nine, it wasn't long before I fell to sleep in Edwards arms, the last few days had been more than a little tough, and after being stuck under half the house I had told myself , to make the most of my time with Edward and my baby, life could end at any time and I was ready to make the most of every second with the man I loved, whether that would last fifty minutes or fifty years.

When I woke up I could feel Edward behind me, his arms wrapped around me, he was kissing along my shoulder, and rolling his hips, into my ass.

"I'd almost forgotten just how insatiable my body is around you." he whispered into my neck.

"Missed me that much huh?"

"You have no idea." he said continuing to kiss up my neck to my ear, he sucked on my earlobe.

"Tell me."

"My dick hasn't been hard since I was last with you six months ago." he said sadly.

"What? That's impossible." I argued.

"Impossible but true, my dick only has an eye for you, no one else can turn him on, and right now, you have him very turned on," he whispered in a deep sexy voice, and he rolled his hips into me again to emphasize his point.

He slid his hand between my legs, making me whimper at the contact, "sounds like I'm not the only one, though I'm guessing I wont last more than thirty seconds." he muttered.

"Perhaps I should get a taste of it first." I offered.

"No!" he answered quickly.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked confused and hurt by his reaction.

"I won't be able to stop myself, and you are not swallowing my swimmers."

"Why not? It never bothered you before."

"Bella, anything you swallow goes into our daughter, and the mere thought of that is just wrong." he said with a shudder, making me giggle. "Its not funny." he said groaning into my neck, and he continued to kiss and nibble his way up and down it.

"Yes it is." I said.

"Can we please change the subject, I just want to be inside of you, though I don't have any condoms." he said.

"Well as neither of us has been with anyone but each other, and its not like I'm going to get pregnant, so I don't think it matters does it?" I said.

"Well no, but bare back I will blow my load before I get half way in, but will it hurt?"

"I have no idea, but like you said it will probably be over quickly plus there is only one way I can think of to find out." I said with a smirk, as his teeth grazed over my collarbone and his fingers teased my clit, my eyes rolled into the back of my head at the intense pleasure I felt at his touch, I was instantly wet for him.

I was already close, it had been a long time since I'd felt this way, then Edward positioned himself. "Are you sure?" he questioned, searching my eyes for any sign of doubt when I turned to look at him, he found none.

He kissed my lips gently and I whispered "Yes, I'm sure." against his lips.

I immediately felt him as he slowly and carefully eased himself inside of me, his arms wrapped tightly around me, holding on to me, we both moaned in pleasure. "Are you okay?" he whispered, as he tried desperately not to move.

"I'm good... better than good." I assured him, tightening my muscles around him, he moaned at the sensation and started to move again never actually pushing all the way in and it was easy to tell that he was struggling, trying desperately not to cum to quickly. "Just let go Edward." I said, and he relaxed and moved a little faster.

Only seconds later his hold on me tightened and I felt his lips on my neck "Cum with me, Bella." he murmured, and that was all it took to send me spiralling over the edge, white lights flashed in my eyes, and my entire body shook in ecstasy, as he bit down on my neck.

Still holding me tightly we both just lay still for a long time before either of us spoke.

"I suppose we had better start getting ready to go to dinner soon." Edward said, breaking our blissed out silence.

"Hmm." was all I could reply, I'd have been happy to just stay there in his arms all night. "What do you think... I mean is there anything in particular that you'd like our babies name to be?" I asked.

"Oh, well I always liked the name Odette, so how about something like Katherine Odette Cullen?" he suggested.

"That would make her initials KOC." I pointed out.

"And?"

"KOC as in cock." I explained.

"Oh... Felicity Odette Cullen."

"FOC, foc, really?" I asked.

"Hmm Odette Felicity Cullen." he suggested.

"OFC, as in Oakland football club."

"Damn this is harder than I thought, what names do you like? what about naming her after our mom's, Esme or Renee or Renesmee?" he asked.

"No offence but hell no... and good luck with teaching her to spell that, no other kid will be able to even say it when she starts kindergarten, and I'm hoping she'll be born on a Wednesday." I said.

"You are not naming our daughter after your favourite character from your favourite TV show, that includes any other character, from any TV show of yours, Adams family or the Munsters, so no Wednesday, Morticha or Lily, and don't pout." he said knowing that I was without being able to see my face.

"Spoil sport, okay, Alex Carlie Cullen, that's Carlie as in Carlisle and Charlie." I said.

"I like that.. but Alex?"

"As in Alexandria." I suggested.

"Alexandria Carlie Cullen... ACC? Isn't that short for accident, how about Alexandria Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" he asked.

"That's one hell of a mouthful, but I like it." I admitted.

He pulled me backwards so that I was lying on my back, then pulled up my t-shirt and kissed our bump, then lay his cheek against it. "What do you think Alexandria?" he asked bump. "Damn, she just kicked twice for yes, looks like our baby girl likes her name." he said grinning.

~0~

Once I was ready I made my way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, and I gasped seeing the gorgeous man in front of me, he was wearing a white button down with black pants and a black tie, and he looked incredible, he looked up at me and gasped.

"Wow, you look so beautiful." he said coming up to me and pulling me to him, "I'm a lucky fucker, where did this dress come from?" he asked.

"It was all I had in the bag, along with my favourite pumps." I said explaining the little black dress I was wearing, and the black pumps, all I'd done was finish it off with a little mascara and eye liner, and my hair was just straightened.

He kissed me and then we made our way down to the dining room, meeting Alice and Jasper on the way. "What are you wearing?" Alice ask suspiciously, I had a feeling Alice would know what my dress and pumps were, but I wasn't sure I'd know how to explain how I could afford them.

"A dress." I replied, with a shrug."

"That is not just a dress Bella, are you..." she said trailing off as she looked at the label of my dress. "Bella what are you doing wearing Prada? when did you get that? and are those..? they are.. What are you doing in Louis Vuitton's?" she demanded.

Oh joy how am I going to explain this, I looked to see that she, Jasper and Edward were waiting for an explanation, "it was all I managed to save in the earthquake." I suggested.

"You stole them?" all three of them asked in surprise.

"No!" I sighed, "Okay, I had a very well paid job, and needed nice clothes to wear, and as these were my favourites I kept them in my bag in case I ever needed to leave in a hurry, I grabbed my bag first when the earthquake struck." I tried to explain.

"Holy hell Bell's those must have been some wages." Jasper said.

"Not exactly, those were my tips, not wages." I said walking away, pulling Edward with me and walking into the restaurant.

"I assume you are going to explain." Edward said.

"I am, just not right now."

~0~

The following afternoon, after several long hours of shopping I had to say goodbye to Jaz, Rose and Emmett, they had to head back to college, but promised to come home at the weekend. Esme had driven to Seattle in Edward's Volvo, so despite Alice's objections, Edward and I headed home alone, the others took the Mercedes, I slept for the first hour of the journey, and when I woke up Edward, pulled into a restaurant on the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked.

"I figured as you have just woken up that you probably need the restroom." he said simply.

I smiles stupidly, "I love you." I said.

He laughed, "I know, come on." he said and proceeded to get out of the car and help me out.

Once back in the car we set off back on our journey home. "So are you going to tell me now?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked as we hadn't been talking about anything.

"What you were doing whilst you were in LA."

I sighed deeply and set about telling him about everything that I could remember.

"You were singing?" he asked incredulous. "I don't ever remember hearing you singing."

"Not many people have." I admitted.

"Well they must have thought you were good, to be making tips like that." he said.

"I personally think they must be tone deaf and have more money than sense."

"Bella everything about you is beautiful, I'm guessing that your singing voice is too." he said lifting our joined hands and kissing my knuckles.

"I think you are just biased."

"Then prove me wrong." he suggested.

"What? Now?"

"No time like the present." he suggested, I shook my head. "When we get home then."

he said, staring at me with those gorgeous green emeralds that made it hard to think straight, and before I knew what I was doing I had agreed to sing to him.

As we pulled up in front of the house Edward came to my door and helped me out of the car. Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, then he lent his forehead to mine, "I never thought I'd ever get you back, but to finally get you home is a wish come true for me." he said, I reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sorry I ever left you, but I did, and now you are my hero, my saviour, and I love you more than ever." I said, before he dragged me into the house and straight up to our bedroom.

~0~

After finding the sheet music on line I grudgingly handed it to Edward and he dragged me off to his piano, I sat beside him as he played, to make me feel more at ease, he sang a song to me first, I recognised it as Once in a lifetime, it was a great song and with Edwards voice, he soon had me in tears, he kissed my nose. "Your turn." he said smiling I chosen this song for him and I wanted him to know that this was how I felt, so I put my all into singing it to him, I lent against him as he played.

There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me

All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go

I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly

You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me

And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

Cause without you I cant breath  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah

And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need

And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

When the song finished Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you, that was beautiful." he said, we heard someone move and we both turned to see Alice, mom and dad in the doorway.

Mom had tears in her eyes, "That was unbelievable, Bella, so beautiful." she praised.

I leaned against Edward again, and I felt truly happy and content for the first time in a very long time, back home safe and loved where I now truly believe I belong.


	20. Chapter 20 The point of the game

**A/N Again I am posting this the second I have finished it so its only had one read through, so sorry if its full of mistakes :) Thank you so much for all the reviews I really appreciate them all, plus I have to apologise for the lateness and shortness with this one, Carlisle was not easy to get hold of! WARNING LEMONADE CHAPTER! Disclaimer... I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, S Meyer does, and as this story contains lemons, its obvious that I'm not her. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. **

Chapter 20 The point of the game.

Carlisle's POV.

The week following Bella's return was much more stressful than was really necessary, mostly due to Edward's stubbornness, he refused to return to school stating that he'd go back and redo the whole year when Bella did, and nothing would change his mind, so it was pointless to try, he wouldn't leave her side no matter what, most of the time he was smiling with his arms wrapped around Bella and his hands over his baby girl, Oh boy my son is about to become a father, it doesn't bare thinking about, but despite just becoming a father again myself I was secretly really excited at the prospect of becoming a grandpa, I could say that I wasn't expecting to become one for many years, but my son's are too much like me and there appetite for their women is just the same as mine, and accidents do happen, even after all these years I had a problem keeping my hands off my woman, she still makes me horny as hell.

Now that Bella was home I had hoped that Edward's stress levels would even out after a few days, but he stressed about everything were Bella was concerned, and wouldn't settle until we'd been to the hospital and done a thorough check on Bella and on baby Alexandria, Bella was as sweet as ever merely rolling her eyes at his obsessing about her health, taking it all in her stride, she had matured so much in the last few months, it was just a rerun of how I had been with Esme when she was expecting Emmett, so much so that Esme had a permanent smile on her face at the reminder.

Generally though, everyone seemed contented now that the family was back together, Alice had come up with the idea that as we not only missed out on celebrations for birthday's but for Christmas too, so suggested that we had our very own celebration this coming weekend, and everybody was busy shopping for presents, whilst Esme and Alice set about decorating the house, everybody agreed to this as birthday, Christmas, Bachelor/Bachelorette, baby shower all rolled into one, deliveries had been coming in everyday from their online shopping, I let them go a bit crazy with spending after all it had been so long since any of us had felt in the mood to celebrate, I had set aside money for a holiday, but it had been cancelled when we found out that little Izzie was on her way, so I gave all the family a budget for one big party, and knowing my family it would be big, we were keeping it to just the nine of us but, with a party animal like Emmett and a planner like Alice, this was going to be one hell of a party, I only hoped that we'd stay sober enough to remember it.

Bella had put her foot down and demanded that none of Emm's crazy game ideas could go ahead, as she wouldn't be able to take part, she only had two weeks left until her due date, Emm tried to sulk on the phone but when Bella argued that he didn't have the unfair disadvantage of carrying around an 8lb water melon in his belly he backed down and agree to anything she suggested. Bella had everyone wrapped around her finger effortlessly, all she said to me was thank you grandpa and I completely melted, when she called Edward Daddy, well I don't think I'd ever seen him smile that much, it was a wonderful thing to see my son so happy again, and although I couldn't see Emm's face when he spoke to Bella, calling him Uncle Emm melted all our hearts.

For the first time in a long time I couldn't wait to finish work so that I could get home and spend time with my family. I had booked the time off work over the weekend, just so that we could all spend the weekend together, after recent events I felt the need to bond with my kids, I had no idea what to get as gifts for everyone, especially Bella, Esme was decorating Bella's old room into a nursery for Alexandria, so I had to turn to Alice for help, I reluctantly handed over my credit card, when she told me to leave it to her, I told her to make sure she got something extra special for herself, her answering smile was a sight to behold, well at least three of the women in my family were easy to cater to, I had a feeling I was going to have a large amount of Gucci, Prada and the like delivered soon.

When my last shift at the hospital finished on Friday morning I was exhausted after a straight seventy two hour shift, I walked into the house to the smell of lunch, it was only then that I realised just how hungry I was, I walked up behind my beautiful wife and wrapped my arms around her, dropping my face into her neck, breathing her in, she wiggled her fine ass against me, making me instantly hard for her.

"Where are the kids Hon." I asked her.

"Edward and Bella have just gone out for a walk, Izzie is having a nap and its too early for any of the others to be home yet." she answered, turning around in my arms and wrapping her arms around my neck, my dick twitching at her words. I kissed her deeply as I pulled up her skirt, and she fumbled to release my now throbbing erection.

"No panties, were you expecting someone Mrs Cullen?" I asked smirking at her.

"I'm in need of an internal examination, can you recommend someone who has the right equipment who could do that Dr Cullen?" she responded, stroking along my length.

"Mmmm, " I breathed into her neck, "I'm feeling pretty well equipped right now." I replied, as I stroked my fingers between her folds to see just how ready for me she was, and she never was one to disappoint me, "Always so ready for me." I murmured before sucking on her sweet spot below her ear and marking her as mine. This woman made me as crazy for her today, as she had done everyday since we had first made love back in our teens, she was and always would be my everything.

"Are you really up to that, I mean, you're not getting too old for this are you grandpa?" she teased.

"I'll show you how up for it I am grandma, but I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything." I teased back.

"Hit me with your best shot." she said, her voice full of sultry desire, she looked at me from under her long lashes with lust filled eyes. causing me to growl, I spun her around and bent her over the kitchen table, exposing her beautiful ass, I didn't give her a second to prepare herself before I thrust into her deep and hard. "Oh god yes." she screamed out.

Because of all the stress we'd been through over the last seven months, with almost loosing her and our baby girl, then Bella leaving, we had not been connected this way for far too long, it felt raw and damn hot, "I'm close hon." I told her as I continued to pump into her hard and deep as I kissed her along her spine. I felt her fingers as she reached down to where we were joined and teased her clit with her thumb as her fingers encircled the place where we were joined, "Fuck, woman that feels so good." I gasped out as her muscles tightened around me as she found her release, milking me as I exploded inside of her.

I pulled out and cleaned her up and straightened our clothes, I turned her around to attack her mouth just as the back door opened and Edward and Bella walked in. "Get a room you two, neither your kids or your granddaughter want to see this." Edward moaned as he pulled Bella straight out of the kitchen, I still never released Esme and she giggled into my mouth.

"Wow, that was one of our closest calls yet." she said blushing beautifully, she was right, though we had had many close calls like that over the years, I can honestly say there was not one surface in the entire house that we hadn't christened several times over.

"Get some rest, I want round two soon." I warned her, she giggled again and slapped my arm.

"You can eat lunch first." she said turning to continue what she was doing when I walked in.

I heard the sweet sounds of Edward on the piano whilst we ate, the smile soon spread across both my face and Esme's, it was a wonderful feeling to hear him playing again, soon the amazing velvet voice of Bella came down the hall into the kitchen, she had a wonderful singing voice, and it warmed my heart to hear them both sharing this new found talent, Esme started to tear up when they sang a duet love song, it was truly astonishing how their love affected those around them, it was stronger than my own and I never thought I'd ever have to admit that that was possible.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

(Lonestar – Amazed.)

"Baby I'm amazed by you." I said and I kissed my love on her nose and got up to rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

The latest deliveries arrived throughout the day and by the time Alice arrived home from school the hallway was full, madam organizer soon sorted through the boxes and then disappeared for several hours, by the time Emmett, Rose and Jasper arrived the tree was almost buried under the pile of perfectly wrapped presents.

The air between Bella and her brother and sister was still a little thick, but the second Bella saw that her sister was home she threw her arms around her and kissed her cheek, she did the same with Jasper, his sigh of relief was clearly audible.

"Hey, what about me?" Emm said, faking a pout, until Bella wrapped her arms around him, they all chatted happily after that as Bella questioned them about classes and what it was like living in Seattle, we were all happy to see the air clear.

We tried to have a peaceful movie night but ended up playing Lord of the Rings trivial pursuit, which between Edward and Bella who were both huge fans the rest of us didn't stand a chance, at one point, the words 'which cast members birthday is this?' came up on the TV and Bella squealed Orlando Bloom before the whole date was up on the screen.

"Why do you know that?" Emmett asked.

"Bella has a major crush on him." Rose said, making Bella blush.

"Because he plays Legolas, and he's gorgeous and has that sexy English accent that makes my toes curl, amongst other things." she replied, causing Edward to growl, jealous. "But not as much as my man OBVIOUSLY!" she continued when he scowled at her, which had us all laughing, but then they started kissing. Well I call it kissing they are my kids after all, but damn that looked hot.

"What the... damn that was smooth, who'd have thunk that my little bro knew moves like that." Emmett complained.

"That would be because my little sister is a great teacher." Rose answered.

"And who taught her?" Emm asked.

"That would be one of my finer bits of advice that I gave her." Rose said, as we all watched Edward pick Bella up and carry her out of the room without breaking their kiss.

"Is that right?" Emm asked. "How come, you've never done it then?" he asked.

"I wanted to save a few moves for our wedding night." Rose answered grinning at him,

Emm growled at her as he scooped her up and carried her off upstairs.

"I think that is our cue to say goodnight." I said, waggling my eyebrows at Esme, I think round two is long overdue and I was suddenly as eager as my offspring to get to bed.

I woke up the next morning to find my wife missing and my baby girl sleeping on my chest, I decided to stay where I was, I had not had the chance to stay in bed like this for so long that I couldn't recall the last time I had, I was just enjoying nuzzling my face in my baby girls hair when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey daddy." My older baby girl said almost dancing into the room with her usual beauty and grace.

"Morning Baby girl." I said as she took Izzie from me. "Now you can get up and join us for breakfast, mom said hurry up or Emm will have stolen all the good stuff." Alice said before dancing her sister out of the room.

I got up and after I showered and dressed I went to join everyone in the kitchen, as I sat Bella placed a plate full of food in front of me. "I hid this from Emm, just eat it before he notices." she said with a wink.

Edward walked in and wrapped his arms around Bella, "What do you think your doing?" he asked her.

"Helping with breakfast, now sit down and I'll get yours." she told him.

"Not a chance, you sit down and I will do it." he said backing her into a chair and leaning down to kiss her nose, she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "Have you had anything?" he asked her.

"Of course I have." she replied but didn't look at him.

"Bella?" he pushed glaring down at her.

"I did... I had some toast." she said.

"Toast... pfft, you need to eat properly." he said and proceeded to pile food on a plate for her.

I was surprised she was letting him get away with it, I knew she was still racked with guilt at him missing out on so much of her pregnancy, she just humoured him whenever he did things like this, I knew better, Edward was just being Edward and worrying about her, I really should warn her that he'll be like this if not worse with her for the rest of their lives, it really was true what everyone said about him being the mirror image of me, especially emotionally, I worried about my wife and family just the same as he was starting to.

Once we had all stuffed ourselves senseless with the enormous breakfast that Esme and Bella had prepared Alice organized us all in the living room so that we could open all our gifts, judging by the number of gifts this could take some time trying to do them one at a time, as the gifts were passed around it became impossible to keep up with who got what. Izzie was having a great time with all the boxes, I hadn't heard her giggle so much before, she was having a great time playing with Emm under all the piles of wrapping paper, the sound was infectious. And in true Cullen style despite the awesome gifts, the best part was us all being together and laughing, it was so good to feel the happiness in the room.

Everyone was laughing at Bella and Edwards faces as they unwrapped all the pink things for Alexandria, I'd never met a couple who despised a colour so much, Alice had compromised and had bought some pink denim, which went down a little better but honestly not that much, the look of joy on Bella's face when she opened one of the gifts from Edward to find a box full of black clothes dyes, was hysterical.

After a game of scene it, and one of pass the baby that Izzie was in giggle overload for, we had to endure several rounds of rock band and guitar hero until Izzie was long passed her bed time. Bella and Esme left us to go and get Izzie bathed and put to bed whilst the others and I had a drinking game, the point was that the game had no point and it was the first one to hit the floor looses, not surprising that I was the first to go, with Edward not that far behind me, though I had a feeling he faked it so that he could get back to Bella as it was that moment that she had come back into the room. Jasper faired a little better but not much, and the three remaining just kept going, and as despite the petite size of Rose and Alice they basically drank the rest of us under the table, Emm put up a great effort but a slight shove from Rose and the next minute he was on the floor. The following song and dance of girl's rule was painful and knowing these two, something that we'd all have to endure for a long time to come.

The morning after was a painful one, when the amount of alcohol I'd consumed came back to bite me on the ass.

"I told you not to allow them to have a drinking game, they might be under age, but they are still your kids, they are going to be used to alcohol and its been a while since you drank so many shots." Esme reasoned.

"It was a party, and I have at least got until tomorrow morning before I have to be back in work, hopefully the effects should have warn off by then." I said as Esme handed me a glass of water and two tablets, I took them without question.

Just then Esme's text alert went off on her cell, she picked it up and gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's from Bella... she thinks her waters just broke."

**O-o Next chapter Bella's pov**


	21. Chapter 21 Needle wielding and groping

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews I really appreciate them all Disclaimer... I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, S Meyer does, and as this story contains lemons, its obvious that I'm not her. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. **

Chapter 21 Needle wielding and groping.

You are the flame in my heart  
You light my way in the dark  
You are the ultimate star  
You pick me up from above  
Your unconditional love  
Takes me to paradise

I belong to you  
And you  
You belong to me too  
You make my life complete  
You make me feel so sweet

You make me feel so divine  
Your soul and mind are entwined  
Before you I was blind  
But since I've opened my eyes  
And with you there's no disguise  
So I could open up my mind

I always loved you from the start  
But I could not figure out  
That I had to do it everyday  
So I put away the fight  
Now I'm gonna live my life  
Givin' you the most in every way

Oh, I belong to you  
And you, and you  
You belong to me too  
You make my life complete  
You make me feel so sweet  
(Lenny Kravitz)

Bella's POV.

I awoke to the warmth of Edward wrapped around me, in our bed, we had both escaped the party early just to hold each other, I looked at the clock and it struck me that I'd slept through the night, which meant that Alex had not moved, almost every night for weeks I was woken up when she started moving around, but she had been still for about the last twenty four hours, I moved my bump pillow and rolled off the bed, I left Edward still sleeping and went to the bathroom, I had been using panty liners to sleep in for the last week, mom had recommended it in case my waters broke in the night, but I realised that I'd either wet myself or my waters had indeed broken, I went into the shower and had a quick wash, trying to think if it was wise to say anything to Edward, he'd only worry if I said 'I think my waters have broken.' so after I showered and dressed I was about to go back to the bedroom when I felt a bad cramp in my bump.

"Fuck." I said much too loud, I waited but didn't hear any movement from Edward, I looked around the door, he was still sleeping, I pulled my cell from my pants pocket and text mom, she would know what to do.

I think my waters have broken. B

I sent that and went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"You showered without me?" Edwards sleepy voice asked.

"Sorry babe, you looked so peaceful I didn't wont to wake you." I said.

"Come back to bed and I will try and find a way to forgive you." he said gently pulling me until I was lying on my back so that he could kiss me.

"Bella?" mom said from the door.

"Come in." I said pushing Edward away slightly, he just kissed down my neck as mom and dad walked in, I waved my hand and mom helped me sit up, and Edward moved and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So?" Dad asked.

"I think so." I said.

"What's going on?" Edward asked confused.

I bit down on my lip and stared at mom, beseeching, I had no idea what to say that wouldn't send him into a panic. I twisted around slightly to look at him. "My waters have broken." I said, and watched as his mouth fell open and he fell with a thump off the bed and onto the floor. Seconds later he was on his feet, he jumped the bed and knelt before me taking my hands in his.

"She's coming?" he whispered, I nodded and his face lit up. He looked at me with so much love and happiness it made my heart hurt, but then his face fell, "Does it hurt, um... do you need me to rub your back, should we phone the hospital..." he started rambling on until dad placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, its a bit early for that, this is a first baby it will probably be hours before we need to worry about any of that.

"I'll go and make breakfast, its no doubt going to be a very long day, I'll wake the others." mom said before stroking my face, You're going to do just great." she said smiling before leaving the room.

"Go get you're shower now Edward, I'll stay with Bella." Dad said.

"I'm not leaving her." Edward replied.

"It could be a long labour and you'll be standing around waiting, but you might not get another chance." dad said giving him a little nudge.

"Will you be okay?" Edward asked me, he still hadn't let go of my hands, I smiled and pulled my hands free, and stroked his face.

"I will wait right here, just hurry up, okay." I said, and he kissed my lips chastely before running off to the bathroom.

Once I heard the water go on and Edward couldn't hear I turned to dad. "I think I might have had a contraction, but I'm not sure." I said.

"Where, and what was it like?" he asked.

"Well, it was like a really bad period pain cramp." I said.

"Probably was then, has it only happened the once?"

"Yes just before I sent the text to mom." I said.

"That was about ten minutes ago, so when you get the next one, we should get a good indication of how long we have, are you coping with everything so far?"

"Its not so bad so far, I'm just a little nervous." I admitted.

He chuckled. "That won't change no matter how many you have Bella, its completely natural to feel nervous, but we'll be with you the whole way." he assured me.

It was barely five minutes before Edward came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel around his hips and rubbing his hair with another, looking far too delicious, and all I wanted was to feel the security of his arms.

He came straight to me, wrapping his arms around me, "I love you so much Bella." he said holding me tight, giving me the security and reassurance I needed.

Soon we were all in the kitchen, but as everyone was eating I really couldn't face it and when they all started to insist I eat, I burst into tears, Edward pulled me into his lap, and shushed me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I shouldn't push you, its okay if you don't want to eat." he said rubbing my back

Dad started talking about the process of what will happen when we get to the hospital when I got another cramp or contraction, I grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed.

"That's only twenty five minutes Bella, this is going to be over sooner than we thought." dad said, his smile encouraging when all I could feel was shit scared, I wrapped my arms around Edward once the pain had subsided. "Maybe we should hurry breakfast along a bit, it seems that Alexandria is eager to join us." dad said. And everyone except Emmett started to eat fast, Emmett was just eating at normal speed which was still faster than anyone else's top speed.

Whilst everyone was still eating I went for a stroll around the garden, and I had to stop and hold onto the fence when I had another contraction, I had always had bad cramps during my PMT but at least I could take something for that pain, but then once the contraction was over the pain was gone, but not the stress, they were coming much more often now, though once Edward came out to join me I felt so much calmer in his arms.

Once everyone had eaten dad went to pull the car around front, he took my bag out with him, its a good thing I packed it, it had only been done two days ago. Edward insisted on carrying me out to the car, Alice, Rose, Jazz and Emm followed in Emm's Jeep. I sat in Edwards lap, as Carlisle drove, I had a hand reached out to hold hands with mom in the front. I was so scared, after what had happened to mom and Izzie, Edward could feel my anxiety and continually kissed my forehead and whispered that everything was going to be great, and soon he'd be able to hold both of his beautiful girls, I had another contraction on the way.

"That one was only fifteen minutes." Edward said worriedly.

"She desperate to meet her daddy." I assured him, his answering smile was filled with joy.

On arriving Carlisle cut through all the booking in, handling it himself as Edward put me into a wheelchair and wheeled me to the room we were told to go to, the first thing I was asked to do was go to the toilet and empty the contents of my bladder and bowels, but once I got there I couldn't do either, I went back to the room and Edward helped me put on a hospital gown and get onto the cot.

"Okay, at the next contraction we'll take a look and see how far along we are." the doctor said, and mere minutes later the cramping started again, "Excellent, you are fully dilated, and I can see the babies head so this one should be out in the next half an hour." she said to us.

I had another contraction not much later and I squeezed the hell out of Edwards hand, but he didn't complain, "I want my mom." I said as tears ran down my face,

"I know sweetheart, but I'm sure she's here in spirit." Edward said as the doctor told me to start pushing.

"Urgggh!" I complained at the pain as I tried to push out my insides. "I want Esme." I corrected.

"I'll go get her." Edward said but I wouldn't let go of his hand, digging my nails in, I saw him flinch at the pain, not that I cared he was to blame for my pain.

Moments later a nurse I hadn't even seen leave returned with Esme, she kissed my forehead and clasped my other hand. "I'm right here sweetheart." she said

"Aaarrrggghh." I screamed, and more pain ripped through me.

"Can't you give her something for the pain?" Edward growled at the doctor.

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen but the fastest pain relief would take twenty minutes to work, and this baby will be out in fifteen." she told him, great I would never have opted for natural childbirth with no pain relief and yet here I was doing just that, but god damn it fucking hurt like shit, I suddenly had a new found respect for mom, she'd done this three times, I sure as hell wasn't going through this pain again, broken bones were nothing compared to this.

"You're doing such a great job Bella." I was told by everyone.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh!" I couldn't hold back the tears or the screams as I tried to push out the square baby through a round hole.

Pant? You want me to stop pushing? But I need to get this out, now!

"Okay one more big push Bella." the doctor said and my fingers dug into Edwards and mom's hands. If I hear one more person say just one more push, I'll give them something to god damn push.

"Well done." they praised as Alex shot out of me, and they whisked her away, Edward kissed my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, you were amazing." he said, but I couldn't take my eyes off the bloody bundle the doctor was holding.

Edward let my hand go long enough to cut the umbilical cord, and he was back by my side, then I had a great big needle stuck in my leg because of my blood type or something, good thing I didn't see it coming or I'd have been off the cot and out of the room that shit hurt, as it was I wanted to smack the bitch who stuck me with it, exhaustion be damned first chance I get that bitch is going down I thought to myself, then finally wrapped in a pink blanket was my... well, not so tiny bundle, I couldn't believe she was finally here, but where was the love, the connection, I couldn't feel anything, the lack of feeling made me want to cry, was I that bad a mother that I felt nothing for this baby in my arms? No sooner had I thought that I was aware of the needle wielding bitch taking her from me, no I haven't had any time, I need to find the connection, I felt numb, people were speaking but nothing was making any sense, I caught occasional words like, retained placenta, surgery and anaesthetist, and I started to panic, what was wrong, was it the baby?

"Bella... Bella. Calm down." Edwards voice became more focused as his face came into view just inches from mine, Alexandria is fine, she's perfect, but you haven't been able to get the after birth out, so they need to take you to surgery and do it manually, but you will be fine, everything is fine." he tried to assure me, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

My baby was eventually put back into my arms, all four kg, I got to hold her for an hour, waiting for the anaesthetist to arrive, then he needed to fill out paperwork and I don't know what, then Dad had words with him and suddenly he got himself quickly sorted and I was moved onto a stretcher.

"Oh be careful of your tail." the nurse joked as she moved the after birth that was hanging out from between my legs. Humour? Really? at a time like this she uses humour, I was so going to rip her a new one when I could stand up straight again, as it was I felt the growl rumbling up my throat.

"I'll be right outside waiting for you sweetheart." Edward promised.

"No!" I spat.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I need you to stay with Alexandria, you can't leave her side, not even for a second." I insisted, I wasn't going to let anyone mix up my baby with someone else's, "promise me you wont leave her." I said clutching his shirt.

"I promise I wont leave her, and I love you." he said before I was wheeled out of the door.

In pre op they wanted to knock me out but I wanted to at least try breast feeding, maybe it would help with the bond thing or lack there of, so instead of a general anaesthesia I was given an epidural, legs up in stirrups whilst some woman had her hand inside me pulling and scraping out the after birth that for normal people comes out easily. So after all this stage one and two of labour lasted a grand total of three hours, stag three was itself four hours of waiting around and having surgery after giving birth, boy does my luck suck or what? If that wasn't bad enough I had to have the biotch holding my hand, she looked like a combination of Jessica and Lauren, that figures that explains my distaste for her, but then she opened her mouth again and if my foot had not been in a stirrup I'd have slammed it down her throat.

"Have you decided on a name for your baby?" she asked sweetly.

I tried to smile politely back but being as it was her it most likely looked more like I was baring my teeth at her.

"Alexandria." I said, through my teeth.

"That's a pretty name for a very pretty baby, she's lucky that she's just like her daddy." she said, "Are you in pain?" she asked worriedly when my grip on her hand tightened and my nails were digging into her hands, who did this bitch think she was, she'd batted her eyelids at my man, flirted with him, yes it was all coming back to me, I was his, Edward was mine, I'd just given birth to his daughter and this bitch was saying I was lucky because my daughter looked like my fiancée and not me! Fuck this, I thought as my nails began to draw blood I was digging into her hand.

"He's mine." I literally snarled at her. She spluttered out an apology, and she never meant bla bla, bla, but she was removed from the room for distressing the patient, yeah biotch, stay away from my man, or I'll fucking kill you. I thought to myself.

Oh wow, where had that come from? I suddenly had the strength to stand up and fight for what was mine, and what's more I liked it.

Back in my room I was wheeled in, I was still numb fortunately, I had seven stitches where I had torn giving birth to such a big baby, I had still been numb down there so didn't feel it when they sewed me up, but I felt the pulling and just knowing what they were doing was enough to make me feel nauseous, I saw Edward in the lounge chair leaning back with his baby girl sleeping peacefully on his chest, he looked so happy, again it warmed my heart to see him like this, his face lit up with more love mixed with relief when he saw me, I felt myself relax when I saw them not realising how anxious I had been being apart from them.

Alex began to stir and in a most unceremonious way an older nurse came over to me and pulled down my gown and attached my daughter to my breast, man-handling me as she did it, I wrapped my arms around Alex to hold her up, shocked at the lack of feeling or decorum from this woman, what was with the nurses here. The second that Alex was finished the same nurse whisked her off me and into her crib. Why did they keep doing that? They wanted to take her up to the nursery, but I was half way out of the bed before anyone could stop me, I needed to have her close, I was pinned up with a drip in each hand but I didn't care, no one was going to take her from my sight again.

"Don't take her anywhere, she stays with us." Edward insisted, helping me back into my bed, then he made the nurses leave us alone for a while.

"Please Bella you need to get some sleep, you're exhausted." Edward tried to reason with me.

"If I close my eyes someone will try to take her away again." I sobbed.

"Bella, Bella, sweetheart, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, no one is going to take her, I promise you, now please, sleep." he said, he then started to stroke my hair until I could fight it no longer and I finally fell to sleep.

"Shush, you'll wake her up idiot." I heard Edward hiss.

"Too late." I answered, my voice gravelly, from how dry it was.

I opened my eyes to see Edward sat on my bed next to me, he helped me sit up and I saw that mom was holding Alex, and I wanted to be able to do that, they were all here, chatting and gushing over Alex, but I barely heard a word, just the flashing of Alice's camera making me blink, I just watched as my baby was passed from one person to the next, I didn't know how I was supposed to feel, why couldn't I do that? Fortunately they had brought food and drink in for me, I was so hungry, I just sat and ate whilst the chatter continued. Before I knew it, everyone was leaving.

"I promise to be back in the morning, I love you both so much, and you have made me the happiest man alive." Edward said between kisses before he left.

Not much later the tit groping nurse returned and attached Alex again, I was getting sick of this already, again she was taken off me too soon, and still I felt nothing, the non feeling was making me depressed, and I slept poorly, I kept waking to see that they had not taken her away, six hours from the last feed, nurse gropie returned and when she took Alexandria away from me and put her in her crib to change her nappy I asked if I could have the drips taken out, it was more than a little annoying that I couldn't get up and pick up my baby. How was I supposed to bond with her if they wouldn't let me pick her up and hold her.

An hour and a half later someone finally came and took out the drips, the moment I was left alone I almost ran to the crib, she looked so peaceful, but I just had to pick her up, I scooped her up into my arms and stared down at her, her eyes fluttered open and she looked back at me. That's when I felt it... it washed over me like a tidal wave, wiping every other feeling or emotion to the side to make room for this new emotion, so strong that it made my eyes water, love like I would never have believe possible, similar to how I felt for Edward yet stronger still and more intense, the same knowledge that I had for Edward I felt for her too, that I would cease to exist without her in my life.

I climbed back into the bed holding her tight against me, I stared down in ore of this life that Edward and I had created, that I had carried inside of me for the last eight months, she was beautiful with her tiny tuft of bronze hair, I couldn't fight back the smile as I gazed down at her, I heard a gasp that pulled my attention away.

"If that isn't the most beautiful sight in the world then I don't know what is." Edward said as he walked in carrying a big bunch of flowers, a massive cuddly bunny and balloons, putting them down he rushed to us, scooped us up and sat us on his lap and wrapped his arms around us. "I never knew life could feel this good, I don't know if I have ever been so happy." he said leaning forward to kiss us both. He was right, it was all worth it, I too had never felt so happy as I did right there.

**A/N Picture of Edward with Alexandria can be found on my profile page at syrenmoon()deviantart(dot)com Next chapter Edward's POV, Plz leave me some love, I'd really love to know what you think...**


	22. Chapter 22 You're the one

******A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews/faves and alerts on this story I really appreciate them all. Disclaimer... I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, S Meyer does, and as this story contains lemons, it********'********s obvious that I'm not her. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement.**

******I know this has been a VERY long time coming, but I honestly couldn't get back into it. (I had tried several times.) However now I have been bullied into finishing my open stories before I do anything else, so I find myself having to force this out. * stick tongue out at guilty parties* you know who you are! *Points finger. * I truly hope it came out okay.**

******Could I do a quick recap..? Probably, will I..? NO *evil grin ***

******Thanks as always to my wonderful beta Seiftis-forevs-47, luv you hon. **

**__****Chapter 22 You're the one.**

Tonight I'm letting go  
of all the old excuses  
the fears I built so close  
cause inside I've always known  
that no one else could ever do  
or ever feel like home

there's so many things I'll never know  
but this I know for sure  
you're the one  
I need you more than ever  
it's taken too long  
taken to long to say

my life began  
the night we spent together  
now I cannot live  
I'd die any other way  
I'm not afraid  
you're the one  
it hasn't always been  
the best of times  
but if you'd ask  
I'd do it all again

(are you ready to begin)  
I'm ready to begin  
a brand new chapter of our lives  
just tell me where and when  
(a brand new chapter in our lives)  
cause there's so many things I'll never know  
but this I know for sure  
you're the one  
I need you more than ever  
it's taken too long  
taken too long to say  
(Hoobastank)

_**Edwards POV**_

I awoke panicked and sweating, sitting bolt upright in bed, the painful previous months of being alone strangling me, the empty bed beside me halting my racing heart. Until reality set in and the memory of yesterday came back to me, Bella was back, that was all that mattered. The restless night caused by her absence was just temporary whilst she was in hospital, my heart was free to beat again.

I was a father now... even after all this time of thinking about the baby I'd help to create. It really was still so difficult to believe. She was here now and I was her Daddy, just the thought of hearing her say the word for the first time brought tears to my eyes. I threw myself out of bed, I couldn't bear being away from them any longer. I was showered and dressed by five thirty, and found my dad in the kitchen having breakfast.

"It's a little early for visiting the hospital son." Dad said as soon as he saw me.

"Like you didn't spend every second at the hospital when Mom and Izzie were there," I argued.

"That was completely different, and I do happen to work there." He said.

"I can't sleep without Bella, so it's better for my health if I'm with her." I pointed out.

"Nice try, but no... She needs her rest," he said, I was about to argue but my phone buzzed.

******'Couldn't sleep, miss you too much, we are both ok. Love you. B'**

******'I couldn't sleep either, missing you both too much. Be with you as soon as I can. Love you more! E.**

"You're right, but as Bella can't sleep without me either, I guess that's a moot point." I said.

He shook his head, "I guess you'll be coming with me then, no point in bringing your car if you won't be leaving again until Bella does," he said, I just grinned in response and quickly ate some breakfast.

******'Do you need me to bring you anything? E'**** I text Bella.**

******'All we need is you. B.'**

******'I'll be with you ASAP. E.'**

"Come on then." Dad said, "The sooner we get there, the sooner I can check on my Granddaughter."

~0~

The second dad stopped the car I was opening the door, he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You're going to have to wait for me, otherwise security won't let you in at this time of day."

I sighed and got out to wait as he slowly parked the car and got out.

"You are a father yourself now Edward, you are going to have to learn to be patient." He said, sounding exasperated, as we walked to the side door entrance.

"What? And be more like you? Next you'll be telling me to bleach my hair and become a doctor." I said rolling my eyes at him.

He snorted, "I wouldn't dare." He said smirking.

Eventually we made it to the room Bella was in, and Dad said he'd come and see us in a little while. His way of giving me some time alone with my family, I nodded and eagerly opened the door. There before me was my beautiful fiancée, looking blissfully happy as she stared down at our daughter in her arms. The sight of them gave my heart a jolt.

"If that isn't the most beautiful sight in the world then I don't know what is." I said walking into the room, carrying the flowers, teddy and balloons I'd bought in the hospital shop. I put them down and rushed to my girls, scooping them up in my arms and sitting them on my lap. "I never knew life could feel this good, I don't know if I have ever been so happy." I said leaning forward to kiss them both. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better now you're here... they came a few minutes ago and took out the drips, so I could finally pick her up and hold her myself." She said.

"What do you mean... finally?" I questioned, she'd held her before now, hadn't she?

"I held her when she was born, but since then she was put on me to drink, then taken away when she'd finished, I never got to just hold her like this." She said as she cradled Alex in her arms.

"Why didn't you say something last night?" I asked upset for her.

"I don't know, I felt weird, with the nurse's taking control, and I didn't feel any connection to her... it frightened me, I thought it meant I was a bad mother." She admitted, tearfully.

"Hey, don't cry baby, its okay." I said holding her tightly. "Do you still feel that way now that you're holding her?" I asked, wondering if there was anything I could do to help.

"No," she said smiling, "The moment I was free of the drips and I held her, I felt it, like a warm glow flowing through me," she said.

I kissed her forehead, and smiled, "Yeah, I felt that too when we were waiting for you. That strong sense of belonging, that I have when I'm around you. It's there all the time we're together, only you don't notice it until we've been apart, when we're back together and feel it again, only then realising it was missing." I said wondering if she understood what I was saying.

"Exactly," she said lifting her face up to kiss me.

It was quiet for a long time as we both stared down at Alexandria, both in awe of her. "We did good, didn't we?" I said stroking my hand over the little tufts of bronze hair that stuck up in every direction on her tiny head.

"Yeah, we did good." She agreed, nuzzling into my chest.

"You are supposed to be resting whilst she's sleeping." Dad said as he entered the room.

"I couldn't sleep without Edward, and I couldn't hold my daughter with the drips in." Bella pointed out, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, I'm positive he won't leave your side again, and as the drips are gone you can hold her whenever you want. But make the most of it, she'll be eighteen before you know it and making me a great grandparent," he said shaking his head, his eyes closed in pain.

"You okay Dad?" Bella and I asked together.

He looked up and smiled sadly. "It's nothing really, I just had high hopes for you both, bright academic filled hopes, and now..." he trailed off.

"Nothing that we can't still do, I can go back to school part time when the time comes, and Edward..."

"Will go back part time too," I said cutting Bella off before she could say anything different. She glared up at me. "I am not going to be separated from you so you can forget that, it will be hard enough during football, I am not going back full time without you." I said covering her lips with my own to stop her from objecting. "Besides Dad, you went on to become a great doctor after having Emmett, and you were only a year older." I pointed out.

"Yes but we had to struggle, and I hardly got to see any of you growing up," he said sadly.

"Playing football won't be like that, I will be around to see Alex grow up Dad." I pointed out.

"Perhaps you're right, I guess I'm feeling old and melancholy," he suggested.

"You can make up for it by being around your granddaughter." I pointed out, making him smile.

"Yes... yes I can," he agreed.

Once Dad had checked over Bella and Alexandria he left us alone, Bella immediately getting into it over our education. Although we would be starting back to do our senior year come the first semester, Bella insisted on us both doing online courses to keep our brains working. I was unsure how she'd cope with everything and still do her courses in English, sociology and possibly a course in psychology. I would do English and calculus, they were courses I'd do at school but as Bella put it, if I passed them first I'd have more time to concentrate on my football, my girl's a genius. Either way passing would get us closer to graduating without being full time at the school. Obviously we'd have to discuss this with the school, but I couldn't see them complaining, not if it meant having me back on the football team.

Almost six hours on the dot from her last feed, Alexandria woke for her next feed, and after she was fed, bathed and changed, Bella and I had some lunch then lay down for a nap. Having her back in my arms I must have gone straight to sleep because the next thing I knew was being woken up by an irate nurse complaining that Alexandria should be up in the nursery and I should go home as visiting was not for another few hours. She was about to take Alex in her crib away, but the second she touched it, Bella sprang out of my arms and off the bed like a mountain lion. She snarled something unintelligible at the nurse and picked Alex up.

"Miss Swan, please be reasonable, its hospital policy, she needs to be in the nursery." The nurse said taking a step closer to Bella with her arms reaching for Alex.

I shot off the bed as Bella backed away. "I'm guessing you're new or something." I said to the nurse standing between her and Bella.

"No, I'm in charge of this department if you must know." She said to me haughtily. "Now if you don't mind, Sir, I need to take the baby to the nursery."

"The baby?" I questioned, "You don't even know her name and yet you expect my fiancée to hand over our daughter to you?" I asked; she narrowed her eyes at me. "Let me enlighten you. Her name is Alexandria Cullen." I said.

"Cullen?" She asked, her eyes widening in alarm.

"Yes." I said, smiling as she stepped back and lowered her arms. "As in your chief of surgery's granddaughter."

"Oh... M-my apologies M-Mr Cullen, I had no idea... this is most irregular but under the circumstances I-I'll leave you and your fiancée alone," she said almost running from the room.

"Hey." I said turning to Bella as she stood defensively in the corner of the room. "I told you I won't let anyone take her away." I said, and watched her physically relax, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair. "I'll never let anyone take her." I promised.

~0~

Jaz, Rose and Emm came in to see us with Alice before heading back to Seattle, watching the expressions on their faces as the stared lovingly at my little girl was so heart-warming. I felt such pride it was overwhelming, really I couldn't believe just how lucky I was. Who knew I could be so happy? I was engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world and we had the most amazing daughter. I would be forever grateful, despite being a father at the age of eighteen. I'd never have believed it, but the feelings I felt for both Alexandria and Bella were so strong that I found it hard not to get emotional whenever I looked at them.

~0~

Bella and I came home with Alexandria after a few days and I think I spent all day just watching them both sleeping. Bella's breasts soon swelled up to more than twice their normal size, and they got so engorged with milk that they were painfully hard. I think that was the first time that Bella hit me, she was leaning over the bath and she was leaking, hey I'm a guy what did she expect, I wrapped my tongue around her nipple, damn that milk is beyond sweet, tasted like watered down sugar, she wasn't pleased.

Having a baby had changed Bella, she was so much stronger now, and I'd seen a glimmer of this strength in the past but it had been short lived. Now she didn't let people walk over her any more, she was a mother now and god help anyone who threatened that. I had become fiercely protective of Bella and Alex, but Bella was equally protective of myself and Alex. I never thought it was possible to love her more, but my love for them both seemed to get stronger and stronger as the days passed. I was enjoying my time, spending every day with my girls but Bella had other ideas.

If Bella was resting she made sure I was studying, but being as we were home most of the time, Mom was able to go back to work part time. Bella and I looking after Izzie, Mom insisted that she'd be taking care of Alex once Bella and I got back to school.

In the mean time I got to see all my baby girls firsts, her first smile, her first word and her first steps, in fact she was up and walking with the help of the furniture before she bothered crawling. All moments that I will treasure the memories of forever, but nothing, nothing at all could compare to hearing her say 'Dada' for the first time, and I will never tire of hearing it. Alex was the image of Bella, she was so beautiful, and just like Izzie she had my hair and eyes. It wasn't long before Alex was bigger than Izzie, yet they looked like sisters, it was funny when we went out anywhere, everyone thought they were both my daughters.

Bella and I went to see the school and found they were more than happy to accommodate us both. By this time it was common knowledge in Forks that Bella and I were parents, and apart from the odd disapproving looks no one ever said anything to us. As most of the people we'd had trouble with in the past were away at college, we had no problems. One afternoon at the beginning of summer break we had to pull into a garage to get our flat tyre replaced. I got Alex out of her car seat as the mechanic came out to greet us, I wasn't best please when I saw that it was Black. Bella came up behind me and stopped dead, as did he when he recognised us.

He glared at Alex where she sat perched on my hip, he scowled as he took in the sight of us. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked, talking to me, but his eyes now on Bella.

"I need to get a flat replaced, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't use that sort of language around my daughter."

"You had a kid..? With him?" He asked Bella ignoring me.

Bella took Alex from me so that I could get the flat out of the trunk. "Why wouldn't I?" she countered, which obviously made me grin. I knew it would probably rile him but he needed to see it for himself, that this was my family now.

"That's all I wanted for us, Bella, and you didn't want to know, yet five minutes with this leach and you have a kid now... I don't get it. What's he got that I haven't?"

"You were my friend Jake, my best friend, I never saw you that way."

"You never tried," he said snatching the flat from me.

I didn't like him being this close to them, but I think he needed to hear this and I think Bella needed the closure, he had hurt her, I wasn't about to let him do that again, but I felt that Bella had to end this the right way. To make him see once and for all that she was mine, and I was hers.

"I never wanted to Jake, you were like a brother to me, I never could have seen you any other way." She said.

"Yet two minutes with this guy and you have a kid now. You could have had a better life with me." He said, I couldn't hold back the snort, but he was hardly aware of my presence he was so focused on Bella, so I moved back to her side.

"I love him... we're getting married next month." She told him.

"No, Bella, you can't do that, you have to give us a chance." He said, I stepped between them, the guy was deranged.

"Just sort us a new tyre, thanks so we can leave." I requested, he scowled at me.

"You really think I'd give up my daughter and the man I love to be with the guy who assaulted me? That will never happen, not even if I live forever, thanks for the offer but I'll take my chances with my vampire," she said wrapping her arm around me.

"You told her?" He said grimacing at me. "And you still want to be with him?" He asked her incredulous.

"Look Black, you've heard it directly from her, she's not interested in you, and never will be... so if you don't mind getting what I asked for, then my fiancée and I can be on our way!" I said and finally he got want I wanted.

"You'll be back when you realise what a mistake your making," Black told her.

"If being happy and in love is a mistake, well I can live with that, so I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you... no wait go ahead and hold your breath if you like, but it's never going to happen Jake. Edward is it for me whether you like it or not, he is my forever, and because of your actions you've lost me, forever." She said getting into the car and we left him scowling on the forecourt.

"Does it feel better, straightening things out with him?" I asked her.

"Actually it does, but most of all, I realise I'm not afraid of him anymore, well not with you around anyway." She said.

"Good, I'm proud of you." I said kissing her hand that I was holding. "Well the guys will be home by now, so I guess it's going to be hell for the next few weeks with wedding and party preparations."

"Urgh! Do you think I'd get away with minimal input and a little black dress?" Bella asked.

I laughed, "I'm sold on that idea, but I doubt it would make it into Alice's grand scheme." I said.

"If I didn't love you quite so much I'd never go along with any of this." She said scowling.

"Hey, you don't have to let Alice rail-road you into something you don't want, baby." I told her.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I just want it to be over, we haven't made love since Alex was born and I'm not sure that I can wait for our wedding night." She said, making me hard and uncomfortable in my jeans.

"You weren't ready before now baby, and now I know that you are; I'm certainly not going to make you wait any longer. If you need me to make love to you, then it's my job to give you exactly what you need." I said, lust filling the car pulled to a stop in the garage.

The look she gave me propelled me out of the car; I removed the car seat with Alex sleeping in. I took hold of Bella's hand and walked quickly into the house.

"Excellent you're here, we can get..." Alice said the moment we walked in.

"Take care of her for a while... we'll be back soon... ish." I said cutting her off and handing over Alexandria.

I scooped Bella up in my arms and ran up to our room.

******A/N Next chapter Bella's POV, Plz leave me some love, I'd really love to know what you think...**


	23. Chapter 23 Knocking down walls

******A/N Thank you so very much for all the reviews/faves and alerts on this story I really appreciate them all so much. I know that it's been a lifetime since I last updated, but believe me I was in a dark place and quite incapable of writing romance.**

******Anyway, I'm finally writing again and have already started the next chapter, so I'll try not to keep you waiting too long ;)**

******Warning..! ********T********his chapter starts Lemon fresh!**

******Thanks to my wonderful beta Seiftis-forevs-47, luv you hon, you're a star for jumping back into this.**

******Chapter Twenty three.**Knocking down walls.

Bella's POV

"Edward Please." I begged, as his teeth and tongue teased my clit.

"Shush, you're not quite ready yet." He whispered, his breath blowing over my heated flesh.

He sucked my clit into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, then deliciously slowly he slid one finger inside me, and then another. I writhed underneath him as once again he bought me close to orgasm then denied me by pulling back.

"Urgh! Edward Pleeeease!" I almost sobbed. His fingers curled and he sucked harder, and I was right there, balancing on the edge of ecstasy. "Oh god, don't stop, please don't s-stop." I begged, then I fell. My body vibrating, and thighs clenched tight over his ears and my ass lifting from the bed as Edward literally sucked the pleasure out of me.

My body fell back onto the bed, and I lay panting as Edward kissed, nibbled and licked his way slowly back up my body. He reached over to the night stand and took out a condom foil, quickly opening it and putting it on. He hovered over me with his hands either side of my head.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Bella?" He asked, a frown marring his beautiful face.

"After the warm up you just gave me I'm ready for whatever you can give me." I assured him, still breathless.

He smirked, and slowly began to ease inside of me, he struggled to keep his eyes open, his mouth opened and the pure pleasure on his face was so damn hot I almost combusted at the sight of him. Feeling him inside of me after so long was pure ecstasy, almost too much.

"So good, fuuuuck..." He mumbled closing his eyes tight before he leaned down to kiss me.

We took our own sweet time, relishing in the slow pleasure of our deep connection, but needing more, I wrapped my arms and legs tighter around him. Needing to consume him the way that he was consuming me with such intensity that he was literally rocking my world. His thrusts became deeper, harder and the headboard was banging against the wall. I didn't care, my body was climbing, humming like a tuning fork as his thrusts got more intense still. He rolled his hips as he hammered me into the mattress, the bed slamming hard against the wall with each thrust.

"Oh, oh gooooooood." I moaned loudly as my body splintered into a thousand pieces.

"Bella." Edward moaned into my neck, finding his release.

We lay holding each other panting as our bodies continued to quiver.

~0~

I woke suddenly when I felt movement. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you." Edward said as he untangled his legs from mine.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Almost feeding time." He said sheepishly. "I guess we earned some rest." He said and bit into his bottom lip.

"Well you certainly wore me out." I said smiling at the sight of his blush.

"I don't even remember going to sleep, I must have passed out instantly." He said.

"Earth shattering sex will do that to you." I said with a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders.

"Earth shattering huh? Well I guess that's one way to describe it." He said, a smug grin spreading across his face.

"Why, how would you describe it?" I asked, I was pretty sure he got as much out of it as I had.

"No, earth shattering is pretty much how it felt for me, though mind blowing, fuck awesome, best sex ever, also comes to mind." He said smirking, I nodded in agreement making him laugh. He pulled me back against him and kissed me for a few moments then rested his forehead to mine. He sighed, "Duty calls, we'd better get up before Alex starts to scream the place down for you."

"Okay, but you better rest up, I want more of that mind blowing, fuck awesome best sex ever, later." I said kissing him chastely, before getting out of bed and going to get cleaned up.

On entering the kitchen I found the house was empty and there was a note on the table, I just started to read it when Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

**__**** '****____****Seriously you two, what the hell were you up to? No, on second thoughts I don't want to know, could you make any more noise? You were frightening the kids and the whole house was shaking! So we had to leave, think there's someone coming to inspect the house to make sure you haven't done any damage to the structure of the building.'**

___**Back soon Emm.**_

"Someone's jealous." Edward chuckled as he kissed my neck, "Guess we could have been a bit quieter, maybe next time I'll put the comforter over the headboard to cushion the blow." He said still chuckling as the back door opened and everyone walked in. I felt my face heat up even before anyone spoke, Emm walked in with his hands over his ears.

"You two..." Rose said shaking her head, but she was fighting back her smile.

"What?" I asked innocently, but my blush flamed up again.

"What?" Emm asks, "I'll tell you what..." He said, looking menacingly at us. "If it wasn't for all the moaning and screaming, I'd have thought you were knocking down walls. But honestly, you were banging so hard it was knocking paint and plaster off the walls and ceiling." Emm complained.

"Like I said... he's jealous." Edward whispered in my ear, making me giggle.

"It's not funny, I don't think I can look either of you in the eye again after that, that... whatever it was." Emm said grimacing.

"On that note, someone wants her Mommy." Mom said walking passed Emmett and passing Alex over to me.

"Thanks Mom." I said relieved and turned in Edward's arms to leave the room.

"You can't leave me to face this lot alone." Edward said pouting.

"I wasn't the one doing all the banging." I pointed out, watching him fight back a smile.

"TMI." Mom said.

"It was you doing most of the screaming." Rose said smirking at me.

"What do you expect I was being hammered into the wall at the time." I said, raising my eyebrows at her, Edward pulled me back against his chest and chuckled into my hair.

"And I'm done, please allow the grandparents to leave before anyone else says a word." Mom begged taking Izzy from Alice and rushing out of the kitchen.

"So can we finally get to sort out all the plans that need finalizing?" Ali asked, as Edward opened a pot of mac cheese for Alex, as I sat her in her seat.

"Sorry Alice, I need to feed Alex, once she's finished her lunch." I said hoping to make a quick getaway.

"There is always some excuse, you can do that in the living room with us all there, you've done it before." She said.

"No, that's too distracting, hearing Alex gulping down her lunch, I can't think straight." Emmett complained.

"It's not like you will contribute anything useful, so what does it matter?" Alice countered.

"Does that mean that I don't have to be here?" Emm asked, he obviously liked that idea, and he wasn't the only one.

"Or me?" Edward asked until he caught the look on my face and continued. "I mean of course we all need to be here, this is for all of us and we all need to agree on what we want." He said focusing on Alex as he attempted to get at least some food into her mouth.

"Exactly." Alice said and made her way into the living room, Rose followed, pulling Jasper and Emmett with her.

"You go ahead, I could be a while." Edward suggested.

"What and miss you making a mess again? Can you at least try and keep her clean this time?"

"Hey I always try to do that, it's just that by the end of the pot she likes to grab it and rub it into her hair." Edward said grimacing.

"Do you want me to do it?" I asked.

"No, I love feeding her, and cleaning her up afterwards, maybe not cleaning food out of her hair but I love doing everything else." He said.

"I know." I said leaning in to kiss his cheek, before I got out the wet wipes ready.

~0~

I made myself comfy on the love seat and Edward angled himself next to me so that I wouldn't be exposing myself to anyone. Alex settled quickly, and Edward grinned as she started gulping loudly. Emmett moaned, then mumbled something and Rose punched him and told him to stop thinking about his sisters tits.

"So are we all in agreement that the color scheme is white and lilac?" Alice asked.

I leaned into Edward, he knew how I felt about this part, and he didn't like it anymore than I did. I knew this was Alice's and Rose's wedding, but why did I have to have lilac?

"No Alice, you know we don't all agree, and as much as this is for you and Rose, don't forget this is just as much Bella's wedding day as it is yours. She deserves the wedding she wants too." Edward said and I kissed his neck.

"What about a mixture of light and dark blues? Alice and I could always add some lilac to our bouquets." Rose suggested, and Ali looked up at me hopefully.

"That sounds okay." I smiled.

"Excellent... What about bridesmaids?" Alice continued.

"You and Rose have six between you, you don't need anymore." I pointed out.

"Are you sure Bella? Isn't there anyone you want there?" Ali asked.

"Alice, the only bridesmaids I would want are you and Rose, and neither of you can't do it. Plus Alex is too young, and Izzie is our flower girl, there is no one else." I insisted. "Well except maybe for Mom, but she'll have enough to do." I said as Mom came in to join us, stroking her hand over my hair as she passed.

"Okay... What about the cake, any ideas about what anyone wants?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, four tiers of Mom's chocolate cake." Emmett said.

"Yes." Everyone agreed.

"Well that was easy." Alice said.

"Maybe for you." Mom added.

"If it's too much Mom we can just order one." I offered.

"Don't be silly, I'd love to do the cake, how does white icing with different shades of blue flowers iced on to it sound?" Mom asked.

"Perfect." Alice, Rose and I agreed.

"As long as I get chocolate cake I'm good." Emm said, and Jaz and Edward agreed. "But when are we going to get to the good part and talk about what we're going to do for the party?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "We had our party, next is the wedding." she said rubbing his head.

"You know what I mean... what about the games?" Emmett asked.

"We are not having games at the wedding oaf." Alice told him.

"But we have to have games." He said pouting.

"Can't we have a games day the week before the wedding or something?" Jasper asked, he had been involved with too much of Emmett's plans, I think it was starting to wear off on him.

"Only if it's warm enough for a jello pool." Edward said.

"If you think I am putting on a swim suit and playwrestling, you have another thing coming." I told him.

"Come on Bells you are almost bumpless already, and I'm sure Alex would enjoy jello flavored lunch." Emm said grinning at me.

"So you want me to get fit, meaning I'd have to stop breastfeeding my daughter, just so that I can compete in your games day?" I asked them. They all had their mouths open but no words came out. "Thanks guys but I won't be taking part." I said.

"But the piggy back race?" Emm asked.

"Will be the exception." Edward answered. I frowned at him. "No complaints babe, carrying you won't be a problem.

"I'll have to express myself first." I pointed out and laughed at the confused expressions on Jazz and Emm's faces. Covering myself up and putting Alex on my shoulder, she was already asleep. "But I have an idea for something I'd like to contribute."

"What's that?" Emm asked, everyone still gaving me their full attention.

"Well, I'd like to use the money I have put away from LA, I would like to hire a few fairground attractions."

They all gasped, "Like what?" Edward asked.

"Well at the very least I'd like to hire dodgem cars." I suggested.

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed.

"Totes get my vote." Rose said.

Emm, Jazz and Edward were speechless, their expressions euphoric. "I thought you had put that money into a college fund for Alex?" Mom said.

"Most of it I have, but I checked on how much this was likely to cost and I have saved that much." I said.

"Are you sure Bella?" Mom asked.

"It's been my plan all along, well since I came home it has, it was always the ride I liked best as a kid. I'm pretty sure it's something we can all enjoy, I can always get a baby bounce castle or something for Izzie and Alex." I said.

"One of those huge bouncy water slides." Emmett suggested grinning.

"Why is it that all your suggestions involve swim wear?" Alice asked him.

"Because I love seeing Rose all wet with her tits ha..."

"Ew Emmett!" Alice complained. And Jasper threw a cushion at him.

"Fine, swim wear will be optional." Emm offered. "Except for Rose." He added mumbling.

"Good, as I will at least be in jean shorts and one of Edwards t-shirts, though they might have to be Edwards shorts too." I said wondering if would actually fit in my old jeans.

Edward chuckled and nuzzled is face into my hair, "I'm sure we can find you some shorts, though I like the idea of you trying to get into my shorts."

"Oh please stop you two, or you'll be disappearing up stairs again, and we need to get back to sorting out this wedding." Alice complained.

"No, more games day first." Emm said.

"Fine, everyone can write down a few suggestions about the games they would like to have and we will discuss that later and pick the best ideas from everyone." Ali suggested.

I got up so that I could go and change Alex and put her down for a nap, but Mom took her from me as she was going up anyway as Izzie would be waking from her nap soon.

Edward pulled me against his side. "Nice try." He said chuckling.

"Hey didn't you say you'd never let anyone hurt me again?" I asked him.

"I never will." he said adamantly.

"Well I'm starting to feel the pain of your sister right now." I whispered, she heard and glared at me.

"Me too." Edward whispered.

"Will you at least tell me what you think of these?" She asked handing over the design for the invitations, order of service and menus.

~0~

It was two hours later before Edward and I managed to escape, we didn't really contribute to anything. We did however manage to veto a few things, which included inviting most of Forks to the wedding. The Newton's were the first to be crossed off the list, I didn't mind Mom and Dad inviting their friends and neighbors. But seriously I wanted nothing to do with them, especially those who had family I went to school with. The only people from school would be three of the bridesmaids that Alice had, not that it mattered that much. I wouldn't have any involvement and had no intention of socializing with anyone apart from my immediate family. I really couldn't wait for it all to be over, and luckily neither could Edward, except he wanted to show me off to all his family that I hadn't met yet. Obviously I wasn't looking forward to that, and my wedding dress certainly wouldn't allow me any anonymity on the day. At least I had the excuse of having to take care of Alex as a means of escape, I just had to keep my head down until the ordeal was all over.

~0~

Edward passed me a letter that had arrived today from LA.

___**My dearest Marie/Bella.**_

___**Hey sweetie, I just wanted to know how you were doing and how you are getting along with your beautiful new baby. We all miss you very much, especially Angela, though I have since found out how she feels about you, and I seriously wish you had told me. Not that it matters now but still.**_

___**We are almost done with the re-build, I have included some pics of us all and the new restaurant. The grand re-opening will be in two weeks from today, I'm sure it won't be possible but I would love it if you could make it to the opening.**_

___**Thanks so much for the pictures of you and Alexandria, that red hair reminds me of the way you looked when you first arrived. You were so young and broken, yet here you are mature, strong and about to marry the boy of your dreams. I am, well we are all so happy for you, and we wouldn't miss it for the world.**_

___**Look forward to hearing from you soon, All my love Kate.**_

"You okay?" Edward asked. I nodded and handed him the letter to read as I looked at the four pictures that Kate had included.

One picture was of Caius, Marcus and Garrett with their shirts off busy moving the debris through the front of the building. The second was of them all standing together in the bar where I had been trapped, it was cleared and cleaned and very different from the last time I'd seen it. It still made me shiver remembering the terror of being trapped for hours. "Hey." Edward said wrapping his arm around me.

"This was the bar where I was trapped." I whispered. He rubbed my arm to comfort me.

"Would you like to go to the opening?" He asked.

"Part of me would love to, but I couldn't go without you." I said, I'd be hard pressed to go anywhere without him again.

"I wouldn't let you go without me." He said smirking. "But, you do have the final fitting for your dress in LA, I'm sure Alice could work it to make it for the opening, if you'd like."

"Really?" I asked, he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Really... Now who is that?" He asked pointing at Marcus, so I explained who everyone was. "I can't believe that..." Edward said shaking his head, "I was working with both those guys when we were clearing the buildings looking for you." Edward said shaking his head. Then he sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?" He asked.

** "Soon." I said leaning into him, I wanted to tell him, I did, but I just still wasn't ready to revisit it yet. I guessed with the re****-****opening coming up, I'd be forced to sooner than I'd like, but for now I wanted to stay in my happy bubble for as long as I could.**

******A/N Next chapter Emmett's POV, Pleeeeaaazzz leave me some lovin, I really love to know what you think...**


	24. Frolicking Uninhibited Naughtiness

******A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews/faves and alerts on this story I really appreciate them so much. For those of you that review every chapter... I LOVE YOU! I have been dreading this chapter since I first started writing this story, I really hope you enjoy it.**

******Warning..! This chapter contains lemons!**

******Thanks to my wonderful beta Seiftis-forevs-47. Despite the problems with your laptop, you still got this done. *huggles* luv you hon.**

**__****Chapter twenty four. **_**Frolicking Uninhibited Naughtiness.**_

_Emmett's POV._

I have to say that my life is fucking awesome, not only was I about to marry the most gorgeous woman ever, I was gearing up for the best party of my life. Okay maybe not a party as such, but it was going to be the best games day ever!

I'd had little input on the actual wedding so this was my baby, I wanted to make it just as much fun for all of us. Including Mom and Dad, Izzie and Alexandria, okay so the tots were too young to know what was going on, but I wanted them to have fun too. That was the point of the day as far as I was concerned, 'FUN' or Frolicking Uninhibited Naughtiness as Bella put it, with the added benefit of a good dose of competition. I was elated when Dad said that he and Mom would be taking part, it made it more of a family thing.

We'd all wanted it to be before the wedding, but when Bella handed me the cash and I took the details for the attractions, it turned out that they were only available this coming weekend. I was in-charge of sorting everything out as everyone else was busy with preparing for the wedding.

Although Jaz and Edward were helping me as a way of escaping all the wedding stuff. Edward would normally be with Bella, but she kept taking off with Izzie and Alex. Never known a girl like that one, hates all the girly stuff that Rose and Alice love.

Jasper, Edward and I were in the woods, marking out the trail for the piggy-back race, when I finally made up my mind to tell them something that had been bothering me for months. I know that I promised Rose that I wouldn't say anything, but even now, she was still waking up in the night in a cold sweat and crying her heart out.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" I asked them as we walked in silence through the woods.

"I don't know Emm, it might be too much for you," Jaz mocked, I smacked him up the head.

"I'm worried about Rose." I said, not quite able to keep my voice calm.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jaz demanded, pulling me to a stop and turning me to face him, worrying before he even knew what was wrong.

"She asked... no, begged me not to say anything, but this is still getting to her, and she's suffering as a result of not sleeping well." I said sadly.

"Explain." Jaz said through his teeth already agitated.

"Since Bells came back, well she's still a little reserved with Rose and because of it, Rose is still having nightmares like she did when Bella was gone." I explained.

"Bella forgave her." Edward said instantly defending his girl.

"Yes, she did, but even I feel that she's still a little anxious with us, I'm still not sure she's comfortable with me picking Alex up, not that I get the chance but still... I'm sure Rose is feeling that too." Jaz said, immediately understanding his twin.

"If either you or Rose has a problem, then you should talk to Bella about it, it's a lack of communication that caused her to leave in the first place. I get that she's been through far more than any one person should have to, but enough with the secrets, they don't help anybody." My baby brother said, fatherhood was definitely having a positive effect on him, and he was a smart-ass to begin with. "Oh fuck..." he muttered and I turned to see Bella behind us with Izzie and Alex in the stroller. "Babe, how much of that did you hear?" Edward asked panicked rushing towards Bella and pulling her into his arms, holding her tight like she might disappear any second.

"Enough." She said sadly, before she melted into Edward.

They disappeared back towards the house leaving Jaz and I to finish marking the trail.

"Is she really still having nightmares?" Jaz asked as we walked.

"Every night, wakes in a cold sweat." I said, and we both sighed with frustration, well Bella knew about it now, I just had to hope that it was for the best and would force them both to talk it out. Hopefully with my balls staying attached when Rose finds out I basically told Bella.

~0~

Jaz and I had just finished re-routing the water from the sprinkler system to the hose for the water slide moon bounce when we walked into the kitchen.

"Oh good you're back, Rose wants your help." Edward said grinning at Jaz. "I suggest you hurry, I'm guessing she'll be starting to panic about now." He said as we heard Alexandria's cries from upstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward as Jasper hurried out of the kitchen.

"Payback." He said grinning.

"For what?" I asked.

"That curry that Rose made for dinner last night." He said still grinning.

"It was a really mild one, I don't see what the fuss is about." I said, still not getting what was payback or why he couldn't stop grinning like a madman.

"The fuss is, that as we pointed out to you last night, Alex eats whatever Bella eats when she breastfeeds. So idiot, right now Jaz and Rose are experiencing the fall out of toxic waste that is in Alexandria's diaper as a result of that mild curry."

"You mean to say that Rose and Jaz are going to change her diaper? That's what you're grinning at?" I asked though I was happy to hear Bella was actually getting them both to help, I was pretty sure it wouldn't take two of them.

"Oh believe me, they will need to shower her off and bath her before they even think about putting on a diaper... and I tell you, if it wasn't for the smell I'd be up there laughing my ass off at them right now." He said chuckling as he tossed me a soda from the fridge. Okay, this I had to see for myself.

"Holy Fuck!" I mouthed to Jasper before covering my nose and mouth with my t-shirt,

Edward wasn't kidding about the toxic waste thing, jeez that was rank, poor kid. Bella was stood behind Rose and Jaz watching, her face covered but she was giggling her head off. It was a pretty funny sight though. Jaz was holding up Alex as carefully as he could whilst Rose tried to wipe off the green mess, that seemed to stick to everything it touched. I didn't stick around to watch, I was pretty sure I'd see my lunch come back if I stayed any longer. Instead I went to use the shower, not wanting to go in after Rose when she was done, I could really do without showering in toxic waste.

~0~

"So did you have fun with Alexandria?" I asked Rose when she walked in the bedroom about a half hour later.

"Actually, as disgusting as that experience was, we had a great time, Bella said now we have seen as bad as a diaper can get, we should be able to handle anything. Bathing Alexandria though was really good fun, so as pissed as I am at you for telling on me, I'm glad you did." She said walking over and leaning in to kiss me.

"Fuck no!" I said jumping away from her. "You go wash that shit off first, then scrub the shower with bleach, then I'll have my reward." I said grinning at her scowling face.

"I don't have any on me you idiot, smell." She said raising her hand to me.

"Get that shit away from me." I said quickly backing out of the room, I turned and ran for the stairs.

"No reward for you then you ass, I smell like baby powder, not skid marks." She yelled after me, I wasn't prepared to take the risk.

I found Ali walking back to her room, "Hey, what's got you smiling?" I asked her.

"I've just been watching Jasper put Alex to bed..." she said dreamily. "It was so adorable, he's going to be a wonderful father someday." She said sighing happily.

"Yeah, well make sure you are done with college first, or we're gonna run out of bedrooms." I said, she stuck her tongue out at me and I mussed her hair. Alice squealed and threw a punch to my nuts, luckily she hit my thigh instead. One of these days I will remember not to mess with her hair, or I could end up with my cock in a splint.

~0~

When I went back to our bedroom I found Rose dancing on the bed to Rhianna's SOS, she was wearing a tiny bra and those shorts that her ass hangs out of. Fuck! She looks so damn hot, I basically tackled her to the bed and ripped her shorts off with my teeth easily... too easily. She squealed and giggled as I knelt between her legs with her boy shorts between my teeth, she grins at me mischievously. That was when I finally notice, holy fucking shit! "Chocolate flavored panties!" I said as they began to melt in my mouth. "I fucking love you woman." I said as she grabbed the other end of her panties in her teeth and tried to tug them off me.

"Mine!" I growled at her, making her grin and tug harder. We were having a tug of war with our teeth over a pair of chocolate panties. How awesome is that? I devoured it all before she got very far, before sucking the bra covering her nipples. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm, mmm." was all I could manage to say as I literally chewed off her bra.

The thing about being so strong, and having an extremely flexible fiancée was the positions I could get her in. Today however Rose wanted to take control, and I was more than happy to let her for once. Pushing me until I stood up she followed and began to strip off my clothes, though it didn't take long as I was only wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Commando, Mr Cullen I approve." She said before lowering herself down to take off my sweats. As she moved back up she dragged her nails up the backs of my legs, at the same time she ran her tongue up my inner thigh. All the time keeping her eyes locked on mine, she teased my balls with her tongue, before raising her hand to cup them and then she sucked my balls into her mouth.

"Fuck!" I gasped unable to take my eyes off her, damn my woman knew exactly how to turn me on. She released my balls and licked the length of my erection.

Rose stood before me grinning before she moved and pushed me backwards until I fell back on the bed. She got a condom from wherever she had stashed it, opening the packet and put it on me quickly. She slowly licked her way back up my body until she reached my lips, kissing me deeply for a few minutes before sitting up. She smirked at me before turning her back on me, what the fuck was she doing? No fucking way. Rose straddled me, then holding my cock tightly she lowered herself down onto it, reverse cowgirl style. I bucked into her as hard as I could, and she threw her head back and moaned, I hung tightly onto her hips and she rode the fuck out of me. Rolling her hips into mine, her tight dripping pussy giving me exactly what I needed from her.

"That's it baby, just like that." I said as she sped up her movements.

Then I felt her fingers around my cock where we joined, squeezing me more as she played with her clit, she reached a little more forward and cupped my balls. Then she fucking did it, the thing she'd been threatening to do for months, her fingers wet from her pussy she pushed a finger into my ass.

"Fucking hell!" I yelled as I exploded inside her, blinded by my sudden and intense orgasm, prolonged by her orgasm milking mine.

Rose moved and lay beside me. "Thank you for saying something to Jaz and Edward when I couldn't." She said kissing me sweetly.

I pulled her against myself and held her tight, still gasping for breath and unable to say anything I kissed the top of her head before sleep took me.

~0~

The next few days we were busy with last minute arrangements for Saturday, but I still had a ridiculous smile on my face when I thought about my cowgirl, which I did... often. It had been the last time we'd had sex and as much as I wanted a repeat performance, we also needed to win at games day, so I needed my strength. The overall prize for winning was the master bedroom for our honeymoon at our house on Esme's Island. We were going for a holiday more than honeymoon, taking the entire family as Edward and Bella couldn't go without Alexandria. It seemed only fair that we all go together, we could always have another honeymoon later.

~0~

Finally my alarm went off at seven am, the carnival rides would be arriving around eight and I needed a good breakfast to keep me going. Rose groaned and I kissed her awake where she lay on my chest.

"No, not yet... I need more sleep." She complained rolling away from me and pulling all the covers with her. I threw off the covers and hauled her out of bed.

"Go make me breakfast woman." I said putting her down and slapping her ass.

"If I didn't love you more than life I would so kick your ass for this." She said scowling and rubbing her ass.

"Less talking more doing, or we'll be honeymooning in a closet." I warned her.

"So not worth it to be up this early on a weekend." She said stretching and looking longingly at the bed. "You'll have to do better than that." She said pouting.

"If we get the master bedroom, you'll have the closet to put all the clothes I'll buy you when we stop in Rio." I said and she tried not to grin. "But you can bet your ass that Alice is up and making a health shake and breakfast for Jaz as we stand here discussing this." I said and watched her eyes narrow before she grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom.

By the time we made it down stairs everyone was already there and Mom had breakfast on the table for us all. Edward was laughing at Jasper who was trying to feed Alex, she really didn't want to eat that shit and no amount of coaxing on his part was going to get her to open her mouth.

"Do you want to be ready for the first race or do you want to still be here sorting out your soon to be annoyed daughter?" Bella asked Edward. He didn't think on it long before he took the spoon from Jaz, then laughed when Alex opened her mouth for the first airplane spoon to come near her.

Definitely a daddies girl that little thing, I still find it hard to believe that she's Edward's daughter, the fact that she looks so much like Izzie doesn't help. I don't know, I guess it's something to do with him still being my baby brother or something, it's just weird thinking of him as someone's dad.

Though seeing how he smiles all the time now it's hard to believe how short a time it has been since he didn't smile at all. Alex and Bella are literally his entire world.

~0~

By ten we had finally gotten the moon bounce water slide blown up and everything else was set. We had decided to do the piggy back race individually, so that there was someone to time it as well as enough people around to watch over and entertain Alex and Izzie. It was also pointed out that this would put a stop to any fighting during the race, Bella foiling my plans again. As Alexandria was sleeping Edward and Bella were to go first.

"Did you bring the sandwiches to eat on the way?" Bella asked as she climbed on his back, yeah like they would stop to eat.

"Picnic basket is in our special place ready and waiting." Edward answered, yeah nice try Eddy boy, but you don't fool me for a second.

"And the condoms?" Bella asked, straight faced, 'what the fuck?'

"Alright you two... Five, four, three, two, one." Dad said cutting her off.

"Go." We all yelled together as Edward took off running.

"And don't leave anymore ass prints in that tree." Alice yelled.

"What the..?" Jaz said, my thoughts exactly, what had been going on with those two and why the hell didn't I know about it?

"Believe me, something's are better left unexplained." Alice said rubbing his arm.

"No, I want them explained." I said, as I watched my little brother disappear into the trees.

"I said they were best left unexplained, so it's not something you want to be thinking about on your run, or it will most definitely slow you down." Alice said.

"And it's not something I want to know about." Mom said.

"Yes like you haven't already done it." Alice said narrowing her eyes at Mom.

"Alice!" Mom exclaimed. "I haven't had bark imprinted on my ass in years."

"I hadn't realized that that was part of this race, but now that I do, I'm more than happy to take part." Dad said wrapping his arms around Mom and kissing her.

"Excuse me whilst my breakfast comes back." I said turning and putting my fingers in my mouth to make myself sick.

"Actually it has been the plan all along, we just chose not to tell you," Rose said, rubbing my arm.

Huh?

"Would someone like to tell me what I'm missing here?" Jaz asked.

"We, were supposed to seduce you on the way through the woods, any of us without bark prints on our ass is deducted twenty five points." Rose explained.

"You better have the condoms ready then." I told her, then remembered that Mom and Dad were taking part, "And you better lose." I said to Dad. "Whose genius idea was this anyway?" I asked.

"Bella's." Alice and Rose said together.

"Apparently, it's become impossible for them to get past a certain tree, so to make it fair she suggested that we make it a problem for you too." Rose explained.

"The little minx." I muttered.

"I so didn't need to hear this." Jaz said rubbing his hands over his face.

"I tried to warn you." Alice said.

"I'm not going to be able to run with that on my mind... waiting for you to say something... then, after, I'm even less likely to be able to run." I complained, it was worse as I had been without sex for a few days, Rose running around in barely there shorts and sports bra wasn't helping.

At thirty eight and a half minutes Edward and Bella crossed the finish line.

"Okay, Jasper, Alice you're up next." Dad said.

"No way, I want to see bark imprints first." I told them.

"You told them." Bella said with a gasp.

"Like that wasn't your plan all along." Rose told her.

"Moi?" Bella said in complete innocence, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Bark imprints, or no score." I said.

"Like you will ever get near her to look." Edward glared at me.

"Oh, my, god, they are really there too." Alice said, we turned to see Bella covering herself back up and Alice fanning her face.

"I so can't wait for this, come on Jaz you need to make an impression on me." Alice said running to Jasper and jumping onto his back.

"So, ass imprints doesn't mean you stopped long enough to do anything." I said to Edward as he lay down on the grass next to Alex's stroller.

"I have a used condom in my pocket if you want proof." He said.

"Edward!" Mom interrupted.

"You couldn't have stopped for very long." I teased him.

"Actually Emm, the running only took eight and a half minutes, the thirty minutes is how long we were stopped for." Edward said without looking up. "Oh and Mom?"

"Yes?" Mom asked.

"Who's going to check you for bark imprints?" He asked laughing.

"That will only ever be my job." Dad said, slapping Mom's ass before going to the start line and counting down for Jaz to start. Er... Eww.

I knew Mom and Dad were like active still, Izzie was proof of that, I'd always known they were loving, but seriously. I wasn't sure if I was only just starting to notice, but they really couldn't keep their hands off each other. Well I guess Edward, Alice and I had to get it from somewhere, it seemed we were all as insatiable as each other. I just wasn't sure I wanted to see that shit, when all's said and done they are my rents after all.

I really had expected Jasper to have the better time, he was as fast as Edward plus he was carrying Alice who weighed no more than a bag of sugar. They crossed the finish line in forty-one minutes ten seconds. Rose checked and confirmed that Alice did indeed have imprints, so didn't need to hear that. I took over the stop watch as Mom and Dad were up next, we laughed them over the finish line at forty nine minutes. I think I might be scarred for life after Rose confirmed that my mother had tree bark imprints on her butt. Finally it was time for Rose and I to make this competition ours.

"Come on lover, let's show them how it's done." Rose said as she climbed on my back.

"Five, four, three..." Dad counted down.

"Hope you remembered the condoms Rose." Alice said reminding me that I was soon going to be fucking Rose against a tree, so not what I needed in either of my heads right now. The evil little minx did that on purpose.

"Two, one, go..." Dad shouted over Alice.

Willing my twitching cock into submission I set of running, gripping Rose's thighs tight against me so she wouldn't fall. Rose stayed quiet for a long while as I ran, my mind focused on not tripping on tree roots or uneven ground. So when she did finally speak it took me completely of guard.

"Take me now, sub-creature." She said practically purring in my ear.

"Fuck." I growled in response, almost tripping over my tongue.

I released her legs and she moved so that I could pull her around to my chest, her tongue seeking my mouth as she moved. I stumble my way to the nearest tree, only to find it had smooth bark, I looked around us but all the tree's here had smooth bark. Fuck! Rose kissed my neck as I stumbled, unable to run around the corner with a ragging hard on. "Fuck!" I exclaimed when I saw that all the tree's here were covered in moss. I reached into my pants to adjust my erection as I tried to run along the trail, wondering why I couldn't find a tree with bark on it.

Finally after what felt like an extremely long time I found a suitable tree and practically threw Rose against it. Ripping off the button on her shorts in my haste to get them off, we had already wasted far too much time. I thrust my fingers between Rose's folds as I removed her panties, she was good and wet, which was a good thing... we didn't have any time for foreplay. I pumped my cock a few times with my pussy soaked fingers before lifting her up and impaling her.

"Sorry babe, no time to wait for you, I will make it up to you later." I told her.

"No fucking way! I come too or we go again until I do." She growled.

"What?"

"Those are the rules, if I don't come then what fun is that for me, huh?" She informed me.

"Play with your clit, babe." I hissed through my teeth as I hammered her into the tree.

"Shit... STOP!"

"What?" I asked panicking as she pushed me away.

"Condom!"

"Fuck!" I yelled pulling out quickly. Rose grabbed her shorts and handed me a foil. "This is so not turning out the way I envisioned it." I said as I rolled on the condom.

"Don't bother, we've probably lost now anyway, and I am so not interested in a quickie any more." Rose said picking up her panties.

"Did I give you permission to get dressed?" I asked, using my authoritative bedroom voice that she loved so much. She gasped and dropped to her knees, lowering her gaze and placing her hands on her thighs. Damn she was perfect.

I pulled the cord out of my sweatpants and used it to bind her wrists, the threw the end over a low branch. Getting her to stand I pulled the cord tight until Rose was having to reach her hands over her head and stand on her tip toes. I slid my fingers between her folds, circled her clit a few times, and then thrust two fingers inside her. She groaned loudly, throwing her head back.

"Quiet!" I growled slapping her ass cheek hard, before dropping to my knees and plunging my tongue into her folds.

She gasped and I could feel her tensing up trying not to move or make a sound and I continued to pump my fingers inside her. I moved to her g-spot with my fingers and she screamed out her orgasm moments later. I released her hands and slammed her into the tree, lifting her up and once again impaled her on my cock whilst she was still riding out her orgasm. Hearing my fiancée scream out her orgasm was always the fastest way to get me off, the sound alone was almost enough to make me come. So it wasn't long before I too was growling out my own orgasm.

I lowered her to the ground and held on until she was steady on her feet, I held on to her as I was still a little unsteady myself. "Damn, that was..."

"It certainly was." She agreed without more description.

"Okay, your turn to carry me now." I said, she snorted and pushed me away so that she could get dressed.

I untied the cord from the tree and wrapped around the top of my pants to hold them up, then my cell buzzed with a text message.

**R U lost? - E.**

**F U, did you remove all the bark from all the trees on purpose? - Em.**

**Ha, couldn't you even make it to the turning? - E.**

**No one told me I had to! - Em.**

**So do I need to send a car to pick you up? -E.**

**U R NOT FUNNY! We're on our way now :p - Em.**

"Come on then stud, let's go." Rose said climbing onto my back, and kissing my neck. "They asking where to send the ambulance?" She asked.

"Something like that." I replied.

I started to move, but seriously my legs were like jello, there was no way that I was going to be able to run back.

Just before we reached the tree line I got down on my hands and knees and crawled the last twenty yards to the finish line. Seriously it was worse than after training when coach was pissed at us, my thighs and calves were on fire. This exercise should come with a warning... Don't try this at home! Fifty five minutes and fifty five seconds, was our final time, fourth place with twenty five points. Damn we had some major making up to do, or we'd never get the master bedroom at this rate.

Walking slowly and using Izzie's stroller to hold myself up, we all made our way to the jello pool.

Taking the cover off and being hit with the smell of raspberry jello made me realize I was really hungry. Maybe I should change the rules to who can eat the most jello, I'd be guaranteed the win then. First up was Edward and Bella, who were the winners in the race so got to go first, the pool was eight foot across and the jello was a good thirty cm's deep. With their hands tied behind their backs they each had to find five apples on the bottom of the pool and get them out using their teeth in the shortest time possible.

"Ew, ew, ew, it's up my nose." Bella squealed when she came up with her first apple. Edward leaned over her, covering her nose with his mouth and sucked the jello out. Okay love is one thing but that was pretty disgusting, then again this is the guy that sucked cauliflower cheese baby food off his daughters hand because the wipes were too far away to reach before she put her hand in her hair. Being a dad made you do some crazy shit. That being said, I couldn't wait to do that shit with my own kid. The look on his face, the sheer love he had for Bella, you'd think he'd just given her diamonds, and not just sucked jello out of her nose. That's when the cheating started; he'd pick apples up between his knees and lifted them so Bella didn't have to put her face right in the jello. Then Bella fell into the jello and whilst on her back picked up two apples with her hands for Edward to take off her. It still took them fifteen minutes to finish. Then they were laughing so much, they couldn't hold on to the apples.

Jaz and Alice fared much better with eight minutes, then Mom and Dad went in and seeing my mother face first in jello with her butt in the air was enough for me to choose this time to go into the pool house to change. Simultaneously gauging my eyes out from seeing the sight in the first place, I needed brain bleach.

Rose and I made short work of the task and were done in five minutes, half the time it took Mom and Dad. We broke for lunch and a quick shower before we headed for the dodgems, guys went first. Five laps then handing off to the girls to do their five laps, it was harder than I remember, though I guess I had grown a foot or two since I was last in ones of these. Still cramped or not I smashed everyone off the outside track, except Edward who at just six two and being a thin strip of wind after losing weight and muscle over the last year when Bella was missing. No, that boy was long gone, in fact the only time I did hit him was when he tried to lap me. When I handed off to Rose we were in second place, but I swear my sister was the dodgem devil herself. For someone so tiny and lightweight she smashed in to everyone so hard she staled them all and passed everyone.

We finished third, behind Jaz, and then Edward, giving us 150 points so far, unfortunately Jaz and Alice were well ahead in the lead with 250 points.

"Master bedroom here we come." Alice sang.

"Let's not get complacent baby girl." Jaz said wrapping his arms around her trying to hold her still.

"But I need the big closet." She said pouting, he grinned at her and kissed her nose.

"We still have two more trials before we can give up the fight." He pointed out.

"Then I will just have to continue to kick butt." She said nodding.

"You're so clever lulling them into a false sense of security like that babe." Rose said grinning at me and looking over at Alice. Then they started sticking tongues out at each other like five year old's, I picked Rose up and carried her over to the moon bounce for the next game, before she threw down with Alice.

Next up was the water slide, seriously couldn't wait for this, so I was first to change back into board shorts. The idea was to race together up to the top and go down each of the five slides, no rules here, anything goes. We all set off together, Edward nearly losing his shorts when I grabbed them to stop him running passed me. When I reached the top I fell back knocking everyone back down, giving myself a massive lead. By the time I had knocked everyone down a few time I had lapped everyone twice, I finished before they were even half way.

I sat at the bottom where Izzie was happily splashing in the water having a great time with her plastic duck. Then Alex started to gurgle, I saw that the others were too busy knocking each other down the steps to be anywhere near finished so I got Alex out of her stroller and sat her in my lap on the bottom of the first slide. I had held her before, but not really looked at her, I could see some of both Edward and Bella in her. I was so used to seeing Izzie who even now looked different being so tiny still, Alex was already bigger, chunkier or maybe stronger is a better word I guess. Izzie would be more like Alice build wise, I was guessing that Alex would be all curvy like Bella. She was gurgling away happily not at all bothered by the screams coming from the gladiators battling it out behind me. This kid was really chilled out, made me think about what my own kids would be like, my strength, and Rose's good looks, kid would be a heart breaker. I know I'd got a few good years ahead of me before I had kids, but you can be sure as shit that I'd have a house full. Well if these two were anything to go by, I wanted at least five, although the chances are it would be six, three sets of twins.

Edward and Bella came sliding through the water to the end where I sat, laughing hysterically as Jasper came sliding after them.

"Hey there's my beautiful girl." Edward said leaning over to kiss Alex, the second she heard his voice her chubby hands reached up to him. "Daddies girl." He said happily picking her up and blowing raspberries on her belly. Yeah, maybe I'd wait a few years, but not too long.

The rest of the day was spent in the swimming pool, playing volleyball and the finally tally on the points was totally disappointing. Mom and Dad came last, they could have the second smallest room, the tot's get the smallest room. Rose and I came in third, I had a major sulky/pouty fiancée to cheer up tonight. Edward and Bella got the blue room, and Jaz and Alice won and were getting the white room.

"The virginal white room for the virgin bride on her wedding night." Alice said dreamily as she flouted on her back in the pool. I threw Izzie's swimming floats at her head.

"For you we'll have to redecorate it red for the hooker." I informed her.

"Don't be a sore loser, lo-ser, lo-s-er." She said in her best Ace Ventura impression.

******A/N Next chapter Bella's POV, Plz let me know if you are still enjoying this story. Next chapter LA, for the last fitting and for the restaurant opening, I wonder how Angela will deal with Edward, after all he did steal her Bella...**


	25. Chapter 25 Make more babies

******A/N Thank you all for the reviews/faves and alerts on this story your awesomeness is overwhelming.**

******Thanks as always to my awesome beta Seiftis-forevs-47, who despite her telling me she doesn't do that much, actually she makes me feel better about posting. You rock honey!**

******Chapter twenty five. **Make more babies.

Bella's POV

I'd been dreading going back to LA, so obviously the time to go was fast approaching. I was still sore and aching all over from games day, which did not help to improve my mood. I had to admit it really had been a wonderful day, we had so much fun, and I don't ever remember laughing so much, but I was paying for it now. I knew though that there was something important that I needed to do before going to LA... I needed to talk to Angela, which is why I was so moody. I don't know how many times I picked up my cell and stared at it, seriously it was actually laughing at me. Okay, I knew I was being a coward, I just needed to grow a pair as Emm would say.

"Just do it Bella, it won't be that bad, and I'm sure she will be happy to hear from you." Edward said from where he lay on the bed with Alex sleeping on his chest. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like I'm chocolate cake." He said with a smirk.

I snorted. "Chocolate cake is pretty amazing... but you..." I said licking my lips suggestively.

"Nice try beautiful, make the call." He said.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are? Or how hot you look with our daughter sleeping on you?" I asked with a sigh of longing.  
His smirk intensified. "Make the call and I'll put her in her bed and make love to you for a few hours. How does that sound?" He asked.

"Almost perfect." I admitted.

"Only almost?"

"Everything apart from the call part sounded good to me."

"Bella, as much as I hate anyone who wants to take your love from me, I can't hold that against her. You know you will feel better about going to LA if you just talk to her first." He said getting up and kissing my forehead. "We'll leave you to it, so you're not distracted by my hotness." He said grinning and left the room.

He was right of course... I was distracted by his hotness, always. Unfortunately he was also right about the phone call. I scrolled through the numbers in my cell and looked down at the number that Kate had given me, I hit call, and held my breath.

"K and G's." The deep male voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Garrett." I said unsteadily.

"Bella Marie, is that you?" He asked instantly and I heard a squeal of a female voice near him.

"Give it to me, give it to me..." The female voice I knew cried. "GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" I heard, as the voice turned almost demonic.

"Yeah hey." I said.

Garrett laughed. "Hey sweetie, there's a scary lady here that wants to talk to you."

I blew out an unsteady breath. "Okay." I said knowing that it was Angela that I had heard.

"Hello? Marie? I mean Bella, is it really you?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, hi Angie, sorry it's taken me so long to call." I said.

"Oh my god, it's so good to hear your voice, and I have missed you so much you wouldn't believe it. Kate says that you might make it for the re-opening, please tell me you are coming, pleeeease." She begged.

"I have to come down to LA for the final fitting of my dress so I'm trying to schedule it to coincide with the re-opening." I told her.

"So it's true then... you are getting married?" She asked, trying to hide her bitterness from her voice but not quite managing it.

"Yes Angela, of course it's true." I said, as confidently as I could.

"You really love him, don't you." She said rather than asked, then she sighed.

"More than anything, with the exception of Alexandria, I could never love anyone as much as I love him." I said.

She sighed again. "He's a very lucky guy." She said.

"That's what he says." I admitted, "but believe me, I'm the lucky one."

She laughed. "So will he be coming with you to the re-opening? I need to be sure his intentions are pure before he can marry my best friend." She said, trying to lighten the mood, I think.

"Honestly, he won't let me out of his sight." I said, looking across the hall into Alex's room where Edward was sitting in the rocker watching me.

"Never." He mouthed.

"I don't blame him for that, and I really would like to meet him, Bella, and I can't wait to see Alexandria. She looks so gorgeous in the photo's you sent, it's weird, after talking to her in your belly for months I feel like I know her already." She said.

"The whole family will be there Angela, we wouldn't miss it." I said turning my gaze away from Edward as the guilt of him not being the one to hold me whilst I was pregnant plagued me yet again.

"You have to come early, I want to have the chance to meet you all and talk before we open, Bella please say you will." She begged.

"I'll try." I said.

"Kate's just walked in, she wants to speak you... Can't wait to see you! Love you honey." Angela said before handing the phone to Kate.

"Sweetheart, is it really you?" Kate asked.

"Yes Kate, it's me, I just wanted to let you know that I was going to try and make it to the re-opening at the end of the week, in case my letter doesn't reach you in time."

"Oh Bella, that is wonderful news, you'll come early though, I want to get my hands on the gorgeous baby." She said happily.

"I'll do my best." I said smiling in response. "I'll give you a call, though I'm sure you will all be much too busy that day anyway." I pointed out.

"Bella, honey, we will always make time for you." She said ardently.

"I'll see you Friday." I said.

"Can't wait sweetheart." She said and I ended the call. That was emotionally draining enough for one day.

I dropped my cell on the bed and immediately felt Edwards arms around me, turning me in his arms and pulling me close. He kissed the top of my head. "Okay?" He asked.

"I am now." I said reaching up to put my arms around his neck and pulling his face down so that I could kiss him. "Well the call is done with." I whispered against his lips.

"Yes it is."

"Didn't you promise to make love to me..." I didn't get to finish before he lifted me up and crawled on to the bed with me wrapped around him.

**~0~**

Because there were ten of us, Dad booked a taxi bus to take us all to Seatac, along with all the luggage. We all only had small weekend bags but obviously Izzie and Alex had more baggage. Edward stood holding me, his arm wrapped tightly around me, the other hand gripping Alex's baby carrier. I could hear the hush whispers of people around us, but ignored them, my face buried into Edward's t-shirt, I breathed in the scent of him to calm myself. I wasn't a fan of flying let alone a fan of going to a dress fitting, that on top of the restaurant re-opening had me more than a little anxious. Edward rubbed his hand up and down my back to calm me, his face in my hair, but suddenly he stiffened, and growled. God... it was such a turn on when he did that.

I looked up to see him glaring at something or someone behind me, I turned and followed his gaze. Two grey haired and overly make up encrusted women where talking in not so hushed voices and staring straight at us. I caught some of the things they were saying, as my anxious brain caught up with them. Words like, 'bane of the country, irresponsible' and 'have they never heard of birth control?' It didn't take much for me to realize they were talking about Edward and I, the more they talked the less I could believe it. I was almost at the point when I was going to ask them if they'd preferred it if he'd just up and left when he found out I was pregnant when they added something else. "Bad parenting, it's all down to bad parenting."

Edward and I had barely uttered WTF, when Dad stepped forward.

"Ladies." He said picking up each of their gloved hands and kissing them. "Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dr Smith, I am Chief surgeon of a local general hospital and CEO of my domain dot net." He said with a wink as both women became flustered. "I do hope you are both well?" He asked as they both swooned over the handsome doctor. "In future please refrain from verbally attacking my children, my wife and myself for our parenting skills, and please do have a good flight."He said, his voice still seductive until the end.

Then he turned his back and walked away, he pulled Mom into his arms and kissed her movie style, bending her back until her hair almost touched the floor. "Come on sweetheart, lets go to the bathroom and make more babies." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. The two women scoffed and walked away, as the rest of us laughed our asses off.

~0~

I'd only left Edward about half an hour ago, but I missed him already, worse still I missed Alexandria. I stared at Mom across the room as I walked to the platform in my dress, my anxiety no less than it had been when we left Seattle.

"We won't be that long, and you will be back with her soon." Mom said getting up and rubbing my arm, she knew exactly what my problem was. "If there was anything wrong Edward would have called, so she must be fine." She assured me, I was having visions of the maid coming to the room and kidnapping her. "And you look absolutely beautiful, this dress is perfect for you." She looked up as Alice and Rose joined me on the platform. "My three stunning girls all grown up." She said pulling her handkerchief from her sleeve to dab her eyes. "I'm so proud of you all." She said, we all wrapped our arms around her, tears flowing from all of us. Alice and Rose were further away as their dresses were Cinderella style with lots of puffy layers under the skirt. Mine was the opposite, straight skirt with absolutely no puff.

My dress was checked, no more altering required, which was a relief, although that meant I hadn't lost any weight in the last four weeks, since Alice sent in all my measurements. I was almost depressed at the thought, but at the very least we were taking the dresses away with us today. They would be dropped off for steam cleaning again in Seattle on the way home, then delivered by Wednesday. Well I was happy now that was over, we just had the restaurant to go to tonight and we would be flying back home tomorrow morning.

Back at the hotel I ran to the room, Edward was waiting for me, opening the door as I struggled to get the key card in the door fast enough. I had tears in my eyes, and was almost hyperventilating in panic I needed to see them.

"Bella?" Edward said panicked when he saw my face. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him tightly for a moment before I pushed away from him and ran to the crib where Alexandria was sleeping peacefully. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked as I ran my fingers across her cheek, my body relaxing in deep relief.

"I'm sorry." I said turning to him and resting my head on his chest, his arms encircled me, pulling me tight against him. "I missed you both so much, and it actually hurt to be apart from you both. I-I just imagined all kinds of awful things happening to her. It made me feel sick with worry, I just can't be that far from either of you." I admitted defeated and pathetic. "I'm pathetic..."

"No baby you are not pathetic, that's how I feel the moment you leave a room without me." Edward said lifting my chin. "I need you both with me or I can't even breathe." He said kissing me.

I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. "I love you." I said against his lips.

"I love you too, so much so that in just eight days I will be making you my wife, then you're stuck with me forever." He said smiling.

"No... not making, I'm pretty sure I'm doing it with my own free will, although loving you is a little like breathing oxygen, if I tried no to, I'd just die." I admitted.

"Exactly, so don't ever try not to." He said then he kissed me.

**~0~**

"Kate called whilst you were in the shower, she has invited us all over for lunch at the restaurant." Edward said as I walked out of the bathroom. "I've spoken to the others, and we're all happy to go... if you are?" he put it as a question.

I swallowed. "I guess so."

"I know how nervous you are Bella, but honestly, I want to meet them all so I can thank them personally for taking such good care of you. If I even think about what might have happened to you if Angela hadn't sat beside you that day." He said his brows furrowed, and it was his turn to swallow hard. "I can't even think..." He said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay Edward, I understand how you feel." I said reaching up to caress his face.

"I get the love thing with Angela, but you seem so hesitant about going, why?" He asked, placing his hand over mine on his cheek.

"I-I worry about how it will feel being back there, the last time I was there... I thought I was going to die, that Alex..." I said unable to finish that sentence, Edward's face was now sorrowful. "I was so miserable there, I missed you so much, Edward, I, it was the very worst time in my life." I said sadly.

"Oh baby." He said pulling me into his arms, hugging me tight as he nuzzled into my neck. "Alex and I will be with you the entire time, we won't leave your side, I swear, we will make new, happy memories to replace those bad ones." He said against the skin on my neck, making me shiver as his breath washed over my still slightly damp skin. He pulled away enough to look into my eyes. "Bella, nothing is going to happen to you or Alexandria, nothing that you don't want to happen, I won't allow it. I'm going to be with you both, protect you both for the rest of our lives." He assured me, leaning down to capture my lips with his.

Just as our kiss was becoming more needy there was a knock on the door.

"Come on you two, the car will be here soon to take us to the restaurant." Jasper call through the door.

"Your brother could get a job as a professional cock blocker you know." Edward said before lifting me from the floor and rubbing said cock against me, as I wrapped myself around him.

"Now, you two." Jaz added with another knock on the door.

**~0~**

Edward unbuckled Alex's carrier and got out of the car, then reached back in for my hand. He threaded our fingers together and tugged me to get out of the car. I looked up at the new signage, the place did look quite different, which was a relief, then the doors opened.

"Oh my god!" Kate squealed grabbing hold of me and hugging me tightly, I hugged her back with one arm, refusing to let go of Edward. He squeezed my hand in reassurance, rubbing my skin with his thumb. "You look amazing." She said holding me at arms length. Then she looked at Edward and her jaw dropped. I couldn't help it, a huge smile spread across my face as Kate stared open-mouthed at my gorgeous fiancée, that's right honey admire the precious.

"Hi." He said to her, his sexy smirk at 100% wattage, rendering poor Kate into a drooling pile of goo, yes he still has that effect on me too.

"Er... H-hi." She stuttered. She turned to me, her eyes glazed. "How did you ever manage to leave this guy?" She asked thoroughly perplexed.

"Everyone, this is Kate." I said, as she pulled herself together and looked at everyone, and they said their hello's and introduced themselves.

Then Kate saw Alex in her carrier in Edward's hand. "Oh my word, she is gorgeous... Gimme." She said reaching excitedly for Alex. Then we all followed her inside.

Now with his hands free Edward wrapped both arms around me and walked behind me, where I was immediately ripped away from him by Caius, then Garrett, then Marcus and almost all the other staff. I reached for Edwards hand as Angela came running around the bar, tears running down her face as she practically tackled me to the floor. She hugged me fiercely for a moment, I returned the hug, I had missed her, then she relinquished me and Edward helped me up.

"Wow, you are quite different from how I remember," she said to Edward, "...and damn girl." She said turning to me. "I'm not into guys, and even I'm attracted." She said joking and winked at me.

"God, I've missed you." I admitted, and she hugged me again, I managed to stay upright this time.

"Not as much as I've missed you." She said wrapping her arm around my shoulders and trying to pull me out of Edwards grasp, thankfully he was not willing to release me, so I grasped his hand in mine to double the connection he had as he held my arm. "So where is our baby girl?" She asked giving up trying to pull me away. I felt Edward's grip on me tighten when she said 'our.' I squeeze back, as I nodded towards Kate who had woken Alex up and was now cooing and looking very maternal all of a sudden. As Garrett watched on with a huge smile on his face, Kate asked about the wedding and Alice, Mom and Rose started to fill her in, whilst I zoned out as usual.

"Bella?" Angie said.

"Yes?" I asked as we all sat at the dinner table that had been set up for us all. Edward sat beside me and frowned when Angela sat on my other side and pulled my chair closer to her. Alex was on the chair between Edward and Mom.

"Tonight, after dinner, will you sing with the band?" Angela asked, I was about to say no, when she continued. "Just a few songs, for our regulars... please?" She asked.

"Oh go on Bells, we haven't had a chance to hear you sing yet." Rose said, okay so that was true, I'd been too busy since college broke up for summer break, so neither Jaz, Rose or Emm had heard me sing.

"I'm not really dressed for that." I said, hopefully letting them down gently.

"Actually, the first few dresses you bought pre bump were at the back of our closet so they survived the quake, we've had them cleaned for you, and you can borrow some shoes, please?" She said. I looked around at all their faces, all of them hopeful, I turned to Edward in the hope of a little support. But alas he mirrored their hope, damn him.

"Oh come on Bella, you will increase our tips ten fold like you always did, and I need the cash to buy me something rocktastic to wear to this wedding of yours. After all who else is going to stand up when they ask if anyone sees just cause why these two should not be joined yadda, yadda yadda?" She said, it worried me that she wasn't joking about that.

"I don't..."

"Four songs max... Pleeeeeeeese." She begged.

"Fine." I said grudgingly, "but only if you behave at my wedding." I challenged.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I guess I could try." She said picking up my hand and kissing it immediately after seeing Edward doing the same with my other hand.

I smiled stiffly, pulling my hand away from Angela to take a drink, my throat was suddenly bone dry and for once I was wishing my drink was alcoholic. I leaned into Edward. "You okay?" He asked nuzzling my ear. I shook my head as quite frankly I was far from okay.

Admittedly the bar and restaurant looked very different now, so it didn't remind me too much of the past. But Angela's behavior was beginning to worry me, and from his posture I knew it was bothering Edward too.

"So Edwart, what will you be doing when you finish school?" Angela asked, I elbowed her in the ribs.

"All being well, I'll be playing football for Udub." He said calmly, not rising to her teasing, or goading, whatever it was she was doing, it only got worse.

"Urgh, you're a jock? Well that figures. So how are you going to take care of 'my' Bella and Alex if you are off playing football all the time." She goaded. "She did leave you once already after all."

"Angela, manner's please." Kate said exasperatedly.

"Fine... She already left you once, Edwin." Angela said.

"Just stop." I said through my clenched teeth as I turned to face her. "You have no right to talk to him that way." I warned her.

"I was the one who held you Bella, you cried every night over him, it killed me inside to see what he did to you." She argued. "Egbert doesn't love you the way I love you."

I stood up, utterly seething. "His name is Edward, as you well know, and as grateful as I am to everyone here for how much they love and care for me, not one of you care like Edward does. He crossed the country and risked his life to pull me from the wreckage of this very building. His love is unconditional, and he would never disrespect someone I cared about, which is why he will not argue with you. Now you either apologize to him or I will leave right now and you will never hear from me again." I said in her face. Edward stood up to calm me, pulling me against his chest and rubbing my arm.

"Actually I think you should apologize to Bella, she cares a great deal for you and yet all you have done is insult her intelligence and her feelings." Edward said, I could hear Angela behind me, her breathing increase, agitated, and I could well imagine that she had her arms folded across her chest defiantly.

"Angela!" Kate and Garrett said appalled.

"Well he should know what it did to her." She argued.

"And you don't think it affected him the same way?" I asked turning in Edwards arms to face her again, but clutching at his arms to hold him close. "You don't think it almost killed him? That my leaving him didn't break him? Well believe me it did, and I have more than enough to make up for, things that I can never give back, like the early development of his daughter. Yet he forgave me everything, I owe him everything. My life, our daughters life, and if I live for a thousand years it still won't be enough, I will want only him forever." I told her, as Edward squeezed me tightly his face in my hair, the rest of the room silent.

"Bella?" She said in a whiny voice, but I glared at her, if she didn't start grovelling I was going to leave. "Okay, I'm sorry." She said not sounding sorry at all.

"Kate, Garrett I'm sorry, I love you all but I can't stay here." I said, turning to leave.

"Wait one minute Bella, please." Kate asked. She turned to Angela. "Don't you have anything to say? You would rather lose Bella as a dear friend than apologize to her and her family?"

"I..."

"Remind me to never set any of my friends up with you... you have no idea how to be a friend have you?" Caius said, equally as angry.

"Just get out of my sight, consider yourself grounded indefinitely." Garrett said.

"Kate?" Angela complained.

"You heard him Angela, now go." Kate said, but she didn't move.

"Now!" Garrett said banging the table making everyone jump, and Angela ran from the room, tears falling down her face. Just before she left the room she looked back at me, I couldn't even bring myself to look at her, I just turned to Edward as my own tears caught up with me.

"Please accept my apologies, my adopted daughter is not herself today, but please I beg you to continue with the meal." Garrett asked, "I'm sorry Bella, I never would have allowed it if I'd had any idea."

"I know, and I'm sorry too." I said as Edward urged me to sit again. "But we will leave before dinner." I said.

"No Bella, you are our guests, please don't leave on her account." Kate said.

"You need her to help out and to play piano, I can't be here for that so it's best all round if we just leave after lunch." I said.

"I insist that you stay, we will manage without Angela's help, and if I'm not mistaken you told me that your fiancée is quite the pianist." Kate said.

"As much as I would love to play for you Kate, I really don't need another reason for Angela to hate me." Edward said.

"Nonsense, I won't have the re-opening ruined by the spoilt little madam who for once didn't get her own way." Garrett said. "So please would you and Bella play with the band this evening, we would all appreciate it." He said, raising his hand to stop Edward when he was about to protest. "I will handle miss temper tantrum, and you have my word Bella that she will not be at the wedding. I won't allow her to do anything to ruin your day, and something tells me that that is exactly what she planned to do." He said shaking his head. "Please?" he added.

"We can go through what songs we all know after lunch if that's okay?" Caius added, like this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"How do you feel about this?" Edward asked me, I shrugged, honestly I had nothing. "Do you want to sing?" he asked, and I sighed leaning into him, this was turning into one really awful day, I'm not sure I could take much more.

**~0~**

After lunch, Garrett and Kate disappeared for almost an hour, as the rest of us helped rearrange the tables and helped where we could. Edward, Caius and I joined the rest of the band to sort out what we could play that evening. When Kate and Garrett returned they pulled Edward and I aside and apologized again for Angela's behavior, apparently they had been to Kate's sisters and taken Angela with them, she'd be staying there for the next two weeks. Kate was disgusted with her, as was I, I never thought my friend was capable of behaving that way, I have to admit I was relieved that I wouldn't have to face her again. Especially so that she would not be at my wedding, I was going to be stressed enough that day, without the help of my former friend.

The atmosphere in the restaurant was much lighter when everyone realized that Angela wouldn't be bursting through the door at any given moment. We actually managed to have a good time, I changed into one of my black dresses and was pleased to note that I didn't look half bad.

"You look incredible as always." Edward said, he'd had to change too, Mom had gone back to the hotel for his suit, as Alex managed to get food all over her Daddy at dinner time. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked holding me as tightly as ever.

"Without the pressure of Angela, I am actually looking forward to playing with you." I said.

"Oh I'll be playing with you when we get back to the hotel." He said smirking at me.

"Is that so?" I asked, he nodded enthusiastically. "Maybe we should abstain from sex until our wedding night." I suggested.

"Okay, we can do that on Friday." He said.

"It is Friday." I pointed out.

"Yes, but I mean next Friday."

"That is the day before we get married, that's not much of an abstention." I said.

"It's the most I'm willing to give you." He said leaning down to kiss me chastely on the lips.

"So that's from midnight on Thursday, no sex until we're married?" I asked.

"Oh hell no, I'll have you with breakfast Friday morning, maybe with lunch too, and with dinner just to be fair. Then no more sex until after midnight." He said.

"Don't you mean until after we're married?" I asked.

"No way, Saturday morning... it's my last moment's as a single guy to be with women I want most in this world." He said.  
I rolled my eyes at him. "You do realize that Alice has every intention of making us all sleep separately that night." I reminded him.

"She intends to have a sleep over, if she thinks I'm not going to be in your sleeping bag that night she is sorely mistaken." He said, I had no complaints, not sure Alice would allow that though. "Come on beautiful, I am missing my baby girl and we still have a restaurant to enthrall before we can go back to our hotel, so lets get this party started." He said grinning, giving my hand a tug to get me to follow him back down to the bar. "I'm not going to be able to concentrate tonight, you look about twenty something and every guy in the place will be hitting on you." He said as we went down the stairs.

"I doubt that, the last time most of these people saw me, I was very pregnant." I pointed out.

"Well I'm just going to make sure that they know that it's me you're coming home with." He said.

"Always."

**~0~**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, preforming for this night only, Mr and Mrs Cullen." Garrett said as Edward and I approached the stage, Edward squeezed my hand before sitting at the piano.

I sat at the bar stool center stage, with Alice and Rose off to the side after some convincing to be my backing singers.

_"People say, love comes and goes_  
_But they don't understand what they don't know_  
_'Cause what I feel starts deep inside_  
_It's kinda like a seed that springs into life_

_They say, it's not right and we move too fast_  
_But they don't know the meaning of what we have_

_Wherever it is, I'll fly_  
_Whatever it takes, I'll try_  
_So don't pay no mind to whatever people say_  
_Whenever it is in my life_  
_Know that I will be on time_  
_'Cause you know why there's no standing in our way_

_When you're far and we're apart_  
_I'm really missing you, I wanna be where you are_

_They say, it's not right and it won't last_  
_No point believing what we have."_

_(Leona Lewis – Whatever it takes)_

I sang as Edward looked up at me adoringly, giving me that little push to relax me as I felt that little rush I got whenever I preformed. I had to fight back the smile trying to creep across my face when I saw Emm and Jasper's face's. Yes brothers, I have a voice, and some believe I can sing with it too. I managed to sing for almost an hour before I was physically and mentally exhausted, by which time I desperately needed to be in Edward's arms whilst I held my daughter in mine.

"Excuse me Miss, can I have a word." Someone said tapping me on my shoulder as I tried to make my way over to Kate who had Alexandria in her arms.

"Sorry, not right now, I'm a little busy." I said.

"Miss, I'm..." He said but Edward interrupted him.

"I believe she said not right now." Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'm sure you think you are helping her young man, but I happen to be a record producer and I..." He said in retaliation.

"Actually I don't care who you are, not now means not now!" Edward said straightening up, intimidatingly taller than the man.

"Miss you have an extraordinary voice, you owe it to yourself to be heard, America needs a talent like yours, and you are better than a bar singer, I could help you with that." He said holding up a business card, but I ignored it..

"Sir, whatever your name is, I'm seventeen, I have a three month old daughter and I'm about to get married, I think America will do just fine without me." I said as I took my baby girl in my arms.

"But..." He tried to say.

"You have your answer, now if you will excuse us." Edward said as we turned our backs on him. "Come on babe, lets go home." He said holding me close and leading me behind the bar so that we could say goodnight to everyone.

"Did that really just happen?" Alice asked, looking wide eyes at the guy who had just spoken to us.

"I don't care I just want to go home." I said with a yawn.

I hugged everyone, and said I'd see them at the wedding, then finally Edward rushed us into the awaiting car.

**A/N Next chapter Edward's POV, it's the run up to the wedding... probably most of the wedding too, we'll see how it goes, I wonder what will happen? And how will the Cullen's family react to this wedding? Especially Edward's distant cousin Tanya? :D**


	26. Duct-tape, rope and an old sack

******A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews/faves and alerts on this story your awesomeness is overwhelming.**

******Thank you Seiftis-forevs-47, my awesome Beta/cheerleader/my rock and my hard place ;) Love you honey!**

******Chapter Twenty six. **Duct-tape, rope and an old sack.

Edward's POV

I stretched out in bed trying to wake my body up, the flight back from LA and the long drive home had made it a very long day on Sunday. It was Tuesday before any of us even realized it and now it was already Thursday and getting so close to Saturday I could almost taste it. My brain awoke slowly and I realized that my face was not nestled on my favorite pillow of Bella's tits. I reached out but the bed next to me was empty, and cold, so I knew Bella had left our bed some time ago. If there was one thing that I really hated, it was waking up without her. I opened my eyes to see that it was a little after nine in the morning, I saw a note on Bella's pillow.

**__**** To Daddy,**

**__**** Mommy and I tried to wake you, but you were too deep in lala land, so we have gone to Portland with Aunty Alice, Aunty Rose and Grandma. We will be home ASAP as we miss you already. Love, Daddies little angel.**

I couldn't help the grin on my face as I read the note, I know Bella had written it to make me smile, it worked. I sometimes felt I should pinch myself just to make sure I'm awake. I loved Bella more than anything I could imagine, she was the girl of my dreams and so much more. I was about to marry her, and she had given me the most precious gift I could ever have, Alexandria. I had never imagined that being a father could bring so much pleasure, but it did, immensely so. My very own tiny ray of sunshine and I had never been happier, I was going to be with them forever. Protecting my own little family, not something I had thought about, I'd known I wanted a family with Bella, I just hadn't realize how good it was going to make me feel.

******~0~**

"So... any idea's for songs at the wedding?" Alice asked, when we were all in the living room.

"Don't you mean for the reception?" Emm asked.

"Or our first dance." Rose added.

"All of the above." Alice said.

"Well there is always the obvious choice." I said, sliding Bella's iPod out of the back pocket of her jeans and finding Bryan Adams' 'Everything I do.' I put her iPod into the sound system and pressed play.

"Aww, you old romantic." Alice said, grinning at me.

"Waiting for a girl like you by Foreigner." Emm suggested, Rose grinned and kissed his cheek. "Or Zeppelin's whole lotta love." He added.

"The Door's, touch me." Jaz suggested, making Ali grin at him.

"If you are talking love songs, then you have to include 'Truly, madly, deeply' by Savage garden." Bella added.

"Bruno Mars, Just the way you are." Alice said, winking at Jaz.

"I don't have that one on my iPod." Bella said.

"You mean you've had all the others so far?" Ali asked, Bella grinned and nodded. "Pick one song on random and play that."

Bella did as she asked and burst out laughing, "Oh yes we should include this one." She said laughing, I didn't recognize it and judging by the others they didn't either. Bella however wrapped her arms around herself and started to sing along.

"_Lookin' like first class acting like a cheap date honey drippin' smile so stylin' bet you know what you do don't you baby?  
Eyes that penetrate heat that denigrates lust communicates I can hardly wait to get to you and show you baby._  
_If you want to I can be dirty too, I can spin you around pick you up and go down, if you want to I can be just like you and do the dirty things you do.  
Walk into a room imperceptible boom tight shot close zoom when you move it's assumed you feel it too don't you baby?  
__T__ickin' like a fuse there's an itch I gotta scratch ten minutes in a room get this monkey off my back any dark space would do to show you baby.  
If you want to I can be dirty too I can spin you around pick you up and go down if you want to I can be just like you and do the dirty things you do."_

"Bella!" Jaz yelled, she grinned at him and then hid behind me giggling. "What the hell is this doing on your iPod?" He asked.

"I have all Darren Hayes songs." She said shrugging.

"Well that better be the only song like that." He said, I laughed, I couldn't help it. "What?" He asked.

"Does NIN's Closer count?" I asked laughing at his scowl.

"You had better be joking."

"Of course he isn't, where do you think I got it from?" Alice said trying to calm him down, and making me laugh even more.

"Why can't we have that as our first dance song?" Emm asked, Rose smacked his arm. "I can just see Gramps getting his freak on to it." He said, unfortunately now I could see that too, the thought of him dancing to it with Grandma made me shudder.

"I've just got off the phone with Aunty Kate." Mom said as she walked in the room. "Uncle Garrett can't come down until late tomorrow, but she will be arriving late tonight with Irina and Tanya."

"O-oh." Emm said staring at me. Shit I hadn't even thought about Tanya coming for the wedding. Tanya and Irina had been adopted by my Aunt and Uncle when they were babies, so they were not actually blood relatives. Tanya had pointed this fact out to me every time we were together, she'd been trying to get into my pants since we were twelve. She was cute an all, but she was my cousin, I just didn't like her that way, fortunately I hadn't seen her for a few years. I hope she was over that shit, I didn't want her to make things uncomfortable for me at my own wedding. Besides I'm pretty sure Bella would remove her head if she so much as looks at me that way.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked him.

"Oh... er... Our cousin Tanya, she has a bit of a thing for Edward." Emm said, and I felt Bella tense up behind me.

"What?" Rose asked glaring at me.

"Adopted cousin, and he always turned her down, but I did have to rescue him the last time she was here, she took it on herself to try and take off his clothes at the beach." He said, chuckling at the memory of it probably, all the memory did for me was make me shiver with revulsion. "She is kind of deluded, thought he was only saying no because he didn't want to get caught." He said, yeah, deluded was right.

"When did this happen?" Bella asked, and I turned to put my arms around her.

"About two years ago, I've been away from home for every visit since then." I said kissing her nose, as she watched me closely.

"How old is she?" She asked.

"Eighteen, same as us."

"So she won't be a problem?" She asked.

"I don't think she'd be that stupid." I said, at least I hope not, "not with so many people around".

"I don't have the best track record when it comes to your ex's." She pointed out to me.

"Firstly, she's not an ex and secondly I don't give a rat's ass what anyone else wants, I am marrying you, I will be with you the entire time she is here, so I will have you to protect me." I said, lifting her up to kiss her. Bella wrapped herself around me, and kissed me deeply.

"I'm sure she is well over her little crush Edward, besides she's off to Dartmouth soon." Mom said reassuringly.

"She better be." Bella said. "Or she'll be off to Dartmouth in a wheelchair." She whispered, I laughed and kissed her again.

******~0~**

Bella and I had just gotten out of the shower, it was a little after seven in the morning and we knew we had until half past before Alex woke up. Seriously she was better than an alarm clock, seven thirty every morning, and always so happy. I watched Bella as she pulled on her panties, smirking to myself as I remembered flattening her body against the tile wall as I pumped my cock into her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, I had been pretty rough with her, and I worried I may have hurt her.

"Of course Edward, you don't have to keep asking that, I'm not that delicate and I like it rough sometimes too, you know that." She said, I did know that, but I always wanted to take care of her.

"But you were still sore from last night." I pointed out, we had gone to bed early to avoid Tanya when she arrived last night. We made love most of the night, and knowing she was sore I still had to have her in the shower this morning.

"I'm perfectly fine, stop worrying so much." She said pulling on a T-shirt.

"I love you." I said pulling her to me, she raked her nails down my chest and kissed my nipple. "Keep that up and sore or not I will..." I didn't finish as Alex let out of heart wrenching wail. The two of us launched ourselves out of the bathroom and straight into Alex's room, to see my baby girl screaming in the arms of Tanya.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at her, as Bella ran to take Alex from Tanya.

"She was crying so I picked her up." Tanya said, as half the people in the house came running into the room to see why Alex was crying.

"Bullshit! Now hand her over." I yelled.

"No she's fine." Tanya said turning and pulling away from Bella.

"Let her go." Bella said through clenched teeth.

"I said she's fine, I can handle her." Tanya said, I closed the gap between us and grabbed Tanya's arm, by this point Alex was hysterical. "I want to take care of her for you."

"Give her to Bella or I swear to god, I will forget my no hitting girls rule and beat the crap out of you." I growled at her.

Finally Bella pulled Alex away, rushing from the room into our room and slamming the door behind her.

"Edward, you heard what she said, she picked her up because she was crying." Aunt Kate said but I ignored her and slammed Tanya against the closet door.

"You ever go near my daughter again, and not only will I let her mother rip your fucking head off, I will hold you down while she does it. Now get the fuck out of my sight," I said as she stood frozen glaring at my bare chest. "You make any move to ruin this wedding and it will be the last thing you do." I growled.

"Edward!" Kate yelled, but I ignored her. "Esme, are you going to let him talk to my daughter like that?" Aunt Kate asked, I was positively seething at this point.

"My son can do what he likes to protect my granddaughter, especially against liars, Alex was asleep and was most definitely not crying. Now lets take this conversation downstairs so that Bella and Edward can calm Alex down." Mom said but I was already half way across the hall.

I heard them all going downstairs as I entered the bedroom, I can honestly say I have never seen my baby girl so distraught. Bella was crying and I was fighting back tears at the sight of my girls this upset. I could fucking kill Tanya for this, two minutes in the house and already making life miserable for everyone. It wasn't until Alex had her mouth wrapped around Bella's nipple that she finally calmed down... just like her daddy.

"How are you doing?" I asked Bella as I rubbed her back.

"We have today and tomorrow to get through with her living in this house, I think by Saturday, I will be heading to prison before we get married. I can't stay here, not whilst she is here, I won't let her hurt Alex like that again." She said getting more upset.

"Shush, baby, I know, I'll pack us some things and book us into a hotel until after the wedding, I don't want to be near her either." I said.

"But all the hotels will be full because of all the wedding guests." Bella pointed out.

"I don't care if we have to stay in Port Angeles, we are not staying here." I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing her head.

We could hear raised voices coming from downstairs, the conversation must be getting pretty heated, I looked at Bella and grinned when we heard someone scream and doors slam. "Maybe we should go and see what's going on." I suggested. We waited until Alex had finished her milk, normally Bella wouldn't give her milk until after Alex had had a jar of baby breakfast but under the circumstances giving her milk first wouldn't hurt. Bella changed and dressed her whilst I finished getting dressed.

When we got to the kitchen, Kate, Tanya and Irina were nowhere to be seen, everyone else except Dad was there, but I knew he'd be working extra at the hospital before the wedding because of having time off for the honeymoon.

"Is she okay?" Mom asked, reaching for Alex.

"Finally, yeah." I said, "Where are they?" I asked, I didn't really care as long as they weren't in my way.

"Kate has taken the girls to Port Angeles for the day, until everyone calms down." Mom said as she cuddles Alex.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Your sister told Tanya that she was a 'fucking lying skank.'" Jasper said.

"Language Jasper." Mom said, though she was fighting back a smile.

"Sorry Mom." He said blushing. "Tanya retaliated by saying 'at least she wasn't knocked up and having some sick family orgy wedding.'" He said, holy hell, I can't see that going down very well.

"What happened?" I asked, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"Alice slapped her." Jaz said.

"And so did I." Mom added.

"And for good measure so did I." Rose said winking at Bella.

Bella almost smiled in response, but couldn't quite manage it, "I'm sorry everyone but I'm not going to stay here whilst she..." Bella started to say.

"Don't even think about leaving." Jasper said to her.

"But..."

"No Bella, Jasper is right, this is your home, I will not have you forced out of it by my ridiculous niece." Mom said.

"And I won't have my family put at risk by staying under the same roof." I said wrapping my arms around Bella.

"Well if you are leaving then so are we." Rose said.

"Us too." Jasper said.

"So either she goes or we all head to Vegas today, and fuck everyone else." I said.

"Language Edward." Mom said handing Alex back to Bella.

"I didn't plan this entire wedding just to have that stuck up stick insect ruin everything." Alice complained.

"I won't let anyone ruin this for any of you, but Kate is my sister and I would like to have her there, I think I'll phone your father, he'll know what to do." Mom said reaching for the phone.

Finally I managed to get Bella to eat some food, and Bella gave Alex her breakfast jar of sausage, eggs and beans, how she does it without getting her covered in food I will never know. We didn't have long as the marquee was coming this morning and we would all need to get everything set up.

******~0~**

Mom and Aunt Kate came to a compromise and Kate was going to stay in Port Angeles, the girls would stay there whilst Kate came to help Mom out. Tanya would only be here for the actual wedding, I didn't like the idea of her being here at all, but for now I could live with the situation. Bella was understandably nervous about the whole thing, saying that she didn't really want the memory of her wedding being one of a murder scene. But then the nervous tension was growing by the hour.

"Seriously guys, calm the fuck down." Emm said when, it had been an hour since anyone had said anything and we were setting up the chairs in the marquee, we all looked worried. "I'll find some duct-tape, rope and an old sack... we'll keep it hidden nearby and if anyone causes any trouble, we use it quick and stuff them in a car trunk until after the weddings over." He suggested.

"If it's Tanya we can just throw her in the river." Rose said.

"Now now Rose, she's still family." Mom said.

"We can throw her in the river and tie her to a long piece of rope, attached to the bank." Rose said. Mom turned away hiding her smile and moved to fetch more chairs.

An hour later Father Riley arrived and we had to do the wedding rehearsal, Dad showed up half way through, Emmett fluffed his lines and Alice couldn't stop giggling. Even with Mom holding her hand Izzie still managed to tip the basket of rose petal's over her head. By the end I think we had basically exercised all our demons, so hopefully all the bad stuff was done out of the way.

By Friday night practically everything was done and we were all exhausted, all we really wanted to do was sleep. My little sister as stubborn as ever insisted on the no more sex until after we're married rule, so all six of us were sleeping on air mattresses on the living room floor. I was perfectly comfortable wrapped around Bella with my head nestled on her breasts, baby monitor near by in case something woke Alex.

Rose started giggling suddenly. "Emmett stop it." Alice complained.

"I didn't do anything." He complained back, Rose giggled again.

"Emmett!" Alice said.

"I'm not touching her I swear." He said.

"You're not?" Rose asked confused and the side light came on. "Then what?" She said, pulling the duvet off her legs. Then she let out the most blood curdling scream I'd ever heard, I jumped up to see one huge ass spider sprinting towards me, Jaz and Emm in pursuit. Rose and Alice jumping onto the sofa yelling "GET IT!"

Bella tripped in her haste to get out of the way just as the spider switch directions now it was heading for her. "Fuck no!" I said, hurling myself into its path and hitting it with the first thing that came to hand, which just so happened to be the bible that the Father Riley had left behind.

"Did you get it?" Alice asked, I held up the bible to show the squashed remains spread across the entire back cover.

"Is it dead?" Bella asked from behind me, I held it up for her to see, she shivered at the sight of it.

"That spider is so dead that Edward has already given it its last rights from the bible." Emm said grinning.

"He psalm-ed it good." Jaz said laughing.

"Stop laughing and go over every inch of this place to make sure there are no more." Alice said. "And Edward, clean that off, I'd rather not see that when Father Riley is reading me my vows."

The girls downed several glasses of Jack trying to calm down, whilst we searched the place for more wildlife. Once they were satisfied the room was clear we finally got back into our beds, though I don't really remember that part, I think I was asleep before my head hit my pillows.

**~0~**

I woke up and grinned to myself as I nuzzled into my favorite pillows, wrapping my tongue around the nearest nipple, and moving my hand down to play with Bella's pussy. "Mmmm."

"For fuck sake Edward, stop that now, I don't need to hear what you are doing to my baby sister." Jasper complained, shit, I'd forgotten where we were.

"You should make him marry her now Jaz." Emm said, and we all started chucking, almost nervously.

"I'm getting married today." I said wrapping my arms around Bella.

"What a coincidence so am I." She said, making me chuckle as I nuzzled into her neck and kissed her.

"No way? So am I!" Emm said.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Rose said.

"Well I think I've worked hard enough on it, it better be perfect." Alice said.

"Of course it will be perfect, you'll be there." Jasper said.

"Smooth Jaz... you trying to make the rest of us look bad?" Emm asked.

"Nope!" He said, "just reassuring my woman that she's all I'll ever need."

"Will someone shut him up before we all start spouting sonnets, I need food before I can cope with that shit." Emmett said earning his first slap of the day from Rose. "Oh come on Rosie, you know I love you, I just need a decent meal in my stomach before I have to tell the world how much I do." Emm said.

******~0~**

So much for my last time romp with my woman, I was sent sulking to get a shower before I had to get Alex up for her breakfast and Alice dragged Bella and Rose off to her room. I had just put shampoo in my hair when I heard the door click and then I felt Bella wrap her arms around me, she kissed my back, her hands sliding down to my ready cock. I grabbed her arm and pulled her around so I could kiss her.

"What the fuck?!" I practically screamed, covering myself. "Get the fuck out!"

"No one has to know Edward, this can be our little secret, but it is me that you are supposed to be with." Tanya said refusing to move.

"GET. THE FUCK. OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The door was wrenched open suddenly and Tanya was dragged out by her hair, by Bella, screaming blue murder. I washed the shampoo out of my eyes and grabbed my sweatpants pulling them on quickly as I could hear Tanya screaming all the way down the stairs. I ran after them, just to be sure she didn't do anything to hurt Bella, I found them on the deck next to the pool, Tanya buck naked.

"My psychic said I'm supposed to be with the man I love this weekend, he's mine, my destiny." Tanya yelled when Bella finally let her go.

I heard the loud smack as Bella slapped Tanya hard across her face. "That's for my daughter, and this is for Edward." Bella said before punching Tanya in the nose sending her flying backwards into the pool.

"I'm so sorry babe, she came up behind me, I-I thought it was you." I said panicked, she was beyond pissed. I could hear the noise behind me but I was focused on Bella.

"Take me to our shower and make love to me." She said through her teeth, shit!

"Are you sure babe, I mean..."

"I don't want you to have her as your last memory in there before you get married." She growled at me. I didn't even think about it, I scooped her into my arms I carried her straight back to our bathroom.

"I really didn't know it was..." I tried to say as she started pulling off her nightie.

"Don't." She said, placing her hand over my mouth. "I saw her pass Alice's room so I followed her to make sure she didn't go near Alex, I'm just sorry I didn't get to stop her sooner, I need to wash that bitch off you." She said.

I pulled her into my arms, she was without doubt the most fantastic woman I'd ever met. She pushed off my sweatpants and I carried her into the shower, I made love to her twice before I heard Alexandria gurgling happily through the baby monitor.

**~0~**

Apparently Kate and Garrett had been so disgusted with Tanya's performance that Garrett had to go alone to the hospital with Tanya, Kate couldn't even look at her. Tanya's nose had been broken and she'd be at the hospital most of the day, but whatever happened Tanya had been grounded indefinitely. As good as that news was, I had now been away from Bella for approximately four hours, seventeen minutes and twenty three seconds. God I missed her, Dad had iced and taped up Bella's hand, but I was still worried, her knuckles had been quite swollen.

I was dressed in my tux, Grandma trying to get my hair under control, if she licks her hand I'm outta here.

"So handsome." She cooed, cupping my cheek. "This reminds me so much of my own wedding, your poor Gramps, he was so afraid that Great Grandpa would shoot him he messed up all his lines. It was all so quick too, hardly remember it, then 'poof' six months later out popped your father."

"Six months? You mean you were already..." I said aghast, she winked.

"Great Grandpa brought his gun to the church, but the priest wouldn't let him bring it in." She said smiling at the memory. I never knew that, she's not even fifty five and already a Great Grandparent. "Just like all the Cullen men, so eager to get a bun in the oven." She laughed before moving on to talk to Emmett.

"How you doing kiddo?" Dad asked me whilst Father Riley spoke to Jasper.

"I just want to get on with this, I need to be married..." I said, making him chuckle. "Are you sure her hand was alright? Does she need to get it x-rayed?" I asked.

"She's fine Edward, it was just bruised, which is more than I can say for your cousin. What the hell happened? And why was she naked?" He asked, I sighed and explained what happened. He laughed for a good few minutes before he spoke again. "Well that explains a lot, you really are quite the ladies man son." He said.

"Actually I'd prefer not to be, it gets a little tiring when women throw themselves at you and I have to apologize to Bella all the time, even though I haven't done anything wrong." I said with a sigh.

"I know exactly what you mean, and as long as you promise not to tell anyone I will share this with you in the hope that it helps you realize that I understand how you feel." He said, I nodded, and he continued. "The first time your mother took me home to meet her parents, your aunt Kate walked into the bathroom whilst I was in there." He said, what the..? "I thought at first it was an accident and she'd leave, as I happen to have my hands full at the time." Er... eww, didn't need to hear that part. "She didn't leave, she turned and locked the door and came and stood behind me, she wrapped her arms around me and around my... you know, and I ended up pissing all over the toilet, the mat and the carpet before I got her off me. Now try explaining that one to your girlfriend when she comes to see where you are and see's you bright red coming out of a locked bathroom with her sister." He said.

"Holy fucking shit." I said just as Father Riley came up behind me and coughed to get my attention. "Oh... er... Sorry Father."

"Edward." He said, "I understand that you found my bible I left behind." Father Riley said. Oh crap... "Emmett tells me you made good use of it last night."

"Er..."

"So you found it useful?" He asked.

"Very... thank you." I said, Emmett grinning at me as I could feel myself shrinking, I would go to hell for this I'm sure.

******A/N Next chapter Bella's POV, it's the wedding! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so please let me know, its your questions that inspire half the plot. Thanks so much for reading.**

******Syren XXX.**


	27. Chapter 27 Give me strength

******A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews, faves and alerts on this story you're all so awesome.**

******Thanks as always to my wondrous beta Seiftis-forevs-47, who seriously underestimates her worth... Love you hon!**

******Chapter twenty seven.**Give me strength.

Bella's POV.

"Do I really need this much make up on?" I complained, the cover up I didn't mind, after all I knew I'd spend most of the day blushing, but I didn't need the rest surely.

"It's a little blush, some eyeshadow and eye liner to match the rest of us Bella, seriously you're acting like I've covered your face." Alice said.

"Well it feels like it." I said pouting.

"Welcome to the real world where married women wear make up." She said.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a real woman in the real world." I said sticking my tongue out at her, I had been away from Edward for far too long and I needed him. I couldn't hide my anxiety any more and Alice was not coping well with it.

"Will you just look?" She asked making me look in the mirror. "You look beautiful."

"I look like I have black eyes. Yes that's me the battered bride."

"Urgh, Rose will you talk some sense into her please?!" She said.

"Now you know how I've felt all these years, it's like living with Wednesday Addams." Rose said.

"Hardly if I was Wednesday, I'd have buried you both in the garden ages ago." I said. "Hmm that's not a bad idea actually."

"You'll do no such thing, it took me long enough to get you to keep still to paint your nails, without getting dirt under them." Alice said.

"That's because of the color... Look at them." I said holding them up. "They sparkle!" I complained.

"And they look stunning, you look stunning, now go into the other room so that Mom can help you into your dress." She said shooing me out of the room.

"Give me my cell back first." I demanded.

"No, you are not talking to, sexting or texting Edward." She informed me. I stood glaring at her with my arms folded over my chest, in just the silk robe that covered the pale blue corset, panties and matching garter she'd made me wear. "Suck it up sister, the sooner you get that dress on the sooner you will be with Edward." I narrowed my eyes at her and turned to leave, almost twisting my ankle in the ridiculous heels I was wearing. "Love you." Alice said, I could hear her smiling at me.

I found my daughter in the dressing room and escaped to a corner to cuddle her, she was the only one that could calm me when Edward wasn't around. It was hard to believe that she was already four months old, the time has gone so quickly. I looked down to see the little blue dress that had been laid out for her, I was tempted to put it on now, maybe if she was sick on it I could change her into a nice denim outfit. I just wish that I had the same option. Don't get me wrong, my dress was gorgeous, but virginal white was so not my color.

******~0~**

If my comfort zone was measured from one to ten, one being completely happy and ten being extremely uncomfortable. Right now I was at a gazillion, my corset was so tight I could barely breathe, my head ached as my hair holding about a hundred pins in it, not to mention the stupid tiara. Panties riding up my ass crack and because of the damn long train on the dress, I was helpless to do anything about it. There were mirrors everywhere and I looked like a brunette bride Barbie, I might have looked elegant and attractive... but I didn't look like me at all. If I saw myself in one more mirror I think I might just lose my breakfast, not to mention the dizzy spells from being so high up in these heels.

"Here." Mom said handing me a piece of paper, I opened it and read the short note.

**__**** Miss you more than anything and everything, feel's like I've been waiting a century to marry you Miss Swan, I'll meet you at the altar.**

**__**** I love you, your very soon to be husband, Edward. X.**

And just like that... all was right with the world, I flopped down into the sofa and sighed deeply.

"I thought hearing from him might help." Mom said, "I know how the two of you get when you are apart for too long, but don't fret, its almost twelve and time to get this show on the road." She said making me swallow loudly.

I stood in my spot waiting, watching the screen set up with a live feed from the marque, the bridesmaids all making their way to their place. Followed by Mom and Izzie, who was having a hell of a good time throwing the petals about the place. Watching them float to the floor before throwing some more, I had to smile, she was having such a great time.

"Me next, you look incredible sweetheart." Grandma Cullen said before kissing my cheek and making her way out to the marque with Alexandria in her arms. Alex's dress was perfect, of course, not a mark on it, I'd been foiled when I tried to give her her lunch in it, well at least I tried. I'm almost positive that she'll turn out like Alice and Rose and be into pretty pink dresses and dress up just to spite me.

Dad came up behind us and took Alice's arm, "You look so beautiful baby girl." He said as he led her out of the room.

"Just us now Bells." Rose said excitedly, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. "I know this isn't what you wanted, with you having so much attention on you, but I am so proud of you and I'm sure Mom and Dad are watching us all with pride too."

"Don't say stuff like that to me right now, if I start crying I don't think I'll ever stop again." I warned her.

"I know, I have to do something, you look way too hot and I'm not used to the competition, if it was anyone but you I'd have to take you down." She joked, knowing it would halt any tears.

"I already took out the competition once today, don't make me do it again." I told her grinning.

She laughed and hugged me tightly. "Love you so much Bells."

"Love you too Rose."

Dad returned, "ready?" He asked, we both took a steadying deep breath and nodded. We linked our arms with his and we walked out under the canopy that led to the marque. "Girl's, I just want you to know that no matter what happens today, I am so proud of you both. And so happy that you officially become my daughters."

"Love you Dad." Rose and I said as we walked into the marque, I felt myself tense as we walked along the back row of chairs, all eyes on us.

"You are both doing great, try to relax." Dad coaxed, I was positively shaking by this point. "Bella hold your head up, look Edward's waiting for you." Dad said trying to stop me from hyperventilating.

I swallowed and slowly lifted my head as I concentrated on making my feet move and trying hard not to see the guests. There he was, Edward standing staring at me, his eyes wide and smile wider, he looked incredible, so sexy in his tux. His eyes alight with love, it was just what I needed, he was here, for me, suddenly I couldn't get to him fast enough.

Dad placed my hand in Edward's, who tugged to get me closer, lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it. "So beautiful." He said still smiling.

I stayed focused only on Edward, as we recited our vow's, only just hearing my brothers and sisters doing the same. My hands clutched tight in Edward's, his face alight with joy, his voice confident and clear. When he slid my ring onto my finger and repeated after Father Riley I almost combusted at the look on his face. "Isabella, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

I wanted to jump him, but I knew I couldn't do that in this dress and heels without doing a lot of damage to us both, so I said the words back to him. "Edward, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." His smile was blinding.

At the point I was hoping he would leave out, the father said, "are there any persons here present that see any just cause why these two should not be joined..." I actually closed my eyes and held my breath, I heard Edward growl and looked up at his face.

"What is it?" I whispered, but couldn't make myself turn to look at the guests watching, to see who he was looking at, I was doing my best to forget they were there at all. He turned back to look at me and shook his head, and Father Riley continued.

The moment that Father Riley said you may now kiss the bride, I was in Edward's arms, his lips on mine. "I love you." He said against my lips, I heard people clapping and remembered where we were. I was a married woman, and all I was thinking about was how soon I could strip my husband out of his tux. He grinned at me knowing what I was thinking. "Soon, Mrs Cullen... soon." He said reading my expression with ease.

******~0~**

I was passed around, hugged and kissed by what felt like hundreds of people, but Edward kept a tight hold on my hand. Right up until I hugged Grandma Cullen and took Alexandria from her. Soon after that Edward sat me on a chair next to his piano, then sitting down he began to play, this time I could not hold back my tears, as he sang to me.

_"____Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question.  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant.  
And there it goes,I think I found my best friend.  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,  
But I believe._

I knew I loved you before I met you,I think I dreamed you into life.  
I knew I loved you before I met you,I have been waiting all my life.

There's just no rhyme or reason, only the sense of completion.  
And in your eyes, I see, the missing pieces I'm searching for,  
I think I've found my way home.  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,  
But I believe.

I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life.  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life.

A thousand angels dance around you,  
I am complete now that I've found you."

_(Savage Garden)_

He stood and pulled me to my feet, Rose ran up and took Alexandria from me, tears in her eyes too.

"I love you." He said wiping away my tears, before he leaned down to kiss me, this time I heard the calls and whistles and saw the flashing of cameras. I didn't really care in that moment, I was back in Edward's arms. I was where I belonged and nothing and nobody could ever change that.

Suddenly I was being led away from everyone and out of the marque. "Edward, where are we going?" I asked, he didn't look happy, if anything he looked kind of mad.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling me into his arms. "I just need to keep you away from my cousin." He said.

"Not another one?"

"No, not like that, I mean my cousin Masen, he was the one I was angry at during the service." He said frowning.

"Why what did he do?"

"He pretended he was going to stand up, it was something he used to tease me about when we were kids... He said when I got married he'd take my bride away from me." He said it like he actually believed it.

"Why would he do that?"

"He thought I stole his girlfriend and swore he'd get his revenge, but I didn't, she chased after me and I told her I wasn't interested." He said.

"Edward, how old were you?" I asked.

"I was ten he was thirteen." He said with a shrug.

"Oh my god, Edward that's ridiculous." I pointed out.

"I know, but every time he see's me, he comes marching over towards us, like he's on a mission."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." I said.

He smiled finally and kissed me chastely. "Oh I know I don't with you, I just don't want him to say or do anything to ruin our day." He said, I lifted my hand to caress his cheek.

"If you keep running from him, you are letting him get to you, giving him power over you, don't let him have any power Edward. If he says anything, then he is just being a petulant child, and everyone will see that." I said.

"I have said it before, but I will continue to say it... I. Love. You!" He said before kissing me deeply.

"Hey there you are, everyone is looking for you two." Someone called, Edward groaned and released me, before wrapping his arm around my waist and holding me tight against his side. "Hey not so fast." The guy said as we were about to pass him to go back into the marque. "Aren't you going to introduce me, cuz? Though I can see why you kept this quiet, she's well out of your league Eddy."

Edward kissed my hair and muttered, "Give me strength." In my ear. "Bella, this is my cousin Masen, Mace, this is my wife, Isabella." He said wrapping his arms tight around me and resting his chin on my head.

"Haha, why so defensive Eddy? She's my family now too." Masen said. "So Isabella, welcome to the family." He said reaching for my hand but Edward smacked his hand away before it was anywhere near me. "You worried she'll be tempted away by me?" Masen said smiling with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Not even in your dreams cousin." Edward said moving us away from him.

"Aww don't be like that, I just want to make sure Isabella saves me a dance for later." Masen said keeping pace with us.

"Don't count on it." Edward growled.

"Sorry but my dance card is completely full already." I said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you could squeeze me in, you know for a quickie." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Look." I said stopping and turning to face him, he stopped dead in surprise then grinned salaciously. "You come anywhere near my husband, myself or my daughter again and you'll find yourself disconnected from your balls." I said scowling at him.

"So you do want to get your hands on my balls then." He said grin still in place, eyes wide.

"Not even for a second, however I won't stop Edward from doing it, or either of my brothers." I pointed out. The grin fell from his face and he swallowed loudly.

"No need for that, I was just being friendly." He said trying for nonchalance.

"Yeah? Well go be friendly with everyone else and stay away from my family." Edward said. "Come on babe, let's go find our daughter." He said moving us away with a huge grin on his face. He kissed the top of my head. "You are as awesome as ever..."

"I know, and you love me right?" I said making him laugh.

"Damn straight I do."

"Then it's a good thing I love you too." I said as he pulled me against his chest and kissed me until I was gasping for breath.

******~0~**

The photographs had been done with limited problems and dinner had gone without any concerns. Even the first dance and father-daughter dance had gone relatively well, at least no one was hurt by my lack of grace. Despite being immensely embarrassing, even the speeches had been okay, the evening was drawing to a close and guests were starting to leave... finally. We all wanted to make sure the house was straight, so we were not leaving for our flight to Brazil until lunch time tomorrow, well today now as it was after midnight.

I was trying to wrap a plate of sandwiches to put in the refrigerator when Edward took the plate from me and placed it back on the counter top. "Need you, now." Edward said, scooping me into his arms and striding out of the room.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "We've had all day and now we finally have work to do, you choose now to drag me away?"

"I've had to watch people putting their hands on you all day, watch you cope with all the things that make you uncomfortable and yet you pulled it off without a problem. On top of that you look like the most beautiful woman on the planet, as you always do, but right now... now I need to get you alone and peel you out of that dress, so I can make love to my wife for hours before we have to leave for our long ass flight to the Island. It will be some time before I get to be inside you again... I need you now." He informed me.

"Oh... okay." I said with a shrug, he laughed and carried me into our room and placing me on my feet next to our bed.

I reached for his pants, undoing them and pushing them down along with his boxers, then I pushed him onto the bed. I hitched up my skirt and climbed on top of him, sans panties, as he'd removed them for me hours ago. He adjusted himself and I slowly lowered myself down, his hands moving to support my waist as I slide down on him. My head thrown back and my mouth falling open as he filled me.

"So beautiful Mrs Cullen." He moaned.

I smiled, as I reveled in the feeling of him inside of me, as we both began to move, suddenly there was a loud bang and the bedroom door was thrown open.

"An ere we av da indigenous weeding couple number two as day copulate an consummate dair marriage..." Emmett slurred, as he walked in with the video camera.

"Get the fuck out!" Edward yelled, as Rosalie ran in and smacked Emmett over the head with a wooden spoon repeatedly until he left the room.

I fell forward on Edward's chest and cried, I was so embarrassed and humiliated. "Oh baby, don't cry... please don't cry, he's drunk, he probably won't even remember this in the morning."

"No, but I will and the video Edward... oh god!"

"Hey, hey don't let him ruin this, the video can be deleted, he can be deleted and I'm pretty sure everyone will be hunting him down to kill him for this, me included... So please baby, don't cry." Edward said, it was no use the flood gates had opened and I was sobbing.

******~0~**

Half an hour later, Edward came back into the bedroom, I was just running the water for a bath, still dry sobbing. I looked up to see blood on his knuckles, "what happened?" I asked. My robe I'd changed into falling open, revealing the blue corset underneath as I ran to him. He growled, grabbing hold of me, sliding my robe off my shoulders and kissing his way up my neck. "Edward, what happened to your hand?"

"It's nothing." He mumbled against my neck, I stepped away from him and grabbed his bloody hand.

He sighed, "I couldn't hit him, I really wanted to, but in that moment I knew I would have killed him, so I hit the cabinet instead." He said sadly, "Ali and Rose are in tears, Jaz hit him so hard he knocked him unconscious, Mom and Dad are drunk so can't drive him to the hospital, I'm not but I couldn't do it, I hate him so much right now... I just." He said struggling for words.

I wrapped my arms around him as he finally let out his frustration and cried. "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be the strong one." He apologized.

"Don't Edward, this is beyond anything he has done before, it's..." I couldn't finish, I didn't know what to say, I just held him tight in my arms.

Eventually we peeled each other out of our clothes and climbed into the hot bath, about twenty minutes later we heard the ambulance pull up outside. Edward sighed behind me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly to him. "This is not the way I envisioned my wedding night." He said sadly, kissing my shoulder.

"I know." I said twisting in his arms until I could see his face, I reached up and pulled him closer to kiss me.

"Maybe we should just stay here, let them all go have fun and we can have our honeymoon here." He suggested.

"After all the fuss you made about going to the island? That's not going to be much of a honeymoon." I pointed out.

"We can go alone to the island for Christmas, just the three of us."

"You'd never be happy staying here and the family being on the island." I said.

"I don't care, I'd rather not be anywhere near him for a while and if I'm with you I will be happy." He said, I stood up and moved."What's wrong?" He asked, I didn't speak I just straddled his lap, his cock waking up as I rubbed myself against it. "Are you trying to distract me?" He asked, I grabbed his face and kissed him hard, determined to take back my wedding night.

******~0~**

Lying cuddling in bed half asleep in post coital bliss, there was a knock on the bedroom door, by this time it was almost two in the morning.

"Can we come in?" Mom asked.

"Sure." Edward mumbled sleepily, Mom walked in followed by Alice, Jasper and surprisingly, Rose. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, though it was easy to see all the stress on their faces. We untangled ourselves from each other and sat up.

"You mean apart from my husband being a drunken moron and spending our wedding night in hospital unconscious?" Rose muttered, I pulled her to sit on the bed beside me and clutched her hand.

"Yeah, apart from that." He said sadly.

"We need to decide who is going to go through the wedding video and delete what needs deleting." Jazz said.

"Well no one else is seeing my wife that way, so I'll do it." Edward said, sounding much more awake now.

"Yeah, but my wife, as in your sister is also in a compromising position on that video." Jazz pointed out.

"Shit." Edward said.

"Not to mention when he caught your father and I on the dining room table, being on there too." Mom added hiding her face.

"Fuck!"

"Edward, please mind your language." Mom said.

"Mind my language? Mind my language!? Mom, I'm never eating at that table again." Edward said disgusted.

"Oh please, you think that was the first time?" She said and then slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing her drunken over-share.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Alice said.

"Me too." Edward added.

******A/N Not much more to go now, except lots of loving on the island :D Having come to an end of other characters, from here on out it will be Edward and Bella********'s********, POV for the honeymoon and the epi. Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading.**

******XXX Syren.**


End file.
